


MAKE ME REAL.

by whitemornings



Series: PLUG IN, UPLOAD YOUR MIND. [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Another Story chats, Bullying, Chatlogs, Crossdressing, Drug Use, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Trafficking, I hope?, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Male MC, More tags later, Multi, Original Character(s), Religious Conflict, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slurs, So here we are, Spies & Secret Agents, The adventures of Seven and Vanderwood basically, Triggers inside, Unrequited Love, Violence, another male mc, anyways warnings, but i am trying my best, but it'll go downhill, he just popped up in my head and was like, i don't know what humor is soRRY, i know the tags seem bad but, lots of drama and angst, lots of emotional baggage woooo, the chapters are going to seem REALLY happy at the beginning, trust me it won't be that bad, write about mE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 100,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitemornings/pseuds/whitemornings
Summary: "The more I try to feel, the more I disappear."Moonsoo Cheong is a boy who is just trying to love in peace. With problems of finding a new place to stay and living in a society where he is not accepted, he gets thrown into a war between spirituality and technology.Another male! MC, one who just wanted a place to live at but somehow got himself mixed up in a mess he can no longer get himself out of. Story will go longer than 11 days, with a lot of new characters and more twists. There will be elements of all routes, but ultimately will have things changed along the way.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran & Main Character, Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character
Series: PLUG IN, UPLOAD YOUR MIND. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553914
Comments: 80
Kudos: 124





	1. PRO(LOG)UE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome lol
> 
> This chapter came out longer than I intended but :')
> 
> MC is kinda scared this chapter but when you think about it, who wouldn't be scared?

He’s been in love once before.

Scratch that, he’s been in love a dozen of times, more than he can count. Not that he was a flirt; well, at this day and age he _could_ consider himself one, but it’s always been innocent. Always with the purest intentions. When he falls in love, he falls in love _hard_ and it’s _painful_ but worth it. So worth it.

Love was giving your heart and soul.

He thinks tenderness and affection to be worthy. No matter where, no matter whom, always be tender and affectionate.

At least, that’s the idea. Growing up he tried so hard to be kind but along the way he realized that this wasn’t possible. Sometimes, there needs to be a wall between him and the rest of the world. They need to stay away people _like him_.

He signed his initials at the bottom of the painting he just finished: “MC”. Finishing, he set the paintbrush down, staring at the result once more. Even then after putting the finishing touches, he couldn’t avoid checking it out just in case he missed one more thing-

“Jeez, Cheong Moonsoo, you’re such a perfectionist,” giggled a familiar voice. He turned back with a small pout, and the small body of his friend Jieun approached him.

“I can’t avoid it,” Moon replied in a grumble. “I want it to be beautiful.”

“It already is.” Jieun said while gazing at the frame, her voice breathy. “What will you call it?”

The painting was a landscape of the Taebaek mountains, a representation of a photo Moon took with his cellphone when he visited the mountains back in the fall. The painting was ridden with a balance of browns, oranges, yellows, and greens of the season of autumn with the sun shining out as it peeked out from the mountains in sunrise and small wispy clouds in giving it company.

“I don’t know yet,” He frowned. “The subject was to represent a beginning, and well, what better way than the sunrise, right?”

“Hmm… Was it when you left?”

“Well, it wasn’t really _leaving,_ I did let you and Taejun know.”

“Eight hours later! And you had already arrived!” Jieun stomped her foot adamantly, giving him a dirty look to which Moon could only smile sheepishly at.

“But at least I let you know, right? That’s gotta count for something!”

She rolled her eyes at him. Picking up his things, she started walking out the studio. “C’mon, Taejun and the others are waiting for us at the cafeteria. You can think the name for it after lunch.”

“Hey, I still got to wash the paintbrushes!”

* * *

After the small pause of cleaning up (golden rule of the studio: always clean up your workspace) they headed to the outdoor cafeteria of the school, where the fresh breeze of spring tickled Moon’s cheeks. Sprawled in the grass were their friends, who were sharing lunches with each other. Finals were rough on everybody, especially to Taejun, who looked practically dead as he slept besides their blond friend.

“Hey, Moon! Are you finished with the painting for Mr. Kwon’s class?” said girl called.

“ _Finally.”_ Moon replied dramatically, sitting himself cross-legged besides the zombie that was Taejun. “I thought I would never get that sunrise right.”

“Well you’re a big perfectionist anyways, you were probably nit-picking at it even after signing it,” snickered the girl.

“Right you are, Eunji,” sighed Jieun who sat beside her, taking out a sandwich and handing one to a pouty Moon, who took it.

“We’re in an art school, don’t tell me you’re not your biggest critic.”

“Oh, I am, but you, Taejun and Nari are on a whole ‘nother level!”

Suddenly, as if she were called, the tanned skin girl plopped herself between Jieun and Eunji with a laptop. Taejun suddenly seemed to wake up from his trance and Nari opened th Mac to show it the him.

“We got it, I am fucking-finally done editing that shit Lee asked us to do, I figured it out.”

Taejun’s eyes lit up and almost threw himself towards Nari. “HOW?”

Moon stopped paying them attention and scooted over closer to Jieun, who gave him a can of juice. Bless her heart, always bringing him lunch. He probably would be dead if she didn’t do it, or perhaps gaining weight from eating out. God knows Taejun hadn’t touched the stove in months, and it started to show on his belly.

They chatted about school, or well, whining about finals. Nari and Taejun were having a hard time editing a small movie project they had and Eunji had a whole line of fashion accessories she had to create to support with next season’s fashion demonstration. Jieun was having a hard time with twenty storyboards she had to turn in three days. The chat could seem stressful but being able to share worries like this was helpful in more ways than one.

“By the way,” started Eunji, who was peeling the wrapper of her steamed bun, “have you found a house yet?”

“Not yet,” Moon shook his head. “I just haven’t been able to find one within my price range. If they’re cheap, they’re incredibly far away from here.”

Taejun suddenly came into the conversation. “You know you can stay at my place as long as you want.”

Moon smiled sympathetically. “I can’t do that to you, dude. Your own roommates are starting to feel uncomfortable. Your room is smaller than mine.”

“That’s their problem.” He shrugged.

Moon shook his head once more. “It’s not their fault Woo Donghyun is an asshole. I can’t keep letting others suffer because of my personal problems.”

Everybody was silenced after that. Eunji chewed at her bun and Nari stared at her computer screen. Taejun and Jieun stared at Moon and he knew those gazes so well.

He chomped down the last bite of his sandwich before standing up. “Well, I’m going to go pick up some clothes at my room. I have to go take a shower while he’s not there.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Taejun asked, slight worry in his voice.

“Nope! What are you, my mom? It’ll be ok.” Moon grinned.

“Send us a message if anything happens,” Jieun called after him, and Moon waved her off while nodding, leaving immediately afterwards.

Woo Donghyun isn’t a bad person. At least, Moon tried to convince himself of this. He’s seen him do good things. But the thing is that, some people were closed off to others, especially to people like Moon. They were fearful to the things they didn’t know or understand, and even if Moon tries a thousand times to explain, they won’t understand.

“ _Oppa!_ Moon _oppa_!”

Moon stopped when he heard his name being called and saw a couple of girls waving at him and walking over to him. They had wide smiles on their faces and Moon couldn’t help but to smile and wave back, walking towards them.

“Oppa, we haven’t seen you in such a long time!”

“Hyemin and Sooyoung! I hadn’t seen you either, are you both busy with finals?”

They both nodded, with a grave look in their faces. The one called Hyemin tugged on his jean jacket. “We’re having such a hard time in history! Mr. Park is really strict!”

Moon’s eyebrows rose and he whistled. “You have history with Mister Park Minseok? I shall pray for your souls; may they rest in peace.”

Sooyoung looked teary eyed. “For the final project we have to write a ten-page essay on the cave paintings. I don’t even know how to start.”

Moon tutted and shook his head. He gave her a supportive pat on her back. “You should start telling your mother that you won’t be heading back home this summer.”

They stared at him in awe.

“You should let her know that you will probably be locked in the dungeon called _summer school…_ ”

“Oppa!” They exclaimed. Sooyoung was practically crying.

He immediately laughed and hugged her. “I’m joking, I’m joking! You’ll be fine. If you want, I can send you mine so you can use it as a reference. I got top grade in that class.”

“Really?”

“Yep! Your upperclassman coordinator is here to the rescue!”

Hyemin and Sooyoung beamed. “Thank you so much!”

“It’s no problem. Send me a kakao message later, yeah? I have to go now.”

“Okay, we will!”

They parted ways and Moon arrived at his own dorm building after a few minutes of walking. His things were still intact, thankfully. He picked up a change of clothes and some notebooks when the bathroom suddenly opened, where Donghyun stepped out.

Everything around them was tense. Moon ended up shoving his clothes into his duffel bag and left before it could get worse.

“ _Dongseongyeonaeja.”_ He heard him mutter. _Fag._

Moon’s heart was still pounding upon leaving, head throbbing with angry tears being held back. Screw trying to see Donghyun like a good person. _Fuck him._ Moon never did anything wrong to him, he never did anything wrong to anyone. He was so, so tired of having to go through the same thing over and over-

His cellphone vibrated. Probably Jieun worried sick about him. She really should stop… He stopped halfway the stairs so that he could answer her. However, it wasn’t her, nor was it anyone he knew. Once he unlocked his telephone, it blinked and a bunch of numbers appeared on his screen, until it finally cleared up and an unknown chat room opened.

** ENTER YOUR NAME. **

“What…?” Moon tried to leave but couldn’t. He looked around. He sighed and gave up, signing in his name.

**Moon.**

**MOON AND UNKNOWN HAVE ENTERED THE CHATROOM.**

Chatroom? Moon didn’t remember downloading any sort of app. What’s going on?

 **Unknown:** Hello?

 **Moon:**?

 **Unknown:** Can you see this?

 **Moon:** Who are you?

Feeling suddenly very anxious, he looked around to see if anybody was close by. The staircase was alone, and the voices of some guys around in their dorms was the only thing he could hear. He held his phone close to his chest and started walking down the stairs. It kept vibrating.

He stepped out of the building and the feeling felt worse. He peeked at his phone.

 **Unknown:** I’m sure you’re surprised.

**_> It’s not every day you get a text from a stranger._ **

> I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger app.

He kept typing and Moon kept walking. Taejun’s dorm was on the other side of campus.

 **Unknown:** All I see is an address and some important looking numbers saved in notes.

> I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently abroad…

Okay, what the fuck. Was this some sort of prank? Was it Donghyun? Or someone else?

 **Moon:** First…who are you?

Unknown avoided the question completely. Something about being abroad and even if he did provide his name, he won’t find him on search engines. Moon wasn’t really interested in searching for him, he just wanted a name. At least. But before Moon could continue questioning him, a request for help was made, the request to find the owner of the cellphone.

 **Unknown:** I’d appreciate it if you could help.

 **Moon:** Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office.

That seemed like the most logical thing to do, especially with such a mysterious phone with only one application. Unknown then went on saying about his religion, how normal people wouldn’t understand. How to always do good. That stopped Moon right there on the sidewalk, and he was weak afterwards.

 **Unknown:** I can’t help but think how stressed the owner might be…

> I know the area. It’s developed.

> Please?

Moon slumped and sighed. “Goddamn…” He ran a hand through his brown hair. “Fine,” he muttered to no one in particular.

 **Moon:** Ah fuck

> Fine… I’m leaving right away if it feels sketchy.

 **Unknown:** You trust me…

_> Thank you!_

Not really the case. Moon was just weak and had a savior complex (not that he admitted it).

A few seconds later Unknown provided the address. It was close by. Really close by. He recognized the street, it’s close by where he and Jieun went frequently to buy art supplies.

 **Moon:** Okay, I’m on my way.

It was a fifteen walk, he had to leave campus just to get there. It was relatively early still, but the street was practically desolated. The apartment building was two streets behind the art supply shop, Moon had seen it a couple of times. The building was nice, albeit simple, surrounded by trees and more shops around its perimeter.

“Top floor, huh…?” Moon murmured, stepping into the elevator and pressing the fifth-floor button.

The elevator doors opened and immediately in front of him was a door with a padlock. **R.F.A.** was inscribed on top. He squinted, and his phone suddenly vibrated.

 **Unknown:** Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange.

How did Unknown know he was there already? Moon looked around. The floor was deadly silent, not a soul to be around.

 **Unknown:** Is there a password lock on the door?

 **Moon:** Yes.

Unknown immediately sent him the digits. Wait, was he going in the apartment? Was that okay? He hesitated.

 **Moon:** Shouldn’t I at least ring the doorbell first? 

**Unknown:** Hmm, you’re right!

> Sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight.

> Then ring the doorbell.

That seemed like an order. He started to sense impatience from this person, and Moon’s anxiety wasn’t helping. He just wanted to leave. He rang the doorbell once. Twice. Three times. He would pause, but there was no reply whatsoever.

He told Unknown that no one seemed to be home, and Unknown supposed that the place was empty.

**Unknown: _Why don’t you press the code?_**

That sounded bad. Moon’s anxiety was telling him to run but his legs were failing completely. It suddenly dawned on him that he may, in fact, be in danger.

He’s heard of hate crimes before. He’s heard that sometimes, people like him get lured into places, taken alone, and then never seen again. They were either tortured, mutilated, or killed, or all three.

He was sure he could no longer turn back. 

**Moon:** Are you sure?

> Are you sure no one is in there?

 **Unknown:** I’m sure.

 **Moon:** Uhm… Okay. I will.

Moon pressed the combination of numbers and the door opened on its own. The house was dark, and he could immediately smell that stuffy smell of a house that hasn’t been habituated in ages. “Hello?” called Moon. No one replied. He told Unknown that the door’s open.

 **Unknown:** Good. Why don’t you go inside?

Moon’s anxiety was pounding on his chest. His hands started to tremble.

 **Moon:** Can I just enter a stranger’s house?

 **Unknown:** You can just leave a note. I’ll give you my info.

> If something happens, you can just show my messages. That’ll do.

Okay. Okay, that seemed fine.

 **Moon:** Then…Alright.

**Unknown: Th**

> Ank

> You

Unknown signed out of the chat room but sent him the information immediately. _Park Jongil, 1242 Geongchanum street, Seoul. I have your phone, please call at 8745481249._

Moon went inside, prepared for the worst. He turned the lights on and thankfully, no one seemed to come up from hiding and start hitting him. He relaxed a bit and closed the door behind him. He set his phone and bag down and started to look for a pen and a sheet of paper to write the note on.

The house was practically empty except for a small living room and three tall archives behind a big desk. There Moon saw some sticky notes and a pen, and he started to write down the information Unknown provided him. Once he finished, he walked back to the entrance hallway and set the note on the table at the hallway. However, he noticed that his phone was vibrating like crazy.

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Yoosung** ★: Failed my midterms fml

 **707:** Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

 **Jumin Han:** if you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** I’m still on the list?! +_+

 **Jumin Han:** Yes.

 **707:** Nice~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol

> In this day and age!

 **ZEN:** Lame. It’s nepotism.

 **Jumin Han** : It’s called recruitment actually.

Another chatroom? Is everything alright with his cellphone? Moon didn’t remember downloading any type of messenger app. However, although the interface of the messenger was the same as his conversation with Unknown, it seemed more normal. Instead of numbers as the background, it looked like a starry sky.

There were also more people. Six people, to be specific, including him. They had names and photos, so it felt less mysterious than Unknown – but still mysterious, nonetheless.

Moon dropped down to the hallway floor, his legs finally giving in. He didn’t know what was going on. Why wasn’t his phone letting him leave? He couldn’t even turn it off.

While he was distracted, the users in the chatroom kept arguing until they finally noticed his presence.

 **707:** Think someone entered the chat room;;

 **Jumin Han:** Moon…?

 **ZEN:** Wtf. How did it get in here?

 **707:** Hacker!

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hacker!? Therae’s a hacker in ouer room!!!

> Sevnee do somethign!!

 **ZEN:** Hey, typos. -_-;;

 **707:** Wait a sec. I’m searching.

Moon just stared at the screen. Him? A hacker? He couldn’t even get his phone to turn off.

 **Jumin Han** : Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, I am here.

After moving it around, Moon realized that the only thing that he could make work was his keyboard. “Piece of shit…” he swore. His phone had never malfunctioned like this.

 **Moon:** Um, hello?

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Gahhhh it’s talking!!

 **ZEN:** So it’s not two smartphones.

 **Jumin Han** : Who is it?

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Find out what it is!

They continued to interrogate him, and Moon just had about enough. If he didn’t need his phone, he would have definitely thrown it out the window already.

User 707 interrupted them. He had made the discovery that the location of the intruder was in _Rika’s_ apartment. So not only was he intruding in the chat room, he intruded in _someone else’s_ house.

“What the fuck, Unknown…?” He looked at the note still in his hand. He started to question if this person, Park Jongil, even existed. By the looks of it, he doesn’t, and now he was in danger of getting reported to the authorities for trespassing.

 **Jumin Han:** Moon… Who are you?

> Reveal yourself, stranger.

> If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.

 **ZEN:** Stranger you will pay? Lmfao

> omg~*so scary*~

> It might be a girl.

 **707:** That’s sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.

That _was_ sexist, but that wasn’t the point. Getting misgendered was the least of his worries right now (and to some extent, he was used to it).

 **Jumin Han:** _Hey_.

> Don’t get distracted.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh, right. Username Moon…

 **Jaehee Kang:** … An abrupt stranger.

 **707** : My hands r shaking as I hack.

 **Jumin Han:** Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Yeees! Who are u?!

 **ZEN** : Use proper english please.

 **707:** If it doesn’t say anything I’ll hack in and find out.

 **ZEN:** …Maybe

> one of my fans?

Jumin sent a cute, angry sticker reminiscent of his profile picture. They all had their sets of stickers, Moon absentmindedly wondered if they were custom made. If they were, were they part of the messenger? If so, the messenger was indeed personal to them, right? He quickly snapped back to reality, when seeing the hour. It was _late_. He wondered if Jieun and Taejun sent him messages. They must be worried sick.

 **Moon:** What? No, no. I’m the one confused here, reveal yourselves first.

 **Jumin Han:** How fierce.

 **ZEN:** Are you a woman?

 **707:** Zen. Be more serious, plz?

> And wait a sec on the woman thing.

> Looking it up.

Well, _fuck._

 **Jaehee Kang:** Such a search violates privacy laws.

 **707:** Ya. I’m only saying I’m looking it up.

> No evidence that I’m actually hackginh.

Moon leaned his back against the wall and started to wonder if this was some sort of prank. If it was, _he would get the fucker._ His phone didn’t seem to act stranger than it already was, so he wondered if Seven was indeed hacking into his archives.

_Oh shit, he had some personal things in there-_

For some reason, it didn’t surprise him that Zen was the first one to introduce himself. Moon couldn’t deny it- he was _really_ hot. 707’s a secret, but according to Jaehee, his real name is strange. Yoosung looked cute, kind of reminded him of the group of freshmen he coordinated last year. He wasn’t wrong either, the boy _is_ a freshman, guessing by his age. He smiled a bit when they revealed Jumin and Jaehee against their wishes, especially because of the cute cat picture Seven sent.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Could it be that we have a security breach?

 **ZEN:** True. Moon, how did you get in here?

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Is it really in Rika’s apartment?

 **707:** Yup. It’s for sure…

> How did it get the apartment password?!

 **ZEN:** Where the hell is the apartment?

How _did_ he get here? Moon wondered himself. He started to feel sick suddenly.

 **Moon:** I’m not sure either… I was walking back home and received a message asking for help and they lead me to this address. It was nearby. The username was “Unknown”. Do you know them?

 **Jumin Han:** Unknown?

 **ZEN:** Maybe he just didn’t set a username?

 **707:** It’s mandatory to set a username so he must have set it that way.

> Maybe….

> !?!?!

> A hacker……?!

A part of him was glad that this wasn’t some sort of hate crime regarding him, personally. Sure, this was an issue, but nothing personal against him, right? The issue with Donghyun had him on edge these past few days.

Moon explained further that this Unknown person gave him the information to the apartment, from the address to the password, and that the application downloaded by itself.

 **707:** Not possible

> things can’t download by themselves.

> You must have received it.

Moon rolled his eyes, and then remembered.

 **Moon:** Well…I _did_ download a game @ app store this morning. But the game was supposed to be to pass the time. I even played it while going to school.

 **Jumin Han:** What a modern way of talking.

 **ZEN:** So cute lol

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** You go to school?!

 **707:** _Anyways._

Moon gave up trying to turn off his phone and watched the conversation ensue. Moon looked around the empty house and noticed a camera staring at him from a corner, a small red light glowing from it. He waved his hand at it from his spot.

 **707:** Ohhhh!!! You waved!!!

> You can’t see me but I waved back at ya! Hello!!

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** You can see her!?

 **707:** Yep

> Turned on the security cameras and looked into their info

_> She’s cute lolol._

Moon wondered if from Seven’s view he thought he was a girl. Granted, he was sitting hunched on the hallway, and his body was lanky… however his face did get confused regularly for a woman’s, so much he was no longer offended.

He stood up to approach the camera, fixing his glasses and hair while he did so.

 **Yoosung** **★** **: _You did a background heck on her!? So Moon is definitely a girl?_**

 **Moon:** But I’m not a girl.

 **707:** _Sureyouare_

**> *wink***

**> *707***

> I mean, *wink*

> lololol

Moon couldn’t help but laugh a bit. It echoed throughout the emptiness of the apartment. Moon turned on a light as it was now darker than fifteen minutes ago. He sat down on the couch – not that he was calmer, but he couldn’t stay on the floor either.

**707: I made her laugh! Cutie points increased by 100!!!!**

**Yoosung** **★** **:** Seven;;;;

 **ZEN:** Lucky bastard.

An actor, two corporates, a hacker, and a college student. Seemed like some horrible drama and Moon wasn’t sure if whether to laugh or to cry. Even then, he believed them. They looked seriously worried and suspicious, so Moon was positive that there was no reason to doubt him.

Taejun always said that this positivity of his would be his downfall. It’s what got him here in the first place. Or with his exact words: “Your stupid, nice face and kind heart are what get you in trouble.”

 **Moon:** That’s not the point though. The point is that I mean no harm, and that I’m more confused than you are. 

> And I kinda wanna puke too.

 **707:** Aww lolol

_> The bathroom is down the hallway to your left_

> AND!

> You seem to be fine!!

> Squeaky!

 **Moon:** Clean!

 **707:** Ohhhhh!!!

> Very good!

 **Jaehee Kang:** It seems they understand each other…

 **707:** Could this be…?

> Has my soulmate appeared??

 **Moon:** Have the stars set us to be??

 **707:** Oh!

**_> The space station is calling!_ **

** V HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

Out of everyone there the only one who managed to get him to calm down was Seven, which was strange since he was the one who could do more considerable damage. He smiled at the screen, seeing how he continued to make things lighter, rejecting Zen’s demand for a picture, further ignoring him by sharing a picture of Jaehee (whom was a very beautiful, elegant woman, Moon had to add) and felt sorry that the rest didn’t seem to recognize her.

Finally, a man with the profile picture of a man with turquoise hair started to speak. It was like when a teacher stepped into a classroom – everybody quieted down and answered to him with respect. Moon could only suppose that the user **_V_** was their leader.

The situation was repeated once more; the apartment was as a mystery to everybody as it was to Moon. Rika never revealed it to anyone, not even to her own lover and family.

“Am I your first visitor ever, Rika…?”

He finally took in the last details of the apartment. It was quite boring, not one picture on the wall, not even a mirror. Just the basic furniture, and Moon doubted Rika even used it. It was like living in the monochrome scheme, there was no color whatsoever.

 **V:** Anyways, I can’t tell you the address. I’m sorry.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika’s apartment?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Since he’s responsible for the organization’s classified information.

 **707:** Yup. That’s true, but also I’m the one who developed this app.

> Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.

> I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Oh…

 **Jumin Han:** I see.

 **V:** Only Luciel and I know the address.

> I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.

> Do not ask Moon about it and Moon, please do not reveal the address.

 **Moon:** Information?

 **V:** All the information there is classified.

> So Moon… Is that what I call you?

> Please do not touch anything there.

> For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers…

> The alarm will ring.

The study in the back corner must activate it, Moon mused. Especially those three archives. He did grab a sticky note and pen, however, and nothing rang. He was glad that nothing else was triggered.

 **Moon:** Don’t worry about it. I’ll be going now then, and pretend nothing ever happened, yeah?

> Your secret is safe with me.

> Sorry for intruding.

**V: No.**

**> You can’t leave.**

**Moon:** Why not?

 **V:** Everything regarding the Association…including the apartment itself, is classified.

_> You can be in danger. _

> And if its someone that knew the password and sent you…

> It must mean Rika trusts you.

> She must have chosen you.

Once again, the anxiety that had disappeared momentarily came back but more intensely, mixed with the desperation of just wanting to **leave**. He tried to remember if he ever met someone called Rika. _No, not ever…_

 **V:** If I am right.

> Moon being at her apartment right now…

> Rika must have wanted that.

 **Jumin Han:** Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?

 **V:** I’m not saying she wanted Moon to be there… but maybe…

> Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.

> At the place she worked before.

 **Moon:** What work?

 **707:** Hosting parties?

 **ZEN:** You mean Rika’s party **.**

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Do you really think… that Rika planned this?

> If she made that decision when she was alive…

 **V:** That’s my guess… but yes.

> Since she didn’t leave a will.

> According to the information Luciel provided, Moon doesn’t seem dangerous.

Moon peeked out the window. The street was completely alone, and the shops around had closed. The only thing open was the convenience store, but that was until the next block and no way would they hear him if he yelled for help.

“Fuck, fuck,” swore Moon. He was suddenly afraid of touching anything as well, because then an alarm would sound off. And then what? Will it notify the authorities? Then he will definitely get in trouble for trespassing.

 **Moon:** What is going on…I just came here to find the owner of the phone.

 **707:** Owner of the phone?

> You were phished lol

> According to V’s guess, Rika… the person who used to live there

> had the person ‘Unknown’ convince u to go to the apartment.

And now he was trapped in here. So no, it wasn’t a hate crime against him, but he _did_ get in kidnapped anyways.

“I’m sorry, Jieun…Taejun…”

Jaehee seemed to be the only one sane in the chat. If she kept questioning, then maybe she could convince everyone to let him go peacefully.

Or call the cops. Either one.

 **V:** Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.

> But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.

> If Moon is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.

 **Jumin Han:** Hmm.

 **Moon:** I’m not really interested. I just want to go back…

 **Zen:** How chic…

> Cute is nice but chic women have their own charms.

 **Jumin Han:** He’s gone insane.

 **707:** Lol excited because she’s a girl?

 **ZEN:** Yup.

 **Jumin Han:** Excited because of a stranger?

> Your heart is insane.

 **707:** Lololololol lmfao at what Jumin said.

> Insane heart lolololol

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen, isn’t it quite inappropriate to fall for someone you have never met?

 **ZEN:** Uhm. yes.

> I can’t control myself.

 **Jaehee Kang:** omg

 **Jumin:** -_-

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Moon, you may not be interested right now, but won’t you listen to what we have to say?

> You are involved now that you’re here.

> Regardless of whether you like it or not.

 **707:** Ya. If you don’t cooperate, we can all team up to put u in trouble.

> First, we all know that u trespassed on the apartment^^

Moon stared at the camera angrily momentarily, knowing that the asshole was watching him. He gave a deep sigh.

**Moon: Fuck.**

> Alright.

> I’ll listen for now.

 **Zen:** Ladies shouldn’t cuss

 **707:** Thank you for your cooperation.

 **ZEN:** Rika is…

> V’s old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.

> She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

 **Moon:** Good cause?

 **707:** She hosted a fundraiser to help those in need

> and introduced the guests to one another to arrange business deals.

_> Rika_

_> founded the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until so far._

> The six of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.

 **Yoosung** **★** **: [ V PHOTO #1 ]**

_> She was an amazing person…_

_> She always sparkled._

**ZEN:** _And Rika…_

_> is no longer here with us…_

_> She passed away a year and a half ago._

**Yoosung** **★** **:** …

 **707:** Moon has to know this anyways…

 **ZEN:** Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet

> so please just keep it to yourself… Moon.

 **Jumin Han:** _I still can’t believe…_

_> that Rika knew she’d pass away and planned all this._

_> But I’ll just consider it as true for now since V thinks so._

**Yoosung** **★** **:** …I can’t imagine… someone else taking over what Rika did.

 **Moon:** I’m sorry.

 **ZEN:** It’s okay.

> But if we continue on like this, there’s no need for the party or our organization to continue.

 **Jumin Han:** We don’t even know who she is though.

 **ZEN:** Just the fact that she’s in this chatroom makes me trust her a bit though;;

 **Jumin Han:** Not because Moon’s a girl?

 **V:** Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But…

> Maybe Moon was chosen by Rika.

> 707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown’.

> So for now, please just believe in me and wait.

 **707:** I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.

 **V** : Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now.

> Moon, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.

> It won’t be good if the alarm rings.

> Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.

 **Moon:** What do you mean?

 **707:** This app program is not just a simple messenger.

> All the party related emails in Rika’s computer

> will be transferred to this app.

> U’ll be able to automatically receive the guests’ information as well.

> And send personal messages to other members…

 **V:** Then there’s no need for Moon to touch Rika’s old things.

 **Jaehee Kang:** All Moon has to do is use this app.

 **707:** I put in all those features so that Rika could work more comfortably.

> Glad there’s a use for them lol

 **Moon:** My phone is kind of

> Not working right now though.

> It won’t even let me turn it off.

 **707:** I put a lock on it.

> Don’t worry, it’ll be back to normal soon.

 **V:** I’m sorry…

> But I have to leave.

 **707:** Okay. See u later, V.

 **V:** Jumin.

 **Jumin Han** : ?

 **V:** Please take care of things for me.

 **Jumin Han** : …Alright.

** V HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

And like that, V left. Curiously, Moon didn’t feel strictly in danger, the situation itself just stressed him out. The fact that he didn’t know what was going on and he was seemingly trapped in a mystery that not even the own members knew was exasperating.

His stomach started to growl. Ah, right, he hasn’t eaten since earlier the afternoon and it was just a plain sandwich. He wondered if there was any food in here…

 **Jumin Han** : Why doesn’t everyone stop stalking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for her.

> And invite her to the organization.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Alright.

> RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality.

> At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful.

 **ZEN** : Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me.

 **Jaehee Kang:** This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party.

 **707:** I created this chatroom lol.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Everyone knows that already…

 **Jaehee Kang:** Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released

> the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members.>But ever since Rika passed away, we have not hosted a single party

 **Jumin Han** Yeah… not a single one.

> We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn’t proceed.

 **Jaehee Kang** : …And this chatroom became a place for us to talk about personal matters.

 **707:** We check that everyone’s alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** We shared our memories of Rika too.

 **Jaehee Kang** …Moon, I think you were led to that place without any explanation.

> If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika’s position.

> Considering that you knowing about the existence of that place as satisfies the conditions for joining the organization, following V’s orders…

 **Jumin Han** Fyi, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.

 **ZEN:** If Moon joins, it will be seven.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Is she… really becoming a new member?

 **Jumin Han:** We didn’t hear from Moon yet.

> All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people… and things like that.

> Our organization has done a lot of good so far.

> … You will never regret joining.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** I thought Jumin was against her. Why the sudden change?

 **Jumin Han** I am only following V’s decision.

 **ZEN:** If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl.

 **707:** Uhm. How do you know she’s pretty? I didn’t even send the photo.

 **ZEN:** Send the photo.

 **707:** No.

 **ZEN:** Damn.

 **Jumin Han:** _Men will be men_.

 **ZEN:** And you’re not a man?

 **707:** Heard somewhere Jumin’s gay.

 **ZEN:** Omg…

> Go away. You scare me.

 **Jumin Han:** _Not even worth responding to that._

Moon scowled. _Typical._ Stopping them right there, he interrupted them.

 **Moon:** Do I have to stay here?

 **707:** Ya.

> That’s the idea.

> You can use the messenger anywhere, but the email system only connects at the apartment.

> Extra security measures, you know!!

 **Moon:** …You mean I can live here?

> Do I have to pay rent?

 **707:** Well, the apartment is under V’s name

> So he would be the one who gets to decide that

> But V is really nice

> you’ll probably get to stay there for freesies, he’d never be able to charge anyone

> lolol

Moon tripped and fell on the couch again. He stared at the camera in disbelief while he felt weeks of stress fall off his shoulders.

**Moon: omg**

**707: _You look so surprised lolol_**

_> You even fell down._

> Didn’t you have a place to stay?

 **Moon:** No…

> I was

> Practically homeless, living with friends,

> But

_> I am willing to pay rent_

> Honest.

> Can I get in touch with V about that later?

 **Jumin Han:** He’s barely here.

> Today was the first day I talked to him in weeks…

 **707:** I can leave him a message, if that will make you feel better.

 **Moon:** Okay.

> I’ll join.

> All I have to do is not give out any information and organize a party

> Right?

 **Jaehee Kang:** That is correct.

 **Jumin Han:** We will, of course, help you.

**Moon: I accept.**

**Yoosung** **★** **:** That’s a fast decision..

 **Jumin Han** : Ha. I like it.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I wonder if you have thought this through.

 **ZEN** : Welcome, Moon. Oi, Seven. Register her info asap.

 **707** **:** Ya. I have to register her before she changes her mind.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Even the processing is fast…

> Moon must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast.

 **Jaehee Kang:** She may not be a careful person.

 **Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Hey~ Jaehee, don’t be like that.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It is not that.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** …I’m glad we have a girl now! It was a hopeless sausage fest until now lol.

> Moon! If you have any questions, I can answer them.

> Ask anything you need.

> No need to worry about anything ^^

 _Such a sweet boy,_ thought Moon, smiling. He could tell Yoosung tries his best. He went to the hallway to pick up his duffel bag from the entrance and sat back down on the couch.

 **707:** Good. I’ve registered her as a member! Oh. We don’t really need ur signature.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** You’re going to collect all the info so she can’t run away, right?

 **707:** ^^… Since it’s a verbal contract.

 **ZEN:** …Don’t collect anything without Moon’s permission.

 **707:** Ya.

> I’m gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.

 **ZEN:** Background check on Moon?

 **707:** Nah~ It’s work. I have to make a living somehow.

 **Moon:** Hey Seven

> Could you unlock my phone? Please?

 **707:** Oh!! Right!! Almost forgot.

> Hehe

> Done! You should be able to run your phone now normally.

 **Moon:** Can I leave for food?

 **ZEN:** You haven’t eaten?

 **Moon:** No…I’m hungry.

**707: Don’t worry!**

> You should be able to leave now.

> You can touch everything

> Except the office

> That’s where the alarms are^^

 **Moon:** Okay.

> Thanks.

 **707:** No need to thank me!!!

> Just doing my job lol

> Now I have to go

> To my other job

> T_T

 **Jaehee Kang:** Well, since she has joined, I think everyone can leave if they need to.

 **ZEN:** Yeah?

 **Jumin Han** : Hmm. Let me check my schedule…

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Okay.

 **707:** Anyways, welcome Moon.

 **Yoosung** **★** **:** Welcome!! Good luck to us.

 **ZEN** : Glad you joined, Moon ^^

 **Jumin Han** : We’ll see how you do.

 **Jaehee Kang:** For now, I look forward to working with you.

** JUMIN HAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**ZEN:** Oh… By the way

> I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there…

> Or not. Bye~!

** ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

** 707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

** JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

** YOOSUNG ** ** ★ HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** I think…I need to lay down for a while.

> Good night, everyone.

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO almost 7k words E N D M E
> 
> but it was fun! I'm currently in the process of writing the second chapter so
> 
> yeah
> 
> Some things I wanted to touch on...
> 
> First, I am not korean, however I do know that they do not take lightly to the lgbt community. While there aren't any strict laws against them, they are still very much taboo. We can see this in the game, where they mention this a lot, so I wanted to explore this.
> 
> I did look up a lot of things, but it was mostly on google, so if I am wrong in anything, please let me know and I'll fix it!
> 
> also, I will probably stray away from canon chats, at least some of them. The first chapter was pretty much standard because it was necessary but from here I will take it in my own hands to create some more, because well, Moon has baggage of his own and there will be some other events.
> 
> MC's friends are the other MCs in the game lol
> 
> Eunji is Blond!MC  
> Jieun is Redhead!MC  
> Nari is Tan!MC
> 
> And Taejun is...Taejun lol
> 
> I also tried the 4chan formatting lol typing out every name was t i r e s o m e
> 
> Credits to https://mmtranscripts.wordpress.com/ for the chat transcripts, hs, thanks.
> 
> See ya on day one!!


	2. <head>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic slurs, homophobic insults and non-con insinuations, bullying.

When he was child, he was called _pretty._

“Hey, Cheong Moonsoo. I want to kiss your pretty face.”

Moon stared at his best friend Joowon with wide eyes. He didn’t understand what he had said, but then again at seven years old you could hardly understand what was going on. He just knew that his _bestest friend in the whole wide world and beyond_ found him pretty and wanted to kiss him.

And that he too wanted to be kissed by him.

It was weird. There was a little girl by the name of Harin, who seemed to be the main crush of all his classmates at that age, mostly due to those green eyes of hers. She claimed that her daddy had given her those eyes. All the boys would tell her how pretty she is every day, and she would receive a love confession at least every week. Of course, Harin would reject them, because she had someone else she liked. 

“Moonsoo! Did someone give you your eyes?”

Moon made a confused expression. “My eyes?”

“They shine in the light!”

He didn’t understand what she meant by that. He didn’t understand either that Harin liked him very much and that she wanted to hold hands with him.

But he wanted Joowon to kiss his face.

He did eventually. Joowon and Moon would escape every recess to their safe spot, to kiss each other’s faces silly. They avoided lips though, _because that’s where parents kiss._ But Joowon promised him that they would get married, so only then he could kiss his lips.

One day, however, Harin found them. She immediately cried, seeing Moon kissing with someone else. She told the teacher, and the teacher of course told each boy’s parents. His father did not receive him well. His punishment involved harsh lectures that hurt his seven-year-old feelings, things he didn’t understand and would lock him into his room for long hours, where he would even go without dinner until his mother unlocked the door and brought him a plate, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” His mother always did apologize for things that weren’t her fault.

But those punishments didn’t compare to the final one: Moon’s father transferred him out of the school to another. He never saw Joowon again.

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**5:32 AM.**

**Moon:** Hey

> I had a dream last night

> Where I was like

> Sort of kidnapped?

> But

> I found a place to stay at.

> So I guess that’s okay, right? I won’t be homeless anymore.

> But it wasn’t a dream.

> I woke up on a couch that wasn’t mine.

> The walls are empty

> And I’m by myself.

> I wonder if my heart is what gets me into problems too much.

> It doesn’t seem to think.

> …

> Anyways.

> I hope you are all sleeping.

> Good night.

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

Moon hadn’t noticed the moment he had fallen asleep. Last thing he remembered was leaving the chatroom, leaving his phone aside and turning around. The events of the day had him out in a matter of seconds, he guesses.

As he had promised, Seven had unlocked his cellphone. As soon as he reactivated it, he saw that Hyemin had sent him a message through kakao for the job he had promised her and Sooyoung. He also had eight missed calls. Five were from Jieun and three from Taejun, plus more messages from the two of them through private messaging.

**8:14 PM**

**Jieun:** Are you okay?

  * Taejun says you haven’t come back.



**9:28 PM**

  * Are you ok?
  * Have you eaten?
  * Could you give me a call?



**11:07 PM**

  * Please tell me you didn’t leave again.
  * Please come back.



Moon pressed his lips in a fine line. She really did worry too much. He didn’t help either with being the irresponsible asshole he was.

**5:48 AM**

**Moon:** I’m sorry.

  * I’m fine, dw
  * I just…
  * I had some things to do.
  * I found a place to stay though.
  * I’m sorry.



**7:20 PM**

**Taejun:** Where are you?

  * I went to go see if you were at your dorm
  * Only Donghyun was there
  * Does the jerk even go to class?



**8:00 PM**

  * Hey, are you ok?
  * We haven’t heard from you.
  * Your phone sends us to voicemail directly.
  * You didn’t get robbed, did you?



**12:00 AM**

  * Let us know when you’re back.
  * We’re really worried about you.



**6:00 AM**

**Moon:** I’m sorry.

  * I already sent Jieun a message.
  * I got caught up in something
  * And my phone started acting out
  * Sorry…
  * Good news though!!
  * I found a place to stay??? Omg?????



He felt like shit leaving his friends like this. They worried more about him than he did himself. The worst thing was that, they were used to this type of behavior. It wasn’t the first time, probably wouldn’t be the last. Once he finished answering them, he saw up and set out to explore what he could of his new home.

The kitchen was relatively big, but even more empty than the living room. No pots or pans in sight, the only thing in the cupboards were some dead bugs (which he visibly reacted to with a _yuck_ ). The refrigerator was, unsurprisingly, empty.

He found the bathroom right where Seven had told him, and besides that was the bedroom. The bedroom looked like a hospital room – all white. Moon wondered if Rika had even slept in here. He supposed she did, seeing that some her clothes were still intact inside the closet. With V not knowing the password to the door, and Seven probably not even bothering to come clean up, everything seemed to be as she left it.

_Untouched. She barely lived here._

Moon proceeded to then take a shower (there was at least a bar of soap there and a towel, so he could manage with that) and changed into the clothes he had grabbed prior to coming over the apartment. There was no use to going back to sleep, since he had class in three hours.

His stomach was begging for food, so soon enough he left to at least go buy some. He found himself nervous opening the front door but was relieved nothing happened when he did. Going outside was the biggest relief though, the fresh air clearing his mind and making him feel lighter. The sun was peeking from the horizon when he started walking down the street, past the art supplies store and to the fishbread man down the corner.

Moon ate on his way towards school. The morning was chilly, and he regretted not grabbing a thicker sweater. Upon stepping on campus, he went directly to Taejun’s dorm, knowing him he should be awake by now. Moon knocked on the door, waited a few minutes, some stomping was heard, and his friend swung open the door and gave him the nastiest glare since _the Taebaek mountains incident_.

He also had pink hair.

“Whoa! Nice look!” Moon grinned.

Taejun scowled at him and grabbed him by the shoulder, hauling him into the dorm. Thankfully his roommates were gone, so at least he won't be that humilliated. “Don’t you FUCKING start… Where the hell were you? What do you mean you found a place to stay?”

“I-It’s a long story,” stammered Moon, pressing his back to the door. Taejun looked scary when he was mad, even with the pink hair. In fact, it made him more menacing, “I can’t really explain the details- “

“What the fuck?”

“-but I promise you it’s safe! It’s close by. It’s okay.”

Taejun stared at him for a long time. Moon stared back, albeit with less confidence. Taejun was _intense_. His new hair was a stark contrast between his muscular body and all those piercings, tattoo, and that mean face of his. Even when he wasn’t mad, he just had this gaze that would make you cower, but it’s just him being tired, or else that’s what Tae claims. 

But his gaze eventually softened, and his shoulders slumped. He sighed, pinching his nose while he did so. “Where’s this place at?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“The fuck you mean?”

“I…” Moon bit his lip furiously. “I can’t tell you. It was a condition; the owner is kind of crazy paranoid and told me not to tell anybody. He said it was because of security issues, so I can be safer… I’m sorry, but could you please trust me on this?”

Another angry stare.

“Please?”

Taejun finally gave in, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Alright. That house better be safe, because if someone breaks into your house, I won’t be able to save your whiny butt.”

“Don’t say that!” moaned Moon.

Moon waited several minutes while waiting for Taejun to finish up grabbing his things, listening to some lectures along the way and pouting the whole time. Moon grabbed his own things that he left underneath Taejun’s bed, including his bag where he kept his sketchbook and pencils. He gave Taejun the fishbun he had bought for him, and they made their way down the stairs.

Apparently, the reason why Taejun now had pink hair was Moon’s fault.

“ _My fault?”_

“Don’t you give me that look! It’s completely your fault. I’m fucking stressed out of my wits and you decide to disappear? I had a mental _breakdown_ last night because of you, Cheong Moonsoo.”

“But it was only one night!”

“You had gone off by yourself to Woo Donghyun! You weren’t answering any calls or messages! No one had seen you! _How were we supposed to react?”_

Moon silenced. He looked down to his feet. “I’m sorry.”

They walked in silence until Taejun patted him on his head.

“It’s okay. You should cheer Jieun up. She even wanted to call the cops.” Moon sniffed and nodded.

They bumped into Nari along the way, who gave a swift punch that _hurt_ on Moon’s arm.

“That’s for distracting Taejun. We’re behind work now!”

Moon couldn’t answer to that. Guilt squeezed his stomach. He knew everyone was worried for him, and he felt like crap. Taejun was the type to stop everything according to the priority. The priority yesterday was Moon, and since he couldn’t find him, he had locked himself in the bathroom to dye his hair, because Eunji had the dye _and he just had to._

They parted ways later, Nari and Taejun leaving to their 7:30 class and Moon leaving towards the studio, since his class didn’t start till 9:00. The studio was really his favorite spot in the entire world. It was so silent, so peaceful.

He was glad his painting was still fine when he got there. Moon tried not to look at it much, because if he did, he’d want to change it, so he opened his sketchbook and began drawing by pencil.

He started to draw the apartment by memory, right on the top half of the paper. On the bottom half, he tackled another POV, drawing what it would look like if he decorated it himself. He had remembered that he had Perception homework, so he could use this practice to turn in. Moon wondered if V would let him do it. It was his past dead lover’s last home, after all.

His cellphone vibrated. Turning it on, he saw that the messenger app notified him that Zen and Jumin were online. Still wary, he entered the chatroom. He had to at least talk to them, right? They did give him a place to stay.

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**8:00 AM**

**Moon:** Good morning!

 **Zen:** Welcome Moon!!

 **Jumin Han:** Hello.

 **Zen:** Lol, “hello?”

**> That’s so lame. **

**Jumin Han:** I was only being polite to our new member. 

**Zen:** _Whatever_.

> Moon!

> I saw your messages earlier.

> I completely understand you.

> I also get weird dreams.

_> Sometimes they come true…_

Moon suddenly felt embarrassed because of the messages. He really did have to get introspective early in the morning, didn’t he? Especially to a group of strangers.

 **Moon:** I’m sorry you read that.

> It was a long day yesterday

> And I couldn’t stop thinking

> But I slept a lot

> So I feel really rested.

**Jumin Han: Sleep is good.**

> Not too much, though.

> Just the right amount.

> You must plan something that excites you in the morning. 

> That way you can wake up early.

> For example, drinking tea while watching the morning news…

 **ZEN:** Hmm… You mean like Micdonald’s breakfast combo?

**Jumin Han: -_-**

**Moon:** Well, I do get up early

> On most days.

> I like to come sketch in the studio while it’s alone.

> And that’s usually early in the morning.

 **Jumin Han:** Sketch?

 **Moon:** Yeah!

> Or paint. Whatever I’m working on.

 **ZEN:** Are you an artist?

 **Moon:** Well…Yeah, I guess. ^^;

 **Jumin Han:** V is an artist as well.

> He’s a photographer.

 **Moon:** Really?

> I haven’t seen his work.

> But I’ll search for him.

> Do you guys want to see a painting I finished yesterday?

 **ZEN:** Yeah!!

 **Jumin Han:** It would be my pleasure.

Moon smiled and took a quick photo of the painting. Afterwards, he returned to the chatroom, but the option to upload a photo didn’t react. He frowned.

Suddenly an error message came up: _No selfies! We gotta keep your beauty safe lololol._

 **Moon:** Oh.

> I can’t upload it.

> I guess Seven doesn’t want me to upload a photo.

> Haha…

 **ZEN:** That asshole is saving you all to himself!

 **Jumin Han:** _He should put that lock on you._

**ZEN: He should put that lock on you!**

> All you do is upload photos of that furball.

> Ah…my nose is itching just thinking about it….

 **Jumin Han:** Of course, Elizabeth the 3rd is a creature of aesthetic beauty.

> I can brag about her all I want.

> Take this.

**> [ JUMIN HAN PHOTO #4 ] **

Moon smiled widely. He really did love cats, he did. Eunji called him a _crazy cat lady_ because of how much he smothers Jieun's cat.He would have one if he had time to take care of it, really. But he was glad that he was no longer the only crazy cat lady.

 **Moon:** Wow! Such a cute kitty, meow!

> So, so, pretty, Jumin!

> I’m jealous.

 **Jumin Han:** _Thank god at least one person appreciates her beauty._

> I tend to believe that a person who likes animals cannot be bad…

 **ZEN:** You only believe what you want to believe.

 **Jumin Han:** Certainly, is that not life?

 **ZEN:** Don’t pretend to be so above everything!

 **Jumin Han** : Anyways.

> Cats are the best pet, so Moon, you should look into it.

 **Moon:** They really are!

> I had one when I was a kid.

> He was a Russian blue.

> and my best friend.

> I had named him Doraemon lolol

 **Jumin Han:** That’s…a unique name.

 **ZEN:** Doraemon lolol like the cartoon!

 **Moon:** Yeah lol

> I was only ten when I named him!

> So yeah

> But I agree, the name was really bad.

 **Jumin Han:** Do you still have him?

> We could set up a play date between him and Elizabeth the 3rd.

> She should always meet new cats.

 **Moon:** I would like that.

> But Doraemon died many years ago.

 **Jumin Han:** I’m sorry.

> I can sympathize with the pain.

> I can’t imagine what I would do if Elizabeth the 3rd were to die…

 **Moon:** I cried a lot.

> But!

> Don’t think about that!!!!

> Elizabeth the 3rd is alive and well, waiting for you to come back home.

 **ZEN:** If only you felt sorry to the people you’ve employed.

> They’d polish your shoes and lay down a red carpet.

 **Jumin Han:** _It’s a waste giving yourself to people you’ve employed. It’s a business relationship. Money should be all there is to it._

They continued to chat about simple things afterwards. Jumin and Zen, Moon noticed, do not have the best relationship. Zen seemed to hate everything Jumin said and did. Jumin, of course, didn’t seem to care, but he didn’t really ignore him either. He supposed there was a reason.

However, they listened to him. For a split second, Moon forgot that these people had him locked up in an apartment yesterday, threatening to call the cops on him for almost getting kidnapped.

…Maybe he’ll forget that completely.

Once they left the chat, Moon saved Jumin’s photo. Taking out his personal sketchbook out, he began to draw her. Maybe he could negotiate with Seven so that he could at least trust him to send normal pictures.

“Moonsoo?”

He looked up and took his headphones off. Standing at the door was Jieun, her pretty red hair wrapped in a braid. She always did hold it back when she was stressed. However, her shoulders seemed to visibly relax when Moon gave her a shy smile.

“Jieun, you look so pretty today!”

She could only shake her head. “I was worried yesterday. Are you okay?”

Moon put his things away and walked over to her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I got really, really busy. I should’ve sent you a message before that, I’m sorry.”

Jieun stared at him, and then looked for his hand. She held it tight. “It’s okay. We should go to class now.”

* * *

At lunch time he received the last and noisiest lecture from Eunji, who was mad that Taejun had stole her pink hair dye because of him.

“I bleached my hair blond for a reason, Moonsoo!”

Once that was over, everyone concentrated on their final works while eating. It was a bad habit they all had, but it was impossible to do it anywhere else. Moon was finishing a paper he had for an electoral class on business when his phone suddenly vibrated. He answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Hello. It’s very nice to meet you. This is Jaehee Kang.”

Moon sprung up and left the table without another word, his friends giving him weird looks as he did.

“-It’d be wonderful if we could talk in person, but since we can’t I thought this would be the next best option.”

Once away from hearing distance of the table, he paused. “Jaehee?”

“Yes? Oh, I wasn’t expecting a deep voice. It’s very boyish.”

Moon gave a soft laugh. “Well, that’s because I’m a boy.”

There was also a pause from the other side of the line, and then a very tired sigh. “I suppose that Luciel wanted to play around with Yoosung and Zen. Yes, that’s very like him. I’m glad that you were at least honest with me.”

“I tried to upload a picture earlier but couldn’t, I guess Seven wants to continue playing. But I’ll tell him to quit it, since I just realized that everyone else still thinks I’m a girl, heh.”

“That is very kind of you.”

“What do you like to do, Jaehee? Even if I am guy, I’m sure we have something in common.”

“I like to watch musicals starring Zen, who happens to be one of the RFA. If you are interested, I can lend you my DVDs of the show. Entertainment is guaranteed. You won’t even notice time passing.”

 _She is very formal._ Moon didn’t mind though, and he gave a cheery approval. “ _Ne!_ I’d like that. I haven’t seen many Korean musicals, only American, so it’d be nice to see some from my own country. I’m sure Zen is a national gem.”

“He really is!” Jaehee’s voice suddenly shifted to a more excited one and Moon was glad he could be the one to experience it. “He is a very passionate actor; he puts all his heart and soul into his acting. I will send you some of my favorite DVDs through Luciel, if that is not a problem with you.”

“Not at all! I’ll be waiting for them so I can watch them and give you my thoughts.”

She gave a pleased hum. “Very well. I must get going now. It was a pleasure talking to you. Please call me when you need something or have a question. I will take care of it as fast as I can.”

“Thank you, Jaehee. I really appreciate it.”

“I look forward working with you.”

With that, she hung up. As soon as Moon turned around, Jieun was right behind him.

“Is everything okay?”

“U-Uh, yeah! Just my landlord calling, haha…”

Jieun’s expression indicated that she wasn’t convinced. However, she didn’t continue pressing on. “Okay. I grabbed your things; we should go to class now.” She handed him his backpack, along with his laptop.

“Thanks, but I’ll be skipping this one. I have to go to the coordination to help out with the sports festival this year.”

Jieun’s eyes brightened. “Who are we going against this year?”

“The enormous SKY university! I think we’re going against only some of its departments- oh.” Moon suddenly stopped as he remembered. Didn’t Yoosung say he was in SKY? He was curious if he would get to see him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just remembered something. Anyways, I’ll head off now, the meeting starts in five minutes. I’ll send you a message once it’s over!” he yelled as he started running off.

“Please do!” Jieun called after him. “I’ll get mad if you don’t!”

“Don’t worry!”

* * *

Moon has been a coordinator since he started this school year. The older coordinators were amazed at how easy he seemed to get along with the nervous freshmen that came in, and how easy it seemed to soothe them and answer their questions. He was, after all, “ _super-coordinator Moon oppa-hyung”,_ as the freshman of this year called him.

Meeting was adjourned and classes were over for the rest of the day. Moon took out his phone and saw that he had a missed call from Yoosung. He sent him a message.

**2:00 PM**

**Yoosung:** I tried calling you but you were busy.

  * I guess you were in classes, you did say you studied…
  * I hope you had a good day today! If you have any questions let me know, yeah?
  * Make sure to eat!



**2:51 PM**

**Moon:** Yeah, sorry

  * I had a meeting
  * I’m in student council so I get busy with that.
  * By the way, are you taking part of the sports festival next week?
  * Maybe we can see each other!



He closed the RFA application and went to send Jieun a message as promised but saw that she had not waited for him to send a message.

**2:26 PM**

**Jieun:** How’d it go?

**3:05 PM**

**Moon:** Boring.

  * Just the usual.
  * The sports festival is next week, though!
  * I’m going to my dorm to grab the rest of my stuff. I’ll be taking them to my new place now.



Jieun immediately texted him back.

**3:05 PM**

**Jieun:** Do you want Taejun to go with you?

**3:06 PM**

**Moon:** It’s ok.

  * I can handle it.



He should be able to handle it. Moon appreciated everything Jieun did for him, but it really was overwhelming at times. He wasn’t a child; he can handle things himself. Especially assholes like Donghyun, he’s dealt with asses like that his whole life.

When he got to his dorm, he was glad that Donghyun didn’t seem to be around. He peeked into the bathroom but didn’t find him anywhere. He felt comforted by that fact, so he calmly started packing the last of his things into his suitcase.

The room was his first to begin with. He had been those lucky freshmen to get a room by himself, but as the new school year rolled around, he got stuck with Woo Donghyun. He wasn’t part of his orientation group, but Moon still tried to be the best upperclassmen to him, and Donghyun was nice to him.

At first. Then he found out the minor detail that Moon, in fact, liked kissing other boys.

After that, the slurs and insults started. Donghyun started to hide his things or hide his key to the dorm and lock him out. One night, Moon just gave up and went to sleep at Taejun’s room, and it’s been like that since they returned from Christmas break.

Taejun and Jieun told him to report the bullying. But Moon knew that the school wouldn’t do a thing to help people like him. They normally don’t care.

Once he got the last of his things, as soon as he started walking out the room, Donghyun opened the door.

_Just my luck…_

Donghyun stopped for a second, observing him. He noticed the suitcase.

“Are you finally leaving?”

“Yes,” answered Moon simply.

Donghyun gave a toothy grin and threw himself onto his bed. “ _Finally!_ I can finally go to sleep without worrying that your girly face will do something to me at night.”

Moon didn’t say anything. But he couldn’t move, either. _Why can’t I move?_

“Are you moving in with your boyfriend? What’s-his-face. I saw that he has pink hair, is that something normal between faggots like you?”

Moon immediately turned around. “Stop right there.”

Donhyun stood up and stalked towards him. “What are you going to do? Are you going to turn around and give your asshole to me? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Shut the fuck up.”_ Moon seethed, dropping his jacket to the floor.

“I got you a parting gift ready. You left your painting at the studio, right?”

Moon stopped dead right there.

Donghyun noticed that and continued, laughing as he did. “You did, didn’t you? Your sign your paintings as MC, see, I remember!”

He took out his phone. Moon looked and saw his painting of the Taebaek Mountains ruined, the word “FAGGOT” in English signed all over in red paint.

That was it. In a matter of seconds, Moon lunged himself over to him, grabbing him by his jacket collar and pinned him to the wall by the neck. He was _angry. “HOW DARE YOU?_ Weeks of hard work, _ruined_ because of you! I’ll make you _pay,_ Woo Donghyun, you’ll regret this!”

Donghyun tried to get a hit at Moon but couldn’t. Moon had such a hard grip on him that the only thing he could do was flail around.

The door suddenly opened and in came Taejun, who quickly separated them. Donghyun fell to the floor coughing, and Moon started to cry, his body trembling.

“God, holy shit,” swore Taejun. He picked up Donghyun’s cellphone from the floor, where the picture of Moon’s ruined painting was still on the screen. “You did this?”

Donghyun stared at him. “He tried to kill me!”

“Did you do this?” repeated Taejun with a stern voice.

When Donghyun didn’t answer, it was enough for Taejun. He feigned a kick, but it never landed, although Donghyun did twitch, preparing himself for the blow.

“You’re a fucking coward. I’m taking this with me.” He pocketed Donghyun’s phone and grabbed Moon’s suitcase, pulling a crying Moon out the room by the arm.

They walked and walked, Moon trying to stop himself from crying and wiping his eyes like crazy as he did. Taejun didn’t let go of his arm, not once.

Outside of the dorm building was Jieun, who immediately ran to give a hug to Moon. Like magic, his tears stopped running out. He couldn’t continue crying in front of her.

“Are you okay?” she whispered to him.

He gave a nod. “Yeah. Thank God you never listen to me. That could’ve been a mess,” he laughed weakly.

Taejun gave him back his jacket. “I sent a message to Nari and Eunji to retrieve the painting. Let’s go to the teacher’s office to report this.”

“No!” Moon exclaimed. “No, it’s fine. We shouldn’t get him in trouble.”

“Are you listening to yourself?” Taejun shouted, and Moon flinched. “He _ruined_ your painting! Isn’t that due tomorrow? _Are you out of your mind?”_

Moon only stared at the floor. He could only sniffle and listen to him. Jieun was gazing at him, God he really did look pitiful right now, didn’t he?

“I’ll take care of your suitcase. Go,” she murmured to him, patting his back. He only nodded and followed Taejun to the office.

* * *

The report was made rather quickly. Moon’s tutor, who was the same teacher who was going to grade his work tomorrow, was very angry that her star pupil had been bullied to such degree. Thankfully, he had the picture that he was going to send Jumin and Zen, so he could show the before and after.

“I’ll give you a week more so you can do something else, okay? You can paint a 30x42 instead of 42x60.”

“No, I really shouldn’t-“

“Cheong Moonsoo, you should accept help when you need it.”

He stepped out of the office, Taejun giving him a pat on his head. “Eunji sent me a message. She has the painting now, she said that no one was in the studio when she went.”

“Okay.”

Jieun was outside along with Nari, the both of them guarding Moon’s suitcase like a pair of diligent, pretty soldiers with how uptight they looked. Moon gave a giggle.

Nari went over to him. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Thank you for helping out.”

“It’s the least we could do.” Jieun said to him.

Moon smiled to her and lifted his suitcase handle. “I’ll be going now, thank you. Sorry for all the trouble.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I want to be alone right now. I need to clean the apartment now too, so yeah.”

They let him go without another word. Thankfully the campus exit was right next to the teacher’s offices, so he could walk out quickly.

He listened to music to calm himself down, humming along as he walked. The neighborhood around the apartments always seemed to be alone, and he was glad.

Once he got to the apartment, he fell to the floor, breaking out in sobs. His whole body shook. He was so, _so_ tired of having to go through this again.

His phone started ringing. Moon glanced at the caller ID.

**707.**

Moon immediately wiped his eyes and stopped his crying.

“ _Hellooooo!_ This is Seven Zero Seven! It’s not an emergency or anything, just wanted to see how you were doing!”

“Hellooo,” replied Moon, albeit more weakly. “Everything is fine, thanks.”

“Are you sniffling?” Seven asked. Moon remembered, suddenly, that of course Seven could see him through the security cameras, so of course, he saw him break down.

“U-um, it’s just allergies.”

“Aha! Allergies that make your eyes teary! That kind of allergies? They’re the worst!”

Moon gave a soft laugh. “Yeah, that kind of allergies.”

“Did they follow you to school?”

“Not really…they ruined a project I was working on though. I had worked so hard for it…”

Seven stayed silent on the other side of the line. Moon could hear loud typing, and moments later, he said, “I did something to cheer you up. Look at your profile picture!”

Moon checked his phone quickly and saw his profile picture alongside the others. It seemed to be a unicorn with pink hair. Moon laughed. “It’s great! Did you draw it yourself?”

“Yeah! Could you tell?”

Moon smiled happily, getting up from the floor. “Yes, it’s awesome. Did you draw everybody else’s stickers?”

“Oh, oooh! You noticed! I’m glad you did, no one else appreciated them!”

“I really like them, they’re cute,” nodded Moon, standing right in front of the camera’s view. “Can you make some for me?”

“Of our newest member? Will our painter give me the honors?”

“Of course! I really want you to make some for me. It would be _my_ honor.”

Seven hummed happily. He seemed to like that response. “I’ll think about it. Yoosung and Zen still think you’re a girl!” he laughed.

“We really got to tell them!” Moon stared at the camera. The camera suddenly shook to the sides, so Seven moved it so it could look like he was shaking his head.

“Nooo! Don’t ruin my fun! It’s so fun watching them get flustered!”

“I already told Jaehee though, don’t you think she’ll tell them?”

Seven gave a loud groan. “Fine, _fine._ We can tell them. But I won’t share a photo of you just yet.”

“It’s okay. I tried showing Jumin and Zen a painting I had finished. Can’t I at least show photos of that?”

“Hmmmm…” droned Seven.

“Please?”

“HMMMMM…” There was a slight pause. “Okay! Pictures like that seem fine.”

“Thanks, Seven. You really know how to make me feel better.”

Another silence. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said in the smallest voice ever. Then, he perked up once more. “Did you eat yet? As Mr. Trust Fund Kid said, you should never skip your meals, even if you can’t have balanced ones!”

“I ate before coming over here, but I might go to the convenience store later to buy something. Did you eat?”

“ _Of course!_ I had a feast! Are you curious? It was…dun! Dun! Dun! Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper!”

“Seven! That’s not a meal!” laughed Moon, picking up his suitcase and going into the room. In there, there was another camera.

“It’s the combo of the heavens though! If you’ve never tried it, you have to!”

“I think I’ve only had Honey Buddha chips once and it was shared with a friend. They’re really hard to find, you know!” He unzipped his suitcase on the floor, taking out his clothes and throwing them onto the bed.

“I’ll share you some. Jaehee sent me a message to send you her Zen DVD’s, so I’ll send you some along with that, yeah?”

“I’d like that.”

“How’s the apartment, by the way? Please let me know if anything’s uncomfortable. You have to, okay?!”

“Okay, okay!!” Moon laughed. “It’s close to school so everything is working out fine. Has V answered you about the rent thing I told you to ask him?”

“Not yet. V rarely answers his messages. I’ll let you know when he does, though. Promise!!”

“You have to, okay!?” Moon imitated him, earning him a hearty laugh from Seven.

“Alright, alright! You know, I really admire you. You seemed scared yesterday but you’re easing in so easily! How does it feel like being in RFA?”

Moon gave a wide smile to the camera, showing a peace sign. “I’m laughing a lot thanks to you!”

“Well that’s because you totally get my humor…You’re amazing. I’d like to give you some Honey Buddha Chips right now, this instant! …But I can’t though! Oh, wait! There is something I can give you right now.”

Moon giggled. “What is it?”

“My heart…? My sweetie.”

Moon faltered and felt his face totally red. He was not expecting that _at all._ “S-Seven!”

Seven gave another laugh. “That sounded like Zen, didn’t it? You got all flustered!” He kept on laughing and Moon kept on fanning himself, turning his back at the camera.

“Anyways, I’d really like to talk more but I have a lot of work to do. Then! Seven Zero Seven, returning to the world of darkness! BAM!”

Like that, he hung up before Moon could say anything else. He turned back to the camera, and waved good-bye to him.

He started organizing his clothes, carefully organizing Rika’s own clothes in some boxes he found tucked away in a corner.

Yoosung had sent him a message.

**6:14 PM**

**Yoosung:** Sports festival?

  * Oh, I did get invited for that…
  * .....
  * I’ll join if I get to see you!



**6:20 PM**

**Moon:** Please do!

  * It’ll be fun!
  * I promise.



** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**6:25 PM**

**Moon:** Hello, Yoosung!^^

 **Yoosung:** Moon, hey^^

> Today’s the first day you joined the organization.

> Isn’t it amazing?

 **Moon:** Yeah. :)

> I’m really grateful to everyone.

> For letting me join you

> And for letting me stay here.

 **Yoosung:** It’s no problem!

> ^^

> I see Seven put you a unicorn profile picture.

> He told us that

> You’re a cute girl.

> Why won’t he let us see you?

 **Moon:** lol

> I’m not a girl though.

 **Yoosung:** [ _Huh?_ ]

> What?!

> But Seven said!

** JAEHEE KANG HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Jaehee Kang:** Moon is being honest.

> I spoke to him earlier by the phone.

> He is, in fact, a boy.

 **Yoosung:** …

 **Moon:** Sorry if I disappointed you. :( 

> Cheong Moonsoo, 23 years old!

> I’m your _hyung._

> ^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** It seems he wanted to mess with you.

 **Yoosung:** [ _Tired Yoosung emoji_ ]

> But it’s okay!!

> You’re still great so.

> Don’t worry!

> I won’t treat you differently.

 **Moon:** :)

> Thank you.

> That makes me really happy.

 **Yoosung:** [ _Happy Yoosung emoji_ ]

> Don’t worry about it.

> I don’t know about Zen though…

> But I’ll defend you.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Anyhow.

> The apartment that you are in probably has all the documents relevant to what Rika did.

> The biggest reason why we couldn’t host parties anymore was because we did not have access to that information.

> But now you will be able to access all that information through this app.

> If all goes well and you manage to fill in Rika’s absence…

> We will be able to host parties again.

 **Yoosung:** Moon can do it!

> _He’s in student council_.

> [ _Celebrating Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **Jaehee Kang:** Really?

 **Yoosung:** He told me!

> [ _Starry eyed Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Haha^^

> Thank you, Yoosung.

> Yeah, I have some experience.

> So I can do this!

**Jaehee Kang: You are very positive.**

> V has yet to notify us of his decisions on this matter,

> But if we can prove that you are a reliable person…

> I hope we can secure the date for the party soon.

 **Moon:** I hope so too.

> Anyways, I have to finish unpacking things.

> Thank you for your kind words.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It is no problem.

> Thank you.

> Now, please excuse me.

** JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Yoosung:** I’ll get Seven back for playing this prank on me!!

> Not cool!

> [ _Angry Yoosung emoji_ ]

> Bye, Moon!

> Have a nice night!

** YOOSUNG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** I hope I can see everyone else soon.

> Good night, till then!

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  **

Moon went to go buy food at the convenience store, stuffing his backpack with chips, cup ramen and PhD Pepper (Seven had made him crave it).

He returned home to eat and send Hyemin and Sooyoung the work. As he finished on his business homework, he chatted with his friends, who were glad he was at home safely. Jieun was the most relieved of all, sending audio notes of how glad the Woo Donghyun was getting expelled.

**9:15 PM**

**Moon:** I’m so tired of this though.

> Getting in trouble…

> Getting people in trouble…

> I just want to live in peace.

> I want to know when that will happen.

His friends assured him that this will be the last of it. It won’t, though, and Moon knew this as he sat alone in the apartment. His cellphone vibrated, and he checked to see who it was.

**9:56 PM**

**Unknown:** Glad to see you’re having fun.

  * I’ll be watching you.



Moon glanced out the window. No one was outside.

**9:57 PM**

**Moon:** Who are you?

  * You’re not dangerous, are you?



There was no answer. Moon didn’t expect one, either. He got distracted, when a message arrived.

**10:00 PM**

**Jaemin: Hey.**

  * Are you available?



Moon sighed. He _really, really_ shouldn’t answer this. But his fingers moved by themselves.

**10:02 PM**

**Moon:** Yeah.

 **Jaemin:** Come over to my place.

  * We can watch a movie and have a drink.



_Watch movies…_ Moon laughed. He knew that the last thing he and Jaemin would do was watch a movie. He continued laughing, as he grabbed his keys and jacket and headed out the door.

**10:10 PM**

**Moon: I’m on my way.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I swear idek how this chapter came out lol 
> 
> This is the first day, so again, pretty standard things, and I know that it's a lot of Moon revolved drama BUT!!!! I SWEAR THIS HAS PURPOSE!!!! We will get into Mint Eye, eventually. 
> 
> So in the end I made Taejun the representative of our darling unicorn MC lol I couldn't help it. 
> 
> Also! Just to clarify, I'm sure you noticed the [ There will be no mercy! ] that Yoosung put, that's the literal translation to what the emojis say in the game. I hope that didn't confuse you, I'm still seeing how to move the format around. 
> 
> The bullets are private messages. The ">" are continuations inside the chats of multiple messages. 
> 
> I wrote some korean, so I hope that's not too cringy???? 
> 
> If you have anymore questions, please let me know! This is turning out to be monstrous chapters lol 6K again and in a matter of days!! I deserve a pat on the back. 
> 
> By the way! I am basing Moon off this fanart of Male!MC I found: https://66.media.tumblr.com/52ac6904671eeb5d615d6eca695a1960/tumblr_oxfoqfMYzh1tgp7f1o2_250.jpg
> 
> I couldn't find the artist, so if you know who they are, let me know so I can credit them! Otherwise, credits to the artist. u_u
> 
> Bye!
> 
> Edit 12-4-2019: Edited the mistakes and emoji format, sorry :')


	3. <body>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually changes the fic's rating*

After changing schools, getting used to life without his best friend Joowon had been crazy hard. Moonsoo has never been timid, but he just wanted to go back to his friend. In an act of defiance, he had refused to make any new friends at his new one. This, of course, backfired on him. When everyone else had a friend, Moon would been alone.

Learning how to draw had been his solace during the long recess hours where all his classmates had gone off to play outside. It had started with an activity at school with watercolors. Loving how the colors mixed so beautifull, he came home that day asking for his mother to buy some for his birthday, and surprisingly, she bought him all things necessary so he could practice. Pencils, markers, colored pencils, watercolors, paintbrushes and sketchbook, all for him.

While his father didn’t mind much his preference for art, he always tried to urge him onto sports. “You should play a sport. Aren’t you good at soccer?”

Moon was, honestly. He was good at being the goalie, especially, but he also made a mean forward. His classmates recognized his talent and had tried to invite him multiple times to play with them in recess, but he would just reject them. He just wanted to draw.

On his tenth birthday, his mother had let him adopt a kitten he found on the street on the way home. One that he had so lovingly named Doraemon because his fur seemed blue. It wasn’t _that_ blue, he realized, but nonetheless. The kitten didn’t seem to mind either.

After finishing homework and studying he would draw the kitten, who would even model for him. He even seemed to reply when Moon spoke to him. The cat followed him everywhere when he could. When Moon would go to the park to continue drawing, Doraemon would follow and stay close, never straying too far away.

Doraemon would sit beside him when his father would lock him inside his room or when his parents were fighting so loud that his mother sobbed. These were the moments where Moon would hide under his bed, drawing to keep his mind off things, with the kitty sitting right beside him. Not once did he leave his side.

* * *

**11:00 PM**

** YOOSUNG HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Yoosung: SEVEN.**

**> YOU **

**> BETTER**

**> COME. **

**> HERE.**

**707:** Meow?

 **Yoosung:** Why’d you tell me Moon’s a girl?

> [ _Crying Yoosung emoji_ ]

> You broke my heart!

> You said he was a cute girl!

**707: _Moon is cute though!_**

> He’s a boy,

> But that doesn’t mean he’s not cute.

> By my standards, at least.

 **Yoosung:** I don’t know what your standard is like but go on.

 **707:** Two beautiful eyes and pink lips.

**Yoosung: Seven…no way….**

> [ _Surprised Yoosung emoji_ ]

> Do you like boys??

**707: Hmm…**

> Hmmmmm~.

> Do I?

> I like all things cute!

> Like Elly, meow!

> [ _Bright eyes Seven emoji_ ]

**Yoosung: T_T**

**> Whatever…**

> Moon is really nice so it doesn’t matter.

 **707:** Of course it doesn’t!

> As long as their heart is pure and good!

> Also!

> I finished my investigation on Moon

> And…

 **Yoosung:** And????

 **707:** [ _Bright eyes Seven emoji_ ]

> I don’t know much about him!

 **Yoosung:** What?

> Weren’t you doing a background check on him?

**707: Yup.**

> But nope.

> I was investigating on that Unknown person

> Who sent him to Rika’s apartment.

 **Yoosung:** Oh, I see!

> If you find anything, will you tell everyone?

 **707:** That depends on V.

> As always~.

 **Yoosung:** He makes it clear that he knows everything but never gives anything out.

 **707:** Maybe.

> I can’t help it tho T_T

> Why would the information be called ‘classified’?

 **Yoosung** : …

 **707:** I have to leave now. Just got more work~

 **Yoosung** : You have to take care of it right away, right?

> My guild members just called me too.

> Gotta go!

 **707:** Good luck lol.

 **Yoosung:** [ _Celebrating Yoosung emoji_ ]

** 707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

** YOOSUNG ** ** ★ ** ** HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

Before checking the recent email sent by his boss, Seven checked on how said cute boy was doing. The apartment seemed to be empty, Moon’s laptop closed on top of the kitchen table. He had been there all evening, probably doing homework. Seven noticed that he avoided the office area altogether, and it was probably for the best, knowing what _the special security system_ was.

He supposed he probably went to buy more food. The punk had chastised him earlier because of his Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper when he himself had eaten cup-ramen with the same beverage. Seven would, of course, bother him after this. But now is not the time. He had to work.

Work was uneventful as always. Today it consisted of unblocking security systems for the reconnaissance team, who were currently hunting down yakuzas in Japan. The Japanese were meticulous in their codes and having to find a hole through the program was a _bitch._ It took him longer than usual, but not by much.

“Destroy! Destroy!” sang Seven, as the security system deactivated.

**1:11 AM**

**707: Momentarily though, boys!**

  * They’ll probably notice in fifteen minutes lolol.
  * _So you better run!!!!_



“Glad to see you’re having fun,” sighed a heavily accented korean voice. “But most of all I’m glad that you’re _actually_ working.”

Seven turned around, two chips on his mouth to form a beak. “Madame Vanderwood! You hurt my feelings! _Of course I work!”_

Vanderwood gave him a swift slap on the head, hard enough to make Seven stop typing and groan in pain. “To hell you do!” swore Vanderwood in english. “God knows that you’ll stop dead if that V person asks you to, without giving it one thought.”

Seven pouted. “You know it’s a loyalty thing.”

“Yeah, yeah, you Koreans have a code of honor almost as bad as the Japanese. Can’t mess with that, la-di-da.” Vanderwood rolled his eyes and waved his hands around almost comically, finally to then plomp down on the black couch. “So?”

“So what?” mumbled Seven, who was slumped down on his chair with his hoodie over his head. He was in his mopey position.

“You _are_ ready for next week’s mission, right?”

Seven made an unpleased expression that was uncharacteristic of him, but Vanderwood knew that expression well. They sat in silence for some minutes more while quick typing noises were heard from where Seven was sitting. Vanderwood noticed that in the top corner screen was a security camera footage of an empty apartment. _He didn’t even want to ask._

“Yeah, I guess.”

“It’ll be quick. We’ll just slip in, steal the damn program and leave. We don’t even have to get involved.” Vanderwood tried to put it as nice as possible, so that Seven won’t escape like he’s done loads of times every time they had a special operative, and Vanderwood had to bring him back kicking and screaming.

Seven groaned again. “Do I really have a choice?”

“No, you don’t.”

His arm reached out for some chips. “Could you bring me another PhD Pepper then?” He muttered like a whiny, needy kid.

Vanderwood sighed but stood up anyways. “Just because you’re being a good boy and working so hard, I’ll bring you the whole box.”

“I’m ALWAYS a good boy,” Seven stated firmly.

Vanderwood gave the loudest guffaw and left. Seven took this opportunity to turn his attention back to the apartment. The laptop was still put on the kitchen table.

Seven frowned. “Maybe he left it there…?”

He had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t check the bedroom camera, because he at least wanted to give Moon that privacy. Besides, watching him sleep would be totally creepy. _Something that Jumin would probably do_ , thought Seven. But one time couldn’t hurt, right?

When he switched the camera to the bedroom, the bed was still intact. _Moon was not in the house._

Seven felt a feeling of momentary dread, and he entered the security camera files. He had it programmed so that every hour it would save a video. He sped past midnight. Moon wasn’t there either. Past eleven o’clock when he talked to Yoosung he still wasn’t there.

He saw him at his apartment at ten o’clock. The last he did was check out the window, check his phone, and then leaving into his room to change clothes. After that, he left the apartment.

_Maybe he went with friends…?_

Vanderwood opened the door and he quickly changed screens. He’ll give him a call later. _He’s fine,_ Seven tried assuring himself. _He must be._

* * *

Jaemin was waiting for him in his car in the same spot as always: the university parking lot. He was smoking a cigarette when Moon knocked on the window. He gave him a look and turned on the car as Moon sat in the passenger's.

“You took longer than usual,” Jaemin noted, letting out a long drag.

Moon adjusted his seatbelt. “Well, I live farther away now.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaemin lifted an eyebrow. “You finally have a place?”

“Yep.”

Jaemin turned around, to check if any cars were coming. “Can I go?”

“Nope,” Moon promptly replied. “ _You’re_ not invited.”

“You are so cruel!” laughed Jaemin. “I always invite you to my house.”

Moon leaned against the car window. “That’s only when you _need_ something, bitch.”

Jaemin grinned. “Don’t say you don’t need it either.”

Moon didn’t say anything to that, he just hunched further into his seat. He still needed a lot of things from Jaemin, if he had honest.

Sex, was of course, one of them. Tonight’s sex was especially rough for both. Jaemin obviously had some steam he had to let out and Moon wanted to receive it to distract him from his own issues. But he didn’t get off without scratching and biting at him. Jaemin appeared to need it as well.

One, two, three more thrusts and Moon finally came with an open-mouthed sigh. His body trembled underneath Jaemin and his legs almost gave in. It took a few more thrusts for Jaemin to come as well, digging himself further into a weak Moon as he did.

Once Jaemin finished, he removed himself to tie the condom and throw it into the trash. Moon laid down on his belly, completely exhausted.

“You always look so pretty, even when you’re cumming,” sighed Jaemin, laying besides him and covering both of their naked bodies. “How do you do it?”

“Dunno,” grumbled Moon, feeling cum on his leg and then feeling gross. “Could you bring a paper towel so I can clean myself too? I don’t want to get up.”

“Ah, right! Almost forgot!” Jaemin left and Moon laid there, still trying to bring himself off his own orgasm. Little bastard always forgets. When he came back, he did Moon the favor to clean him off. Although he _really_ didn’t have to, and Moon has insisted on this before, but today he was too tired to do insist once more.

“I’ve been really stressed lately because of finals,” Jaemin said as a matter-of-factly, throwing the paper towel away and laying back down.

“I could tell,” Moon muttered as he covered himself completely. Jaemin turned the bedlamp off and snickered, uncovering Moon who practically hissed at him like a cat. Jaemin ruffled his hair and Moon complained, swiping his hand away. “Hey, but are you okay? I knew about that issue that happened at school earlier.”

 _Taejun…_ Moon groaned and turned his back at him. “Everything is fine. They’re going to expel him for vandalizing artworks. That’s a big no-no at school.”

“But not because of the homophobic slurs?”

“I didn’t mention that.”

“What?”

“I didn’t want to touch on the subject, Jaemin.” Moon shrugged, and he played with the blanket on him. “I don’t want to bring that kind of attention from the teachers. Getting bullied from my classmates is enough. He didn’t talk about it either…he just accepted the expulsion. So, I just left it like that.”

He felt Jaemin’s gaze on him, which Moon completely ignored. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

That was that. Jaemin, as always after sex, was out in a manner of minutes. Moon had slept for a bit, until ultimately waking up because the anxiety vibrated through his bones and it was like the events of the past two days came flushing back in, rattling him to his core.

 _What is he going to do tomorrow? He has only one week to do another painting_. _Did the teacher suspect anything? What if the rent is too high? Will V kick him out? Will they still call the police on him for trespassing? What if the RFA finds out about him?_

He started scrolling through his phone to calm himself down, listening to music and answering the last messages from Jieun and Taejun. He also began reading the past RFA logs. Instead of Jaemin who he had come to forget his issues but, in the end, just reminded him of his current situation, this group of strangers (because that’s what they were) helped him forget about his problems for a while.

Moon enjoyed reading Seven the most. Although he couldn’t understand his sense of humor always, it still made him laugh. Part of him, for some reason, was very proud that the hacker found him cute. Then again, he was on the same scale of Elizabeth the 3rd.

But she is a very beautiful kitty, so it was still a good scale.

**2:00 AM**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** I’m sorry I missed speaking with everybody else last night.

> It had been a busy day.

> But!

> Today’s a new day!

> So let’s get to know each other better. ^^

> I hope everybody is having a nice night.

> Sleep tight!

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

Soon enough after deactivating his cellphone to try to go back to sleep, it started vibrating again. He checked to see who was calling.




Moon stood up to go to the living room. Last thing he needed was Jaemin interfering.

“Hello?”

“Oh!” Seven let out a relieved sigh. “You picked up right away. I must be the chosen man!”

Moon grinned. “I was waiting for you to call.”

“Really? Why?”

Moon sat down on the couch, right where the light of the moonlight entered the apartment. He laid back. “I don’t know. I just kind of wanted to listen to you for some reason. I can’t sleep.”

“Are you worried about something?” Seven asked softly.

“Sort of.” Moon paused. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Another silence. He could hear loud typing, guessing that Seven was still working, even at this hour. Then he stopped and took a deep breath. “You know, when I feel depressed, I look up at the sky.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, heh. It makes me feel better, because I think, _Wow! The heavens sure are glowing today! There must be something good way out there!_ …or something like that. Space is very pretty.”

“If you ignore the vast nothingness and the no oxygen thing.”

“Well, yeah, of course,” snorted Seven. “But that’s its charm too!”

“The moon is really bright today, it looks beautiful.” Moon whispered.

“Ugh, luckyyy. I’ve been stuck here all day! I haven’t seen daylight in three days! White flag! I give up! Let me sleep!” groaned Seven loudly until he paused once more. “I’ve been working all day and night. I’m so tired.”

Moon brought his knees to his chest. “Has your boss been bothering you?” 

“Meh, just the usual. But I’ve been looking for the hacker all day with no results whatsoever.”

“Is it hard?”

“Not really. It’s just annoying.” Seven gave a loud yawn. “One thing leads to another…”

“ _Do what they say, say what they mean, and baby one thing leads to another…_ ” sang Moon softly, and Seven laughed.

“ _You told me something wrong, I know I listen too long but then one thing leads to another…_ I’ve heard that song before too! You have good music taste.”

“We can listen to music together one day. We don’t have to talk; we can just listen,” Moon offered.

“While looking at the moon?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. We can go to space while listening to music from the eighties. We can dance there!”

Seven gave a loud gasp. “In zero gravity?”

“Floating mid-air! We can do a real moon walk.”

“ _Michael Jackson was found quaking in his shoes_!” Seven said in english, and Moon laughed. Seven gave an “ _aha!_ ” of surprise and then laughed with him.

Once their giggling subsided, Seven suddenly asked, “Are you looking at the sky right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Not many people really look at it, even though it’s right there. Don’t you think that’s a shame? It won’t be bad to look up at the sky and yell “Defender of Justice Seven Zero Seven, help me!” too. There’s a 0.0001% chance I might appear right in front of your eyes.”

“Oh! Defender of Justice Seven Zero Seven, help me!” Moon called out dramatically, well, the quietest he could. He did _not_ want to wake Jaemin up.

Seven gasped. “You’re quick! Amazing! I just got chills down my spine.”

Moon grinned. He wished he was at the apartment right now so Seven could see him. “That’s because I called you out with all my heart!”

Seven laughed once more. “You’re so dramatic, _Moonie._ I like that. Everybody else is so boring, especially the guys at work. I have to be the one who gives myself character or else I might just drop dead.”

“Did you just call me Moonie?”

“YES! WELL! I should go stretch a bit-”

“Seven, what did you-”

“-I’ve been sitting all day trying to catch the bad guy! So, see you later! Toodle-loo!” And with that, he hung up. Moon immediately sent him a private message.

**2:20 AM**

**Moon:** You escaped!

  * **Do NOT call me Moonie.**
  * **I will END you.**
  * **:))))**



He set his phone down and noticed Jaemin standing at the doorway of the bedroom, observing him intently.

“Who were you calling at this hour?” he asked. It sounded more of an interrogation, the usual from Jaemin, and Moon was not having it.

“None of your business,” Moon grumbled, standing up and walking back inside with him before Jaemin grabbed him by the arm, stopping him midway.

“ _Who were you talking to?”_ he asked once more. Moon also knew that expression well. He was not playing. And by how hard he was squeezing at his arm; it was indication that he will not let go until he answered.

He stared at him, and in a quiet voice, he murmured: “It was just a friend. Stop freaking out.”

Jaemin let him go. Without another word, he went to go lay back down. Moon did the same, hiding his phone beneath the pillow. In a few more minutes, he was sound asleep.

* * *

School was uneventful, which was great since Moon was not in the mood for another thing like what’s been happening recently. He did, however, complain at Taejun for telling Jaemin about his problem with Donghyun. His plan backfired on him at the end because he basically ratted himself out, and Taejun ended up nagging on him anyways, which Moon couldn’t say anything to either. 

“Why were _you_ talking to him? You should’ve stopped talking to him months ago but no, you just had to-”

His lecture was cut short by a cellphone ringing. Moon checked at his phone.

**JUMIN HAN.**

Moon stood up quickly. “Sorry, landlord! Be right back!” He gave no further explanation and left, Taejun giving him a dirty look and crossing his arms. He pressed his phone as soon as he was in the hallway, as far away from Taejun as possible.

“Hello. I believe this is your first time hearing my voice. My name is Jumin Han, though I’m sure your app already made that clear.”

 _What a sexy voice!_ Moon’s eyes were wide, he probably looked like an idiot with his mouth wide open, trying to think of what to say. _But what do you say to a man as refined and articulated as Jumin Han?_ He was, indeed, panicking, and thankfully Jumin did not seem to notice.

“You must be glad to talk to me, but there’s nothing to be glad of. I called you only because I wished to hear our new recruit’s voice. And now that you are confirmed by Luciel that you are, in fact, indeed a male, my interest is piqued further. Nothing more.”

 _So straightforward!_ Moon felt as if he were going through his first job interview once more and he had hated the feeling then, and he still hates it now.

“But I will take just one question. Ask me if you have any.”

“W-Well,” stammered Moon at first, but then hesitated, feeling ridiculous. He cleared his throat and started once more. “How does my voice sound?”

Jumin gave a thoughtful hum. “You want a review on your voice from me? I didn’t want to touch on such details…I’ll give a try if you wish, however. So, speak again, slowly.”

Slowly was good. Slowly he could do. However, he couldn’t think of anything good to say, so he went for the next best thing. “Han Ju-Min. Like this?”

There was a slight pause. “I didn’t expect you to say my name. You’re quite bold for a newcomer. This was a bit of a surprise. But that doesn’t matter. And here’s my review.”

Moon prepared himself as if he were about to receive the most brutal critique ever. If he could handle critique on his art, then he could handle a review on his voice by a total stranger who is very wealthy and good-looking.

_Yeah, right._

“Often I’d get to see someone from a client company with a voice that penetrates my eardrums. I’d actually get to hear voices that sound like glass bowls shattering into pieces during a business meeting, with laughs that sound like nails on a chalkboard.”

Moon winced.

“But your voice is very fine. I like it. Even for a male, your voice is very sweet and gentle. It reminds me of V’s voice, whom I am very fond of. I wouldn’t deny hearing you some more. I’d say it is as pleasurable as Elizabeth the 3rd’s voice.”

Moon wondered if he has ever felt his face this hot. He fanned himself, knowing that now he probably went from the gaping idiot to the blushing idiot.

“You should be happy. That is the best compliment I can offer you. I believe one question is enough.”

“What are you doing right now?” asked Moon suddenly, finally able to blurt out something more through his frenzy.

“I am on my way home. I said only one question, but you ask another as if this were your first.”

_Shit._

“But I’ll answer it, since I am relatively free now. This won’t happen again, however. I’m on my way home to eat lunch. I’d like to see Elizabeth the 3rd as soon as possible. She is my dear companion cat. She is truly a beautiful creature, from head to paws. I miss her dearly.”

Moon could relate to that, he really could. “I’m sure she misses you too. Please pet her on her favorite spot, so that she could be even happier. She is a very lucky cat.”

“Her favorite spot is right behind her ears. To be more specific, right behind her left ear, three centimeters down. And yes, nevertheless, I am luckier to be her owner.”

“Cats are a great companion, if I must say.”

“Yes. I am glad you understand me.” Jumin’s voice seemed to shift from a softer one, almost gentle, but this only lasted for a few seconds, until he went to his formal self once more. “You might as well ask any other questions you might have. The traffic has provided some more time for me to spare. And I’m quite bored, so it wouldn’t be so bad to listen to your voice like a radio.”

Moon laughed a bit. “Are you grabbing me as your personal podcast?”

“Yes.” Jumin answered quickly.

Moon gave another laugh. “That one was a rhetorical question, I apologize for not being specific. What will you have for lunch?”

“I do not know. I leave the menu to my chef and nutritionist. Although I am very sure that it will be balanced.”

“Yeah? You must trust your personnel quite a lot.”

“Of course. I only hire the best. For example, the other day my nutritionist explained to me the importance of Vitamin D. I already know this, but I’ll explain it just for you. Vitamin D catalyzes calcium absorption and strengthens our bones and immune system. But this vitamin will only be synthesized when our skin is exposed to sunlight. So, why don’t you open your window and sit under the sun for a while? Or you can go out.”

Moon had spaced out for a split second, wondering how someone’s voice could be so attractive. If Jumin would read him the dictionary, Moon would gladly sit down and listen. Or even better, a bedtime story. He’s sure to get a good night’s sleep then.

“…Is this too boring for you? You’re not responding. Then let me change the subject for you. I once saw a science fiction movie about a person who burns under the sunlight. It wasn’t really my taste though.”

“Are you talking about a vampire movie?” Moon asked, coming back to earth when he heard the word _movie_.

“No, it may have been more interesting then. It was science fiction, but I do not recall the name. But, I must say that I value stories based on imagination, but unless there is a lesson that can be applied to reality, I consider it pointless.”

“Sometimes imagination doesn’t have to have a point, I think. The imagination asks to be free, however unorganized and chaotic it may be. The imagination can be abstract, and it is purely subjective - whatever you grab from it, is the lesson you take.”

Jumin gave a chuckle. “Of course, you would say this. You are an artist. V has said something similar to me as well. I felt for a moment that I was listening to him.”

“We artists are drawn together by the same paintbrush,” nodded Moon knowingly.

“Very good analogy. I like it. Come to think of it… I want to assume that you had lunch too. My explanation on vitamin D is only valid under the assumption that you eat three regular meals every day. If you skip meals or don’t get enough sleep, no matter how many vitamins you take, it will not be absorbed properly.”

Moon gave a weak laugh. “Well, what with my finals and trying to find a place to live in, my diet and sleep routine have been a mess… For example, this morning I had a steamed bun. I haven’t eaten anything since then, but I’ll go get some lunch right now.”

“Yes, please do so. You and Luciel have very bad eating habits, although I suppose your breakfast could be worse. At least it’s not Luciel’s breakfast of salty snacks and soft drinks. Oh, we’re already home. That wasn’t too bad. I must go now, so if you don’t have any other questions, I think we should end this call.”

“None that I can think of right now. I’ll make a list so that I know what to ask in the future.”

“Very good. I will answer them then. You are an interesting person, Moon. Now, I must really hang up. I’ll call you when I have the chance. Excuse me.” 

Even though Moon was a flustered mess at the beginning of the call, he supposed that it could have been worse. He noticed that Jumin tried his very best to make the chat a good one. He didn’t think he was nervous, but it was as if he lacked the basic social skills to make small talk. It was endearing, in a strange way.

“Moonsoo oppa!” called a voice. Turning around, he saw Sooyoung, one of the girls of the freshman group he coordinated. She had a worried look on her face.

“Sooyoung! How are you? Did you receive my email with the essay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, thanks! But I wanted to ask you something else.”

“Oh yeah? Shoot!”

“Have you seen Arin? She left last night to the convenience store…and she hasn’t come back. We haven’t even seen her.”

Moon frowned. Yes, he remembered Arin, a short, perky girl with big round glasses and purple hair. She’s also in his freshman group. “Have you reported this yet?”

“We’ve reported it to the teachers…the police said we have to wait 72 hours. Hyemin is looking on the other side of school but…we’re scared.”

Moon put a hand on her shoulder, trying to soothe her, at least a little. But he was worried himself. The campus area is supposed to be safe. They’ve never even heard of someone getting assaulted. “I’m sure she’ll turn up. She’ll appear at the dorm with chips and say that she got lost on the way home!”

Sooyoung smiled a bit. “I hope so.”

“I’ll send you a message if I see her, yeah?”

“Please! Thank you!”

After parting ways with her, he dragged himself back to Taejun’s side, who was listening to loud electronic music as he edited the video he was working with Nari for their finals. Moon finished drawing the rough draft for his spatial dynamics project he will be working on coming next trimester.

**3:15 PM**

**ZEN: Have you eaten yet?**

  * Just got out of rehearsal!
  * [ZEN SELFIE #2]



Moon wondered if Zen knew the truth about his gender. He hoped he did.

**3:16 PM**

**Moon:** Wow! So handsome!

  * And no, not yet^^;
  * I’m waiting for a friend.



**ZEN:** Babe! You gotta eat!

  * I’ll get upset if you don’t.
  * T_T



Moon urged him to not worry, that he will eat soon and send him pictures of the food. At that moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Jieun smiling at him shyly. She had her flaming red hair in a braid tied with a white bow, and she was wearing a pretty yellow off-shoulder sun dress.

Moon smiled widely at her and whistled. “What a pretty lady!”

Her cheeks tinted in a pretty pink. “Can we go now?”

Moon turned over to Taejun while starting to put away his things. He tapped on his shoulder so Tae could pause his music.

“Are you going to come with us?”

He eyed them, then shook his head. “Gotta finish this. Go ahead.”

Moon frowned but stood up. “Okay…but you have to eat!”

“Okay.”

“Promise me!”

“Okay, _mom._ ”

Jieun and Moon went walking to a very popular sushi restaurant that was on the other side of campus. Lucky for them, it was practically empty (moreso than other days), so they didn’t have to wait for a table. The waitress took their orders quickly, and Moon could settle back.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah. Just kind of tired. It’s been a tiring week.”

She put her hand on top of his. “It’s been awful. For you, especially. But you made it!”

Moon grinned. “I deserve a reward!”

“But is there something bothering you?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You look like something is bothering you.” Jieun could always guess how he felt. Sometimes he thinks that she’s reading into his soul.

Moon shook his head then, not saying a word. She eventually let it go, and they began talking about other things.

Talking with Jieun was like this was like letting go of his baggage, if only for a moment. She had this never-ending empathy; she was just so kind and always willing to listen. Moon could really let himself go with her.

Although she was a worry wart and very shy when you first get to meet her, she had a quirky sense of humor that rivaled Moon’s own. While they waited for their food and talked, they both made origami cranes out of newspaper, drawing them designs and gifting them to each other. Moon then made her a napkin rose, and she made him a napkin heart. They had to stop when the waitress glared at them when she arrived with their lemonade jar.

“No offense to Eunji but I think Taejun looks better with pink hair,” Moon stated.

Jieun nodded furiously, sipping from her straw. “Seconded! Every girl is basically going crazy over him. I think he kind of looks like a unicorn, don’t you?”

Moon laughed out loud at this. “A unicorn? Is this because of his bridge piercing?”

“Yeah! Because of all his piercings and pink hair.”

“And his tattoos! A tattooed unicorn!” exclaimed Moon, and Jieun gasped.

“I should draw him!”

They began brainstorming about the unicorn Taejun, Jieun taking out her sketchbook and drawing a cartoony, angry looking unicorn with a tree on its flank, reminiscent of Tae’s tree tattoo on his arm. The story went that this unicorn was very angry because he was sleepy and was trying to find a place to sleep. It wasn’t until his friends the squirrel (Jieun) and the cat (Moon) found him a place to stay.

Jieun wants to be an illustrator for manhwas and children books, so she was very good with drawing all kinds of cartoons, especially cute ones. Moon had always complimented her for this.

They stopped when their food arrived and started digging in. There was something bothering Moon, well actually two things, and he could no longer hide it from Jieun. He never could hide himself from her. “Hey, Jieun?”

She was dipping in her roll into the soy sauce. “Yeah?”

“I actually do have something to tell you…”

Jieun stopped suddenly, putting the roll back down on the plate. Her green eyes were glowing, suddenly expectant. “Yeah?”

Moon stared at her, wondering where he should start. He couldn’t tell her about RFA. No matter how much he trusted her; he can’t thrust her into this mess.

 _Your life could be in danger,_ V had said. He’d kill himself before putting her in a situation like that.

“U-Um. I met up with Jaemin yesterday.”

Her shoulders visibly dropped, if only by a little. Of course, Moon noticed this and felt horrible. “Yeah? What for?” she asked.

“Well. Same old. You know. He hit me up, I needed to vent.”

She looked down immediately. Now she looked upset. Moon totally felt like shit now.

“And…did you stay the night there?” Jieun looked up at him. He nodded.

They stayed silent for the longest of time. _God, he should’ve waited after eating._

Jieun picked at her food, seemingly lost in thought. She sighed and turned to look at him with a wide smile. “You know what you’re doing. Just know that I’m here for you, okay?”

Moon smiled back at her. “Thank you. Sorry for being a piece of shit.”

She shook her head and grabbed his hand again. “Don’t say that. You’re my precious friend. I really care about you, you know? I just…” She wrung her hands. “I just want you to be with someone who will take care of you. Please?”

Moon nodded. “I want that too.”

“I’ll take care of you in the meantime, okay? So, you must eat! Eat!” She insisted, picking up her chopsticks once more. Moon pouted, picking up his own.

Thankfully the rest of their lunch was better, no longer that uncomfortable. Jieun was still giggly and joking around, so he was happy that he didn’t ruin it completely.

Moon walked her to the bus station after that, and from there he himself walked home. To the apartment. When he got to his floor, he noticed a medium-sized box in front of his door, with big squiggly letters in front saying “ _Cheong Moonsoo!”_ and in the top right, the stamp of a crudely drawn white…thing with red hair and black and yellow glasses. Right in the middle, it said **“707”.**

Moon immediately opened the package once going inside, right in front where Seven could see him. The box was filled with a ton of bags of Honey Buddha Chips and PhD Pepper. Moon laughed. Right at the bottom of the box were two DVDs in the middle. One was **Tei’s Tea Leaf** and the other was **Promiscuous Jalapeño Topping**. Both had Zen in the front. Moon suddenly remembered that Jaehee did mention that she was going to send her DVD’s.

On the bottom of the box, there was an envelope with a letter. Upon reading the letter, in neat handwriting, read “Hello, Moon. These are the DVD’s I promised you. I recommend you begin with Tei’s Tea Leaf, as it is Zen’s debut musical. Please let me know what you think. – Jaehee”.

Seeing as Seven hadn’t answered his last message (threat), Moon got up to write in a sheet of paper “THANK YOU” in front with a big red marker, putting it right where Seven could see it.

His phone vibrated.

**5:40 PM**

**Seven:** Meow?

  * I see you got the package lolol
  * You’re so cute
  * You’re welcome!!!!
  * And please don’t end me
  * I’m too young T_T
  * Still gotta marry Elly T_T



**Moon:** Meow!!!

  * Don’t call me Moonie and all is good.
  * I wanna be the one who interrupts the wedding.
  * I’ll steal Elly away from you!



**707:** Noooo!!!

  * Cat burglar!!! I’ll bring justice upon you!!!
  * Defender of Justice 707!



Moon giggled and then went to the kitchen table, so that he could watch the DVD’s on his laptop. His phone vibrated, notifying that Jaehee and Yoosung were online.

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**6:30 PM**

**Moon:** Today is a nice evening!!

> Hiya Jaehee!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Hello.

 **Yoosung:** gd

> hi

> hiiiii hiiii

> Why do I like using childish greetings?

 **Jaehee Kang:** You must not want to get old.

 **Yoosung** : Still the youngest in the group.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Getting old is what’s sad. Please do not say that to me.

 **Moon:**!!! Jaehee!!!

> I received the package.

> I’m going to watch them right now. ^^

 **Yoosung:** What package?

 **Jaehee:** I had mailed them immediately to Luciel after our conversation.

> I am glad that he got them to you quickly.

> Now you can enjoy them.

 **Yoosung:** What package????

> Guys don’t ignore me.

> [ _Crying Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Jaehee sent me some ZEN DVDs.

> I wanted to see him and she was very kind to help me get started.

> :)

 **Yoosung:** Oh!!!

 **Moon:** He also sent me some Honey Buddha chips.

> This is heaven.

> +_+

 **Yoosung:** _What?_

> Honey Buddha Chips are so hard to find!

> Where’d he get those from?

 **Moon:** I know!! I got almost a month’s worth.

> Seven is like a god! GodSeven!

J **aehee Kang:** I hardly think he is godly for giving you chips…

 **Moon:** He is!

> _But on another note._

> Seven told me he hasn’t seen daylight in three days.

> I’m worried.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I agree.

> I’m worried that he may be involved in something dangerous.

 **Yoosung:** He’s usually locked up like this…

> It’s not the first time.

> [ _Crying Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** T_T

> We’ll be here for him.

> We’ll save our Defender of Justice!

 **Yoosung:** You’re right!

** ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**Moon:** Hello Zen!

 **ZEN:** Hello Moon^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** Hello, Zen.

 **ZEN:** Hey Jaehee

**Yoosung: _What would it feel like to be locked in?_**

**ZEN:**???

 **Moon** : Wouldn’t it feel as if you’re under someone’s control?

 **Yoosung:** [ _Starry eyed Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **ZEN:** Hey, what’s up with you?

> Are you sick?

 **Yoosung:** I want someone to control me T_T

 **ZEN:** What is he saying

 **Yoosung** : I can’t control LoLoL…

 **Moon:** I can lock you up lol

 **Yoosung** : lolololololol So exciting.

> Just lock me in with a computer.

Moon snickered. He put a pot of water for a cup of tea and sat back down on the table. Now, to test what Seven promised…

 **Moon:** Anyways!

> Zen!

> As promised.

Moon looked tapped on the upload button. It opened straight to his gallery. Moon grinned.

 **Moon:** [ _Sushi picture_ ]

> I ate sushi earlier!

**ZEN: Very good!**

> I’m glad you ate.

> Men like us need to eat regularly.

> Or else you’ll stay short.

 **Moon:**!!!

> You know I’m a boy?

 **ZEN:** Of course lolol

> I did read the chat log yesterday.

> I wasn’t going to freak out.

> You’re still very nice.

> You can be my honorary fanboy

> [ winking ZEN emoji ]

 **Moon:** You don’t know

> How happy that makes me

> I was worried you wouldn’t treat me the same. T_T

 **ZEN:** Of course not lol

 **Yoosung:** By the way, Moon

> Since you’re a guy…

> And you say you don’t really eat…

> How tall are you?

> [ Starry eyed emoji ]

 **ZEN** : Dude

> What lol

> So random

 **Yoosung:** You said it first!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Zen is 1.82 cm tall.

 **ZEN:** Yep! Very good!

 **Jaehee Kang:** [ _Pleasant Jaehee emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** I’m not that tall ;;;

> I’m

> 1.78 cm.

> Last time I checked.

 **Yoosung:** [ _surprised Yoosung emoji_ ]

> What!?

 **ZEN:** You’re still taller than Yoosung lololol

 **Yoosung:** T_T

> [ _Tired Yoosung emoji_ ]

> I’m….just a child.

> But you know!

> You’re slightly taller than Seven too!

 **Moon:** Really?

 **Yoosung:** Yeah!!! Only by a little though.

> But Jumin

> Is really tall

> Taller than Zen

 **ZEN:** Ugh

> Can we not talk about that guy?

> Please?

 **Moon:** I have a friend who’s really tall

> 1.87!!

> He has to crouch down sometimes lol

> He has pink hair right now so he doesn’t look too menacing

 **Jaehee Kang:** Pink hair…

 **ZEN:** I’m glad someone’s taller than the jerk.

 **Moon:** Hey Zen,

> Have you ever acted out a situation where you’re locked up?

 **ZEN** : Hmm…

> Good question.

> When I was in musicals…

> acting a character who’s locked up…

> I guess that has happened a few times.

> But.

> But why do they always have to rip off my shirt ;;

> [ ZEN Photo #12 ]

> This picture is everywhere online.

 **Jaehee Kang** : We should stop this improper conversation.

 **ZEN:** What was the title of that musical…?

 **Jaehee Kang:** **“Promiscuous Jalapeno Topping”**

 **Yoosung:** Jaehee;;; You said we should be proper.

Moon glanced at the DVD that Jaehee sent him. It doesn’t look _that_ raunchy on the cover.

 **Moon:** I’m going to watch that one later!!

> No spoilers!!!

 **ZEN:** I read the script thinking maybe it’s rated R, but it wasn’t even that bad.

> Only the poster’s promiscuous.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Classic marketing scheme.

> **Everyone said that the original writer was high on drugs when writing it.**

 **ZEN:** Oh; Really?

> Ah! I remember.

 **Moon** : Jaehee! You have a really good memory.

 **Jaehee Kang** : ^^

> This is nothing as a fan.

 **ZEN:** The fierce fight between the Jalapenos and the Pickles… was the topic.

> _“Jalapeno, weren’t you one of Pickle’s veggies…?!”_

> It was a strange script;

 **Moon:** Guys!!! No spoilers.

> T_T

 **ZEN:** Sorry Moon.

> It’s nothing too important, I promise.

 **Yoosung:** lolololololol

> I want pizza.

 **Moon** : Me too…

> To watch with the musical…

 **Yoosung:** A bunch of hot sauce and parmesan cheese on top…

> That’s the staircase to heaven right there.

> _Hey, wanna go with me?_

 **Moon:** We can all go together!

 **ZEN:** ;;You can go ahead.

 **Yoosung** : lolololol Sucks to be you.

 **Moon:** I want to order a pizza.

> But I shouldn’t.

> I’ve been eating like shit lately;;

 **ZEN:** You must take care of yourself, Moon.

 **Jaehee Kang:** And, do not advertise any commercial product. We have not received any product placement.

**Yoosung: T_T**

**> **Guess I’ll go by myself…

 **Moon:** I’ll go with you one day, Yoosung.

> :)

> But now

> Gotta peace out

> I’m going to watch Tei’s Tea Leaf first.

 **ZEN:** Oh!

> Great!

> Tell me what you think.

**Moon: I will!!**

**> **Bye guys!

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  **

A little while later after finishing Tei's Tea Leaf, Moon was preparing his second cup of tea with honey and milk. He kept thinking about the pent up Seven-Oh-Seven. He walked to the living room where the window was widest, and snapped a picture of the night sky. He then sent it to Seven through a private message.

**8:50 PM**

**Moon: [ Starry sky picture ]**

  * Thought of you this evening
  * I remembered you telling me you like the night sky
  * I know this isn't the same, but I hope you like it. 
  * ^^



* * *

Even if he had refused to make friends at first, he did make a few, eventually. A little girl with a bowl cut by the name of Kyungri and her older brother (by a year) Kyungho. They would stay inside with him and draw.

At first Moon had been wary of them, thinking they just wanted to use his markers – but in the end, they brought their own and they would share with him as well. In the evenings they would go to the park by Moon’s house, to play together and draw Doraemon, who always followed them.

Kyungri and Kyungho had an older brother that was in highschool already, a boy by the name of Kyungseok. He would sometimes go pick up his younger siblings after school, always wearing his own school uniform disheveled. Moon thought he was so cool.

Sometimes he would also go to the park and pick them up, even if he did have an angry look on his face. Moon didn’t care – he thought he looked handsome. He took the opportunity one of the days he went for them to give him a drawing.

The boy eyed him weirdly but took it anyways. “It looks cool. You have talent, kid.”

Moon never felt happier. He would have an intense blush on his face whenever he saw the tall boy closeby. Kyungri noticed this, and thought he was weird for having a crush on him. 

"Oppa is mean!" she claimed. "He doesn't listen to momma and he hits Kyungho!" 

But Moon didn't care. He was, after all, in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the emoji format because even I got confused. :') 
> 
> I'm trying to portray the korean culture as accurate as possible, so please let me know if something seems off. ;_; 
> 
> And more introductory stuff, mostly calls this chapter, but!!! I promise it'll get good the next!!! 
> 
> See ya!


	4. print ( "SIMULATION")

Moon had been so infatuated with Kyungseok. So much that the crush extended all the way onto middle school. First year middle-schooler Cheong Moonsoo was in love with upperclassman second year high-schooler Kyungseok, and he didn’t know how to hide it.

Moon was born with a romantic heart. He probably owed it to all those fantasy novels he read and Disney movies he watched (where of course, he wanted to be the princess). He dreamed of giving Kyungseok letters and flowers and giving him kisses all over his face like Joowon had given him. He didn’t like him like Joowon; he had been his best friend and although he had liked his kisses, he never dreamed of giving him all this. He felt it with Kyungseok though.

His pre-pubescent heart felt like fluttering when he saw him play on the football field. Moonsoo had signed up for the club too, just to be able to see him. The middle school both teams practiced at the same time with the high school team since they both had the same coach. Because of this, Moon would see him every day after school, not just occasionally.

His father had been pleased that he joined a sport – so much so that he bought him the newest soccer shoes and a soccer ball. The team had been impressed. When Moon started, he had okay skills, but he kept practicing and practicing in the sport, until he got to be one of the better players that scored the most. 

Kyungseok noticed this, of course. The middle school team made a ruckus of cheers whenever Moonsoo scored a goal when he was a forward or blocked the ball when he was a goalie. Also, he had the newest soccer shoes from Adidas, so _that_ was something as well.

“Nice job, Moonsoo.” Kyungseok congratulated him once after a game. Moon’s eyes had widened, and he felt his heart stop.

“ _H-Hyung!_ ”

Kyungseok gave him one more pat on the head and Moon had felt like melting that same instant.

* * *

**9:30 AM**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** Good morning, Jaehee!

> Did you get a good night’s sleep? ^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** Good morning, Moon.

> No…

> Sadly, I only slept three hours.

> I had to wake up early to get to the office at seven.

 **Moon:** What?!

> But Jaehee

> It’s Saturday T_T

> You need to rest!!! The weekends are for sleeping in!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Normally, that would be the case…

> We are already very busy with our regular projects,

> However Mr. Han seems very stressed lately.

> He has started creating a new cat business.

> [ _Crying Jaehee emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** And I imagine that Jaehee must create a report…

 **Jaehee Kang:** [ _Crying Jaehee emoji_ ]

> Yes, you are very correct…

 **Moon:** ; ; ;

> Cheer up Jaehee!

> Once it’s over, I’ll promise you that I’ll buy you tickets to a Zen musical.

> When a new one is released, of course ^^;

> We can go together!

 **Jaehee Kang:** You are very kind, Moonsoo…

 **Moon:** It’s nothing :)

> Speaking of which!

> I was wondering if I can give you your DVD’s on Monday.

> I would send them back through delivery but Seven didn’t provide a return address…

> And I’m kinda busy this weekend T_T

> Have to do a new painting!!! From scratch!!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Is that so?

> [ _Surprised Jaehee emoji_ ]

> Why is that?

 **Moon:** Well…

> The one I had created before got **destroyed** by someone else.

> It’s a long story.

> The guy is getting expelled though, and the teacher is giving me an opportunity to do it again.

> But in a week T_T

> The one I did before took me almost two weeks! And the teacher said a week, but she actually means five days.

> OTL

 **Jaehee Kang:** I see that I am not the only one suffering.

> It comforts me, if just a bit.

> Though I am very sorry your painting had gotten destroyed.

 **Moon:** T_T

> But we can suffer together!

> You’re not alone.

> We can cheer each other up, yeah? ^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** That sounds nice, yes.

> _I would like that._

> [ _Pleasant Jaehee emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Yay!! :D

> So anyways!

> Can I stop by Monday morning?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Hm…

> Yes, between 10-11.

> I take a quick break sometimes at those hours.

 **Moon:** Okay!!

> Sounds good to me. :) 

> It’s the big C&R building downtown Seoul, right?

 **Jaehee Kang:** That is the one. ^^

 **Moon:** Great! I’m excited that I can meet you.

> Hehe.

> Also, I watched both musicals last night like three times lol

> They were so good! Zen is magnificent!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Really? Which one is your favorite?

They started fangirling in the chat afterwards. Moon turned around on the bed, still under the covers while he spoke to Jaehee. He gave a loud yawn. It was technically the first time he had slept in the bed in the apartment, and the first time he had slept somewhere else that wasn’t the floor or Jaemin’s bed in weeks. He was sprawled out comfortably and felt relieved that he did not have to leave anytime soon.

After Jaehee had left, he stayed a few minutes morning laying on the bed, just relaxing in silence. He came into the realization that after months of not having a proper space of his own, he could finally just shut up and let his thoughts take him.

Finally, he stood up, preparing himself coffee and breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs and toast. He sat down at the table, eating in silence as he did so. Afterwards, he settled down on the couch to read a book he was neglecting ever since he had stopped staying at his dorm.

His cellphone vibrated, and he saw that it was a message from Seven.

**10:32 AM**

**707:** Wow!!! So pretty!!

  * Is it me or do the stars look super bright?
  * Or is it because you took it?
  * :o



Moon lifted an eyebrow. He glanced up at the security camera with the same bewildered expression and typed.

 **Moon:** :o

  * Are you impersonating Zen again?
  * ?!?!
  * I’ll send you some more then.
  * ^^



**707:** Whaaaaaat lol

  * Maybe…
  * Maybe not!
  * lolol
  * Thanks.



**Moon:** Don’t worry lol.

  * No need to thank me.



Seven didn’t respond after that. Afterwards, he went to the art supplies store close by and bought a new canvas in shorter dimensions. He _could_ redraw the painting he had done originally, but he won’t. Moon was pretty sure that it wouldn’t come out the same and he would hate it probably.

Upon arriving home, he moved the dinner table to the kitchen, so that he could have space to put his easel and the rest of his painting equipment. But even then, the only thing he did was draw the sketch of it, trying to grab ideas where he could.

He spent Saturday like this, just locked in and drawing. He would speak to Jieun and Taejun, and then to RFA. The chats with RFA had him very entertained, since they varied from Zen’s need for a girlfriend, Yoosung playing LOLOL, Jumin’s cat, Seven bothering them all and Jaehee just tired of everything. It surprised him how just a couple of days he had just been interrogated, now it’s just like he’s been with these people all his life. He wondered if it’s because it was online; either way, he eased right in.

They even started recommending guests to him, to which Moon wrote them down on a small journal he bought to keep track. Some were kind of kooky guests, but that’s what made the party even more fun.

Sunday, again, was the same plan. Just sketching, eating, and taking breaks in between. He had already turned in all the other projects from other classes, so if it hadn’t been for Donghyun, he would have been free right now.

_But no. Asshole._

**7:50 AM**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** Good morning everybody!

> (^_^)/

 **Yoosung:** What’s there good about it.

> [ _Crying Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Wow Yoosung, so negative. Is everything ok?

 **Yoosung:** LOLOL…

> We lost a mission.

> It was my fault.

> I was falling asleep on my keyboard and didn’t rkioespond.

 **Moon:** Yoosung.

> Did you pull an all-nighter?

 **Yoosung:** Hahahahahaha

> lolololol

 **Moon:** You need to sleep!

> I know that it’s Sunday.

> But still.

 **Yoosung:** But LOLOL!!

 **Moon:** You can’t focus if you’re tired!

** ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**ZEN:** Whoa, Yoosung.

 **Moon:** Hey Zen.

 **ZEN:** Hey Moon^^

> Yoosung, you should listen to Moon

> Go to sleep.

 **Yoosung:** [ _Crying Yoosung emoji_ ]

> But LOLOL

 **ZEN:** I think you should really stop playing that game.

> [ _Unimpressed Zen emoji_ ]

> You should play a sport.

 **Yoosung:** A sport…

 **Moon:** I don’t think you have to leave LOLOL.

> Just moderate it. ^^

> It’s better if you have a balance.

> Playing a sport is fun though!!

 **ZEN:** Do you play a sport, Moon?

 **Moon:** Well

> I’m not in the school’s team right now

> But I used to play soccer in middle school and high school.

> it was fun!

> Actually, I’m going to play for the sports festival this week 😊

 **Yoosung:** Oh! The sports festival!

> I signed up for it!

 **Moon:** Really????

> We’ll get to see each other!!! Yay!!!

 **Yoosung:** [ _Smiling Yoosung emoji_ ]

> I’m really curious about you, Moon

> So if it’s a way to see you

> I’ll sign up

 **ZEN:** But Yoosung lol

> What sport are you going to play?

 **Yoosung:** Oh, uhhh

> I just signed up for the races.

 **Moon:** That’s until the end.

> I didn’t sign up for that, so I’ll be able to watch you. d(^_^)b

 **Yoosung:** I feel nervous suddenly omg

 **Moon:** Don’t be! It’s just about having fun.

> You’ll be okay. 

**ZEN:** But you have to win

> I remember when I was in school

> I was so competitive in the sports festival lol

> I would win all the competitions I signed up for.

 **Moon:** Wahh, so cool!!!

 **ZEN:** It’s nothing ^_^

> Of course a lot of people came to see me.

> They would say things like

> “Zen! You shine under the sun! You’re so handsome!”

> Or stuff like that lol

> They would cheer for me

> [ _Winking Zen emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Our shining Zen! Beat them all!!!

 **ZEN:** Haha yes!! They would cheer something like that.

> [ _Smiling ZEN emoji_ ]

 **Yoosung:** [ _Tired Yoosung emoji_ ]

> Must be nice to have someone cheer for you…

 **Moon:** Hey! I’m going to cheer for you!!!

> In representation of RFA

> And as your friend.

> So don’t be sad, ok?

 **ZEN:** Yeah

> I’ll see if I could go

> Although I’ll probably distract the players if I do lol

> With my good looks

> [ _Winking Zen emoji_ ]

 **Yoosung:** [ _sighing Yoosung emoji_ ]

> You don’t need to go

> If Moon is cheering for me

> I’ll feel better.

 **Moon:** You can count on me!

They kept chatting for fifteen minutes more, until they finally convinced Yoosung to go to sleep and Zen had to leave to rehearsal. Moon left to the supermarket to buy food so that he could cook decent food instead of surviving on instant ramen (which, Seven bothered him for instantly once he started eating last night).

**LAST NIGHT, 8:20 PM**

**707: I SEE YOU!!!**

  * !!!!!
  * Instant ramen isn’t a decent meal!!
  * Lolol you can’t nag me about my breakfasts anymore
  * >u<



**Moon: NO PEEKING.**

  * I’ll buy groceries tomorrow
  * And then you have to eat decent meals with me
  * >:D



And there he was, coming in with a load of groceries which he showed off to the camera when he arrived home. After organizing the pantry, he started making himself a sandwich, since he needed to go back to sketching soon and hopefully start with the base of his painting. His phone vibrated.

**1:30 PM**

**Hyemin:** Oppa…

  * You haven’t heard from Arin, have you?



**Moon:** Hyemin!

  * No…
  * She hasn’t returned home?



**Hyemin:** No.

  * Her parents haven’t heard from her either.
  * No one has seen her anywhere.



Moon frowned and told Hyemin that they will keep looking, and that he will help. He then let all his contacts know that they were looking for a girl named Arin and provided a photo that Hyemin had sent him. No one has seen her.

* * *

Moon woke up extra early on Monday morning to get ready to go the C&R building. Downtown Seoul was quite away from the university; he had to take a bus and then the subway station, and knowing rush hour, who knew what time he would get there. He wondered if he had to look formal – he supposed not, since he was probably going to just give Jaehee her DVD’s and leave. Jaehee was a very busy woman and he could not keep her distracted too long or else Jumin would get mad.

He still went dressed nicely, but as comfortable as possible. Eunji tells him that he always looks nice, and commended him on his “minimalistic _artsy hoe_ style”, as she put it. Moon didn’t know what she meant, but still felt proud that Eunji complimented him on his fashion taste. She was the most fashionable out of all his friends.

Even though he had dressed nicely, he still felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb in front the building, which was a _very_ big building in the center of downtown Seoul. He stood staring at it for the longest time, then began walking when he noticed all the corporate men giving him weird looks.

“Um, I’m looking for Jaehee Kang?” Moon asked when he arrived at the front desk. The lady gave him an unimpressed look. Suddenly feeling very nervous, he gulped. “I have some personal matters with her. She said that I could come at this hour?”

Again, the same unimpressed look. Moon kept feeling flustered as the moments passed. His glasses were probably fogged up with how hot his face felt. 

“Department?” droned the woman.

“U-Um! I-I-” Moon was very flustered now and he fumbled. He didn’t even _know._ He wanted to pull his beanie over his face and just disappe-

“Moonsoo?”

Moon turned around and saw Jaehee walk out the elevator carrying a big pile of papers. “I apologize, I was just on my way to let Ms. Lee know that you were coming. Is everything alright?” she asked.

The front lady looked surprised and Moon wondered for a moment if she had thought he was lying. He nodded. “Yes! But I couldn’t remember what department you worked for, sorry.”

“It is alright. Come with me.”

The lady gave him a guest badge and he thanked her. Moon followed Jaehee back to the elevator, noticing that Jaehee was maneuvering around all the people at the lobby with that big pile of papers and binders while wearing _high heels_. He felt sudden admiration for this simple feat, which he was sure it wasn’t simple at all. “ _Noona_ , can I help you with that? You’re carrying a lot of stuff.”

Jaehee gave him a small smile and shook her head. “We would get in trouble if I let you. But thank you for your worry.”

They went to the sixth floor, where the floor was quiet and full of cubicles where people were typing away or in phone calls. They passed a fancy wooden door where in the middle, in a golden plaque, read JUMIN HAN. Moon wondered if he was there right now. He wouldn’t dare stop by to say hi. If Jumin looked at him he would probably cry.

Besides Jumin’s office was a large cubicle that read CHIEF SECRETARY JAEHEE KANG. Moon grimaced. _Jumin is really clear about the secretary thing, huh?_

“Only natural,” sighed Jaehee, and Moon jumped. Apparently, he said that out loud. She set the big pile of papers on the table, and turned around, finally outstretching her hand at him. “Kang Jaehee, at your service. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Moon gave her a wide smile and took her hand to shake it gently. “Cheong Moonsoo, I’m happy that I finally get to meet you.”

“Yes, well. I am happy that I can finally evaluate our new member in person. As you may know, I have not fully trusted you-”

Moon noticed that Jaehee had a very stiff stance, and was surprisingly…muscular? Something like that. She looked that she practiced a sport. Martial arts, maybe…?

“-you have shown that you mean no harm, however I am still evaluating if you can do this job at all. The party is very important to all of us. We must handle it with the upmost caution.”

Moon returned to earth upon hearing that and he gave a soft laugh. Jaehee looked confused. “Did I say something funny?”

“I’m sorry! I just find it cute how all the guys just seem pretty relaxed about me joining and you’re the only one worried.”

Jaehee’s eyebrow furrowed. Not in a frown, but more like…a pout. “Isn’t it normal?”

Moon nodded furiously. “Yes, it makes sense. If I had to be honest, I would probably react like you. It’s only decent, but then again, you’re the most sensible out of everyone. Like a mom! It’s cute.”

Moon noticed that although Jaehee did not say much, her expressions said otherwise. Her eyes widened, if only just a bit. If she weren’t controlled, maybe she would have blushed. She cleared her throat after a few moments. “Yes, well. I will take that as a compliment. Thank you.”

“No problem. Oh! I have your DVD’s.” Moon unzipped his backpack and took out the two DVD’s, carefully wrapped in a bag. “I wrapped them in a bag because I have my pencils and ink pens inside. Gotta prevent accidents, right?” he grinned.

Jaehee took the bag and gave another small smile. _Her eyes seem to sparkle!_ “Thank you for being careful, Moonsoo.”

“No problem! I’ll get going; it looks like you have a lot of work and I don’t want to distract you more. Don’t want Jumin to get mad,” he winked, adjusting his backpack, and then his beanie, making sure his brown hair still popped out.

Jaehee looked disappointed because of the reminder but nodded and sat down at her desk. “Yes, I apologize we couldn’t extend our meeting.”

“Maybe we can go for a coffee later? I’ll buy!”

“Oh, I can’t let you buy-”

“Nonsense!” Moon waved her off. “It’ll be my pleasure!”

Suddenly the big door behind them opened and Moon jumped again. The big eminence that is Jumin Han walked out. Moon stood there stunned silly and staring at him. _He’s so handsome!_

Jumin stared at him back, scrutinizing and Moon felt like he was getting his soul sucked out. “You must be Moonsoo. Assistant Kang mentioned that you were stopping by.”

Moon could only nod, wide eyes behind his glasses.

“Very good. Assistant Kang, I am going to lunch. Postpone my meeting at twelve o’clock to two o’clock. I will bring Moonsoo along with me.”

“Very well, Mr. Han.”

Moon unfroze and pointed at himself. “Wh-What? Me? Can you cancel a meeting like that?”

“Of course, I can.” Jumin adjusted his cuff links. “It is only an internal meeting, so it is nothing too important. They are used to this. Now, come with me.”

Moon felt like a dog when Jumin said that and, of course, he did not object further. He was intimidated to his core and Jumin’s presence demanded to be obeyed. He gave a look to Jaehee, who was already typing like mad on her computer.

“ _Noona!_ Make sure to eat lunch, yeah? Cheer up!”

She looked up at him momentarily, seemingly surprised. However, she nodded and gave one last small smile. “Yes, I will.”

“Good luck!” Moon waved, following behind Jumin who was already at the elevator.

* * *

The limo ride, as expected, was _uncomfortable._ They received weird looks as they left the building, obviously it was a weird sight to see two men, one that was wearing a very expensive suit and another with an oversized gray sweater and black jeans step into a limo together. Not to mention that Moon was carrying a backpack, a beanie, and plain black sneakers. What did an obvious college student have to do with the chairman? He felt overly conscious and nervous and Jumin was as cool as a cucumber.

Jumin was not paying him much attention, thankfully. As they drove Jumin was talking on the phone in a language that Moon could not understand. _Chinese, probably? Jumin knows Chinese. Of course he does._

Jumin finalized the call and suddenly he was staring at Moon once more. Moon hugged his backpack and felt like sinking into his seat. The silence was broken when Jumin offhandedly commented: “You have very bright eyes.”

Moon blinked. “Me?”

“Yes. They are amber, correct? Even behind your glasses they pop out. Anyways, what would you like for lunch?”

The sudden change of subjects caught Moon off-guard and he couldn’t even process that Jumin had complimented him. “U-Um. I’m not sure if I’m dressed appropriately for the occasion, hyung-”

“Jumin.”

“Jumin. These clothes are kinda informal, don’t you think? I might not look okay for a restaurant-”

Once more, Jumin interrupted. “We are not going to a restaurant. I wanted to speak with you in private, so we are going to my home and my chef will be preparing lunch. So once again, the question: what would you like for lunch?”

Moon gulped. Somehow that didn’t seem any more comforting, but at this point he decided to roll with it. “I’ll have whatever you’re having. Remember you said that all your meals are nutritious? That would be a nice change to my recent bad eating habits.”

“Yes, but they are adapted to my needs.”

“But they’re nutritious nonetheless, right? I appreciate you letting me choose, but I couldn’t possibly. Getting fed is what’s important, anyways.”

Jumin gave a deep sigh. “Very well, if that is what you wish. Give me a moment, I will call my chef.”

Jumin made the call and Moon looked out the window, seeing the great buildings of what seemed to be the luxurious Cheongdam district. He’s only been here once in his whole life and that was for a fancy art exposition that Jieun had really wanted to go.

He glanced at Jumin, was seemed to be talking in what he recognized as French. While he spoke, he locked eyes with Moon, who gave him an encouraging smile (well, it was more encouraging for himself) and a thumbs up. Jumin seemed taken aback and looked away.

The limo stopped and he heard Jumin finalize the call. The door was opened by Jumin’s driver and Moon stepped out. The driver gave him a sympathetic smile, to which he could only smile weakly back. He stared at the big, modern penthouse in front of him. He gasped. Jumin stepped out behind him, and the doormen immediately opened the double doors. Jumin walked inside and Moon scampered behind, thanking all the staff that opened the doors and ordered the elevators for them.

The elevator opened to the seventh floor which seemed to be Jumin’s entire house. Moon tried to look composed, but he couldn’t hide his amazement, looking around with wide eyes. He walked towards the first thing that caught his eye, which was the big floor to ceiling aquarium full of exotic fish swimming around.

Jumin had disappeared for a moment, then returned to his side. “The chef has notified me that dinner will be ready in ten minutes, so we will have to wait. In the meantime, we should get settled.”

Moon nodded, absorbed in the pretty goldfish staring at him. “Okay. Hey, Jumin, do you like fish?”

“I do not particularly care for them. I have added this into my home because Elizabeth the 3rd seems to like them.”

“I see. We should still go to an aquarium one day. We can take Elizabeth the 3rd, she’ll love it!”

As if on cue, he heard a _mreow_ and Moon looked down to his feet, seeing the regal cat staring at him with big blue eyes. He kneeled and outstretched his hand, to which the kitty smelled his fingers and then leaned her head against his palm. Moon scratched her behind her ears, and Elizabeth closed her eyes.

“She seems quite taken to you,” Jumin murmured, watching them. Moon looked up and grinned.

“Elizabeth the 3rd is a very pretty kitty! She’s only getting the attention she deserves, right Elizabeth? You’re such a beautiful kitty,” he cooed to her.

Elizabeth responded to this with a purr, going around his body, and pressed herself against Moon’s side, to which he took as a cue to carry her in his arms. He stood up, petting Elizabeth on her head. Jumin did the same, to which she then decided to go into Jumin’s arms.

“Elizabeth really loves you, Jumin,” nodded Moon. “She looks very happy with you.”

“Naturally. She is my upmost priority.”

“So much so that you want to make her your model for all your businesses. Careful, she’ll start charging!” laughed Moon, to which Jumin scoffed.

“I will pay all the expenses if that is what she requires.”

“A male kitty companion,” teased Moon. Jumin answered _no_ immediately and Moon continued laughing.

“Sir, dinner is served,” a butler appeared from nowhere and Moon jumped. The butler seemed amused, to Moon’s demise. They were led to the dining room, which was another room with a spectacular view of the city. The table was for five people, but it was only two places were set.

The butler took his backpack and they sat down, to which the chef (yes, he did seem French) immediately brought a tray with the entrée: vegetable soup. Moon felt nervous again, looking at the variety of spoons in front of him. _Mom had taught me this. Which was the soup spoon? Was it the little spoon? The big spoon? Little spoon?_

“It is the spoon to your outermost right,” Jumin responded the answer for him, reading his thoughts. Moon smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you. My mother had taught me, but I forgot. It’s been a long time since I’ve handled silverware like this. I’ve been using just chopsticks since I entered college.”

“It is an honest mistake. Do you like wine?”

“Red wine?”

“Any wine.”

“Mmm, I’m partial to red wine, it’s more bitter and I prefer it. But, I’m not really much of a wine expert, I haven’t drunk much to be able to tell which one is older, and which one is not.”

Jumin nodded silently, and the chef then brought a bottle of wine and two glasses, serving them. Jumin took the bottle to show it to him. “This is a Masseto wine; made entirely from Merlot, and it is raised in Tuscany. This is from 1980 – not that old, but very delicious, nonetheless. I hope you enjoy it.”

Moon took the glass in front of him and swirled the liquid around. Jumin was still staring at him intently and he blushed. He just hoped he didn’t choke. He took a sip from the glass and was surprised that of how smooth it was on his palate. He gave a nod to Jumin. “It’s very good! It’s still bitter and strong, but very smooth and with this sweet aftertaste.”

“I am glad you appreciate it.” Jumin took a sip of his own glass. 

Moon smiled, taking another spoonful of soup. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence. Jumin apparently immersed in his thoughts and Moon immersed in how delicious the food was. The main plate was a fish fillet a la-Moon-didn’t-register-the-rest-but-it-was-so-good on a bed of mushrooms and rice.

Once they finished, Jumin looked at him once more. But Moon didn’t feel weirded out anymore. He noticed that this was Jumin’s way to catch his attention. He supposed that even an articulate man as himself probably didn’t know how to speak to someone like Moon, although Moon didn’t think he would care.

At least, that was true, in normal cases. _But Moon is different,_ Jumin thought.

“Do you like reading the news?”

Moon nodded. “Although I haven’t read it in a long time, I’ll be honest. But, when I was kid, my parents would read the newspaper aloud every morning. My mom would read it to my dad, or my dad to my mom. They switched. So, since it was while I was eating breakfast, I would listen to them. It was…” Moon paused and smiled at the memory. “It was nice, hearing them read.”

Jumin’s gaze had a softness that Moon didn’t think he would ever see. He even smiled. “Would you like me to read the newspaper to you?”

“R-Right now?”

“Yes. I have instructed the chef to bring you dessert, so while you eat, I can read to you. That way, we don’t have to be in silence.”

 _So it bothered him…_ Moon nodded again. “Okay! I’ll listen, yeah? Oh! By the way, before you start.”

He looked around and saw the butler who had kept scaring him. He stood up momentarily and walked to him, and Jumin could only watch. Moments later, Moon came back with a small black bag and a sketchbook. “I was doing this the other day; they’re just simple sketches, but one day I’ll make a bigger one!”

He turned the pages till he reached the one where he had sketched out Elizabeth the 3rd and finished with ink. They were the pictures Jumin had shared on the chat.

Jumin stared at them for the longest time, his eyes flickering to the drawings and back to Moon. A _mew_ was heard and Elizabeth sprung up from the floor, staring at the drawings as well and pawing at them. Jumin chastised her softly to get off the table, and then cleared his throat to start. “Elizabeth the 3rd seems to like them.”

“She does, huh? I’m kind of really proud because of that,” grinned Moon.

Jumin smiled once more. “Yes, quite an incredible feat, as my Elizabeth the 3rd is quite a picky woman…If I provided you with more pictures…would you be able to do a painting of her? I would pay you, of course.”

Moon laughed and Jumin seemed surprised. Moon shook his head. “I won’t charge you, Jumin! I can do the painting for free! We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“But as it is your talent, you should be able to make money off it.”

Moon would occasionally feel nervous upon receiving commission requests. He has received many in his lifetime, especially now that he was using advanced art techniques, but he could never quite shake off that feeling of anxiety.

But with Jumin looking at him like that (it looked like a weird mixture of softness and power – he didn’t know if whether to be endeared or intimidated) he just _had_ to cave in. He gave a deep sigh. “All right, all right. I can do it! We can talk prices later, yeah? But for the meantime, would you like me to read the newspaper?”

The butler immediately came with the paper and handed it to Jumin. “I will. You have to eat.”

In that moment, the chef handed Moon some strawberries and yogurt. “Those are strawberries hand picked from our farm. They are Elizabeth the 3rd’s favorite, I hope you like them,” Jumin explained, although he wasn’t looking at him. He was skimming through the news.

Jumin is very attentive, so much that it was overwhelming. Everything was handed to him automatically; Moon didn’t even have to stand up or say a thing. Jumin decided everything. It was disarming, and he felt kind of stupid. But he’ll accept the treatment for now, as he was in his home anyways. The yogurt with the strawberries were _so_ good too.

“Ah, have you heard of the Park case?”

“No, what is it?”

“It was a couple that went out to a party last Saturday night. They never came back. They left their daughter with the woman’s sister, so they assumed it was strange since they were very overprotective of the child and would have come right away…” Jumin’s eyes read a bit, his expression turning serious. He began reading: “The Park couple that had been missing since last Saturday have been found dead at Suncheon Bay. They were found by two local adolescents walking through the area and were reported immediately to the police, who arrived fifteen minutes later. They showed signs of torture and were ultimately killed overdosed by illegal substances. The autopsy showed that the drugs were a mix between LSD, methamphetamines, and sleeping pills, the final two being the ones that ultimately caused their fatal ends.”

Moon stared at Jumin for the longest time, and Jumin cleared his throat. He continued, “No signs of the one responsible for this were found, the couple were dumped in an isolated location away from where they were being held hostage. Investigation will continue. For the meantime, their daughter will be staying with her grandparents.”

“Do you think that they went through a lot of pain?” whispered Moon. Jumin sighed, closing the newspaper.

“Yes, I would suppose so. They don’t enclose on how they were tortured, but one can assume that it did not go well.”

“I hope that the one responsible for this is caught,” Moon said suddenly. “I feel sorry for their small daughter.” Jumin nodded in agreement.

Moon then picked up a strawberry and chewed on it, and Jumin sat silent, until he started reading a happier article about the cat shelter, which Jumin seemed to know the owner, and Moon suggested to invite them to the party. Jumin wholeheartedly agreed, and said that he would tell Jaehee to send them an email. 

Moon’s phone vibrated. He received a message from the student body president.

**12:25 PM**

**Changho:** Where are you?

  * We’re setting up the stands for the sports festival in twenty minutes
  * Did you forget?



“ _Shit_ ,” swore Moon. “I totally forgot!”

“Is something wrong?” Jumin asked.

“Yeah, I forgot I had to go set up the sports festival. You see, I’m in student council-”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and I totally, totally forgot that we had to start today since we’re the ones hosting the festival this year. Ahhh, I’m going to arrive late even if I leave now to take the bus-”

“I’ll take you.”

“W-What?” Moon blinked. “I can’t make you do that, Jumin, you were already so kind to let me eat with you.”

“It was my pleasure to do this, now let me help you some more. To which school you go to?” Jumin asked, taking his phone out.

“Um, Seoul Arts...it’s at Hongdae.”

“Very well. We can get there in fifteen minutes or less.”

Moon bit his lip, abashed, and the butler offered him his backpack. Honestly, the only reason he was accepting this was because he _really_ had to get there soon. The chef came out and Jumin gave him instructions (for dinner, perhaps).

Moon tapped on Jumin’s shoulder, and he turned his head to the side. Still close, Moon whispered to him, “How do you say _thank you for the meal_ in French?”

Jumin responded in the same low tone and Moon stepped away from his back, bowing to the chef. “ _Merci pour le repas!_ ” he exclaimed, probably also butchering the pronunciation but he tried his best.

The chef seemed startled but gave a smile all the same. “ _De rien,_ ” he replied.

Moon said good-bye to Elizabeth the 3rd and they walked out to the limo, where the same driver opened the door for him. It took them about ten minutes to get the university, where a flock of people formed to see the limo that had just arrived at the gate.

Moon realized that, of course, he was inside said fancy limo, and that of course that would catch anybody’s attention. It had dawned on him just now. “Oh God _…_ ” he breathed.

“Moonsoo. This lunch was very…nice. It was nice to eat with you.” Jumin started, apparently unbothered by all the people. “We should eat together once more.”

Moon blushed and nodded. “J-Just let me know, yeah? I’ll be available! You can give me a call.”

“Indeed, I will. We also have to see the prices for the commission. We should have a meeting for that later.”

Driver Kim opened the door for Moon and the large group of people peeked. Moon stepped out of the limo. “Okay, okay! We’ll be in touch, ya? Thank you for the ride!” He bowed to Jumin, and then bowed to Driver Kim who tipped his hat to him. He then walked inside the school trying to ignore the gaping stares from all the people standing there.

“ _Cheong Moonsoo!_ ” yelled a shrilly voice and Moon looked around. There in the crowd was Eunji, who walked over to him and pulled him by the ear.

“ _Who was that?_ ”

“It’s a long story…”

“I want all the details! You better tell me!”

Of course, he didn’t tell Eunji everything. While they walked to the stadium, Moon explained that it was a possible customer for a commission and that he had offered him to give him a ride. It wasn’t the complete truth, but it wasn’t a blatant lie either.

Eunji eyed him suspiciously, but then rearranged his beanie with a smile. “Okay! I believe you! It’s been a long time since you’ve had a customer, right? Since before the Taebaek mountains!”

Moon smiled weakly. “Yeah, all the way before that…”

Eunji grinned. “So, this is great! We should go to celebrate later. I’ll tell everybody else. For now, I gotta go, I have a paper to turn in. Bye!”

Moon waved good-bye at her and soon after, got to the stadium. The rest of the council seemed relieved to see him and he got to work immediately with helping.

True to her word, Eunji rounded up everyone and they waited for him outside the stadium. Taejun, Jieun, and Nari were there and congratulated him, and they walked to the same sushi place to eat.

“I am _so_ not going to the sports festival, Taejun said with his mouth full.

“Seconded,” Nari agreed.

“Guys! You have to go! It’ll be fun!” Moon pouted.

“I have been working my ass off all week,” Taejun shook his head. “I just want to _sleep._ ”

“We had such a tough time animating that short,” Nari nodded. “We just handed it in.”

“Did you pass?” Jieun asked.

“We got a 100,” Taejun grinned and Nari held out a peace sign. They all clapped.

“Wow! Congratulations!” Moon clapped. “You deserved it!”

They kept talking in peace after that. Eunji told the rest that Moon arrived in a limo and they picked fun at him, to which Moon whined at. The dinner was everything that made Moon happy, being together with his friends and laughing until there were tears. They took pictures together, played and just stayed there without a care in the world. And for once he didn’t have any sense of impending doom waiting for him at home – he felt in peace.

* * *

**10:16 PM**

** 707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**707:** So dayum tired

> [ _Tired 707 emoji_ ]

> Anyone here?

> **Respond**

> Mayday! Mayday!

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**Moon:** ask;ldmsd;!!

 **707:** Oooh

> A survivor!!

 **Moon:** What’s up meow? Over.

 **707:** Wow lol

> Never expected this kind of response lol

> lololololol

> Just wanted to get some attention meow, over.

 **Moon:** You got my attention!

> lol

> Backup meow is here, over.

 **707:** I’m sure nothing’s been bothering you?

> Ever since you entered the RFA, I mean lol.

Moon was currently at the apartment, preparing his paints on his palette to start with the painting he had to turn in. Although he saw Seven online, and he had to go talk to him.

 **Moon:** None lol if I had to say. The situation is still weird but

> I just decided to go with the flow y’know?

 **707:** lol

> Be one with the river!!

> U r stuck in a weird situation,

> but that doesn’t mean ur weird.

> …

> is what I wanted to say.

> I checked one last time

> whether u had anything to do with the hacker

> but ur clean!

> [ _Celebrating 707 emoji_ ]

> I’m still trying to look up anything on the hacker

> but to tell u the results so far

> the hacker that led u to the apartment

> doesn’t seem to have any distinct qualities…

> **So I think it’s safe to say that you are completely safe.**

> [ _In love 707 emoji_ ]

> I’ll tell V so no worries.

Moon was setting up his easel while Seven sent all these messages. Upon reading this, he smiled to the camera and held up a peace sign.

 **Moon:** Thanks, Seven^^

 **707:** Oooh

> compliment!

> Yup, I’ll try harder!

> I’ll defend RFA’s peace!

> By the way,

> Are you going to paint?

> I can see you setting up the easel!

 **Moon:** Yeah! ^-^

> I’m just going to get started.

> Wanna watch?

> I can paint at a certain angle so you can see.

 **707:** Oh yeah!!!

> It’ll be like watching Bob Ross!!

**Moon: YOU KNOW BOB ROSS?**

> He’s like

> My biggest role-model.

> ♡.♡

**707: ♡♡**

> Yeah lolol

> So wholesome.

Moon grinned and turned the easel at a certain angle. Seven turned the camera a bit, and it whizzed as he did.

 **707:** There! Perfect angle.

> [ _Celebrating 707 emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** haha^^

> Thanks for tuning in!

> I don’t feel so alone if I know you’re there with me

> well, in spirit I mean ; ;

 **707:** I’m with you, Moon.

> 707, Defender of Justice!

> And, art appreciator.

 **Moon:** By the way!

> [ **STARRY SKY PICTURE #2** ]

> Took this on the way home. ^^

 **707:** Uwaa! So pretty!

> The moon is full today!

 **Moon:** And the stars are shining brightly. ★^^★

 **707:** They’re sparkling!

> Aaah, wish I could go outside to see them.

> T_T

 **Moon:** You haven’t gone outside yet? T_T

**707: Nope.**

> I’ve been dealing with deals of work…

> I have to get ready for Friday

> I have an important mission…

> [ _Tired 707 emoji_ ]

> I actually have to leave.

> Got an email from the boss.

 **Moon:** Don’t go T_T

 **707:** T_T

> I’ll be back! Lol

> I’ll be tuning in occasionally to watch Moon Ross paint lolol

> >.<

 **Moon:** Okay…

> ;_;

 **707:** No sad faces!

> I’ll be here, okay?

> Laterz.

** 707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** Okay...

> Have a good night, Seven. 

**MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am back
> 
> usually my updating days are wednesdays but yesterday i had life to tend to :') but I could finally tend to my baby, this fic has become my baby lol 
> 
> writing jumin is hard and fun at the same time! trying to have him show emotions but at the same time tying to repress them is a weird dynamic I'm trying to get to, and it may seem off to how he acts in the chat but then again we can't see his expression through chat??? and he's a big awkward dork when he first saw MC in the game lol
> 
> an overwhelming, overbearing awkward dork, //ahem
> 
> i also wanted to exploit his talents in languages, since in the trivia it said that one of his biggest talents were languages. did I have to give him a french chef? no, but did i enjoy imagining jumin speak french? yes, yes i did
> 
> i love all of the kudos and comments ;__; <3 I bask on motivation like this, it really brightens my day! thank you for giving this fic a chance ❤


	5. print ("FAMILIAR")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo this was a very long chapter to write
> 
> but i figured it would be okay since i'll be leaving for a week due to family christmas stuff 
> 
> so i hope you enjoy this! also, i have "forgot a word, ate a word, confused it too, hey what is grammar" syndrome and have no beta reader, and don't seem to notice the errors until I upload it :') so sorry about that!

Summer as a child was spent at the beach with friends and ice cream. The coast was right besides the school, and as it wasn’t a tourist section, the kids would go everyday to play. Moon learned how to swim this way, with the boys practicing with one another and helping each other out in case one went too far.

Moonsoo had been very popular the first months of his first middle-school year, since he was the soccer superstar and the gentle-mannered, artistic boy. The boys recognized him, and the girls were head over heels.

That popularity didn’t last long though. That was until Harin transferred into his grade.

“I saw him kissing with another boy,” she sneered. “It was so disgusting, I still can’t get that image out of my head.”

He started getting excluded out school lunches. No one longer picked him for group projects. Suddenly, the couch no longer let him play, no matter how good he was playing.

“Don’t touch me, you’re disgusting,” Kyungseok had told him, afterwards giving him a swift punch in the gut.

Moonsoo didn’t understand what was going on. He didn’t understand why his crush hit him, let alone found him _disgusting…_ He didn’t think that loving someone could be disgusting, and it hurt like hell since he couldn’t stop liking him just like that.

It was a certain day when Kyungseok finally spoke to him once more, inviting him to the beach. It would just be him and Kyungseok. Moon agreed to happily, happy that Kyungseok would be willing to at least give him a chance.

* * *

After Seven left, Moon continued painting for an hour more until he stood up to stretch. He at least got past the base, painting a sky the lightest of blues and whites that simulated clouds, and now beginning on the horizon. He decided that he was going to paint the beach back at home by memory. Because the best representation of “beginning” was his beginning.

He stood up to grab his water bottle and his phone rang. He ran to see if it was Seven, but upon seeing the caller ID, he was disappointed (if only by a little bit). “Hello?”

“Hey,” Jaemin said. There was loud music in the backdrop, but moments later it sounded more muffled. _Was he in a club right now? On a Monday night?_

“Are you busy right now?” he asked once it got more silent. He probably walked into another room.

“Yeah,” sighed Moon. “I have that painting I need to do, the one that got destroyed. I have two days to turn it in and I’m barely starting.”

“Ah, yeah. Sounds rough,” there was a tint of disappointment in Jaemin’s voice. “I wanted to see you tonight, but since you’re busy…”

“You’re going to call a girl,” Moon finished coldly. “If you’re going to call me only when you feel lonely, call your girls first. I don’t have all the fucking time in the world.”

“Of course not,” Jaemin snapped. “It’s not like that. God, I shouldn’t have called you.”

“You shouldn’t of,” Moon murmured. His phone beeped for an incoming call. “I gotta go. Bye.”

Before Jaemin could even say anything, he hung up and took the call without even looking at the ID, although he was still hopeful that it was Seven. “Hello?”

“Hi!” answered a deep, manly but very cheery voice. Moon recognized it instantly. “This is Zen, I believe this is the first time we’ve spoken on the phone. Hello!”

“Waah, this is how your voice sounds close up! I’ve only heard it from your musicals! Hello!” grinned Moon.

Zen laughed. “Yeah, it sounds great, huh?”

“My ears are blessed!”

Zen hummed and gave another laugh, but then he sighed. Moon frowned. “Is something the matter?”

“Uh, actually yeah. I wanted someone to hear me out, and I saw you online…could you do that? I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Of course not. Shoot.” Moon sat down once more in front of his canvas to continue with the painting. He picked up his round paintbrush and continued painting the horizon while he held the phone in his other hand.

“Well, I auditioned for a role not too long ago…I wanted to keep the surprise and share the seats for you all, but they’re not calling me back…” Zen sounded quite disappointed. His voice, even in a casual call, is very expressive. “They’re supposed to make the announcement today.”

Moon could sympathize; he never auditioned for a play, but he could understand the feeling of not getting selected. Like when a teacher didn’t choose your work as part of the exhibition, or something around those lines. “Cheer up, Zen. Don’t give up yet.”

“I guess I should,” Zen moped. “Thank you. You know, this was a really good one, and I wanted to do it so bad. It’s really sad.”

“It’ll be okay, Zen. I’m sure you have other roles out there waiting for you. Better ones!”

“You’re very positive, I like that!” There was a pause. “I wonder who took my place,” he mused. “I wonder whom they casted. Was his acting different than mine? I wish I could find out exactly what was the kind of character the director was looking for…” Zen groaned loudly and faked a sob. “Man, I really wanted to star in that musical!”

 _Such a drama queen._ Moon chuckled. “What is that musical about?”

“Ahhh, good question! I’ll give you a few details, but no spoiler! It’s a pretty interesting piece, although sad since you won’t be able to see me work…But! The main character, the one I auditioned for, is an ordinary owner of a flower shop. Then one day, he finds himself in a bizarre situation. He wakes up in an unknown place he’s never been to.” Zen paused again, this time for suspense.

“And then what?” Moon gasped.

“He freaks out and runs out to the street, and a stranger talks to him as if they’re friends. He can’t remember a thing, and he worries that he’s suffering from amnesia…but it’s because he has a double personality. He has two different persons inside a single body!”

“Wow!”

“Pretty interesting, right?”

“Yeah, it really does sound interesting!”

“I know, right? Right? Haha,” Zen laughed triumphantly. “You know, our tastes in musicals are quite similar. Oh! During the second half of the musical, he discovers his second personality, and the two personas keep popping back and forth to take control of the body. That scene was the one I auditioned for.”

“Whoa, that sounds difficult.”

“Sort of…By acting interchanging from two completely different personas, it was a climax scene altering between desperation and evilness. I’ve never played for this kind of role before…rehearsal was so hard,” Zen admitted, seemingly embarrassed. “But just as rewarding and exciting!”

Moon smiled, even though Zen couldn’t see him. He started mixing the grey he had created and mixed it with a soft blue and began to paint the trace of the waves with a filbert. “It’s okay, Zen. It’s a pain we artists go through. We practice and practice until we get better. But hey, you’re really appreciated! Me and Jaehee are your biggest fans! We, your fans, love you!”

“Thanks…” sniffled Zen. “But hey, you did mention you painted, right?”

“Yes! I go to school for it – I’ve been painting since I could remember.”

“I’ve been acting since I was a teenager, but I love it so much…my parents never agreed with it, though. Did your parents agree with it?”

“Well…” Moon trailed off. “No. Dad wanted me to study something in the finances area, since he runs a restaurant chain back at home in Jeju.”

“Whoa, you’re from Jeju?”

“ _Ne!”_ Moon affirmed. “I was born there.”

“Do you speak dialect?”

“ _Haonjeo opseoye!”_ Moon said in Jejueo, which was the name of the native language, although most Koreans consider it a dialect, such as Zen.

Zen ahhh’d. “So cool! What does that mean?”

“’ _Welcome!_ ’ …Or ‘come quick’, maybe. I’m not sure,” laughed Moon. “My dad and grandpa were the ones to teach me, but it was only a little. After grandpa passed away, Dad just stopped. Guess he didn’t know either.”

Zen hummed. “So, are you a rebel like me?”

“Maybe…” giggled Moon. “My dad didn’t want me to study painting, so he didn’t pay for my tuition, Mom did, and she still sends me money. It’s a little, but it’s enough, since she’s keeping it a secret from Dad. He thinks I’m studying business.”

“What?!” exclaimed Zen, and Moon winced. Everybody he tells has the same reaction, but he supposed that if someone told him that, he too would be scandalized.

“I know, but we can’t tell him either. Dad’s really difficult and even if we tried to talk it out, he would be very angry and close off.”

“I understand,” Zen sighed. “I knew someone like that…actually, I’ve had to pay everything ever since I ran away from home.”

“Really?”

They ended up talking for a long time. Zen was a chatterbox and Moon wasn’t any better, either. It wasn’t until Moon realized that two hours had passed and that they both had to wake up early that they decided to finish the call. Thankfully, while he had spoken to Zen, he had advanced a bit on his painting, even if it were just the details that didn’t require too much concentration. Any advance is a good advance.

Moon then went to wash his hands and continued to wash his paintbrushes, leaving them to dry near the window. Once he finished his bedtime routine, he threw himself on the bed and tucked himself under the sheets. He had to wake up in four hours, he almost cried.

His phone vibrated.

**2:03 AM**

**707:** Hey.

  * I saw you painting, Moon Ross!
  * Actually, I watched you for a long time lolol
  * I wanted to talk on the phone too but
  * You seemed busy.
  * Maybe next time?



Moon groaned and covered himself all the way to the top. His face suddenly felt hot.

**2:04 AM**

**Moon:** I was waiting for your call!!

  * …but Zen beat you to it ;_;
  * Could I call you first?
  * In the future.



**707: Sure.**

  * I may not be able to answer sometimes.
  * But sure!!!
  * >_<



**Moon: >_<**

  * Okay!!
  * I will later tonight!!!
  * We can listen to music. :)



He _really_ did have to get up early tomorrow. But if Seven continued answering like this, then maybe he can have an all-nighter. He didn’t mind.

_Is this pining? Do I like Seven? But it’s only been six days. Moon, shut the fuck up._

It didn’t have to be pining. Moon just felt connected to him somehow. Might be the sense of humor.

He waited, and waited, but then a few minutes later he fell asleep.

**2:19 AM**

**707:** Okay!

  * You create the playlist lol



**2:59 AM**

**707:** Did you fall asleep?

  * …
  * Nighty night, Moonsoo.



* * *

_Jeon Arin has been reported missing since last week Friday, reported by her roommates in the university as missing. It has been confirmed by the rest of her family and acquaintances that no one has seen her. She left her dorm at Seoul Arts University at around 8:30 PM and was last sighted by the local supermarket with her boyfriend, Park Woojin, and they both left the premises in a black car._

_Neither have been sighted since that night. If anyone sees either, please contact…_

* * *

Tuesday was uneventful. Moon could barely get himself up, but he managed to get to school on time, even if he did look like a mess “You look like shit, _”_ Taejun had commented, to which Moon grunted at and flipped him off.

After breakfast he felt better and could continue helping council with the sports festival. They finished putting the last stands up, and Moon ended up helping the other coordinators organize their groups. He sent a message to his own group, and they met in the afternoon under the nice kiosk by the university’s garden.

The freshmen looked like, well, freshmen in finals. Stressed out of their minds and many had dark circles under their eyes. Moon sighed whimsically while he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. He remembered his freshmen days, being so stressed out he cried. Those were the days.

“Well! Tomorrow is the day for our Sports Day. Lucky, or unlucky for you all, this is obligatory for freshmen at our university, so there isn’t really a choice for you all,” grinned Moon.

There was a collective groan, which Moon ignored.

“I need you all to sign here besides your name and to specify which sport you will be playing. I know we did this weeks ago, but we need to do it again just to double check. Please remember that we’re going up against SKY! It’s a big university, so we need to give our best! But no pressure, okay? It’s about having fun!” Moon put the list on table, and they all got into a single file as they each signed their name.

As they did, a girl whined to Moon. “ _Oppa!_ But the sun will be so bright tomorrow!”

“It’s okay,” Moon patted her head. “The sun gives you Vitamin D, and a friend told me that Vitamin D is good for you! You can also wear sunscreen, so it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“Moonsoo sunbae, what sport will you be playing?” a boy asked.

“Soccer!” Moon answered immediately with a peace sign. The group awed and clapped, to which Moon blushed.

“It’s nothing! All of you can sign up to whichever sport you like. Look, since I’m nice, for those who don’t want cardio activity, I recommend the first two hours which will be throwing events such as shot-put, javelin, and more. ONLY sign up for these if you know what you’re getting into. If not, just go for the simple running events, which will be at the end.”

They all nodded and gave signs of acknowledgement, and Moon could sit back and watch them as they signed up. A hand pulled on his sleeve, and he saw Sooyoung and Hyemin looking at him. He gave a small frown. “I heard what happened on the news. Is it true that she left with her boyfriend?”

They both nodded solemnly. Sooyoung wrung her hands. “I told her that guy wasn’t good news! Oppa, he would say weird stuff to her! He would say that they should go to paradise, where it was magenta…or something like that, I never understood.”

“The worst thing is,” seethed Hyemin. “Is that the police aren’t taking it seriously. _Oh, she probably left with her boyfriend! They probably went on a vacation!”_ Hyemin flailed her arms, mimicking the policemen, but as she lowered her arms, her lower lip trembled. “They’d laugh. Why do they laugh? Why can’t they consider that he took her somewhere against her will? Arin would never leave like that…”

Moon’s gaze softened and he rubbed her back, which Hyemin permitted, stepping closer to him. He couldn’t say anything, because whatever he could say would be useless. He understood their anger – he understood it because he felt it too. “The situation is so ridiculous. I just hope that Arin is okay, wherever she is. Cheer up, yeah? She’ll be found safe and sound.”

They both smiled weakly, and then thanked Moon for listening to them. They were the last ones to sign up, so soon afterwards he explained the rest of the details of the Sports Day, answered all questions, and the kids were free to go. They waved goodbye, thanking him for everything before leaving.

He was putting his papers away when Jieun appeared.

“Super Moonsoo coordinator- _sunbae_ has done it again,” she smiled widely. “I’m amazed how you can get them to listen to you. I’ve heard that all the other coordinators are having a hard time!”

“Well,” Moon started, adjusting his backpack. “The secret is just to _actually_ listen. People seem to forget that they were once freshmen and want to act like they run the place just because they’re coordinators. It’s about helping!”

“You and your savior complex,” Jieun teased.

Moon grinned sheepishly. “I really want to help though! Don’t make me look evil!”

They walked across campus, talking about school, Sports Day, and Arin. Jieun was worried – of course, she had the worst anxiety out of them all. Moon tried to soothe her all the same, although he was on same page as everybody.

He remembered Arin. She, Hyemin and Sooyoung had been joined to the hip ever since the beginning of the school year and they were like the three musketeers in Moon’s eyes. Arin was the leader, since she seemed spunkier and more outspoken than her friends. She was wild; Moon had to shut her up dozens of times since her voice was just so _loud._ But she was nice, nonetheless. Curious, and helpful. She also made Moon laugh his lungs out loads of times.

“Do you want me to escort you to the bus stop?” asked Moon.

Jieun turned to look at him. “Weren’t we going to go eat?”

“Oh! Really? I’m sorry, I can’t today. I have to finish that painting. Tomorrow I’ll be busy all day and it’s for this Thursday.”

Jieun didn’t say anything, she just stopped and sighed, looking disappointed.

“No! Don’t sigh! I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, ‘kay?”

Jieun looked up, hopeful. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Moon extended his pinky finger, and Jieun giggled, taking it with her pinky and then stamping their fingers together.

“Okay, you better remember!” She pointed a finger at him.

“You guys are such kids,” Taejun snickered and Moon scowled at him.

They walked all the way to the entrance together, where Jieun explained to them the short comic she started creating, starring Taejun, the grumpy unicorn and his two friends, Jieun the silly squirrel and Moon the cat with the big square glasses.

“Why am _I_ the grumpy one?” Out of being grumpy and a unicorn, of course Taejun would get offended of the _grumpy_ part.

“Because you always have that grumpy face!” laughed Moon, until Taejun poked his side hard with his finger, to which Moon complained.

Eventually, they parted ways, Taejun assuring Moon that he would take Jieun to the bus stop. From there, he could relax and walk back home, buying some _Bungeo-ppang_ or fishbread as he got back.

** 3:02 PM **

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**707:** You’re home!

> I see that you bought bungeo-ppang!

> I bought some too!

> [ _Common Picture #27_ ]

> Nom nom nommy

 **Moon:** Nomnomnomnomnom

> You eat the belly first!

> And I eat the heads first

 **707:** Ohhh!

> Evil Moonsoo!

 **Yoosung:** You’re both evil ;;;

 **707:** The belly is where the insides are!

 **Moon:** I just like eating the head first.

> Isn’t that where everybody eats from first?

> lol

> so it’s nothing special

 **707:** You know what would make it better?

 **Moon:** Honey Buddha chips *-*

**707: Yes!!!!!**

> You totally get me lol

Speaking of which, Moon stood up to get a bag from underneath the cupboards, right from where he was storing the whole box load Seven had sent him. He did realize he was procrastinating, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the chatroom right now.

**707: Moon got some Honey Buddha Chips!**

> Now we’re eating the same thing!!!!

> Twinsies

> >.<

 **Moon:** It’s from the box you sent me haha

> I’ve been eating them slowly.

> Don’t want them to run out :(

 **707:** That’s not how you eat them!!

> You have to eat the whole bag in one sitting

> and eat them with PhD Pepper.

> A godsent combination

> [ _Celebrating 707 emoji_ ]

**Moon: And with bungeo-ppang**

> this is heaven

> right here

> *-*

 **Yoosung:** Guuuys I don’t have any Honey Buddha Chips

> T_T

> Seven!!!

> You should tell me!!!

> How’d you get some?

 **707:** You don’t know how to get Honey Buddha Chips???

> [ _Shocked 707 emoji_ ]

 **Yoosung:** No…

> That’s why I’m asking.

 **707:** [ _Bright eyes 707 emoji_ ]

> The secret is…

> To get boxes of them!!

> Lots and lots of them

> [ _Bright Eyes 707 emoji_ ]

 **Yoosung:** But how do you do that T_T

> I heard that

> You have to bribe the convenience store worker

> just to get a bag

 **Moon:** Nono

> It’s a special talent you know

> To get boxes

> Not everybody can do it…

 **707:** That’s right!

> I’m not just anyone.

> **I’m Seven the Great, that’s why it’s possible lol**

 **Moon:** All hail Seven the Great!

> Bow down, meow!!

> lolol

 **707:** lololol

 **Yoosung:** Seven

> Spill.

> How did you get the Honey Buddha Chips?

 **707:** Uhm…….

 **Moon:** Seven had been nice all year round and got them from Santa uwu

 **707:** _Whuuuut_

> _How did u_

> know??

> uwu

 **Yoosung:** [ _Sighing Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **707:** Did u have someone tail me or sth=

 **Yoosung** : Seven, just tell me. lol

 **707:** Then I’ll tell u.

 **Yoosung:** Wow! I’m so focused right now! lolol

> Should I get a pen ready?

 **707:** Yes,

> get ready to take notes.

> So I got the Honey Buddha Chips…

> **from the box in my warehouse.**

 **Yoosung:** [ _Sighing Yoosung emoji_ ]

**_> So how did you get the box?_ **

**707:** Haha………..

> …………

 **Yoosung** : ;;;;;

 **707:** ……….

> ……

 **Yoosung** : **_What is it?;;_**

 **707:** So, I have a story behind this.

 **Moon:** Oooh!!!

> I love stories

> Tell us! >_<

 **707:** i guess you’re really interested

> in Honey Buddha Chips too, Moon. lol

> Well, I guess

> it is the most popular snack these days lol

 **YOOSUNG:** So what’s your story?

> I wanna have a story of my own too.

 **707:** It’s a long one.

> And u kind of have to have an understanding of exploitation in the work place…

 **Yoosung:** **_Exploitation? What?;;_**

 **707:** …Uhm.

> Beep beep beep beep.

> I just got work!!

 **Yoosung:** Did you just type a sound?

 **707:** Ya.

 **Moon:** Something serious must be happening!!!

> Red alert! Red alert!

> We must be evacuate everyone in the building

 **707:** Listen to Moon!

> Everyone, evacuate!!

> I repeat!

> Evacuate!!

 **Yoosung:** **_You said you just got work. Why do we have to evacuate?;;_**

 **707:** Ya.

 **Yoosung:** [ _Sighing Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **707:** I’ll tell you later.

> Laterz.

** 707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  **

**Yoosung:** What…

> He just ran off, right?;;

Moon frowned, glancing over to the camera and wondering if he really had suddenly gotten work. He had started playing because that’s what it had seemed like, but Seven had been serious.

 **Moon:** Ya… He just ran off.

 **Yoosung:** So mean T_T

> He has boxes of it T_T

> And he doesn’t want to share with the rest of us T_T

> Seven only listens to V;;

> And I’ve been thinking

> we are really having the party, right?;

> We keep on coming up with potential guests,

> but we haven’t even

> set the date for the party;;

 **Moon:** ; ;

> I’m just keeping my faith in V.

 **Yoosung:** How can you trust him when you don’t even know him?;;

> What if V just goes into hiding and we end up not having the party again?

 **Moon:** Well

> I am living in his house ^^;

> I have to trust him

 **Yoosung:** It’s a problem that everyone trusts V so much.

> Am I the only one worried?

 **Moon** : Yoosung, let’s just wait a bit more~

> It’ll be okay, yeah?

> The party will be great

 **Yoosung:** ;;;

> you’re trying to do your best

> but if the party doesn’t happen,

> you’d have been here for nothing.

> If that happens, I’m gonna get a bit mad.

> We’re finally starting to get to know each other;;

 **Moon:** Yoosung, I appreciate you thinking about me,

> But I kinda have to trust V on this.

> So calm down.

> Chill.

 **Yoosung:** I’m just frustrated.

> Seriously… So frustrating.

> It’s been almost a week since you’d showed up.

> Nothing specific has been set so far.

 **Moon:** V is probably just busy. Jumin did mention he goes out to a lot of business trips;;.

> Besides, it’s too soon, I think.

> Cheer up.

> He’ll set the date soon.

 **Yoosung:** You really think so?

 **Moon:** Yup!!

> I’ll trust him.

 **Yoosung:** That’s what everyone keeps saying;;

> To be honest, I’m really worried

> about this party and how well it’ll go.

> Last time, we had a lot of time to prepare, but since you’re new to the whole thing…

> I don’t feel like the party can be that big this time;;

 **Moon:** Well, there’s a first time for everybody, right?

> Have a little faith in me.

> If I can prepare a Sports Day festival between two schools,

> this will be easy peasy lol

> besides!

> I’m sure everybody else will be helping out, so it’ll be ok

> :)

 **Yoosung:** I really don’t know about that.

Moon frowned once more. For the past days, Yoosung has been quite vocal in his distrust in V. He wondered if there was any specific reason – even though everybody respected V, Yoosung just seemed to be _sick_ of him.

 **Moon:** I understand.

 **Yoosung:** Really? Thank god T_T

> I’m just really thankful that we get to hold the parties again.

> I just want everyone to be considerate so that it’s not too hard on you!

 **Moon:** You’re so sweet!

> And I get what you mean.

> But let’s just wait for V a bit.

> Okay?

> Say it with me.

> “Okay.”

 **Yoosung:** …

 **Moon:** Pretty please? ;;

 **Yoosung:** I guess that’s the only option I have.

 **Moon:** No moping allowed!

> Turn that frown upside down.

> We’ll get to see each other tomorrow!!

> OMG!!!!

> I can bring you a bag of Honey Buddha chips from my stash

> So smile!!

 **Yoosung:** [ _Smiling Yoosung emoji_ ]

> You’re right!!

> We’ll meet each other for the first time, haha

> I’m nervous though…

> You’re going to see me run ; ;

 **Moon:** Come on Yoosung

> I’m not there to laugh lol

> I’m going to cheer for you!!!

 **Yoosung:** Hyung…you’re so nice ; ;

> And…

> I did complain about V a bit but don’t worry about it.

> I still have some things I want to know from him, but he’s not a bad person.

 **Moon:** Don’t worry. The party will happen for sure.

 **Yoosung:** Yup~! It has to.

> I’ve been waiting for it.

> Oh!

> I…

> I have to go to LOLOL.

> Think someone just said there’s a rare item up for grabs T_T

**Moon: Yoosung.**

> It’s not good to spend so much time playing games.

 **Yoosung:** Yup! Okay.

 **> **See you later!

 ** YOOSUNG ** ** ★ HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

Moon gave a deep sigh and set his phone aside. He glanced at his painting, still waiting for him. _I really just did waste 20 minutes in just chatting, did I?_

So, he decided to get himself into action. He changed into comfortable clothes, connected his speakers to his laptop, and got to painting, leaving his cellphone charging on a faraway table, right where it couldn’t distract him.

* * *

Five hours in and Moon had advanced it considerably now, getting hardest but most beautiful and fun part finished: the waves. The waves hit the coast, crashing into each and onto rocks by the beach. He was meticulous in his details – he mixed blues, greens, and whites to get that effect just right, crashing into the brown and gray rocks.

He was just going to start drawing further details in these rocks when his phone rang. He set his palette down and picked up. “Hello?”

“ _Hello!_ This is Seven-oh-seven speaking, is Moonsoo Ross available?”

Moon hummed, thoughtful. He went down to turn down his speakers. “Moonsoo Ross isn’t available right now. Please leave a message after the beep. _Beeep.”_

“Nooo! I’ve been waiting for his call all day!” Seven whined. “He hasn’t called me! He told me that we were going to listen to music.”

“Are you still busy?” asked Moon.

“Weeeeell, I am! But I wanted to listen to music and remembered that you mentioned about listening to music together. I can see you painting.”

“Oh! I’m listening to music right now. Can you hear?”

“Yeah! Is that Madonna?”

Moon blushed. He looked at the camera. “Yeah, I really like her. Would you like me to change it?”

“Don’t! Is this your personal playlist?” asked Seven.

“Yeah.”

“Then leave it. I want to listen to what you listen. They say that you can really tell how a person is when you listen to their personal playlist.”

“It’s a mess…” Moon chuckled. “I listen to all types of music, in lots of languages.”

“All the better! We can just listen. I’ll work while you paint. It’s looking great, by the way!”

“Thanks,” Moon smiled. “And okay, we can listen to my personal playlist,” he finally agreed, feeling a bit embarrassed and _hoped_ that some of his guilty pleasures won’t appear. He turned the speaker up once more, and he heard Seven typing once more, and he set him on loudspeaker so that if he spoke, Moon would hear. He set his phone done, but right beside him.

Immediately his playlist changed to a k-pop, more specifically to his favorite girl group in the whole wide world, Girl’s Generation. _Genie_ started in the background and Moon cursed the shuffle mode so hard.

Seven snickered. “Is that Girl’s Generation?”

“Shut the _fuck_ up and listen. It’s the best song by the best girl group in the world.”

Seven continued to laugh and Moon pouted to the camera. But as the song continued, he could hear Seven singing the chorus softly, probably not noticing himself. Moon grinned and sang with him. The rest of the night was spent like this, both in silence except from the occasional singing. Moon would skip the song if Seven didn’t seem to react to the song, putting the excuse that he wasn’t in the mood for the song. A lot of Moon’s guilty pleasures showed up, some of them were Seven’s guilty pleasures too.

By the end of the night, Seven asked Moon to repeat Genie.

* * *

Buses started lining up outside the university’s stadium and Moon lined up his freshman group with his whistle. The sleepy group lined up yawning, and Moon clapped at them so they could react.

Afterwards, the rest of the years came piling in, Jieun and Eunji dragging sleepy Nari and Taejun into the stadium and sitting on the bleachers. They had said they weren’t coming, but Moon had managed to convince them in the end (although they would never admit it).

“The water bottle station is over there by Mrs. Choi! Over there is the first aid station if you need it. Have fun! I’ll be here if you need me.”

The group nodded and went to their spot on the bleachers. Moon went with the rest of student council to receive the guests, SKY university. A large, never-ending group came piling in, and Moon scanned around to see if he could see a certain blonde head around.

He finally did see the familiar face he was looking for. Yoosung was all the way on the back, looking like death itself. _Probably did another all-nighter._ They locked eyes, and Moon smiled widely and waved at him, to which Yoosung waved shyly back.

Moon gave him a thumbs up and then went to stand beside the student council president. He started off by thanking SKY university and explaining the schedule and other things. Moon repressed the urge to yawn; he himself had fallen asleep late.

“And finally, we will have our third-year Cheong Moonsoo explain the rest.”

Moon took the mic. “Thank you, Mister President, and welcome! I hope everybody has fun today. Now, please separate into groups according to your year. We will have one member of student council escorting you around and assisting you if you require it. Freshmen will be coming with me, so please listen or you’ll get the whistle! Do not hesitate to ask any of us for help.”

Moon managed to organize the group, escorting them to the bleachers behind his own group. Afterwards, he went to assist his group, bringing water bottles for some of the boys and sunscreen for the girls.

Yoosung watched in awe. Moon finally went to stand behind him, drinking water himself.

“You do all this? Hyung, you’re amazing.”

Moon laughed. “What are you talking about? This is my job!”

The opening event started off, by both principles having a speech and whatnot. Moon almost fell asleep, until they paid respects to the flag, to which he had to look strictly alert.

Once the event was officially inaugurated, Moon escorted the large freshman group to their section. Luckily, the student council from SKY was also there to assist him with organizing those who had signed up for the first event, which was throwing and archery. The rest who didn’t sign up for these events were left to chill on the grass.

Moon looked for Yoosung, expecting him to be with one of the many groups that were sitting on the grass. But when he found him, he saw him by himself and under the shade, fidgeting with his phone.

“Yoosung!”

The blonde boy looked up and his purple eyes widened. “Moonsoo-hyung!”

Moon sat down beside him, and Yoosung put his phone down. They sat in an awkward silence, until Moon patted Yoosung on the head. A part of Moon had thought Yoosung more cheerful, like he was in the RFA chat, but he guessed that it was easier to be a certain matter behind a screen. In any case, Yoosung didn’t owe him anything to be cheerful straight away either. And that was okay.

Yoosung smiled weakly. “I must look super lame, huh?”

“Why do you say that?” Moon asked.

“I’m by myself… Mostly everybody here is with friends, and well, you found me hiding alone.”

Moon sat silent, and saw some freshman fail miserably at the shot-put _. I told them that they shouldn’t have signed up for this event if they didn’t know what they got themselves into_. He shook his head and then turned to Yoosung. “There’s nothing lame about that. Some people have a hard time making friends – that’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Yoosung brought his knees to his chest. “You’re shining. Everybody listens to you, and you seem to be liked instantly by everybody…you’re kind of like Rika in that sense. She had this…this amazing ability to convince people and bring out the best in them.”

Moon shrugged. “I don’t know about that. I just know that I really want to help. I really like helping. It makes my soul happy.”

“Rika would say something like that…” Yoosung pressed his face between his knees, then turned to look at Moon. “Are you religious, hyung?”

Moon sputtered. “What’s this talk about religion all of a sudden? Come on, Yoosung!” Moon suddenly stood up, dusting himself off. He outstretched his hand, picking up Yoosung up by a pull. “I’ll present you my friends, how about that? They’re really nice! You’ll like them.”

“O-Okay…”

Moon brought him to the archery station, to where Jieun, Eunji, and Nari were focused on Taejun, who stood out with his crazy pink hair. All the guys from SKY were staring at him weirdly, including Yoosung. His friends, however, were holding their breath as he held the bow up, to then let the arrow go, hitting bulls’ eye. They all clapped, with Jieun and Eunji jumping and Moon whistling. “Way to go!”

Taejun glanced at them then looked away. Obviously, he was trying to look cool.

“He’s full of piercings!” gasped Yoosung. “The one on his on top of his nose looks really painful.”

“Well, he’s never complained about it,” Moon said thoughtfully. “But Taejun would rather drop dead and dye his hair pink over complaining about a piercing,” laughed Moon. “His first piercing was his tongue piercing back when we were in high school. He got in _so_ much trouble for it with his mom.”

Yoosung looked amazed and Jieun tapped on Moon’s shoulder. “Who’s this?” she asked.

Moon grinned and hugged Yoosung around the shoulders. “I adopted a baby boy from SKY. Isn’t he cute? He’s my little baby.”

“H-Hyung, _please_ ,” Yoosung squirmed, and Moon just hugged him tighter. The three girls rolled their eyes and Moon laughed.

“This is my friend Yoosung! Yoosung, this is Nari, Eunji, and Jieun. They’re my closest friends.”

“You never told me you had a friend from SKY,” Jieun frowned.

“It’s a long story,” Moon looked away and Yoosung laughed nervously. Jieun didn’t seem to buy it but didn’t question further.

Taejun continued for three rounds more and won against SKY. The four friends, including Moon, cheered very loudly for him. Yoosung hid his face and acted as if he didn’t know them.

When Taejun came back with a gold medal, they all clapped but in a more proper matter. Yoosung had wondered what had gotten into them. That was until Moon stood firm, and they both saluted each other like soldiers.

“Taejun- _ssi_ , you have bought this kingdom great pride.”

“It was my pleasure, Coordinator Moonsoo.”

Then they fist-bumped like the bros they were.

Taejun noticed a small presence besides him and stared at Yoosung, who hid behind Moon. _Moonsoo had been right,_ thought Yoosung. _He really is tall and scary!_

“Who lost a kid?” he asked. Yoosung blushed.

“I adopted a baby!” Moon grinned. “He’s my baby, so please take care of him when I go play, yeah?”

Taejun continued to stare at Yoosung but ultimately shrugged. “Cool with me. Are you going to leave now?”

Moon glanced at his cellphone clock. “Forty-five minutes more. I’ll be able to watch Jieun do the pole vault.”

They went to go watch her at the station, with her pretty red hair up in a bun. Yoosung thought she looked very pretty.

Jieun came in second place, but all the friends clapped all the same, Yoosung along with them. She came back with a silver medal, sighing in disappointment, but still smiling. Eunji hugged her and Moon patted her back.

“Well! Gotta be leaving now. Please watch Yoosung for me, okay?”

The friends agreed and Yoosung felt like a child. “Hyung, I’m not a kid.”

“But you are MY kid,” grinned Moon, still being annoying. He took his glasses off and handed them to Yoosung. “Take care of these for me, please. I’ll be right back!”

The last thing Yoosung saw before he could complain some more were Moon’s eyes. They were a bright golden, he noticed, although not as bright as Sevens’, rather a warmer tone. But when the sun hit them just right, they shined brightly.

Yoosung felt Taejun’s stare piercing at him and all he could do was try to edge away, to which Taejun just followed him.

“Stop scaring him!” Eunji told him.

“I’m not doing anything!” Taejun replied, still not tearing his gaze away from him. “He’s hiding by himself. Hey, where do you know Moonsoo from?”

“U-Um…” Yoosung realized that Moon had listened to V and not told his friends anything. He considered it to be the for the best, whether he likes V or not – but he didn’t ever imagine that he would get interrogated by his friends, especially by the tall, scary looking friend that looked like he could snap Yoosung like a twig. So, he thought of a quick lie. “Through an application!”

Taejun looked at him weirdly. “What sort of application?”

“Messaging application…?”

Realization dawned on Taejun, and he sighed. “Okay, you don’t have to tell me more. Have you gone to his house yet?”

“Um, no, not yet,” Yoosung smiled sheepishly. “I don’t know where he lives yet.”

Taejun shook his head. “Give him an empty house and he does this… Okay, listen, kid. I’m his best friend but I can tell you this: Moon looks innocent but he’s not, trust me. He’s got some experience, but that doesn’t mean he’s not a big crybaby. Well, I think you would like experience? I don’t know.”

Yoosung frowned. “Experience…?” Then it dawned on him that maybe Taejun knew about Moon being the party coordinator. His eyes brightened and he nodded. “Of course! Experience is really important.”

Taejun seemed uncomfortable for a moment, and then he snorted. “Yeah, well, that’s none of my business. I’ll just it leave like that. Just take care of him. He’s…” Taejun paused and crossed his arms. He suddenly had a sad look on his face. “He’s been through a lot.”

Yoosung didn’t really understand at what Taejun was getting at, but he understood the last part. He nodded once more. “Okay. I’ll try my best.”

Taejun patted his shoulder. “Thanks.”

The teams came out and shook hands before going to their stations. Moon stood as goalie, tying his shoe quickly before the game officially started. Yoosung recognized that a few people from his school: they were from the official football team at school, and he knew them to be fierce. They immediately attacked Seoul Art’s without leaving them much room to even react.

The forward from SKY kicked directly to the goal and it was then caught by Moon. Seoul Art’s cheered wildly. It was like this for the last three shots, Moon caught them all. The SKY team had begun to feel frustrated, not even letting Seoul Arts take the ball. Seoul Art’s was just relieved that they hadn’t scored a thing.

It was war: SKY versus Moon.

 ** YOOSUNG ** ** ★ ** ** HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Yoosung** **★** : Guys!!!

> [ MOON PHOTO AT THE FIELD. ]

> Moon is playing right now!!

> He looks so cool!

Moon had seemed to notice a camera on him and met eyes with Yoosung. He grinned at him, distracted, and it was at this moment that SKY took opportunity and managed to score a goal past him. Seoul Art’s groaned and Moon shrugged, embarrassed.

Seoul Art’s realized that they couldn’t leave Moon alone like this. So, they started playing better, taking the ball when they could and taking it to the other side. At least now it didn’t look unilateral. But it was when the forward and the SKY forward fought for the ball and the forward fell, his ankle twisting badly as he did.

The referee called time out and Moon ran to the forward. It was one of his freshmen.

“Woohyun, are you okay?” Moon asked. The freshmen shook his head, his leg trembling.

“Sorry, sunbae, I wanted to help you…It really hurts, ah.”

Moon shook his head. “It’s okay. Just go to first aid, yeah?”

And so, it was like this how Moon ended up as forward for the second half of the game, since the only other replacement they had was for goalie. But when they started playing, Moon could compete with them. He was at least on the same level as them.

Now it looked like a game. The teams spent it on the two sides of the field instead of just one. But Moon _ran._ He made signs for his team to give the ball and once he received it, he took the shot and managed to also score past the SKY goalie.

Moon’s friends cheered so loud that they startled Yoosung.

 **Yoosung** ★: He scored!!

> He scored a goal!!

> [ _Celebrating Yoosung emoji_ ]

Soon enough, the game ended, and it was a tie. The teams shook hands once more, and Moon ran to the bleachers where Yoosung and the rest sat. He sat exhausted besides Yoosung. 

“Moonsoo! Don’t be gross! You’re all sweaty!” Nari exclaimed, and Moon received a towel from Taejun and a water bottle from Jieun. Yoosung gave him his glasses

“Sorry!”

“Hyung, you were so cool!” Yoosung grinned, and Moon smiled embarrassed.

“It’s nothing! I could’ve done better, but I haven’t played that much in a long time. I really had to sprint to score that one, I’m so out of shape," Moon panted. 

“You really were cool!” Yoosung nodded again, and then he stood up. “I got to go now; the running events are going to start.”

“Oh yeah! Let’s go!”

They walked to the running track and Moon sat down exhausted on the grass. Jieun offered her legs and he took them, laying his head on them. She played around with his hair.

Yoosung gaped at him but Nari and Eunji dragged him away, since they were going to be in the event too. Taejun sat besides Jieun, and they watched the trio walk away.

Eunji was speaking amicably to Yoosung and he seemed to be trying his hardest to do the same. Nari commented here and there, but that’s how she was, a woman of few words. Yoosung went with his school and they seemed to talk to him now too, curious to why he was with people from the other school. Yoosung now seemed flustered. Moonsoo smiled, sitting up now to see him interact with people.

They started with the running event and Moon cheered so loud that everyone looked at him weirdly. Neither Taejun nor Jieun seemed to be bothered by this, though. Yoosung would blush like crazy, but he seemed to enjoy this attention.

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** Look at our Yoosungie!

> [ YOOSUNG AT THE TRACK PHOTO. ]

> Cheer for him, guys!

The running events finally ended and the three came back with medals and compliments form Moon, Taejun, and Jieun.

“Can we go eat later?” Taejun groaned. “I’m _so_ hungry!”

“Do you want to come with us?” Moon asked Yoosung.

Yoosung shuffled his feet, but then smiled. “Sure.”

* * *

The Sport’s Day event ended around 4:30 pm, and after the closing ceremony, the schools were free to interact in a small fair that the student council had organized days prior. Moon, Yoosung and friends went to the same sushi place though.

“What do you like to do?” Eunji asked Yoosung.

“Well,” Yoosung paused, and in a low, shy voice he said: “I like to play LOLOL.”

“YOU LIKE TO PLAY LOLOL?” Nari practically sprang up the table as she said this, startling everyone else in the process. “What’s your username?”

Somehow, Yoosung now seemed brighter. “Superman Yoosung!”

Nari gasped again. “I know you! You’re second in the leadership board right now! You’re so cool! Let’s be friends.”

“This is the most expressive I’ve seen Nari in weeks,” Taejun commented, and the rest snickered.

After Yoosung and Nari exchanged LOLOL information, they continued their dinner and speaking about relatively nothing. Yoosung got brighter and brighter as the moments passed, and Moon saw him as the cheery Yoosung that he was in the chat.

 **Yoosung** **★:** [ FRIENDS GROUP PHOTO ]

> I’m having fun ^^

 **Moon:** Guys! Don’t be jealous when you see this, lol.

> We can all go eat sushi later.

 ** YOOSUNG ** ** ★ HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

When they finished dinner, it was dark out, and they all went to separate ways. Jieun was going to stay over Nari and Eunji’s dorm for a sleep-over. They kept speaking and Taejun felt comfortable enough to tease Yoosung, who complained all the same.

“Your reactions are funnier than Moonsoo’s,” he sniggered. “But don’t think you’re going to save yourself.” He looked at Moon pointedly

Moon rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know!”

“Anyways, I gotta go. Are you guys leaving now?” Taejun asked.

“Yeah, I’m taking Yoosung home,” Moon smiled.

“Alright, be safe. Remember to use a condom!”

Yoosung looked scandalized and Moon almost tripped. He covered Yoosung’s ears. “Taejun, what the fuck?!”

“What do you mean, _what the fuck?_ He told me you met through a messaging application! You didn’t tell me you had downloaded it again!”

“That’s because I haven’t, you pervert!”

Yoosung realized at what he had meant back then now and blushed like mad. “Oh! No, no, it’s nothing like that!” He shook his head. “It’s just a regular messaging app.”

Taejun stopped in his tracks. “Oh, really?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Moon groaned. “Holy shit, dingus!”

Taejun busted out a guffaw. “I’m _so_ sorry!” Moon scowled and Yoosung was still very much embarrassed as Taejun kept laughing his guts out. Once his giggles subsided, he patted both of their heads. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “Be careful on your way home then, alright?” He continued laughing as he left, and Moon rolled his eyes.

“Ignore Taejun, alright? They dropped him on the head as a baby.”

As they left campus and were walking down a silent park, Yoosung took the chance.

“Hyung.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you together with Jieun-noona?”

Moon started laughing. “Jieun? We’ve been friends for a long time, but no! What makes you think that?”

Yoosung looked confused. “Well, she’s always looking out for you… And always wants to be close to you in some way…her eyes seem to sparkle when she looks at you.”

Moon gave a thoughtful look. “I don’t think so. I think she’d like someone manlier; don’t you agree? I’m too skinny.”

Yoosung laughed. “No, you’re not, hyung! You can be manly.”

“We both can be manly like Zen,” Moon agreed.

“Just take the narcissistic part out…” Yoosung sighed, and then walked in silence. A few moments earlier, Taejun had insinuated that he and Moon would be going home together _in that sense._ He had also told him that Moon had _experience_ and that he wasn’t _innocent._ Moon didn’t seem to get the disgusted by the idea either – uncomfortable since it was Yoosung, probably, but not the fact that it was with a _guy._

“Hey, Moon hyung… Do you… like boys?”

Moon stopped dead in his tracks, and Yoosung stopped to look at him. Yoosung didn’t think he’d ever see that expression on Moon’s face – nervous, embarrassed, but overall _scared._

“You can tell me, hyung.”

Moon faltered, opening his mouth to try to reply. But ultimately, he nodded. “Yeah. I’m gay.”

Yoosung nodded and patted his back. “It’s okay. You don’t have to keep it a secret.”

“I don’t, really,” Moon shrugged. They started walking once more. “I mean, all my friends know, and student council and some teachers. But, it’s not something that I go around saying, _hey, look at me, I’m gay,_ can’t do that. Especially in our society. But it is a part of me.”

“I understand. It’s nothing bad, okay? Don’t think I’m going to go telling people. I won’t even tell the rest of RFA.”

Moon smiled. “Thank you.”

“I’m…I’m really thankful that you were honest with me,” Yoosung admitted. “I’m used to people keeping secrets from me. They think I’m too childish, or that I’m too sensitive. But I am capable of listening. So…thank you for trusting me.”

Moon patted his back. “You’re not too sensitive, your heart is in the right place. It’s pure, and there’s not many people like that. And I won’t be keeping any secrets from you, Yoosung! Promise.”

Yoosung grinned and turned around and hugged him. Moon was taken by surprise but hugged him back anyways.

That was until he saw a flash. Moon pulled away to see a pair of guys looking at them and laughing, one of them with their phones out. Moon immediately stomped over them.

“Why are two guys hugging?” the one with the phone jeered, and this was the one Moon grabbed by the collar.

“Erase that picture,” Moon growled. “Erase that fucking picture right now!” he yelled.

Yoosung looked scared. “Hy-Hyung, it’s nothing bad-”

“Do you really think that I would take a photo of that, _fag?”_ the guy snarled, and Moon almost punched him. Yoosung and the other guy had to intervene, separating both. They said nothing more as a policeman walked by, and they parted ways.

Yoosung and Moon walked in silence until they got to the bus station. Moon was still trembling. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this.”

Yoosung patted his back soothingly. Moon’s shoulders slumped and his eyes burned.

“It’s been hard, hasn’t it?” Yoosung asked softly. Moon nodded.

“It’s okay. I’ll defend you next time!” Yoosung grinned. “It’s okay,” he repeated once more.

Moon wiped his eyes quickly and took a deep breath. “Yeah. Thank you.” Then his eyes widened. “I almost forgot!” From his backpack, he took out a fresh new bag of Honey Buddha chips.

Yoosung gasped. “You remembered!”

“Of course,” Moon grinned. “Wouldn’t forget that!”

The bus stopped and Yoosung got on. “Hyung, be careful on your way home!”

“Alright,” Moon nodded, and waved good-bye as the bus left.

While walking home, he remembered to snap a picture of the sky.

**9:06 PM**

**Moon:** Hey Seven. 

  * [ NIGHT SKY PHOTO #3 ]
  * It's kinda cloudy today ^^; 
  * Hope you still like it. 



**707: !!!!!**

  * Behind the clouds there's still a sky, 
  * and in the sky there's the stars. 
  * So it's still good!!
  * Like you Moon
  * So it's okie dokie
  * <3



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOooOOOo almost 9k words 
> 
> it was really fun to write though lol 
> 
> this is my "in defense of Kim Yoosung" chapter. the thing is that i've always thought that the game really made his character misunderstood and in the end underestimated him. They made him plain frustrating in some routes (especially V's), but to some extent, it's understandable. Yoosung is struck with grief; he lost someone whom he was very dependent of emotionally. And he WAS really dependent of Rika, even going to the lengths of selecting a career to please her. Don't get me wrong - being a vet is a noble and great career, but in the end it was to please Rika. And in his route, it wasn't until he found a girlfriend that he was able to move on. 
> 
> I understand that the game made this for romantic purposes, but I want to explore Yoosung's full potential - he doesn't need someone to discover himself. He's highly emotional and sensitive, but because of this, I think he has the widest heart out of everyone in the RFA. He really felt complete helping out people. 
> 
> So yeah, this is one of my many missions in this fic. Lol sorry for the rant and thank you for coming to my Ted talk. 
> 
> In any case! I won't be posting next week because I have to travel across two states in bus :') bUT I will be back!!!
> 
> So see you until then!! and Merry Christmas~!


	6. ERROR 707

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you really think i was going to leave you all without a chapter? s i k e

**9:45 PM**

** 707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**707:** Whaaaa you guys went to go eat sushi T_T

> Wish I could go

> Haven’t eaten all day since the bulgeo-ppang

> My stomach is growling and it’s demanding food

> It’s starting to eat the rest of my insides slowly T____T

> SOS!!!

> NEED FOOD!!!!

> MY STOMACH IS EATING MY LIVER!!!!!!!!

> …

Seven groaned. No one was answering, not even Yoosung who was always on his phone. He laid his head on his desk and tried to bury himself in his sweater – he hasn’t been able to sleep, eat or even shower with all the workload he currently has. He absolutely hated missions because of this (well, one of the many reasons). The company provided money for all this, sure, but the agents were the ones who had to do everything else. The investigation itself, book the plane, hotel, rent a car. And these were just the simple things – sometimes they would have to forge a whole new identity, creating the rest of the story for said identity.

Seven was doing this right now. He was currently creating his new identity, a woman by the name of Mary. He’s been spending days hacking into systems to register her name, although he only planned to use her for this occasion. Nevertheless, this was standard procedure.

“Mary,” Seven muttered to himself. “Mary Vanderwood the 3rd…”

“Have you stopped shitting around?” Vanderwood asked, coming in and reeking of cigarettes. “I finished up cleaning up that mess you have in your living room.”

“Don’t tell me you were smoking in there! That defeats the whole purpose!”

Vanderwood rolled his eyes. “I didn’t, you idiot.”

Seven sighed in relief.

“I smoked in the kitchen, it’s empty anyways.”

Seven groaned and put his hood up, burying his head in his arm. Vanderwood sat beside him, reading what Seven has so far. After a moment, he made a face. “Mary Vanderwood? Did you _really_ have to take my name?”

“Haven’t eaten. No creativity. Need food,” Seven grunted, his voice muffled by his arm.

Vanderwood rolled his eyes. “I’ll bring you some food, you big baby. Would you like some pizza?”

“Yeah,” moped Seven, nodding.

Vanderwood left and in that moment, from the corner of his eye, he saw Moon arrive at his house. He looked exhausted. He saw him take his cellphone out, and his own cellphone vibrated minutes after.

**10:16 PM**

**Moon:** Can I call you later?

Seven thought about it. Vanderwood would take an hour and a half, two hours tops. The nearest pizza parlor was six kilometers away and he was not a fast driver. Also, he always took an extra fifteen minutes because of the security system, _the doofus._

 **707:** Sure!

  * I’ll be waiting for your call >_<



**Moon:** Okay ^^

  * I’m going to go take a shower first.
  * Wait for me.



Seven saw him disappear into his bedroom and then he turned around back to his main screen. Mary Vanderwood used to be a cleaning lady who got employed by Michael Allen (Vanderwood’s alias) and has been working for him ever since. She was born in Ireland and is 26 years old. She likes long walks by the beach and dislikes smelly men.

A few moments later, Moon reappeared, drying his hair with a towel and had already changed into his pajamas. He yawned and started getting his paint and brushes ready to continue his painting, although it was already as good as done, Seven thought. It looked beautiful, and he was looking at it through a black and white security camera. It must be better in person.

Once Moon set everything up, he called him, and Seven picked up and then put his most formal voice ever. “Did you eat dinner? Eating three nutritiously balanced meals regularly every day is critical to your physical and mental health.”

He could see Moon frown. “Jumin?”

“I’ll have Assistant Kang prepare a meal plan for you. Assistant Kang?”

There was a silence and Seven almost laughed upon seeing Moon completely confused. Finally, he said, “Your trial version of Jumin Han’s voice service has expired. What a shame. From now on, you will be charged one Honey Buddha Chip bag every ten seconds. Do you wish to continue?”

“No!” Moon exclaimed. “Bring Seven back!”

Seven gave a laugh finally. “You missed me. Here I am in all my glory!” He hummed happily. “Anyways, I’m glad to see that you’re doing well. Is everything okay at the apartment?”

“Yeah, everything is fine. I have to finish this painting…” Moon sighed. “Thanks for caring.”

“I’m more caring than I seem! To explain better…I can’t stop talking about my ardent love for Elly!”

Moon laughed. “I love Elly too! I met her the other day. She’s so cute!”

“Ohh! Did Han Jumin interrogate you in his famous penthouse already?”

“Kind of. We just had lunch. He was really nice.”

“Han Jumin? _Nice?”_ Seven gasped. “That’s a good joke.”

“I’m being honest! We had a complete lunch. Oh! And I also got to know Jaehee and Yoosung now. I haven’t met Zen yet, but he called me yesterday. We might meet up later too. When will I get to see you?”

“Hmmmm…” Seven droned thoughtfully. “What would you do for me?”

“Anything, oh GodSeven! Grace me with your presence!”

“Tararaaa~! Soon! Maybe. I’ll be busy this weekend; I’ll be leaving on Friday morning.”

“Oh…” Moon set a paintbrush down and looked at the camera. “You’re going to be away this whole weekend?”

Seven looked at the screen too. Moon looked disappointed. He wondered what color his eyes were… “Yeah, I probably won’t even appear in the chat.”

Moon looked down and picked up another paint brush. “Okay. I’ll be waiting for you here. Have you eaten yet?”

“Nope!”

“Seven! You gotta eat! Have you even slept?”

Seven laughed again nervously. “No…”

Moon set a paintbrush down adamantly and looked directly at the camera once more. “Seven, they can’t be doing this to you. Please go eat something. Get some rest. I’ll tell Jumin to let you see Elly if you do.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

Seven finally sighed and walked to the couch to lay down. His back immediately thanked him. “Alright, I went to go lay down for a moment. Food is coming in a bit too.”

“Good. Would you like to listen to music?” 

“Sure! Could you put Genie on again?”

Moon chuckled and nodded. “Alright.”

Moon continued painting, seemingly lost in the details and colors and Seven watched him from where he lay, also getting lost in the soft strokes of the paintbrush. After the song ended and changed to a softer one, Moon started talking about the sport’s festival at school and how Yoosung was a better runner than he made himself out to be.

“He just has to try and believe in himself,” sighed Moon.

“Do you believe in yourself?” Seven asked.

Moon painted in silence, but finally spoke in a soft voice. “I have to, don’t you think? If I don’t believe in myself, who will?”

“I believe in you,” Seven murmured.

Moon gave the widest grin to the screen and Seven couldn’t help but to smile back. “I believe in you too!” Moon exclaimed. “But you still have to eat. And a decent meal! Not just chips and soda.”

“Guilty as charged,” yawned Seven. “But it’s so good!”

It was about an hour later that Vanderwood came around. Seven’s security system was a bitch but he finally found an English to Arabic dictionary to beat the asshole in his own game. The password today was "Vanderwood's smelly feet" (which he would get him for that later).

He was then greeted by Seven singing “ _A Whole New World”_ at the top of his lungs. He grimaced. Vanderwood also noticed that the screen at the top right, where it was always an empty apartment, suddenly had a resident in front of a canvas. Said resident was a skinny, nice-looking boy, trying his hardest to paint but ultimately failing due to Seven’s horrible singing. His laughter could be heard through the phone speaker. 

Vanderwood closed the door and Seven stopped.

Seven picked his phone up and turned the loudspeaker off. “Hey, Moon? I gotta go – The bane of my existence came around and he won’t let me enjoy my song with you.”

“Oh? Okay.”

“ _Sayonara!_ ” He hung up, and Vanderwood set the two pizza boxes beside him.

“Who’s that?” he asked, staring at the camera. The boy set the phone down in dismay, and continued painting what seemed a beach. It looked beautiful.

“None of your bees wax,” Seven promptly replied.

Vanderwood shook his head. “ _Careful,_ ” he warned. Seven didn’t say anything more.

* * *

**THURSDAY, 9:57 AM**

** JAEHEE KANG HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Jaehee Kang: Pink hair…**

> Pink hair…

> Moon, your friend…has pink hair.

> And many piercings.

 **Moon:** lololol

> He looks so cool, doesn’t he?

> He looks like a manga character!!

> Or like a unicorn

> Lol

 **Jaehee Kang:** [ _Unimpressed Jaehee emoji_ ]

> I don’t think a unicorn is fitting…

 **Yoosung:** Taejun is so mean T_T

> Calling me shorty and picking on my hair pins.

> [ _Crying Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Just ignore him lol

> He means well.

> Sure, he can be a bit of a jackass

> But he’s reliable! He has been my friend since highschool.

> :)

 **Jumin Han:** Is he your best friend?

 **Moon:** Yeah.

> I mean.

> They’re all my good friends.

> But Taejun has helped me out so much.

> I’m really grateful for him.

 **Jumin Han:** Yes.

> I feel the same way about V.

**Moon: =^^=**

**ZEN:** But who’s that pretty lady with red hair?

> She’s so cute omg

> Moon

> You gotta present me to her.

> Or maybe your blonde friend

> She looks so chic

**Jaehee Kang: Zen, this isn’t appropriate behavior.**

**ZEN:** But Jaehee T_T

> I haven’t had a girlfriend

> In such a long time T_T

**Jaehee Kang: You must focus on your career.**

**Moon:** She’s off-limits anyways.

> Jieun needs a man as gentle as her!

> And Eunji has a boyfriend ^^;

 **ZEN:** I can be gentle!

> [ _Sobbing ZEN emoji_ ]

 **Jumin Han:** So promiscuous.

 **ZEN:** Of course you wouldn’t understand

> You’ve never had a girlfriend

 **Yoosung:** I’ve never had a girlfriend either…

> [ _Crying Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **Jaehee Kang:** [ _Unimpressed Jaehee emoji_ ]

 **Jumin Han:** [ _Unimpressed Jumin emoji_ ]

**Moon: ANYWAYS.**

> Yoosung

> Did you add Nari on LOLOL? ^^

 **Yoosung:** Oh! Yeah!

> We were playing together yesterday lol

> She gave me a lot of rare items and I gave her an armor ^^

 **Moon:** I have no idea what you’re talking about.

> But it’s good that you’re getting along!

> She’s really shy too ^^ 

**Jaehee Kang:** By the way.

> Has anyone seen Luciel?

 **Moon:** Oh.

> I think he’s preparing for a mission.

> Or something like that…

> He told me he’s leaving tomorrow morning.

> So he’s probably busy with that.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I just hope that it is nothing dangerous.

> I will be praying for him.

 **Moon:** I’m really worried too;;;

> I can’t stop thinking about where he went off to

> I just hope he comes back safe.

* * *

They left early Friday morning, driving all the way out to the international airport and passing through security with other false identities. Vanderwood was Charles Royster and Seven was Tristan Park. While Vanderwood simply tied his long hair in a ponytail, Seven put a black-haired wig on, along with false green eye contacts. Vanderwood never understood why Seven used his most elaborate identities when they passed through the airport, but never asked about it either.

They flew straight to their destination: Taipei. They were received by other agents, along with all the weapons necessary for the mission. They shouldn’t have to be used – they shouldn’t. But in a job like this, you can never be too careful. They’ve all learned that the hard way.

Vanderwood smoked a cigarette as they went to their hotel reservation. The hotel wasn’t anything special, but it was inconspicuous. While Vanderwood went for their reservation, Seven scanned the security system of the hotel with his phone, hacking into the security cameras and in the reservation system, where their fake names seemed to be in order.

Once in their room they set up the rest of their intelligence equipment up, and they finally started getting dressed for their mission. Vanderwood simply changed into an expensive suit and slicked his hair back. He had shaven a night before, as well. But while he had taken at least thirty minutes to get ready, an hour had passed, and he was _still_ waiting for Seven to come out of the bathroom.

He stamped on the door. “Hurry the fuck up! We don’t have all day!”

“We still have like two more hours!” shouted back Seven. “Calm your tits down!”

Vanderwood groaned. “What’s taking so long?”

Seven threw the door open, almost hitting Vanderwood in in the face. Seven came out wearing elaborate makeup, with bright, shiny eyes bigger than usual, long eyelashes and cherry colored lips. Vanderwood looked at him closely – he seemed to have put eyeliner and a glitter eyeshadow as well. He had a ruby red wig on, darker than his light vermilion locks and his outfit was composed of a maid costume with a short skirt, with stockings coming all the way up to his thighs and high heels that Vanderwood had no idea how he could walk in them. Overall, Seven really _did_ look like a girl.

“Magic, Vanderwood, magic!” exclaimed Seven, and Vanderwood rolled his eyes.

“If you speak it takes all the magic away. Is this why you took so long?”

Seven shot him a dirty look. “Do you think it’s easy making myself look like a girl? I don’t ever see you wanting to take these roles!”

Vanderwood blinked; he couldn’t say anything to that. Seven applied blush on his cheeks, humming. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“Why a maid though?” He eyed Seven suspiciously, crossing his arms.

“Because Mary likes dressing up!” Seven grinned, brushing his hair. “Also, the secret to _really_ getting a feminine figure are the hips! I needed a dress that would be able to make it like I’m totally not wearing hip pads, which I am, but shhhh!”

“Okay, okay. Are we ready to go now?”

Seven packed the last things in his handbag, carrying makeup, perfume, everything an elegant lady such as himself would need. Not to mention three phones, a USB adapter, a memory card and a compact Sig Sauer which he hid in a secret compartment inside.

He looked at himself one more time in the mirror. He had to wear a choker to hide his Adam’s Apple as a finishing touch. Finally turned around, his dress picking up as he did. “Now I am!”

As they left the lobby, they received stares from the people there. A handsome looking Caucasian man walking with a beautiful woman of unknown origin obviously popped out. Their car was waiting for them outside, one that Vanderwood had rented for them. Vanderwood didn’t let Seven rent the cars, not even dreaming, since he would always rent the flashiest ones.

“We’re going to leave the car in a parking lot about 500 meters away. We’re going to have to walk,” Vanderwood explained.

“Yep,” Seven responded, putting pearl earrings on. “Same old, same old, no need to explain.”

“I’m reminding you. Are you sure you can walk in those heels?”

Seven gasped, offended. “Of course, I can! You don’t think I can walk in these heels? I can outrun you in these!” Vanderwood just shook his head.

After twenty minutes they arrived to their destination, leaving the car parked in an empty parking lot on the bottom floor. From there, they walked all the way towards the night market of Ximending street, where dozens of street vendors and tourists were still out, tall buildings towering over them.

It was in a specific dingy alley, however, where they strayed away. The alley was dark and narrow, men standing and eyeing them, woman standing in corners wearing short dresses. They stared at them, no shame whatsoever. But they knew to whom they were coming for.

“Jimmy Ling understands and speaks English,” Vanderwood said as they entered a dark building with blasting, electronic music. “He studied in Berkeley.”

“ _Thank_ _God,_ ” sighed Seven. “Speaking in mandarin is so hard.”

They walked up the stairs onto the second floor, where they were greeted by the smell of booze, cigarettes and something reminiscent of weed. It reeked bad, and accompanied by the smell of sweat of all the people dancing and pressing each other together, Seven couldn’t stand it. Woman were dancing on top of a catwalk, clinging to poles and showing off their breasts to shouting men who were throwing money at them.

Seven managed to lock eyes with one girl. She didn’t look no older than sixteen.

He walked behind Vanderwood who held his hand, although all of this was part of an act. Right there, beyond all the ruckus, was a balding man around his forties, drinking booze with all kinds of woman around him, and some men. He looked at them and smiled widely, standing up and outstretching his arms to Vanderwood.

“Michael! Long time no see, you look thinner!” spoke the man in heavily accented English. “How ya doin’?”

“It’s been a while,” Vanderwood grinned at him and patted his shoulders, already into the personality. “And I’ve been on a diet. The lady here has been very persuasive about having me in a better shape.”

Jimmy glanced at Seven and then stared at him, gobbling. Seven gave the most pleasant smile he could. “My Sweetheart has been having problems with his blood pressure,” he explained in a high pitched voice, speaking in fluent english. “Someone has to take care of him, don’t you think?”

The man gave a knowing smile back and nodded. “Yes, such a diligent lady. Michael, you are very lucky to have such a partner by your side.”

Vanderwood smiled, although it looked like a sour grimace. “Of course, Mary is the best partner one could hope for.”

“Yes,” Jimmy nodded, and then he turned around to give a nod to one of his men. “Well then, shall we head to my office? Let’s talk business.”

They were escorted to another floor, away from the music and smell. Seven felt like he could breathe better. However, the place wasn’t any better – the hallway was dark and lined with many doors, the wallpapers were peeling, and a brown carpet was stained with red and yellow stains, it looked straight out of a Stephen King horror movie. A white light bulb barely illuminated the place, as it flickered on and off.

One of the doors opened as a sobbing woman tried to escape though she was swiftly dragged back in by two men, throwing her into the room and slamming the door shut. Seven clutched Vanderwood’s hand – not in fear, but in anger. They knew the context of Jimmy’s business: Human trafficking, especially young woman kidnapped from small villages across Asia. He would buy and sell them, offering them as prostitutes and exploiting them till they could barely hold themselves up anymore. When they could no longer serve them, he discarded them onto the streets with only ten dollars. That room, Seven supposed, was where he had them all trapped.

Jimmy went to talk to one of the said men for a moment. Vanderwood turned to look at Seven and murmured in Korean, “Don’t you even _think_ about it. Remember Guatemala.”

Seven felt like he had been punched in the gut and nodded grimly. He remembered Guatemala well, it had been his first and last failure as an agent. The mission had been to deal with a cartel lord who had been getting into the human trafficking business as well. They had intercepted with a large semi-truck filled with woman from all over Latin America. When they had finished the business, Seven had freed them, to have them quickly shot down afterwards as they escaped. At least ten women died underneath his hands.

One of the men gave Jimmy the keys, which Jimmy used to lock the door shut. The sobs of the woman could still be heard. “Sorry about that,” Jimmy sighed, coming back to them. “They’re new to this place and get nervous. I’ve told my men they need to rest, so they’re going to get tucked in soon.” He winked at them.

“It’s no problem, we understand,” Vanderwood nodded. Seven had the sweetest smile he could muster and nodded as well.

Finally, they reached the end of the corridor and into the last room. It was way more glamorous than the rest of the rooms, with a private bar of its own and full of luxurious furniture and a beautiful view of the city. Jimmy’s bodyguards stood outside the room. He seemed to have Vanderwood, no, Michael Allen, a lot of trust.

“Sit, sit!” Jimmy gestured them, and they complied, Vanderwood sitting and Seven sitting on his lap. Vanderwood glared at him and Seven gave a kiss on his cheek. Yes, he was doing this on purpose just to annoy him.

“Ah, such sweet lovebirds,” Jimmy sighed. “I remember when I had my partner, yes. Too bad she decided to leave…” he shook his head and sat in the big armchair in front of them. “But anyways, Allen, what do you have for me?”

“Well, what are you looking for?”

Jimmy gave a grin. “We need your business for various purposes – you see, we are getting a big offer of meth and ecstasy coming from South Korea. The organization seems to be new, but they’re huge. They’re taking East Asia by storm, but you can never be too trusting with the newbies. They’re ambitious, you see. They think they can put the prices, but that’s why you have to grab the best ways to negotiate with them, if you know what I mean.”

“Of course.” Vanderwood’s eyebrows rose. Then he gave Seven a pat on his back, and Seven stood and took a big file out of his bag and extended it to Jimmy, which he took. “I have just the right catalog for you, and at cheap price by wholesale. I’ve gotten a whole new haul from the United States, I have a contact from the Marines that gives me the weapons by order.”

Michael Allen, Vanderwood’s first and most notorious alias, was a weapons dealer. This is the way he had so many connections in the underworld. Apparently, he has had the name since before he became part of Seven’s agency. Vanderwood swore that Michael Allen was a fake name, however, it was debatable.

Jimmy skimmed through the file. “Hmmm, yes…” he droned thoughtfully. “How reliable are these?” he asked, pointing at specific weapon.

“Let me see. Darling, could you bring us something to drink?” Vanderwood asked Seven, and then turned to Jimmy with a smile. “I bought the best booze from Dublin just for you, mate.”

Jimmy gave a laugh. “Michael! You sure know how to make a meeting better.”

Seven took the whiskey bottle and went over to the minibar, grabbing two crystal cups and serving both Vanderwood and Jimmy. From his breast, he took out a small bottle, and deposited it onto Jimmy’s drink quickly. He came back with a tray, serving both Michael and Jimmy.

Jimmy took a sip and gave a loud groan of pleasure. “Yes, this is certainly the best, Michael. And the fact that your lovely partner is dressed as a maid surely makes it better.”

“She’s a treasure, ain’t she?”

“Quite so!” Jimmy exclaimed, and then giving Seven a swift slap on his ass, which he gave a yelp in surprise. It had been in his regular voice, so he and Vanderwood froze in place, but relaxed when Jimmy didn’t seem to notice a difference. “And not too bad on the hips, either,” he winked at him.

Seven gave a high-pitched, _shy_ laugh, although he wanted to punch him. He sat besides Vanderwood, and as they talked about the weapons, Seven scanned the room. There were a total of three cameras, but the blind spot seemed to be the minibar, which Seven found curious, but thanked that he wasn’t caught doping the drink. So now, he had about ten minutes before the tranquilizer registered correctly inside Jimmy’s body.

He gave a tap on Vanderwood’s shoulder. “Honey, is there a bathroom around?”

“Yes! Right behind the minibar,” Jimmy immediately answered, to which Seven gave a smile and a nod to Vanderwood and left.

There in the bathroom (which was also very nice, like the rest of the room), he saw that there were no cameras. So there, he started doing what he does best: hacking. He took the three phones out, starting up the hacking system in one, turning the hotspot in another and watching the process with the last one. He took one phone to start looking into the security system, with help of the internet hotspot of his second phone. Apparently, these folks were careless in their security system, or were too arrogant to reinforce it; Seven managed to enter it in a manner of seconds, and with the third phone, he could finally watch the security feed simultaneously as the security guards outside.

For that, he finally could type in the code to loop the moment before he left for the bathroom. Seven had to type it three times for the three security cameras in the room. He checked the process in the third phone, and soon enough, all through cameras were showing looping feed of the moment before he stood up. The security cameras will be paused for a certain amount of time until they showed live feed once more.

He calculated the time left: twenty minutes before the security could notice. 

Seven put all three phones away and flushed the toilet, although empty. He washed his hands, combed his hair, and showered himself in perfume before returning to Vanderwood’s side.

“Oh, the lovely lady is back,” Jimmy grinned, then yawned. “Would you be so…” another yawn, “to serve us more whisky?”

“Of course,” smiled Seven, and as he stood up, Jimmy leaned back on his armchair, and was out in a manner of seconds.

“He’s out,” Vanderwood said, checking his pulse and then his watch. “The tranquilizer is not heavy at all so any loud noise or rough movement will still wake him up. We have fifteen minutes.”

“Great,” Seven answered. “Because we have twenty minutes before the cameras go live again.”

With that, both stood up. Seven went directly to the computer and connected a cable to his hacking phone, so that he was able to log into the computer with administrator rights. He searched for a program, which was really a RAR file full of information of all the sales contacts, cargo, and people Jimmy has been managing. He downloaded all the information onto the memory card and then his phone, as to have double backup. He closed session after leaving everything in place and disconnected his things.

Meanwhile, Vanderwood was busy taking pictures of invoices, pending and paid. He took photos of the warehouse scriptures and the houses the man owned. Before Seven could go to help him, the keys he had used to trap the woman were hanging from his jacket pocket. Seven shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t… _Remember Guatemala,_ Vanderwood told him.

But he couldn’t help himself. In the end, he swiped the keys, careful of not waking Jimmy up and of not having Vanderwood notice.

Finally, Seven helped him with put all the files back into the archives. They both scurried, Vanderwood sitting in his place once more, and Seven serving whisky in new cups. Vanderwood checked the clock – exactly fifteen minutes have passed.

Seven shook Jimmy’s shoulder, and he woke up. “Mr. Ling…?” he pouted. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh…Oh my! I seem to have fallen asleep, how long has it been?”

“About a minute,” Vanderwood lied. “Is everything okay?”

Jimmy yawned. “Everything is fine…well, I did pull an all-nighter last night. I must be getting old!” he laughed.

Seven’s pout grew more pronounced. “Mr. Ling must get his rest, it’s important!” He said in a whiny voice, and Jimmy seemed to blush.

“She’s so sweet, Michael, you gotta borrow her sometimes!”

Vanderwood forced a smile. “Of course! Whenever you want, I’m willing to _share._ ”

Seven stuck out his tongue while Jimmy laughed.

When they finished with Vanderwood’s business, Jimmy was still yawning as he escorted them out the hallway. “Well then, I’ll be waiting for your haul, Michael! And for Mary’s company too.” He winked at Seven, and Seven giggled.

“We’ll be in contact. Thank you for being so gracious with us.” They both gave slight bows, and Jimmy waved them off while yawning, leaving back into his office. Probably to sleep.

As they walked down the hallway, the same girl that Seven had met eyes with earlier was walking down the hallway along with the other women, and she did look particularly small and young besides them. She didn’t just look underage – she looked like she belonged in school. _I have to take the chance now._

Seven dropped his eyeshadows on purpose next to her. The girl reacted quickly and crouched down to help him to try to clean up the broken eyeshadows as much as possible. Seven looked at her and she glanced up shyly.

“Hey,” he whispered to her, and showed her the keys. “Take the chance. Save yourself,” he whispered in mandarin, and slid them across the carpet. The young girl looked around and took the keys, hiding them in her fist.

“Thank you,” she murmured in what seemed fluent english, and when Seven picked up his broken eyeshadow kit, they parted ways. Seven didn’t look back. He just prayed to himself that at least this child could save herself.

* * *

Straight after the bar they left to the hotel room, providing the information to the client that had paid them to get said information. But before that, five hundred thousand dollars were deposited in both of their separate bank accounts. Only then did they send the information.

Seven took his wig and shoes off and laid on the bed. He was exhausted, and this mission wasn’t even one of the hard ones. There were harder missions, that damaged him in more ways than one. But no matter the difficulties, he was always left empty. He wondered if all this money was worth all this deception and treason. Vanderwood basically sold off one of the best clients to his competition.

With all the things Seven has seen, he sometimes forgets who he was in the beginning. Where did he come from? What was his name again? Was he even alive? He wondered this frequently, but no one could give him the answer he searched for. Vanderwood had given up his humanity up a long time ago, and he didn’t want to be like him, smoking his lungs out day by day, just waiting to die.

Seven waited to die frequently, but still clung to that small humanity that remained inside his heart. All he had left was hope. Hope that the world was better out there, and that _he_ was okay. God, he begged for him to be okay. 

Seven glanced at his phone, where his bank account glared at him. He had enough to buy another car, maybe.

A message arrived.

**3:45 AM**

**Moon:** Hey

  * I couldn’t sleep
  * I was thinking about you
  * But because I was worried!
  * I hope you don’t think I’m weird ^^;;
  * I hope you’re okay
  * Remember that you're human and that you need to sleep and eat well!!!!
  * Sweet dreams. :) 



Seven stared at the message for the longest time, taken by surprise. His chest felt weird, and then he wondered.

_How did Moon’s voice sound like again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello and welcome back!!
> 
> i guess i found time to write this chapter?? more like the bus was more comfortable than I thought and was an okay space to type this out whoops
> 
> as you can tell, these chapters will be getting darker and darker because angst and drama are my middle name. i am adding the tags as i go, as to not spoil the story too much?? but please let me know if i missed a trigger warning, PLEASE. 
> 
> this chapter was so fun to write, especially interpreting seven's maid mission in my own way and writing out the relationship between vanderwood and seven. It was quite short but then again, this was intentional, but i hope you enjoyed it like I did! 
> 
> Also, I'm making this playlist for the fic uwu it's like the map of how the fic is going?? lol idk how to explain it BUT i wanted to share it with you guys, if you want to listen with me :) it's still very short but we technically only have 6 chaptERS ALTHOUGH IT FEELS LIKE A TON lol 
> 
> So here u go! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SnhT26Xgm13carGkarEoQ?si=gho2DzDRQ5CvQ9yyFLDW1w
> 
> All the sweet messages are like Christmas presents for me ; ; Thank you once again for believing in me and in this fic and for having patience with all my grammar and spelling errors. I'm really grateful for everyone who reads this. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!!! I hope everyone has a very happy and warm holiday!!


	7. if ("FRIENDS")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: suicide, abusive relationships. Please let me know if I miss any.

Moonsoo went to the beach as Kyungseok had told him too, exactly at six p.m. He even got there early, and he went along with Doraemon, because the cat followed him everywhere.

But Moon waited 15 minutes.

He waited for another 20 minutes.

Kyungseok never came.

When he finally decided to go home, he noticed that Doraemon wasn’t close anywhere. He frowned. “Doraemon!” he called out.

He looked around the area, and couldn’t find the cat anywhere, he supposed that maybe the cat went back home, although he’s never done that.

Moon looked all over his house but never found Doraemon anywhere.

That night, he left the window open, just in case Doraemon came back.

He never did.

* * *

Friday afternoon had Moon like a nervous wreck. Seven had gone off to a mission and he was going to present his final painting of the trimester, he felt more distracted than usual. He felt particularly nervous for this critique as well, because he felt he had done it in a rush. Three days weren’t enough, especially when his final idea of it being the Jeju beach hadn’t convinced him enough to put feeling behind it.

His grade depended on this painting, and if it didn’t get a passing score for this evaluation, he would definitely have to work extra hard for the next evaluation, unless he wants to go to summer school. Which would be a terrible thing since his dad would start questioning about his grades. _I should’ve stayed with Taebaek mountains idea._

He also checked his phone frequently – Seven had just left that morning, and he hadn’t sent him a message since their call last night. Moon knew he wouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but to be worried sick _._ Moon checked the RFA application to see if he was online and stared at his contact info. Maybe he could call, but that would be weird, right?

_What type of missions does Seven go to? What if he was lying and probably just went to a boring IT job in an office? Would Seven lie about that? But I don’t think he’s the type to lie about that-_

“Moon? Moon!” Jieun called out to him but pouted when Moon was still tapping around his phone.

“Yo, stupid!” Taejun slapped him upside the head and Moon almost dropped his phone but managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

“What the hell?” he glared at him.

“We’ve been talking to you for fifteen minutes straight and you haven’t noticed,” said Taejun angrily, sitting back down beside him on the picnic table.

“You spaced out again,” Jieun smiled sympathetically, rubbing his head.

“He always spaces out,” Taejun grumbled.

“What? Oh, sorry. I’m just kind of nervous…” Moon mumbled. “That hurt…” He then pouted. Jieun’s hand went to go rub his back.

“It’ll be fine!” Jieun assured him. “It’s one of the best yet! The blend of the colors looks beautiful and the water looks very realistic.”

Moon groaned and pulled his hood over his head and pulled on the strings, closing his face off. “It’s so bad…” he moaned.

“It’ll be fine, you big baby,” Taejun rolled his eyes. “You’re one the best painters of the class.”

“Let’s think about something else, okay?” Jieun smiled. “We were talking about Nari’s birthday, it’s in three weeks!”

Moon’s eyes brightened, and he took his hood off. “Oh, yeah! I’m already looking into one of the big rooms in that barbeque restaurant she really likes. So that way we don’t have to wait for a table, and we can have all that space for ourselves!”

“Always one step ahead, huh?” smiled Taejun. Moon winked at him. 

Eunji came around, sitting right besides Jieun and automatically hugging her. Jieun frowned, yet she hugged her back.

“Is something the matter?”

Eunji pulled away and her pretty blue eyes were red from crying. She sniffed. “Do you remember my friend Jinsil?” she whispered.

“Your friend from high school? The one studying business.”

“Yeah. She…she was found dead this morning.”

“What?” Jieun exclaimed. Moon and Taejun glanced at each other and stood up to get near Eunji.

Eunji wiped her eyes once more. “They said…They said it was a suicide. But she was found in some stranger’s house, and the cause of death was poisoning. But she wouldn’t do that…I know she wouldn’t…” sobbed Eunji, and Jieun hugged her once more, covering her face.

Moon patted her back and Taejun stood silent. They were quiet for a few moments more, and while Eunji kept crying softly in Jieun’s chest, they never let her go.

Eunji finally pulled back, wiping her eyes once more. “They said she drank cyanide. Do you know how painful that is? She…she went through so much pain.”

Moon continued to pat her head. “I’m sorry, Eunji.”

She shook her head, and continued sniffling. “I want my friend back. She didn’t kill herself. She wouldn’t.”

“Sometimes people go through silent wars,” murmured Taejun.

“But she would tell me,” Eunji snapped. “We were together through thick or thin. I haven’t seen her in a long time because we both had finals and she went off to live with a large group of people, but we would still text each other. She stopped texting me last week, but like I said, we were both in finals and I didn’t think much of it and-”

“It’s okay,” Moon whispered, hugging her. Eunji hugged him back. “We believe you. I want to believe that there will be more investigation done.” Eunji just nodded.

“We can go with you to the funeral, okay? You won’t be alone,” he told her.

“No,” she sighed. “I can’t make you go to that. But thank you, Moon. You’re such a good friend.”

He smiled at her and continued petting her hair.

After that, Eunji left with Jieun back to the dorm. Taejun and Moon left to the classroom, where Moon would receive his final critique. Moon looked pale and couldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands and pulling on his hoodie strings.

Taejun gave him a firm bro pat on the back. “It’ll be okay,” he said. “Go get ‘em.” He winked.

The critique was well, a critique. Three teachers looked at Moon’s painting for the longest time, and he would only try to keep a straight face as they started questioning him about the elements, techniques, and whatnot. 

Ultimately, he got an eighty-five percent, due to the message not being too clear (the assignment was based on a beginning, and the beach being the central device hardly spoke of it) and that Moon got sloppy on the details on the rocks. However, he did receive big compliments on his technique on the water and on the sun shining brightly among the clouds in the sky.

“You did a good job, even if it was done in such a short time,” his tutor smiled at him. “I’m sure you can do better next time.”

Moon left the critique hating himself over it.

“Like, sure, I passed, but the grade is _average_ and that’s what sucks the most. I wanted a ninety, at least a ninety!” Moon whined.

“The painting is as good enough as it is, you can sell it for 100 bucks and I’m sure someone will buy it on e-bay,” Taejun shrugged.

“I want to throw it away.” Moon started walking to a garbage can, and before he could throw it away, Taejun pulled him away by the collar.

“Hold the fuck up! God, you’re so stubborn! It’s fine! Why don’t you just try to finish on the details on the rocks? Would that make you feel better?”

“I guess I could…” Moon trailed off.

“That’s the Moon I know! The Moon who never gives up.”

“But my ninety!” Moon sniffed, earning a deep sigh from Taejun.

The days that went by was spent trying to complete the painting based on the teacher’s commentary, still feeling like shit over it, keeping Eunji company with the rest of his friends in her grief, and of course, speaking with the RFA.

It was fascinating getting to know them better. Whether it be by calls, chats, or private messaging, Moon loved every moment of it. Sometimes it felt as if he’s known him his whole life, but most of the times it’s discovering and re-discovering every facet the RFA has to show. It was like falling in love with pieces of art, repeatedly.

He loved Jaehee for hard-working she is. She was a two in one, as incredible as any business corporate and a mother. He loved Jumin because of his _really bad humor_ which always cracked him up with how bad it was and how he always wanted to help everybody, even if it was in his own strange way.

He loved Zen because he always wanted to cheer him on. He always wanted to take everybody on an escape, he didn’t have to act. He himself was enough to have people relax, by just being himself. He loved Yoosung for his innocence and pure heart, and how he always wanted to be there for his friends, even if he did get distracted with LOLOL.

And he especially loved Seven, because he’s never seen a painting like him before.

In Seven’s absence and after the last night text he sent, Moon continued sending him photos through the private messages. Sometimes he would send him photos of a weird looking cloud he saw on his way home, or the time he found a turtle crawling down the sidewalk, or kitty pictures he would find online. Seven wouldn’t answer him, but at least Moon felt less alone if he talked to him.

Ever since Seven mentioned he would be away Moon would feel especially alone in the apartment.

The apartment building itself was quiet. Sometimes he would see children on the other floors, or other university students. There was a particular elderly couple whom he usually saw on early in mornings and greet, up to the point they would greet him back. The old lady once gave him kimchi.

But there seemed to be no one else on the floor Moon resided on. It’s been almost two weeks since he’s moved in officially and he has yet to even hear someone. But there hasn’t been a soul at all.

_Does V own the entire floor? Just for Rika?_

Speaking of which, it’s been almost two weeks and V hasn’t responded about the whole rent thing. He trusted that Seven has told him, but still, he was getting anxious on the whole thing. _Would V charge him the apartment only? Or the whole floor? He couldn’t possibly pay the whole floor._

It was Tuesday when Seven finally came around the chat. Moon happened to be at home that hour as well, since he felt exhausted and wanted to take a nap before going back to his 5 PM class. Although he did get distracted, as he was responding emails from the new contacts that the RFA have provided. He was having a particular hard time with one Jumin suggested, which was the owner from the winery Jumin did business with. He always responded as if he were drunk and Moon had a hard time even reading it.

His phone vibrated.

**2:12 PM**

** 707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**707:** Nothing beats sleeping lol

> Feel so refreshed!

Moon instantly replied.

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** Seven!!!!!

> !!!!!

> !!!!!!!!!

**707: lol**

> so many exclamation marks

> I want to play too

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Moon:** I was really worried T_T

> How are you?

> Is everything okay?

 **707:** Yeah lol

> I haven’t slept this well

> in a long time

> so I would like to make a huge leap

> and tell you

> how I save

> money!

 **Moon:** :o

> Wow!! I wanna know.

 **707:** [ _Sparkly 707 emoji_ ]

> It’s a method only I can use

> **with my immense knowledge on cars lol**

> I think

> that instead of just giving the bank money,

> **it’s best to use it to get more babes on my side!!!**

> [ _Cheering 707 emoji_ ]

> Although I have to pay for insurance,

> my limited edition babes might go up in value

> **_or maybe not._**

> This is Seven’s way of investing!

> Besides, you get to feel happy just by watching them.

> [ _In love 707 emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Wow!

> I guess you really love cars >.<

 **707:** Ya

> thx for asking.

> Tbh, I like how cars work.

> So many parts come together

> through incredibly exact calculations

> and make each other work. Lol

 **Moon:** Like

> Transformers??

**707: That’s it!**

> That’s purtty much it yo!

 **Moon:** Gotcha yo!

 **707:** Uhm.

> Wow;;

> Ur totally right up my alley…

 **Moon:** Haha ^^

> But I’m really happy you’re okay

> And that you managed to get some sleep.

> I was really really worried.

> I imagine you haven’t eaten yet, though?

 **707:** You imagine right!

> Moon lol

> Stop spying on me

> I’m supposed to be the super spy

> >.<

 **Moon:** -_-

> Alright…At least you slept.

> Baby steps…

> By the way

> I sent you a lot of messages.

> Sorry if I bothered you. :(

 **707:** It’s a-okay!

> it actually made me smile lol

> in the world of darkness

> I was laughing

> because you found a turtle on the sidewalk.

 **Moon:** It seemed to escape the pet store

> But the weird thing is that the pet store is like four blocks down.

> The little guy really walked a lot!

> But I took it back so that they can feed it.

> I really liked it, but I can’t keep it. ;;;

 **707:** Pets are a man’s best friend!

> Even turtles that have the super power to walk down four blocks.

 **Moon:** T____T

> I really wanted it OTL

 **707:** I want Elly to be with me

> But the super villain Han Jumin gets between us!!!

> And now another villain has appeared.

> My maid, Mary Vanderwood 3rd!

> My maid lol

> She came from the UK lol

> Luv her accent lol

> And literally, she cleans the whole house

> and disappears in the blink of an eye lol

> Anyhow, she says that if I bring Elly with me

> I’ll have to raise her pay

> can’t ever do that T_T

 **Moon:** Oh no! What will the Defender of Justice do?!

 **707:** [ _Crying 707 emoji_ ]

> Indeed! What will the Defender of Justice do????

> Find out on next week’s episode!

 **Moon:** Hey but

> You have a maid???

> Did the others know?

 **707:** [ _Shocked 707 emoji_ ]

> You’re right!

> I guess I never mentioned it.

> I should introduce her at this chance!

> [ 707 PHOTO #13 ]

> Tada!

> Mary Vanderwood 3rd.

> lololol

> _She’s pretty right?_

> _She’s cute right?_

> _She’s so adorable, right? Lololol_

> [ _Cheering 707 emoji_ ]

Moon gasped upon seeing the photo. The maid was very beautiful, he had to agree. But the most incredible thing was that it was very evident that this was Seven dressed up as a maid, even though the make-up and wig seemed to be on point. But Moon couldn’t mistake those eyes. This was Seven.

 **Moon:** Wow!!!

> So cute! Seven’s cute!

 **707:** Ooh

> haha

> hahaha

> Our little secret! >.<

> Shh.

> The only person who can open my door and come into my house

> except me

> **is Mary Vanderwood 3rd.**

> Since my job is pretty risky, I have a lot of people trying to chase me >_<

> Oh no!

> Seven’s in danger!

> Oh, if that’s the case then,

> triple layer security activated!

 **Moon:** I see :o

> You should activate a fourth layer too

> Always be careful meow

 **707:** I will meow!

> Ur worrying for me!!

> T_T

> So touched T_T

> _And I luv_

> _the way u talk lolol_

> I’m always

> **paying attention to my personal protection.**

> It doesn’t matter if I get hurt doing what I do.

> but if others get involved,

> **they’ll be in danger as well.**

> I can always protect people physically,

> but I won’t be able to do anything about their feelings getting hurt.

Moon frowned. He noticed the sudden change in Seven with the way he wrote, noting it was more serious. Once again, the question came up: _was Seven being serious when he spoke about being a secret agent?_

But Moon wasn’t stupid. He was sure that whether it be true or not, Seven would never tell him, especially someone he had just met.

So, for now, he’ll at least make him laugh.

 **Moon:** Aaaaaiiight. Just let me know what you feel safe telling me. d(>u<)b

**707: Just count on me! lolol**

> I feel like u understand me a lot.

> Its always tough and lonely to handle secrets,

> but thx for understanding…

> Whew.

> Talking about work

> is suddenly making me hungry…

> I did skip my meals today T_T

> Should get my metabolism going with the Honey Buddha Chips.

 **Moon:** NO.

> Eat a proper meal and not potato chips!!

 **707:** Honey Buddha chips is a proper meal!

> [ _Crying 707 emoji_ ]

> Make sure you get something to eat too, Moon.

> Then I’ll get going.

> Seven, over and out!

** 707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

And like that, he left. Without giving Moon another chance to remind him to actually eat.

 **Moon:** Please eat a decent meal…

> That goes for everybody, okay!!!

> Or else I’ll get mad.

> I really should have emojis

> Imagine I put the angry Jumin emoji

> That one is cute >_<

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  **

And like that, Moon went to the couch, wondering if Seven could see him this instant. He fell asleep moments after.

* * *

Seven stared at the screen for a while, seeing where Moon moved over to the couch and laid down. He didn’t move after that. Seven was glad that Moon could sleep – he doesn’t seem to do it much lately.

Seven was being serious when he said he was going to buy a new car. At this moment, he was looking at the Ferrari portfolio his sports car agent provided him. Some were over one million, but it didn’t matter, since Seven could pay it off in two missions.

After a while he found one he liked, and it was actually less than a million (not by much, though). But before proceeding with the sale, he did what he always did whenever he got paid: he transferred some money to _his_ account, for his special person. When Seven started earning money for his missions, he started a bank account for his special person, so that he could go to college, buy a house, whatever he needed.

Once transferring the money, he went off to buy a new baby. This time, _in red!!_

* * *

The next two days was spent easing into the new trimester. Moon hardly left the apartment now over how much homework he currently has. Sometimes he saw his friends, but only to eat lunch together and do more homework in silence. But most of the times, they each went to their respective homes. This didn’t bother him, at all. After months of finishing everything in the library, getting to relax while doing homework like this was a treat.

Currently, he was making himself dinner when his phone vibrated.

**11:25 PM**

**V was online.**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** Oh! It’s V **.**

 **V:** Hello, Moon.

> It is a pleasure to see you again.

> Did the other members tell you about me or the RFA?

> Allow me to introduce myself again.

> I am V, the head of the RFA.

> I’m a photographer.

> I wonder what kind of impression you got

> from your conversations with our members through this messenger haha…

> I’m worried whether or not

> you feel nervous among a group of strangers…

> As the representative of the RFA

> I believe

> that you are here in order to help us.

> I believe

> Rika guided you from afar like that.

> In addition.

> I’d like you to trust us as well.

Moon just stared at the screen. V was typing all the messages like crazy, hardly giving Moon any time to reply. But one thing he still couldn’t understand, _why would Rika guide me?_

 **V:** So Moon, I brought you some pictures for you to get rid of your nervousness.

> [ V PHOTO #17 ]

Moon stopped before replying to look at the picture V had shared with him. It was a beautiful picture of V and a beautiful blond woman besides him, both standing under a cherry blossom tree, hugging each other. The blonde woman…seemed to be Rika.

Moon felt a heavy ball fall in his chest. He felt sad, suddenly. There was a difference between everybody speaking of Rika, and V actually giving him the privilege to see them in such a moment, in a moment where Rika’s smile would be stuck in time. This is the best way to get to know her, Moon thinks – with her smiling under the cherry tree.

 **Moon:** You two made a lovely couple.

 **V:** Thank you. This is a picture I took when she was still with me.

> Now that you’ve seen Rika’s face for yourself…

> I hope you can find some peace.

 **Moon:** Thank you, V.

> For sharing this picture.

> There’s a difference between speaking of someone a lot and how they passed away,

> and about how they were when they were still alive.

> I’m grateful you shared a happy moment with me.

 **V:** You are…very kind, Moon.

> Thank you.

> I wonder just how Rika delivered her message to you.

> And what kind of message she delivered.

> Could you answer any of my questions?

 **Moon:** Well…I could, but there’s not really much to say? I mean, I don’t really know either ^^;

> I’m still not sure why she picked me…

 **V:** Hmm…

> You know, Rika was as daring as she could be

> but also as delicate.

> She was the type of person…

> who can dream what others can’t imagine.

> And if such a person passed on her role to you…

> I’m sure you have a wonderful world of your own, Moon.

 **Moon:** I don’t know about that.

> I’m just an ordinary person.

 **V:** A gemstone regards itself an ordinary stone without the knowledge that in the future it can prove itself to be a brilliant jewel.

> I’m sure Rika saw a certain potential in you that you’re not aware of.

> I’d also like to know what it is.

 **Moon:** I don’t…I don’t know.

> I’m kind of nervous, to be honest…

 **V:** So am I.

> I feel like an explorer about to set off for a mystic domain.

> This could be because of my job but whenever I discover someone intriguing

> sometimes I want to take a look through my camera’s finder.

 **Moon:** Oh!! That happens to me too!! 

> I think people are incomplete works of art,

> that are still very beautiful in their own way. :)

> But they’re incomplete because they have to finish themselves, you know?

> Can you see anything different through your finder?

 **V:** You are a painter, I’ve been told.

> We are from the same kin.

> **However, I think that an image visualized through the lenses**

> **is somewhat more special.**

> Because the camera lenses can capture something that’s often so short-lived yet impossible to hide.

> A person’s personality visualized through their small habits or actions…

> **or a certain intention a person’s hiding, for example.**

> I’m sure there will be several chances for us to get to know you, Moon, while you are with us.

> And our relationship will grow firm and close through such process.

> I hope that day comes soon.

> [ _Smiling V emoji_ ]

> In case you’re wondering if you could trust us, I’d like to tell you that you don’t need to worry.

> I’m sure you’ve already felt that enough if you talked to the other members.

> How has it been chatting with them? I’d like to hear your impression on them.

 **Moon:** Oh!

> They’ve all been so, so nice.

> I really feel a part of the RFA now, haha. ^^

 **V:** Thank you for saying that.

> Actually, all of us gathered to help others.

> They all led their individual lives but they all gathered under a single goal to help others and make someone happy.

> So we’ve been holding parties as best as we could, with rewards called feeling complete.

> I wonder if there are people around you with whom you show and gain trust.

> Life becomes more brilliant if you have someone who supports you and serves as the reason of your life.

 **Moon:** I have a few people. They’re very special to me.

> Is Rika that someone for you, V?

 **V:** It’s Rika, yes, and also everyone else in the RFA.

> They’re all so precious to me. I thank for every minute that I can be with them.

> If you’re faced with a decision but hesitating to make your choice, think about someone precious to you, and choose the one that wouldn’t harm the ones precious to you. If you hurt those precious to you, you’ll end up hurting yourself.

**Moon: I agree.**

> That’s what I think, too.

 **V:** [ _Smiling V emoji_ ]

> That’s great.

> Oh.

> I’ve been talking too off-topic.

> I’ve been thinking that perhaps you’re related to Rika…

> so I guess I told you what I wanted to tell her.

> **Anyways, I hope you would walk in the same path as ours.**

> I believe we’ll be able to keep a good relationship if our hearts reach other.

> .

> oo

**Moon: ?**

> V?

> Is everything okay?

 **V:** Moonsk

> h n

> o h

> Oh no…

> The internet is rather unstable.

> Looks like I’ll lose connection any minute.

> Right now I’m out of the country for a business, but I’ll be back soon.

> I wish we can soon get to see each other and talk face-to-face.

> I’ll get going now.

 **Moon:** Okay!!!

> Let’s talk again, V.

> Be careful!!!

 **V:** Of course. I hope I can see you next time…^^

> **Oh… and Moon**

> Please don’t be alarmed if I call you.

> I plan to call you eventually, just so you know.

> Now I’ll get going for real.

> I wish you a good night, Moon.

> And to the rest of the members as well.

> [ _Smiling V emoji_ ]

** V HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  **

Moon blinked. Call him? What would he call him for? Then he slapped his forehead.

_Shit, I forgot to ask him about rent._

Moon felt on edge for the next couple of days, and never once let his phone go. He was nervous about V calling him and asking him suddenly for the rent. It would soon be a month, and he hadn’t even paid deposit.

 **707:** You shouldn’t worry!!!

> Like I said

> V is really nice

> I can’t imagine him

> charging you rent

> or kicking you out because of that lol

 **ZEN:** He’s right, you know.

> V has helped out all of us.

> I’m sure he’ll help you out too.

Moon didn’t know about that. If he knew something, is that no matter how nice someone was, one must never let their guard down so easy.

Thursday rolled around and his group of friends were planning Nari’s birthday party at Jieun’s house. Eunji was still being quiet but was slowly cheering up once more. She started bickering with Taejun like normal, so that was something.

Taejun, on the other hand, dyed his hair again. It was now gray-ish blue. He also has a new piercing, a black septum “to go along with his new hair”. The girls at school were going even more gaga over him, not that the dork noticed. Eunji was still pressed about her pink hair dye.

“You still owe me a pink hair dye!” Eunji pointed a finger at him. Taejun rolled his eyes.

“I’m soooorry.” He yawned and laid back on the couch. “I keep on forgetting.”

“Bullshit!” she hit his arm.

Moon snickered from his seat on the table. Currently, he was chatting with student council on the preparations of the summer vacation party they were planning to throw for the school before summer vacation. They only had two months to plan this, and the principle wanted it to be perfect. This resulted in a very nervous student body president, and Moon coming to soothe the guy. 

Then his phone vibrated.

Yoosung was online and sent him a private message.

 **Yoosung:** Hey, Moon…

  * Are you online?
  * I gotta tell you something ;;



Moon looked up from his spot. Eunji and Jieun were looking through birthday party decoration ideas in Pinterest and Taejun was dozing off on the couch.

“Hey guys? Yoosung has an emergency, so sorry if I seem distracted.”

Jieun nodded and waved her hand at him. “It’s okay! Tell him we said hi!”

**3:00 PM**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** Yoosung!!!

> Is everything okay?

> ;;

 **Yoosung:** Moon…

> [ V PHOTO #22 ]

> Do you…see this picture?

The picture was destroyed with the word ‘LIE’ written across it in blood red. It was a picture of Rika and V, both smiling and holding each other, although it was ripped right in the middle. The edges were burnt, and the word seemed to be written with hate.

 **Moon:** My goodness!!! Where did that come from?

 **Yoosung:** [ _Crying Yoosung emoji_ ]

> This came from my mailbox…

> Just what is going on? T-T

> Why would I get something like this…?

> V logged in a few days ago and said _nothing._

> He didn’t say anything about the party date.

> He just keeps secrets from us

> And I keep having this weird thought that somebody might be lurking near my house to kidnap me. T-T

> Moon, this isn’t related to that hacker, is it?

 **Moon: I don’t know** ;;;;

> But Yoosung, everything is going to be okay.

> I’m here, okay?

> You’re safe.

 **Yoosung:** Thank god at least I have you, Moon T-T

** ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**ZEN:** Hey

 **Yoosung:** Zen…

 **Moon:** Um Zen ;;;;

> You should take a look at the image Yoosung uploaded…

 **ZEN:** Hmm?

> Just a sec

 **Yoosung:** T-T

> [ _Crying Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **ZEN:** [ _Surprised ZEN emoji_ ]

> What?

> What in the world!?

 **Yoosung:** I’m so scared…

> [ _Crying Yoosung emoji_ ]

Jieun and Eunji gave Moon worried looks, since he suddenly leaned forward on the table and his left leg started bouncing up and down. Jieun stood. “Is something the matter?” she asked Moon.

Moon gave her a nervous smile and shook his head. “Everything is okay! Y-Yoosung is just kind of freaking out over a test.”

“Then why did you stutter?” Eunji looked at him suspiciously and lifted an eyebrow.

Moon gulped. “He’s having a really bad meltdown.”

Jieun frowned. “Oh. Please tell Yoosung we’re rooting for him, okay?”

“Will do!”

The whole thing with Yoosung had Moon crazy nervous. Especially since Yoosung mentioned that the letter seemed to be put in his mailbox without a return address, meaning that whoever put that in his mailbox took their time to come around his house. Yoosung was so ridden with anxiety that he had even began suspecting the RFA.

 **Moon:** Let’s not suspect the members of the RFA ;;;

> The one who did this

> Must really hate the relationship V and Rika had.

 **ZEN:** I second that.

 **Yoosung:** But why would they send it to me?

 **ZEN:** Now that is a mystery…

Zen then offered him to stay at his house for the night. Yoosung seemed to appreciate the idea, as did Moon. They both left after that, leaving a distraught Moon.

_The hacker is at large, the hacker is at large… The one who told me he would be watching me, the one who knows where I live, the passcode-_

Jieun noticed this (of course) and offered to make him tea, which he accepted. Jieun’s cat Haneul, a beautiful golden tabby cat, sat on his lap, as to soothe him. He petted his head to relax himself.

However, his phone vibrated again, making him jump. Only five minutes have passed.

** JAEHEE KANG HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Jaehee Kang:** Moon…

> I know I just logged in, but I’m afraid I have bad news…

 **Moon:** ;;;

> You didn’t get that bizarre image too, did you?

 **Jaehee Kang:** You’re sharp…

> [ V PHOTO #23 ]

This photo was a different one from the one Yoosung received. It was Rika and V together, yes, but instead ‘LIE’ being written in the middle, upon V’s face was written ‘hypocrite’, in the same blood red letters.

 **Moon:** I’m sincerely starting to think

> That this person seems to hate V himself ;;

> I think they’re trying to put us against him.

> I’m worried V might see this ;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** You’re right… We aren’t the ones in the relationship

> yet we’re all terribly shocked.

> So it much be more painful and shocking for him.

> Just who could send this image?

> Just why?

> And I’m not sure how this person knew where our members live…

** JUMIN HAN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

Moon sighed, feeling somewhat comforted by the fact that Jumin came to save the day with his level-headed coolness. Jieun served him his tea and sat down across him. Eunji was on the couch talking on the phone with her boyfriend, and Taejun was still snoring.

Moon thanked Jieun for the tea, still distracted and replying on the chat.

 **Jumin Han:** If this person knows this much…

> And sent the image to Yoosung and now you,

> **perhaps I would get it in the near future.**

 **Jaehee Kang:** Actually, a strange envelope was delivered to the office for you…

 **Moon:** Do you think it could be…?

 **Jumin Han:** It’s probably a photograph of Rika and V.

> You know what? About that envelope…

> Why didn’t you give it to me yet?

 **Jaehee Kang:** [ _Unimpressed Jaehee emoji_ ]

> It arrived after you went out to feed Elizabeth yourself…

 **Moon:** Jumin, you can’t nag Jaehee when you’re the one absent.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He’s right.

Even in such a situation, Jumin was calm enough to be away with Elizabeth. It was comical enough to make Moon snort. Jumin instructed Jaehee to dispose of the picture.

 **Jaehee Kang:** …I’ll check what it is and treat it as you told me.

 **Moon:** Hey Jumin.

> Is your work all done?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Allow me to answer that.

> It isn’t. ^^

> Mr. Han, are you on your way back to the company?

> The meeting will start in an hour…

**Jumin Han: Postpone it for an hour.**

**Jaehee Kang:** Did something happen?

 **Jumin Han:** Yes, something big…

> My sweet Elizabeth the 3rd is dreaming sweetly on my lap.

Moon couldn’t help but to giggle.

 **Moon:** lolol

 **Jumin Han:** _He laughed._

**Jaehee Kang: Please do not laugh in this situation, Moon.**

**Moon:** I’m sorry!

> I just kind of imagined it

> And I found it cute ^^;

> I also have a kitty on my lap!!

Moon took the opportunity to take a photo of Haneul on his lap, who was sleeping peacefully.

 **Moon:** [ HANEUL PICTURE ]

> Isn’t he cute? ^^

> His name is Haneul :)

 **Jumin Han:** He is very cute.

> Not as cute as my Elizabeth the 3rd, of course.

 **Jaehee Kang:** [ _Unimpressed Jaehee emoji_ ]

> Anyhow.

> I’d like you to know that I will be in huge trouble if you’re not back after 2 hours.

 **Jumin Han:** I will.

Jieun cleared her throat and Moon looked up. “Are you feeling better?” she whispered.

Moon immediately nodded. “Sorry. I got worried for Yoosung for a bit. Um, he got a bit of an anxiety attack…”

Jieun gave an understanding nod. “Poor Yoosung…”

Moon’s eyes immediately brightened. “Hey, can we invite him to the party? I think it’d be nice, since he seems to be Nari’s friend also on LOLOL, I don’t think she’d mind.”

Jieun beamed. “That’s a good idea! I’ll add him on the list!”

Jieun left and Moon looked back at the chat. He missed a few messages from Jumin and Jaehee, but they were basically talking about disposing of the picture Jumin probably received.

 **Moon:** Yoosung is pretty scared too ;;;

> Isn’t there a way to make him feel safe? ;;;

> He’s staying with Zen right now but

> He can’t stay with him forever. T_T

 **Jaehee Kang:** He would interfere with the rehearsals…

 **Jumin Han:** Hm…

> Assistant Kang.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes?

 **Jumin Han:** We should hire bodyguards.

> For everyone in the RFA and their safety.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Very well, Mr. Han.

> I’ll get to that this instant.

 **Jumin Han:** Moon,

> I’m not sure if the security guards will be able to go to the apartment building.

> But they can at least stay at your school.

 **Moon:** Oh ^^;

> It’s okay, it’s not necessary

> I can’t bother you, Jumin.

 **Jumin Han:** Nonsense.

> You are part of the RFA. We must protect you as well.

> Assistant Kang, please begin with this ASAP.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, I agree.

> I’ll get it done quickly.

 **Jumin Han:** Also, Jaehee.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes?

 **Jumin Han:** I need you to visit V’s home.

 **Moon:** What? Why?

 **Jumin Han:** I’m sure that disturbing picture also found his home…

> I need you to retrieve it.

> V is currently out of the country, but I don’t want him to see it for himself when he comes back.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Should I send someone?

 **Jumin Han:** No, I’d like you to go in person.

> Sending someone else could lead to loss and leakage of that image.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I must go…in person?

 **Jumin Han:** Please get it done before V arrives.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Do you know when he’ll be back?

 **Jumin Han:** No, I don’t.

 **Moon:** Jumin ;;;;

Jumin ended the conversation soon after, leaving to call V. Moon stayed to comfort a distressed Jaehee, who was just packed with work in just these moments.

 **Moon:** You can do it Jaehee!!!

> I believe in you!!!

> (b>w<)b~*

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you for your cheering…

> [ _Pleasant Jaehee emoji_ ]

> I should be offering you comfort, but I feel sorry since I’m making you cheer me while you are by yourself at this instant.

 **Moon:** No Jaehee!!!

> I want to cheer you on.

> Because I really admire you and everything you do. :)

> So let me cheer for you!!

> And I’m okay, really.

> I’m with friends right now. I’m safe.

> Don’t worry about me.

Jaehee left afterwards, and Moon laid his head on the table, feeling a headache coming on. Jieun returned with Eunji and Taejun in toll, and he had to sit up once more with a smile. He couldn’t let his friends worry about him any further.

Moon dreaded the moment when he had to leave Jieun’s house. He was scared, scared out of his mind and the worst thing is that he couldn’t possibly tell anybody. He didn’t want to cause Jieun another anxiety attack and who knows what Taejun would do.

He wasn’t sure if Unknown would also leave a picture at his house, but then again, why would he? Moon was a stranger. Would he get rid of him? Was Moon failing the purpose the hacker put on him? What was his purpose in all of this, anyways?

His friends, not even Jieun or Taejun, didn’t seem to notice the silent misery he was experiencing, and on one side, he was thankful. In another, he _wished_ someone would come help him out and at least be with him this very moment, someone who understood him.

_Like Seven, maybe._

Eunji was picked up by her boyfriend and Moon and Taejun walked over to the university, over to the dorm. They separated ways there, and Moon’s panic grew by the second and he couldn’t stop looking around to check if someone was watching him. It felt scary not knowing who Unknown was among the strangers that were walking down the sidewalk.

“ _I’ll be watching you,”_ Unknown had told him.

Walking down the street with that impending doom felt like walking on a tight rope without an end. It felt like gulping down blood and he couldn’t scream. Among the multitude of people walking among him, he felt painfully alone.

Before crossing the street, he saw a familiar face smoking across the street. It was Jaemin, as handsome as ever and Moon hated him for it.

He hated him for being tall and strong, for going to the gym and having those strong arms. He hated him for having that knowing look, where he could just sense how you were and what you needed. His emerald eyes have always been brilliant, since he was of course, Jieun’s closest cousin.

Moon hated his hair. When he met Jaemin back in high school, he had a buzzcut but as they grew into university he had cut it in a faux-hawk that was now long enough to hold in a man-bun, which Jaemin didn’t really care to do since he liked how he could flip it in any way he wanted. Moon hated this because he thought Jaemin looked good in any way, and he loved how his black locks felt between his fingers. He hated his stupid jawline, his back, his hands, his smile, everything, everything.

Jaemin saw Moon coming down the street, and immediately dropped his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. Moon made a funny face, sticking his tongue out as he got closer to him, and Jaemin laughed.

“What’s that face for? Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“No,” Moon lied, scrunching his nose. “You stink.”

Jaemin snorted, but then ruffled Moon’s hair. “Your bangs are getting longer and they’re covering your eyes. You should really get a haircut.”

Moon gasped. “Look who’s talking!” Jaemin then flipped his hair back and Moon _hated_ him.

“At least I style it,” Jaemin winked at him. Moon rolled his eyes.

“Hey, are you done avoiding me though? Or are you still mad?” Jaemin asked, and they continued walking down the sidewalk. Jaemin tugged at his sleeve, and Moon touched his fingers for a second.

He made a thoughtful face. “I don’t know, you still kinda suck.”

“You’re so mean!” Jaemin laughed, and Moon grinned at him.

He especially hated Jaemin because he could never hate him.

After a while of walking particularly nowhere, Jaemin asked him if he could come with him for some errands. Moon definitely did not want to be alone tonight, but he wasn’t going to tell Jaemin that, at least not directly. Then the ass will get cocky.

“Okay, but what do I get in return?” Moon asked.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Jaemin grinned devilishly, and Moon almost punched him.

“Don’t say that outloud!”

Jaemin snickered. “Alright, I’ll _also_ buy some pizza.”

* * *

**5:14 PM**

** 707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**707:** About that image

> I…

> got one too…

> [ V PHOTO #27 ]

> Maybe this person is sending us these images to put us against each other…

> so that we can’t trust V.

> and I think my image is the worst… V’s face is burnt out.

> If this person knows my address…I think it’s the hacker.

> He must have figured out where my computer is after picking a couple of fights with me.

> and looking at this photo, I think this hacker really hates V.

> …

> Jaehee, when you read this, give me a call.

> I’ll go with you to V’s house.

** 707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  **

* * *

It’s been a long time since Moon has gone out with Jaemin like this, probably the first time in months. Usually when they see each other, it’s for one thing and one thing only: sex. And it worked for Moon, honestly. They both got what they wanted – they would get to see each other and fucked. Also, in the months that Moon was homeless, Jaemin would let him crash on his bed, sometimes for days on straight. Until, of course, they started arguing again and Moon would disappear from his sight.

Both Taejun and Jieun begged for him to stop seeing Jaemin. “ _It’s not healthy for you.”_ Moon knew this, of course he did. But at this point, he was now numb to whatever Jaemin did.

“I got a new job,” Jaemin told him as they got to his car. “Actually, I’m going to buy some things for it now, heh.” He grinned.

Moon buckled in his seatbelt. “Yeah? Where are you working at now?”

“At a club.”

Moon did a double-take. “A…dance club? As a DJ?”

Jaemin nodded. Moon smiled. “That’s great! So are you leaving-”

“Nope,” Jaemin interrupted him, shaking his head. “Remember, I told dad that I was going to finish my career. Not gonna let him down.”

Moon grimaced. Jaemin has always loved music – the jerk was amazing playing all types of instruments, and he’s been writing and producing songs since before they even met. But Jaemin’s father had wanted him to study finances, and so Jaemin did.

However, Moon’s hand went down Jaemin’s leg, as to comfort him. He caressed him softly, and Jaemin smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him by the ear. Moon sighed.

They went to the closest music shop, where Jaemin picked up a new electric guitar, strings and whatnot.

“Are you going to produce new songs?” Moon asked.

“Yep,” Jaemin said while looking at the guitars. “Once I’m done with new music, I want you to go see me. I want you to dance to my music again.” He gave the widest smile to Moon and Moon blushed.

Sometimes when Moon passed by Jaemin in a hallway and where no one was looking, he would touch him on his back and shoulders. Moon always made sure no one was looking.

“I don’t know if I have time to finish this new piece I’m working on tonight,” sighed Jaemin as he took the new guitar outside and put it in the backseat, along with all the other things he bought. “I’ve been so busy with some new fucking projects at school.”

“That’s too bad,” Moon patted his back. “So, I guess you don’t have time for me afterwards,” he sighed dramatically.

Jaemin turned to look at him. “Never said that.” Moon giggled as he went to the passenger’s seat.

After eating pizza, the end was obvious – Jaemin fucked Moon on his bed in the dark, and Moon was lost in his arms. For a moment, he felt safe, he felt secure. Jaemin never promised anything, never promised the world, but promised a temporary fantasy. The Moon from a few years back would feel like this was love; Moon now knows this was just a place where he felt safe.

Because with Jaemin, although he was a lying, selfish womanizer, he made Moon feel safe enough to be _himself._ Moon didn’t have to think of the right thing to say, didn’t have to be careful of messing up, or what the others would think. He could say what he really thinks, make fun of Jaemin all he wanted and act like a brat whenever he wanted. He was a raw wound and Jaemin could pick at him over and over again.

Jaemin kissed him silly as he came inside, and Moon whimpered as he felt that warmth inside, cumming soon after. Jaemin groaned.

Upon finishing, Jaemin threw the condom away and went for a paper towel for Moon, cleaning him up. Moon was surprised – he didn’t have to ask him this time. He gave him a suspicious look. “What gives?”

“I really missed you,” Jaemin murmured softly, and he laid his head on his shoulder. “I missed being like this with you, just hanging out all night. You look really pretty today.”

Moon knew what this was. He would always tell himself that he wouldn’t fall for it, but he always did. He couldn’t help hugging Jaemin closely, running his hands through his hair.

They were already laying down sleeping when a phone rang. Jaemin stood up and glanced at his phone and left the room immediately. “Yeah, babe?”

Moon heard and sat up. He _knew_ he shouldn’t be listening, he really shouldn’t-

“Sorry, I can’t come over tonight. I have to get up early tomorrow.” A silence. “Yeah, I really miss you too.” Another. “I had a fun time too. How about we see each other tomorrow night? After work. I promise I’ll stop by.”

Moon put on his clothes angrily and picked up his glasses. “ _Fucker,”_ he grumbled under his breath.

Jaemin came in afterwards, and upon seeing Moon, he sighed and leaned against the door. “You heard.”

“Jaemin, what the fuck?!” exclaimed Moon. “ _I miss you?_ Didn’t you tell that to me earlier? Am I another of your girls now?”

“Moonsoo, calm down-”

“Shut the _fuck_ up,” Moon gave him an angry look. He threw him a pillow, which Jaemin caught. 

“I’m _so_ tired of you,” Moon seethed. “I’m so tired of you fucking around, why can’t you make up your mind? Why can’t you stop playing around? This is all because you hate your fucking career, but you can’t say no to your dad. You should tell him you hate studying finances! Stop taking out your problems out on me and the rest of the girls you lie to-”

Jaemin interrupted him there. “ _I take out my problems?_ ” He pointed at himself. He scoffed and laughed. “You always tell me what I do wrong, don’t you? Now you’re going to listen to me. Cheong Moonsoo, you have a new issue every week! You don’t know how to handle your problems and who do you run to? That’s right, me. And why? Because no one knows how the real you is and no one would be able to _stand you_.”

Moon flinched.

Jaemin started ranting. “Cheong Moonsoo, the nicest, most kind and hardworking person in the whole wide world! Everyone loves you! But who actually comes around to help you when you need it? Who do you have? No one, because you would rather run away than letting someone see who the real you is. _Who are you?_ ”

Moon’s eyes started to burn. “Jaemin, stop right there.”

Jaemin neared him, cornering Moon to the wall. He pounded on the spot beside him with a fist, making Moon jump. “You have a fucking mask of kindness all fucking day that you forget who you really are. Even Taejun and Jieun have forgotton who you are. Do they remember what a jealous _prick_ you are? Or how obsessive you can be? How insecure you are? What a coward you are? Give me a break, Moonsoo. Don’t tell me to stop taking out my problems when you’re the one who one who takes it out on the world. And stop telling me what to do.”

Moon stood immobile, tears falling down his cheeks. Jaemin flinched at that moment, and he gave a loud, tired sigh.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said all that.”

“You shouldn’t of,” Moon murmured, and he cleaned his tears. “You shouldn’t of. But you’re right. Asshole.”

Jaemin hugged him. Moon didn’t hug him back, but he didn’t push him away either. “I’m sorry,” Jaemin murmured, kissing his hair.

“I hate you,” Moon stated, finally pushing him away.

Jaemin didn’t reply to that. “Let’s go to bed,” he whispered and took Moon to bed, where they both laid down. Moon laid quiet a few moments more, trying to go to sleep but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to sleep beside him anymore. It was this moment when Moon realized that he no longer felt anything for Jaemin. He just wanted his company because he felt alone. He was tired of going through this all over again, listening to Jaemin and seeing the jerk do shit that made him feel bad.

And he realized that no matter how lonely he felt, it wasn’t worth going through so much hurt.

And as soon as Jaemin was out asleep, Moon stood up and grabbed his things, walking back to his apartment on foot. It was 2 AM.

* * *

Lately Jaehee has been leaving work at around 7 PM at night and today was no exception. The office was alone, dimly lit by some of the lamps that were left on. Jumin was still inside, currently in a meeting with one of the European warehouse owners. But recently, Jumin seemed to be stressed out of his mind, and Jaehee knew it was because the Chairman, Jumin’s father, was seeing a new woman. Something about Glam, Glam something, Jaehee couldn’t remember and after so many new ladies she couldn’t bring herself to memorize their names anymore.

As soon as she finished checking the projections for the new cat business Jumin wanted (something about a hotel, Jaehee found it stupid but of course she wouldn’t say anything), she started saving all her excel files. She let out a tired sigh. Usually this part of the day would be her favorite, but she still had to go to V’s apartment. _Zen’s DVD’s will have to wait..._

“Jaehee!”

She turned around as soon as she heard Seven’s voice. She hasn’t seen the boy in months – although he still seemed strong, he seemed to be getting thinner, and that worried her.

But again, she won’t say a thing.

“Luciel- _ssi,_ what are you doing here?”

“I told you I’ll be your driver,” Seven smiled cheerily. “Didn’t you read the messenger log?”

Jaehee frowned. “I was going to use the company car to visit V’s home…”

Seven immediately hugged her around the shoulders, pulling her away from her cubicle. “The company car is lame! Hurry up and get in! We have things to do, Assistant Kang!”

Jaehee seemed alarmed as they walked. “Uh, Luciel-ssi-”

Seven didn’t give her time to object further, since he started blabbering about who knows what. Jaehee had taught herself to ignore idiots and make it seem like she was listening, but it was difficult when Seven was on another level of idiocy. It was the smart kind.

“You seem stronger now! Are you still practicing Judo? Is it so you can flip Jumin if he gets too annoying? Please let me know if you ever plan doing so, so I can record it and upload it on YouTube, we can get LOADS of money with that.”

“Luciel-ssi, on what car are we going in?” she asked, exasperated.

The elevator door opened and Seven grinned mischievously. Right in front of the building, there was a sleek black Bugatti La Voiture Noire, it looked straight out of a future movie. Jaehee stood still and gaped at it, while Seven went ahead to open the door for her. The door popped out instead of opening like a normal car.

Jaehee felt overwhelmed. “L-Luciel, is this yours?”

“Yep!” Seven grinned, and he hugged the car. “I finally finished paying this baby off! It’s the coolest one yet~.”

Jaehee took that as the most _expensive_ one yet.

Much to her dismay, Seven speeded across the streets whenever he could, and Jaehee felt as if her heart were to pop out. Although, she did have to admit, the car felt scarily smooth as they drove, even smoother than Jumin’s personal Rolls-Royce. It was as if they were flying.

They got to V’s house in less than two hours, which was saying something since V lived an hour outside Seoul. The house stood dark, abandoned, a mere shadow under the shining moonlight. Jaehee was sure that V hasn’t been here in more than a month.

“Whoooa, V’s house looks like a vampire lives in it, don’t you think?”

“I can hardly see it,” Jaehee replied.

“It’s right beside a cliff! Don’t you see it?”

Jaehee had to wait for Seven to open the door for her again, and they both walked towards the house. There, Seven opened the mailbox beside the front door, and he frowned.

“Is something the matter?” Jaehee asked.

Seven pulled out an envelope. “Should we take this to Jumin?”

Jaehee shook her head. “I believe he’s waiting for our report.”

Seven’s lips made a thin line. “It feels heavier than what came to me…Let’s open it together.” 

They went inside with the key Jumin provided Jaehee. The house smelled dusty and closed in. Jaehee turned on all the lights and Seven immediately sat down on the first couch he saw, taking out his laptop from his backpack. Inside the envelope was a USB drive with a Horus eye on it. Seven lifted an eyebrow and inserted it into his computer which automatically started scanning the drive. Whoever left this left no trace whatsoever of himself, and that frustrated Seven. Once it finished, it opened the files, where there was only one archive – an EXE file.

Meanwhile, Jaehee looked around the apartment. It looked lonely, though there were many paintings on the wall. She wondered if these were V’s mother’s work. They looked beautiful, but sad.

Seven opened the EXE file and his screen went all black – then coding appeared, and in big green letters composed of binary, it said “YOU KNOW WHAT YOU’VE DONE”. The screen turned black once more, until it returned to the file explorer. Now, instead of only the EXE file, there was a ZIP file. Seven unzipped the file, and inside where four folders titled as so: TRAUMA, OBSESSION, CONFLICT, REUNION. And finally, there was a memo. Seven opened that first.

_The collection of her, my precious, remedy process. Undisclosed._

“What does this mean?” Jaehee whispered. Seven shook his head.

“This doesn’t feel so good. Jaehee, could you let me look at it first?”

She nodded and stepped away. “Go ahead.”

Seven opened the first one. It was Rika, sitting on a bed with a white silk slip-on. The photo was in high resolution, so Seven knew this V’s camera. V took the photo.

He clicked through the pictures, until he finished, and then he switched to the other folders. Rika got more suggestive through each one, until finally she was laying completely naked on the bed. 

Seven kept looking at it, until ultimately landing on the last folder, REUNION. There was video which started out with Rika looking straight at the camera. She whimpered, and V’s voice whispering something indistinguishable to her, and she moaned. Seven realized what it was, and immediately closed it and put the laptop down.

“What is it, Luciel?” Jaehee asked.

Seven shook his head once more. “I don’t think you should look at this.”

“I have to,” Jaehee said and she sat down next to him. “I have to create the report so I can give it to Mr. Han. I must see what’s inside.”

Seven said nothing and just gestured to the computer, still looking away. Jaehee looked through archives, looking more disturbed by the minute. Finally, she opened the video and it started, and closed it immediate.

“This is…this is indecent,” Jaehee managed to say. “Who could’ve done this?”

“It’s probably the hacker, the one who brought Moon to us,” Seven said, convinced. “Whoever he is, he has access to V’s computer…and I created the security for V’s computer. He broke in.”

After cleaning up and in the car, Jaehee called Jumin.

“Yes, the details are highly indecent, and invasive of V’s privacy…No, I don’t think even you can see it, Mr. Han. There are photos of V and Rika’s personal intimate life…Yes, there were _those_ type of pictures, and a video…Of course, I will create a report for this, and Luciel will dispose of the storage drive…Yes, Mr. Han, I will tell him.”

Seven drove straight to Jaehee’s apartment from there, dropping her off in front. She gave a sigh once they arrived. “Thank you, Luciel, for coming with me. I wouldn’t have been able to see it by myself, after all.”

“No problem!” Seven said, happy that he received a compliment from Jaehee. “Happy to be of help.”

Seven opened the door for her once more, and she thanked him. Then she looked around. “Luciel, I have a question…Do you think that the hacker would harm us in any way?”

Seven’s eyes went serious. Jaehee had never seen him like this before. “I think he just wanted to scare us and put us against V. I don’t think he’d harm us, at least for now.”

Jaehee’s brows burrowed in worry. “I am worried about Moonsoo…The hacker knows he’s alone. I don’t want any harm to befall on him. He’s innocent.”

There was an unreadable expression on Seven’s face that lasted for a moment, and then gave a grin. “Don’t worry about that! I’ll take good care of him.”

Jaehee still didn’t relax but didn’t say anything further. She thanked him once more and left inside.

Seven drove around afterwards, not wanting to go back home just yet. Gas for this baby was crazy expensive, but he would rather pay for that than seeing Vanderwood put more work on him.

He stopped in a spot between the city and his home, right where he can see the stars. He remembered Moon sending him photos of the sky, so he snapped one from his view and sent it to Moon.

**3:44 AM**

**707:** [ STARRY SKY PICTURE ]

  * Look at my view, meow~
  * Hope you’re having a good night!!!!!



Moon immediately replied.

 **Moon:** Wow! So pretty meow.

  * Thanks, you too. ^^



Seven smiled, and from his second phone, he logged into the security camera’s system from there. He wondered if Moon was pulling an all-nighter with assignments.

However, when he logged in and saw the apartment dark, he frowned. Moon didn’t seem to be home-

Then in that moment, Moon came in through the door. The lanky boy sat down on the floor as he removed his shoes and sat there for the longest time in the dark. Seven called him on the phone.

He saw Moon pick up. “Hello?”

“You just arrived home,” Seven said softly. “Is everything okay?”

He saw Moon sit up straight, and then turn around to look at the camera. His expression looked terribly sad and tired. “Yeah…I was at a friend’s house but left because I wanted to be back home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I missed my bed,” Moon laughed weakly. He leaned against the wall. “But…can I tell you something?”

“Shoot.”

“I’m…I’m scared, Seven. I…I’m scared that Unknown might do something to me. He knows where I live, the passcode, he told me he’ll be watching me, Seven. I…I don’t know what to do.” Moon leaned down his face, his hair covering his eyes momentarily. His breath hitched. He was crying and Seven felt awful.

“It’s going to be okay,” Seven whispered. “I’m with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ll be taking good care of you. I’ll be with you always.”

Moon wiped his eyes with his hand and then he looked up. “Like my guardian angel?”

“Yeah! Like that, but instead of angel, think of me like a higher entity. Like…God Seven!” Seven chuckled and Moon laughed with him, more upbeat.

“Okay, God Seven! Here is your loyal follower!” Moon nodded. “I believe in you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. I think you’re really cool and amazing, like a white light, shining in the dark. If I see you shine in the dark, then I really don’t feel so alone. I’ve never seen something so brilliant.”

Seven sat silent. He felt his heart beat so fast, as if it were going to pop out of his throat. “…I don’t think I’m so bright,” he managed to say finally.

“I do. I know so,” Moon whispered, and then Seven saw him stand up. “I’m going to go to bed. This talk really made me feel better. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Seven replied. “I’m here if you need me.”

“Me too! I mean, I can’t do everything you do, but, I’m here when you need a sunny day.”

Seven smiled. His heart felt like it was going to pop out. But he let himself fall into the moment. “Thanks, I’ll take that in mind.”

“Yep! Bye, have a nice night.”

“You too, goodnight.” Moon hung up soon after, and Seven saw him grin and wave at the camera one more time before disappearing into the bedroom.

Seven stared at the security feed for the longest time, ignoring the stars for the first time in his life. He felt himself falling but he couldn’t bother stopping himself, no matter how dangerous the feeling was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! 
> 
> I feel like it's been ages since I updated but I took a long time to write this chapter but I hope the wait was worth it? :') 
> 
> A few notes on this chapter...
> 
> I've always wanted to do an analysis on MC as a person, because I understand that in the game we're MC and we know we're not in danger, but since I've always imagined MC as a character all on her own rather than inserting myself in her, I always felt how lonely she really was. Also, I found it curious how MC's flaws (jealous, obsessive, pressuring) would lead to a bad ending. Out of the otome's I've played, Mysme's seems to be the most human. 
> 
> So I want to explore this with Moon in this fic and in result, I've had to create new characters for his world. Jaemin is a big key in all of this (but I promise I won't center around him too much). I totally based him of Cry by Cigarrettes After Sex. u_u 
> 
> btw I suck at descriptions so here's my reference picture of Jaemin, credits to the artist! https://pin.it/j5jfwlxlutomy2
> 
> Also, Cheritz really wanted to make it look like V didn't take nudes of Rika, did they? they ain't fooling me.
> 
> This is the end of Act 1!!!! And we're still in the common route, whoops sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I wish you all a wonderful year!!


	8. print ("LONELY")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,,,,,,,,,, this is long overdue
> 
> I SWEAR I DIDN'T MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT FOR THE ACT 2 ON PURPOSE SDKJFS.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for coming back, if you did, and sorry ; ;
> 
> T/W: Non-explicit animal cruelty.

Moon looked everywhere for Doraemon, even getting his father included in the search. He would cry everyday he couldn’t find him. His father offered to adopt another kitten, and Moon refused, wanting his cat.

One day, Moon’s father found a cat that looked like Doraemon by the highway, already dead by poisoning. Someone had poisoned him. Tied to his paw, was a note that said: “ _For the fag. He’s next._ ”

Moon’s father never told him this.

That night, after Moon went to bed, Mr. Cheong told his wife, “Maybe we should send him to conversion therapy.”

Moon’s mother denied this entirely. “No, I’ve heard about what happens in those camps. I do not want him to get violated.”

They would argue about this often, and Moon would sometimes listen, feeling hurt that his father didn’t understand him.

In the end, one day his mother woke him up early in the morning, so that he could go to Vancouver.

* * *

_You have (1) new voice message, from +82)10-3456- &OXX, message received at 9:45 AM. _

_To review, press 1. To skip, press 2. To save, press star (*). To delete, press pound (#)._

(1)

Hey, this is Jaemin. You left again without saying anything. Did you go home? Are you okay?

( _sigh_ )

I wanna talk. Don’t avoid me, Cheong Moonsoo.

(#)

* * *

Moon glanced at his cellphone and saw the hour. It was 10:30. Moon groaned and hid under the pillows once more, burying himself underneath the blankets. He missed his 9 AM class, although he could still make it to the rest of his classes for the day if he stood up now and made a run for it.

Not that he was going, though. He felt like utter shit and his body felt too heavy.

He laid on his bed for a long time and he felt weird. It wasn’t the usual sadness he normally felt with a heartbreak, but rather more of a numb feeling. He felt lighter. Perhaps it was the fact that finally, after months of denying it, he admitted to himself that he no longer loved Jaemin. It was like a weight off his heart and off his shoulders. And it was weird because he felt so light, it almost felt as if he were to fly up and fall again. But he was sure he wasn’t going to return to Jaemin. He was sure of it.

His stomach grumbled for food, and Moon finally got up and dragged himself to the kitchen. There, he made himself a cup of coffee. As the coffee maker started to pour out coffee, he walked to look out the window and there, in the corner of the street, stood a man with a hood on. He was staring right at him. Like that, the events of yesterday came crashing down onto him.

_Unknown is at large. Unknown knows where I live._

Moon felt terror inch at him and pound at his chest. He backed away and the guy also looked away, because a girl surprised him from the back and hugged the him. The man put his hood down and held the girl’s hand, both walking away.

Moon felt slight relief, however fear was still smoldering in his stomach. _Everybody else received pictures, would I receive one too?_

He went to his entrance hall, and nothing seemed to be slid down the doorway. Then he checked the front of his door – nothing was taped on either.

Slipping his shoes on, he went downstairs to check his mailbox, greeting Mr. and Mrs. Lee like always, as they were both returning from their morning walks. Mrs. Lee went towards him. “I made more kimchi, Moonsoo! Come back later so that I can give you some but bring your plate.” Mrs. Lee nodded, pointing a finger at him.

Moon grinned. “Okay! I’ll be looking forward to it, _ajumeoni!”_

The old lady gave a laugh and gave another pat. “You can call me _ajumma_.” Moon beamed and nodded, telling her that he’ll go later in the evening.

When the couple left, Moon made it slowly towards his mailbox, opening it carefully. He had his eyes closed tightly until he opened them to see what was inside – it was empty.

Once more, he felt relieved, the fear melting away slowly. Maybe Unknown didn’t do anything to him because he had nothing to do with Rika and V. Maybe it wasn’t even Unknown, perhaps it was a jealous ex of Rika, for all he knew. It was then when Moon decided to relax. He didn’t have to freak out like this. He was fine. RFA had his back, right?

Right?

His cellphone vibrated and he jumped.

**707 AND JUMIN HAN ARE ONLINE.**

Moon smiled and started typing as he went up the elevator, but like always, Seven beat him to it.

**11:45 AM**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**707:** Gahhh so hungry T_T

> Have you had lunch yet?

 **Moon:** Seven ^^ Good to see you! 

> And no, not yet ;;

 **707:** Moon, you need to eat as soon as possible.

> It’s not good to sleep in late and skip meals!

 **Moon:** Shhhhh!!!!

> That’s a secret. >_<

Moon gave a loud sigh, closing his apartment door behind him and went directly to the kitchen. He put two slices of bread into the toaster that Rika had. Although she hardly had pots and pans, Rika had plenty of electronics. He supposed that V and Seven clearly wouldn’t let her go without that.

 **707:** lololololol

> A secretive man?

> So mysterious~ lolol

> Guess Jumin should be luxuriously

> slicing his prime steak

> with his dad about now!?

> And I’m sure there’s a pretty lady facing him. lol

> No sound but

> forks and knives clunking…

 **Moon:** lol We should have a fancy dinner like that one day

> We can wear fancy suits and watches

> and have a feast of Honey Buddha Chips >_<

> We can slice them!!

 **707:** Ooooh! Sounds kewl!!!

> lololol

> We’ll use a spoon to eat all the

> smashed Honey Buddha chips

> and drink Doctor Pepper

> as dessert. Lol

 **Moon:** But it must be uncomfortable for Jumin ;; I hope he’s ok

 **707:** Probably not lol

> He’d rather work

> than be there, lol

> Ugh, just thinking about it…

> gives me goosebumps lololol

> I’d run away asap if I were him.

 **Moon:** ;;;

 **707:** But still, I’d like to be eating lunch right now…

> _Aaaaarrrghhh_

> _When will I be free…_

 **Moon:** Cheer up!!! >_<

> You can do it!! d(=>o<=)b

> Seven!! O!!!! Seven!!!!

> Sev Sev!!!!

> Lovely Seven!!!!!

 **707:** Lo-lovely…?

> [ _Cheering 707 emoji_ ]

> Thank you sweetie!

> Seriously,

> I have so much work these days.

> Too much!

> Just feels like air=work right now…

> I wanna get rid of my stress…

> I wanna mess with someone···..!!

** JUMIN HAN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** Oh!!! Jumin, hello! ^^

> How is lunch going?

 **Jumin Han:** Hello.

> So bored.

> I hope you had your meal.

> I’m just sitting here. The meal isn’t over yet.

> [ JUMIN PHOTO #13 ]

Moon almost choked on his coffee. The photo was so blurry that it looked like red brick and of course he was laughing on how horrible the picture looked and how little Jumin cared of the result. However, he would never tell Jumin that, since that would be very rude, and Jumin has been nothing but polite to him.

 **Moon:** O-Oh…

> Um…was it good? o.o

 **Jumin Han** : Good…? Did I think that? I don’t remember.

 **707:** WHAT

> Partial amnesia?

> May day may day!!

> Call an ambulance!!

> Drop the beat!

 **Jumin Han:** **_Why drop the beat?_**

 **707:** …Couldn’t help myself. lol

> But what’s the photo? That thing’s really food?

 **Jumin Han:** Of course it is.

 **707:** Dude.

> I knew u couldn’t drive,

> but didn’t realize u suck at taking photos too.

 **Moon:** lololol Such a gap moe.

> Why don’t you take lessons from V?

 **Jumin Han** : …What does that mean?

 **707:** lololololololol Omg u know that word! lollol

 **Jumin Han:** If you are not happy with my photo, I will say this.

> If I need a photo taken, I can simply hire a photographer.

> Or ask V to take it.

> **A photo should be taken by a photographer,**

> which I am not.

 **707:** …

> So true!!

> A driver should drive the car,

> but I’m just a commoner so I drive it myself lolololol

> Yup, just call me the **master of being economical**!

 **Moon:** Yup yup! Master Seven

 **707:** [ _Cheering 707 emoji_ ]

> Money’s precious.

 **Jumin Han:** I have no idea what you are saying.

> I don’t think that’s for you to say when your cars are more expensive than mine.

> It’s good to save as much as you can.

 **707:** It’s weird to hear you say that when u spend a ton on ur cat every time u get stressed out,

> but for now,

> (nod in agreement)

 **Moon:** lolol

> Hey, but Jumin.

> Can you chat with us when you’re having lunch with your father? ;;

> Isn’t it rude?

 **Jumin Han:** In normal circumstances, it would be very rude.

> But.

> My father and his new current girlfriend are drinking wine

> and having their own little conversation,

> so they haven’t even noticed that I’m on my phone.

> There is nothing more for me to do here.

 **Moon:** You must be very uncomfortable right now. T_T

 **Jumin Han:** It is uncomfortable.

> I’d like to get back to the office as soon as possible.

 **707:** Still eat your steak first.

 **Jumin Han:** I did taste it, but I’ve lost my appetite.

 **707:** Btw Jumin!!

> I was waiting for you!!!

> I want to know something meow.

 **Jumin Han:** What is it?

 **707:** So you know,

 **Jumin Han:** Oh.

> **You just said, “I want to mess with someone” right before I came.**

> **Are you trying to mess with me?**

 **Moon:** Oh, we were just joking lol.

 **707:** Yeah!

> I was just reminded of something

> SO YOU KNOW,

> [ _Sparkly Seven emoji_ ]

> Jumin,

> do u like girls? or not?

 **Jumin Han:** Which girl?

> **Please make it clear who you are referring to.**

 **707:** Just girls in general~!

 **Jumin Han:** I will not answer your ambiguous question.

Moon buttered his toast and grabbed a small bowl of rice and miso soup to eat. He went over to the table (which was now full of paints, sketchbooks, charcoals and whatnot) to go eat and frowned when he saw Seven’s sudden question.

 **Moon:** Maybe your question has to be more specific?

 **707:** If my question gets more specific…

> isn’t it a bit difficult? lol

> Let’s say **Jaehee.**

 **> **Or Moon’s friends.

 **Jumin Han:** I have no idea what you wish to say.

 **707:** Do you like them?

 **Jumin Han:** I neither like or dislike them.

> Assistant Kang is my employee.

> And I have not met Moon’s friends.

 **707:** Jumin,

> are you by any chance

> **androgynous?**

 **Jumin Han:** I think that is biologically impossible.

 **707:** Don’t tell me

> that you’ve

> **_never dated anyone before…?_**

 **Jumin Han:** Do you want me to ask that crude question?

Moon frowned, confused although he understood immediately what Seven meant. And he knew, because they’ve asked him the same things too. He’s heard these things before. But he couldn’t believe that Seven was even messing with this.

 **Moon:** Seven, you shouldn’t be asking that;;.

> That’s personal.

**707:** _Oh, hmm._

> _I guess I went too far._

> _But still,_

> _I’m dying to know T_T_

> Jumin!

> Juju!

> Boring.

> [ _Crying 707 emoji_ ]

> I didn’t even sleep last night going to V’s house~!

> Plz tell me! Pretty plz with a cherry on top >_<

 **Jumin Han:** If I must answer that question,

> **I’d like to refrain from getting involved with women, for personal reasons.**

 **707:** Oh I see…

Moon stopped chewing and set his toasted bread down.

 **Moon:** Seven, it’s rude to try out someone like that. Jumin doesn’t have to answer if he doesn’t want to.

 **Jumin Han:** It seems Moon knows common courtesy.

> Everyone has their boundaries.

> You must know how to respect it.

 **707:** Hmm….

> Don’t tell me…!!

> Zen!!

> Yoosung!

> Jumin might be a forever-alone!!

> Gahhhh I wanna know the truth!!!!

> **_I heard that forever-alones can shoot fireballs with their hands._**

> _**Is that true?**_

 **Jumin Han:** I don’t carry around a lighter, so it’s impossible to produce a fireball.

 **707:** **_No way._**

> **_Was the rumor that Jumin is gay real?_**

 **Moon:** Seven, stop it.

 **707** : Come on Moon~

> If u look around him,

> I think the rumors kind of make sense!!

 **Jumin Han:** Ridiculous that you’d waste energy on asking these useless questions.

> Why don’t you use that time to sleep?

 **Moon:** Seven, knock it off.

> Leave Jumin alone, stop bothering him.

> You know what? I have things to do.

> I’ll see you guys later.

> Have a nice day, Jumin.

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**707:** Oh.

 **Jumin Han:** It seems you got him upset.

> Pull yourself together.

** JUMIN HAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**707:** Yeah…

> It seems I should get back to work…

> I’m sorry, Moon.

** 707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

When Moon felt the anger he felt subside, he felt guilty for making a fuss in the chatroom. He knew that Seven didn’t mean it maliciously, that he usually pranked the whole RFA but it would never go too far. But when he started asking all those questions, _pressuring_ Jumin, he couldn’t help but to be brought back to those times where he was in his place. He knew what it felt like to be interrogated like that.

But the difference here was that Jumin wasn’t actually gay, and that he wouldn’t suffer the consequences of being exposed _for what he really was._

Moon finished eating and tried to continue some sketch studies but decided that he suddenly felt too tired to continue. He crawled back inside on his bed, so maybe that way he can disappear, even if it was for a little while.

His phone started ringing. He groaned. It was probably Jieun or Taejun wondering why he didn’t go to school, since he never skipped – he frowned when he saw the Caller ID:

**JUMIN HAN.**

He picked up. “Hello?”

“It’s me,” answered Jumin’s deep voice. He paused for a bit, and then said, in a gentle voice, “Are you still upset?”

“Huh? Oh…” Moon suddenly felt embarrassed. “No, I’m fine now. Did I ruin your lunch? I’m sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize,” Jumin said quickly. “It wasn’t a pleasant lunch to begin with, so you don’t need to worry about ruining anything.”

Moon chuckled weakly. “Okay, if you say so… But still, I’m embarrassed that you saw me get mad like that. I just didn’t like how Seven was bothering you.”

“It is no problem. Luciel tends to be quite rude and doesn’t seem to know boundaries. We are used to this behavior, but I realize that you don’t have much time knowing him. I wanted to tell you to not think ill of him, since he is genuinely a good person, although his humor may tell otherwise.”

Moon sighed. “I know, Seven is a really good person. I just don’t like those questions, you know? Whether or not you’re gay, those types of questions are really personal and can get you in trouble either way.”

Jumin hummed thoughtfully. “Have you ever been asked those questions?”

Moon took in a sharp breath. He faltered for a bit, trying to find the right thing to say until Jumin interrupted him once more.

“You do not have to answer that. I am sorry for asking, it was rude of me.”

“It’s okay,” Moon murmured. “But, uh, I’ve been interrogated like that before. It’s…It’s uncomfortable to be put on the spot like that. Especially in front of others. People can be really cruel sometimes.”

There was a slight silence. Jumin murmured something softly, probably to Jaehee, and then returned to the phone. “I apologize for the wait. But I wanted to assure you that you are safe – you don’t have to worry about being in danger.”

Moon smiled. “Thanks. That really makes me feel better, especially because of yesterday. Kinda got nervous because of that, heh.”

“Mhm.” Moon could imagine Jumin nodding to this. “We will have that taken care of, Moonsoo, so please be assured. Your safety is the RFA’s priority.”

“I trust the RFA! I think you’re all amazing.” Moon said suddenly.

Jumin gave a soft chuckle, and then cleared his throat. “I am very happy to hear that. So, I also wanted to call you on that commission we talked about previously. I wanted to see if it was possible to set up an appointment so that we can talk about prices.”

Moon sat up. He glanced at the clock – 1:30 pm.

“Well…if you have time, I can stop by this evening. If that’s not a problem!” Moon chuckled nervously.

“Hmm,” Jumin droned. There was a pause, until Jumin finally said: “I have time today, yes. After seven o’clock, if that is alright with you.”

“It’s fine,” Moon nodded. “I’m free from school at that hour. Should I stop by the C&R building?”

“No, I will have a limo sent to your school to wait outside your institution. We can never be too careful.” Jumin responded.

Moon fumbled. He didn’t want to catch anyone’s attention _again_ with a limo, because surely more people would start questioning. Moon was also sure that the same excuse wouldn’t work twice on his friends either. “I-Isn’t there another car you can send me? Um, something that won’t grab anyone’s attention, maybe?”

“I don’t believe cars can be discrete,” Jumin said dryly.

“Please?”

There was a soft sigh. “Very well. I will instruct Driver Kim to pick you up at another spot rather than the entrance, if that is alright with you.”

“That sounds good! I prefer that. Thanks, Jumin. Sorry for being annoying.”

“I understand that you value your privacy, and I respect that. So, I will see you then. Excuse me.”

With that, Jumin hung up before Moon could say good-bye.

Feeling slightly better, Moonsoo stood up to take a shower and pull himself together. He could still go to his evening classes, so at least he had something to do while he waited.

Still feeling guilty over making a scene in the chatroom, he sent Seven a message:

**2:07 PM**

**Moon:** Hey…

  * Sorry for snapping at you earlier
  * I know you were just playing
  * But it was kind of a soft spot and I just exploded without thinking.
  * I don’t want you to think that I’m mad at you or something T__T
  * [ CAT MEME ]
  * Here, hope you can have a laugh. ☹



He looked at himself in the mirror. His bangs did get a tad longer – they were getting in the way of his view, though he never noticed since he usually pulls them back with a pin when he was painting.

He gave his bangs a slight snip with the scissors he had, at least so that his eyes were visible. Afterwards, he changed into the nicest clothes he had. He had to go formal, after all, he was going to a sales appointment.

Moon grabbed his portfolio and backpack and went out to school. The first person he saw when he got there was Taejun, sitting by the cafeteria. He did not look happy.

“Hi…” Moon said carefully as he approached him.

Taejun just glowered at him. “Well you’re late, were you feeling sick this morning?” He asked.

Moon shook his head. “I just slept in, that’s all.”

Taejun gave a nod. “Jaemin stopped by, said he was looking for you. Did you guys fight again?”

Moon winced. Typical of Jaemin to do this, _asshole._ “Sort of? I mean-”

Taejun cut him off. “I don’t wanna know. I’m tired. But please send him a message, he stayed here all morning waiting for you.” He grabbed his backpack and started walking away. Moon groaned and followed after him.

They walked to their class in silence. Taejun was too angry to say anything else and Moon would probably cry if he made him talk. He already felt like shit.

There by the building was Jieun waiting for them. She grinned when she saw Moon. “Wow! You look good today! Is there something important?”

Moon supposed she didn’t get to see Jaemin around, seeing as she was cheerful. He wasn’t going to ruin her mood either. “Yeah, I have an appointment at night with a client, and he’s really important so I have to go looking my best,” he grinned.

“You finally cut those damn bangs too,” Taejun noted, still in a grumbly voice but at least he was speaking to him. “This client must be _really_ important.”

Moon pouted and parted his bangs. “They were starting to get in the way…”

Class went by quick, and Taejun didn’t seem angry anymore about the Jaemin situation in the end, but he didn’t speak about it either. In a way, Moon understood Taejun’s anger – since he was a friend of them both, he would always get stuck in the middle.

Moon’s last class, History of Art III was at 5, and the teacher was just sending them off when Moon’s cellphone vibrated.

**6:12 PM**

**Jumin:** Moonsoo, I will be sending Driver Kim now to your nearest location.

  * I mentioned to him that you do not wish not to be picked up at the entrance, so he will be stopping by at this location:
  * [ Address ] Click Link
  * He will arrive in approximately in fifteen minutes.



Moon tapped on the address, which seemed to be the park just a few blocks away from his house, which was perfect.

**6:13 PM**

**Moon:** Okay!!! Sounds good.

  * I’ll be right over. 😊



* * *

Jaehee was already on her fourth coffee cup of the day and she still had a long night ahead of her. She didn’t get any sleep last night – how could she, after seeing those compromising pictures of Rika and V? It meant a bigger threat than they had thought, and the thought of danger befalling on any of them scared her.

Jumin hasn’t been any better, either. His stress levels seemed to have incremented after the incident, and he didn’t even get to see the pictures. And even though Jumin would never show it on his face, after the lunch party he had with his father and his new girlfriend, Jaehee found him drinking wine in his office. He then proceeded to snap at her, demanding the latest report on the market study regarding the stupid cat hotel, which Jaehee had write up ASAP.

But that wasn’t all. Jaehee also had to get on interviewing the bodyguards Jumin was going to hire for everyone. He always left that to her, trusting her knowledge on self-defense. She hadn’t eaten lunch because of this.

It was six PM when she noticed that Jumin wasn’t in his office. And she noticed this, because when she went into his office to have him sign some papers (that were due that day), he was no longer there.

 _Must not cuss, must not cuss…_ She thought as she called Jumin, who didn’t pick up. Desperate for him to sign those papers, she hailed a cab, knowing that the asshole must be at home with Elizabeth, seeing as he was online in the RFA chatroom.

**6:25 PM**

** JAEHEE KANG HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han.

> Why did you leave the office so soon?

> ^^

 **Jumin Han:** I have a meeting at 7 PM.

> And Elizabeth the 3rd is sleeping peacefully in my lap.

> So I am unable to leave.

 **Jaehee Kang:** You have no meeting at 7 PM.

> You do, however, have some paperwork due at 7 PM today.

> Did you forget? ^^;

 **Jumin Han:** No.

> But that can wait.

> My darling Elizabeth must be dreaming

> She is twitching.

> [ BLURRY ELIZABETH THE 3RD PHOTO. ]

Jaehee stared at the screen, wanting to throw the phone out the window and leave the country so that she never has to see Jumin Han’s face again. She almost felt like crying. Luckily, she was waiting already in the cab, so Jumin will have to sign all this paper work, whether he likes it or not.

_He shouldn’t have given me the key._

She arrived a few minutes later, going directly to the floor of Jumin’s home finding him, indeed, sitting in his lounge, drinking wine while Elizabeth was sleeping on his lap.

“Mr. Han, I apologize for coming without prior notification, but this paperwork is very important. The fleets leave tomorrow.”

Jumin gave her an annoyed look. “They leave tomorrow night, so the paperwork could have waited until tomorrow morning.”

“The warehouse needs the paperwork in order to prepare the order, sir, this is of utmost priority-”

The door suddenly opened, and Jaehee saw Moonsoo step inside. He looked formal and was carrying many books and a backpack that looked quite heavy – he probably just came from school.

“Hello!” Moon grinned at them, then his smile faltered when he noticed the tension. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Of course not. Welcome to my home,” Jumin said, offering him a smile.

Moon noticed Jaehee in the corner and he grinned at her. “Jaehee! I’m happy to see you…” he trailed off, and he started eyeing Jaehee, making her feel uncomfortable.

“Jaehee, you look tired. Have you gotten some sleep?”

 _Oh._ Jaehee cleared her throat, and shook her head. “I have been busy, but I’ll be sure to get some sleep, as soon as Mr. Han signs this paperwork.”

Moon walked over to her, looking at the paperwork. “That’s a lot. Is it important?”

“Yes, it’s due today.”

Moon turned suddenly to Jumin. “Jumin! You should do this today – I can come by another day, it’s okay.”

Elizabeth the 3rd suddenly jumped off Jumin’s lap, seemingly noticing Moon’s presence, to rub herself against his legs. Jaehee stepped back, surprised. So, the 7 PM meeting was apparently with RFA’s new member.

Jumin did not seem happy whatsoever, and she noticed this when he walked over to them, and he turned his back at her. “I have brought you all the way over here, it would be a waste to have you leave so soon.”

Moon gave a thoughtful look, while Elizabeth meowed for his attention. “Well, I can wait while you sign! If that’s okay. I don’t have classes tomorrow, so I’m not in a hurry. That way you can sign the paperwork and Jaehee can sleep early. What do you think?”

Jumin stared at him for a long time. Jaehee found this curious; Jumin has never even stopped to consider, and the way he was looking at Moon looked…soft?

“Very well. It will take a moment, if that is not a problem with you. They are cooking dinner for us, as well.” 

“Not at all! I can chat with Jaehee and play with Elizabeth the 3rd while I wait. And dinner sounds good!”

Jumin gave a slight nod and finally turned to Jaehee. “Assistant Kang.”

Jaehee followed Jumin into his home office, setting the paperwork down and then explaining to Jumin where to sign, to which he snapped saying that he already knows. He is definitely upset, so Jaehee preferred to leave to the living room, where Moon was sitting on the couch and petting Elizabeth the 3rd.

“Thank you, Moonsoo…for convincing Mr. Han. The paperwork was important.”

Moon gave her a warm, knowing smile. “Don’t thank me. I know Jumin can be hard on you sometimes, but I don’t think he’s bad.” He looked around and then leaned in, whispering: “I just think he’s stressed.”

Jaehee gave a tired sigh. “Yes, you are very right on that…”

Moon snorted. “I figured. But Jaehee, you really need to sleep! Okay? Tomorrow is Saturday!”

Jaehee shook her head. “I must finish the study on the bodyguards. By the way, I am trying to get a permit on having your school let the bodyguards be there for your security, as without permission we are unable to have them on the premises.”

“Oh!” Moon looked away and gave an embarrassed laugh. “It’s okay! I don’t think I’m in danger – they didn’t even leave a photograph. So I think there’s no need to spend any extra effort on me.”

“Of course, there is,” Jaehee frowned. “You are part of the RFA and your safety is very important to us too.”

“It’s fine, Jaehee, rea-” Moon was interrupted by a sudden stomach rumbling, to which he stopped to look at Jaehee. She wasn’t blushing, but she looked very uncomfortable.

“Have you eaten, Jaehee?”

Jaehee cleared her throat once more. “This morning, I had a coffee with a piece of buttered toast. It was very tasty.”

Moon’s mouth fell open and Jaehee felt even more embarrassed. “Jaehee! You’re talking about _my_ safety but you don’t even take care of yourself?”

Before she could say anything, Moon stood up and took his wallet out, giving her a five thousand won bill. “Here, _please_ buy yourself something to eat.”

Jaehee shook her head furiously. “I couldn’t possibly accept this-”

“Please do,” Moon looked desperate. “I don’t want you to collapse, Jaehee. Please.”

A warm feeling filled her chest and she felt sorry on how worried she made this young boy feel, so much so that he wanted to buy her food. She carefully took the 5,000 won. “Alright. I’ll be sure to buy something to eat as soon as I leave. Thank you, Moonsoo.”

Moon gave a sigh of relief and patted her shoulder. “Don’t thank me! I really worry about you, Jaehee. You’re so amazing, but you do really need to take care of yourself. Or at least let me take care of you.”

The warm feeling went from her chest to her cheeks and Moon smiled widely and pointed at her suddenly. “Aha! I made you blush!”

She covered her face quickly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He gave a laugh – it was like sweet honey. “I made Kang Jaehee blush! That means you definitely have to go with me for a coffee one day.”

Jaehee flustered, running a hand through her hair. “We will see.”

“Don’t say that! You gotta say yes!”

Suddenly Jumin came out of the office. “Assistant Kang, I have finished with the paperwork and left it on the desk. If you finish scanning it by tonight, you may come in late tomorrow. Now, please go home.”

 _Please get the fuck out,_ that meant. Jaehee gave Moon one last glance and he was carrying Elizabeth the 3rd in his arms, who was happily resting. He gave her a cheerful smile, and she smiled back at him.

“Very well. Please excuse me.”

“Bye Jaehee! Remember our promise! Send me a photo, ‘kay?”

She gave one last bow to both and left, still feeling warm on the face.

* * *

Yoosung stopped by late last night, trembling like a scared puppy. For all Zen knew, he _was_ a scared puppy, and Zen loved puppies.

He had a duty, you see. A duty that only he as the manliest of the RFA could do, and that was to protect. Heaven knows that 707 won’t take it seriously, and that bastard Jumin Han didn’t care. V was always busy, and Jaehee, although she sometimes looked like a boy, was still a woman, nonetheless. Moon could help, but they didn’t know where he lived and he seemed like he was quite busy all the times anyways.

So, it was up to him to protect the smallest out of all them. He owed that much to Rika.

Although he wasn’t doing a good job…and he guessed this because it was already the second day, and Yoosung was still there, drunk out of his mind.

Zen had been hoping that last night’s pep talk would’ve have been enough, but it seemed to have backfired…

“Yoosung,” he had sat him down, leaning in and holding his shoulder like some sort of father. “Sometimes, men can be scared. I understand that. But, in the end, life can be difficult and will always be, so you have to learn how to grab life by the horns with all the courage in the world and tell it, _you will not tear me down._ ” Zen grabbed some imaginary horns in the air and gave a serious look. Then he turned back to Yoosung, who was staring at him blankly.

“Um…and how do you grab it by the horns…?”

Zen gave him another pat on the back, this one was rougher and made Yoosung cough. “Glad you asked! You see, we all must go through lessons. Boy, when I was your age, I was going through a really hard time. But! I gathered all the tools that I could, and here I am, living my dreams!”

Yoosung blinked. “What kind of tools…?”

Zen gave a thoughtful look. “Hm, I don’t know. This situation could work though! Life threatening situations always build character.”

That had been the end of that. Yoosung snapped at him and Zen proceeded to bring him blankets so he could rest up on the couch. Then that morning, Yoosung was still in the couch, even after Zen went out for his morning run.

Zen went to give him a slight shake, which he received a smack on the nose from Yoosung. He grumbled unintelligibly and covered himself with the blanket.

“Yoosung-ah, aren’t you going to school?” Zen asked, rubbing his nose.

Yoosung gave a grunt.

“Didn’t quite catch that.”

“No. Not safe. I need a bodyguard.”

“The whole bodyguard thing really got to your head, didn’t it?” Zen sighed, then gave him a pat on the head. “Fine, you can stay here. I’ll have to leave you the key, so please don’t leave before I get here. That sound good?”

Yoosung opened his eyes slightly, and gave a nod. He even looked cute. “S’okay…”

“I left you some breakfast in the fridge, so eat up! Boys your age need to eat up to get strong.”

There was no more response after that, and after a quick shower (by Zen standards) he left to the theater to go practice for a rerun of an old show they were doing for a school event next Friday.

However, no matter how hard he tried, his body wasn’t synching up with the music. His director called him out three times already and he _still_ didn’t get the steps right.

“Zen!” the man yelled at him, and the music stopped. Everyone stopped and the director gestured him to get off the stage with his finger.

Zen got off the stage and walked towards the director, looking like a beaten puppy. The director gave him an unimpressed look.

“Zen, is everything okay? You’ve already done this number dozens of times, and you haven’t been able to do your opening at all since we started.”

Zen passed a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I have a lot on my mind lately.”

The director sighed. “Is it because you didn’t get the casting call for that play you auditioned for?”

Zen pouted and the man couldn’t help but to laugh. “You’re a big baby! It’s the first audition you didn’t get, so you don’t know how to handle it. You’ll get another chance somewhere else, kid, so you’ll be okay. Meanwhile, sit this one out while you sort yourself out.”

So, there was Zen, completely miserable while he watched the rest of his co-stars do numbers he didn’t act in. He really had to put his head in the game, or they can replace him in this play too. When he was back in stage, he did better, but Zen still felt as if it wasn’t enough. He sang loud enough, got the right steps and came in the right time, _but it still wasn’t enough._

He left working feeling shitty, and when he got home, he found Yoosung trying to make his old trusty computer work.

“Zen! How do you turn this thing on? It’s been on the log-in page for ages!”

“Oh, don’t normal computers take a long time? ‘Cause it’s normal for that one.”

“No!” Yoosung groaned.

“Well, you’re gonna have to wait,”

Yoosung just ended up leaving the thing and followed him into the kitchen. “You also said you left breakfast in the fridge and I couldn’t find any.”

Zen frowned, and glanced into the refrigerator. “What do you mean? It’s still there.”

Yoosung scrambled and opened the fridge wider, grabbing the lettuce Zen had left him. “You mean _this_ is breakfast? This is a piece of lettuce!”

Zen gave nod. “Yeah, that’s breakfast. There was also a tomato and cucumber in the bottom drawer, so you could have made yourself a salad.”

Yoosung paled and shook his head furiously. “A salad? FOR BREAKFAST?”

**3:20 PM, earlier that day**

** YOOSUNG ** ** ⭐ HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Yoosung: Guys**

> Zen wants to torture me

> First he doesn’t have a decent computer to play LOLOL on

> And then he wants to feed me a salad.

> Send help and a pizza please T_T

** ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**ZEN: Yoosung**

> You gotta eat your vegetables.

> [ _Unimpressed ZEN emoji_ ]

> You need them to grow stronger!

**Yoosung: T_T noooo**

> Moon, come save me!!!

> [ _Crying Yoosung Emoji_ ]

Moon didn’t answer and Yoosung made Zen come with him to buy some cup ramen from the convenience store, much to Zen’s dismay. There, Zen took the opportunity to buy more booze and Yoosung added to that. Once back at home, they started drinking.

And that’s where it started.

Yoosung is a weak drinker, and Zen found that out today when he noticed the boy hiccupping by his third can. However, he didn’t stop, even if Zen did try taking it away. He just got more violent.

“N-No! I neeed this, _hic._ ”

It was 7 o’clock when Zen tried dialing Moon for help, to no avail.

“I _hate_ V,” Yoosung drawled, holding his seventh can. “Why can’t he tell us about Rika? I deserve to know!”

Zen rubbed his forehead tiredly. “V already explained it to us though. Rika had her own motives, she-”

“ _Bullshit,_ ” Yoosung seethed, and then suddenly teared up. Zen panicked. He was used and knew what to do if women cried, but _men?_ Or rather, _Yoosung?_

“It’s just been so hard. V may have been her boyfriend, but I was her family. I was the only thing she had, and V took her away from me,” Yoosung sobbed. And then he stopped suddenly, looking around suspiciously. “Do you think he’s hiding something?”

Zen gave him a serious look and shook his head. “Not at all. Yoosung, you need to believe in V. He’s always helping you out in any way he can. He’s just been busy.”

Yoosung gave him the nastiest glare ever, and he suddenly stood up. Zen thought he was going to hit him, and he even prepared himself for it. But Yoosung just ended up vomiting on his shoes, and Zen screamed because they had been a gift from V.

* * *

Jumin still made Moon feel crazy nervous, but with Jaehee there he felt it less. Although Jaehee did look more tired than last time he saw her, Moon at least accomplished to make her smile and blush.

After she left, the nervous feeling came back and Moon realized that he made Jumin do work at home. Although it had been necessary, he was sure that Jumin hadn’t wanted to do it for a reason, and there he was, interfering, and Jumin was probably going to _kick him out_ and tell V to also kick him out and-

“Moonsoo, is something the matter?” Jumin suddenly asked and Moon blinked, noticing that he had spaced out.

“S-Sorry!” he stammered, blushing a bright red. “Did you say something?”

“I had asked if you have ever tasted lobster,” Jumin chuckled, enjoying his reaction.

Moon gave a slight nod. “Y-Yes. My grandfather cooked it a lot and now it’s a dish at the restaurant my father owns. It’s the most expensive dish, but it’s really good. I only eat it in birthdays.”

“Restaurant?” Jumin lifted an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s a family thing. It’s sort of a famous chain in Jeju.”

“I did not know you are from Jeju.” Jumin seemed very surprised, and they walked towards the dining room, where the entrée was already being served, which was another vegetable broth with garbanzos. “They have a certain dialect and accent, which you do not possess.”

“ _Are you sure?”_ Moon said in the Jejueo dialect. He grinned when he saw Jumin’s stunned reaction. “I spent some time in Vancouver, and then I did high school here in Seoul, so it’s not so obvious anymore. But you should’ve seen me when I started high school, people bullied me non-stop,” Moon snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You do not seem bothered by that,” Jumin quipped, to which Moon replied with a _nope._

They sat in silence while eating, and Jumin felt the strange desire to entertain this boy. He noticed that Moon avoided looking at him directly, and Jumin was sure it was because he made him feel nervous.

But, for some reason, he wanted to take that away. He wanted Moon to look at him.

“I did my university in the United States,” he started talking, and Moon turned to look at him. “ _I know English as well_ ,” he said in a fluent English accent. “ _So we can speak in English whenever you wish.”_

 _“So formal, even in English!”_ Moon laughed, and Jumin felt fire in his belly. “ _My English isn’t probably that good though, I only studied it for two years.”_

“I can help you,” Jumin offered, speaking in Korean once more. “I quite enjoy practicing languages.”

“I heard you the other day!” Moon beamed. “You spoke in English, then Chinese, then French! You were so cool.”

Jumin faltered, and he tipped his head to the side. “Cool? No one has ever told me that.”

“Well, you’re cool,” Moon affirmed. “I really admire you too.”

Jumin stared at him for the longest time. It’s not the first time someone’s told him that, but from Moon, it felt different. It felt like sincere admiration.

“Thank you. I find you quite admirable too.”

Moon smiled shyly, pushing back his glasses. “Come on, Jumin. There’s nothing admirable about me.”

The butlers took their empty soup bowls away and then served the main course, the lobster. They assisted Moon with breaking the claws apart, while Jumin did it himself. They also brought a bottle of white wine, serving them both.

Moon thanked the waiters, taking the first bite. The meat was juicy and buttery and melted in Moon’s mouth. “It’s so good!” he exclaimed.

Jumin nodded. “The lobster is always Henri’s best dish.”

“But it’s not as good as my _haraboji_ ’s recipe,” Moon winked slyly.

Jumin’s eyebrows raised. “Is that so?”

“I know so. I’ll take you one day, if you like, so you can taste. I’ll pay.”

“I can pay,” Jumin remarked.

Moon shook his head. “I know you can, but I want to pay. I’m your friend, and I want to invite you to dinner too. It’ll be great, you’ll see. That way you can taste more common food, the right way.”

“Common food?”

Moon gave a smile as he chewed, and it was the cutest thing (after Elizabeth) Jumin has seen. “Yeah! My mom makes the best kimchi in the world. Oh, and my dad’s tteokbokki is really good too. You’ll really like it; I know you will. You’ll be in good hands. That way, Zen can’t tease you about not knowing anymore.”

Jumin nodded silently, not knowing what to respond anymore. Only V has invited him to dinner, and no one has ever invited to eat _family food._ He didn’t know what to say, however, he found himself looking towards it.

While they ate, Jumin was relieved to see that Moon was no longer so shy with him anymore. He kept speaking about his family restaurant, how they made him work in the summer when he was in high school, how he remembered a certain busy day when a lot of sailors came in to eat, about the old woman that came in every morning to speak with his mother and to eat bulgogi, he just kept talking and talking and Jumin loved the sound of his voice.

“I might go this summer,” Moon added. “I’m not sure. I don’t really get along with dad and it’s hard being in the same room with him.”

“Why is that so?” Jumin asked, and Moon sat quiet.

“We don’t agree on a few things, well, a lot of things. He gets really aggressive sometimes too…And I just avoid talking to him because I don’t want to get in a fight with him. I love my dad, you know. I just don’t like how he treats me.”

Jumin gave a nod, knowing that feeling. He loves his father as well – even if his eyes always did look for other woman for company.

“I understand. I do hope that one day, you and your father work out your difference.”

“I wish the same for you, Jumin,” Moon looked at him directly in the eye. “I hope your father one day listens to you too.”

Jumin held the gaze with him. He noticed that Moon’s eyes shined, even underneath the dim dining room light.

“Did you cut your bangs?” he asked.

Moon grabbed his bangs. “Yeah, they were getting really long!”

After dessert (cake with strawberries, which Moon gobbled up), they went back to the living room where Moon took out a big black portfolio out, along with a tablet.

“In here I have some small samples of my works, these are cheaper. It can be either a sketch, pure black ink, or in color. If it’s in color, the price increments by medium, whether it be watercolor or oil.”

Jumin looked at every sample, which was beautiful paintings that Moon probably did for school. After he finished, Moon gave him the tablet, which had pictures of his bigger works.

“Those are my bigger works,” he began explaining. “Of course, those are the most expensive, because they take the longest, and they have to be in color.”

Jumin stared at one particular painting for a long time, which was a painting of a man with striking green eyes between leaves. It was quite beautiful.

Jumin had already decided even before Moon had shown him his paintings, but he had wanted to see Moon’s paintings, because they were beautiful. If V were here, he would most certainly get along with Moon, in a way that both could resonate. The way V resonated with Jumin.

Perhaps, maybe, that is why he resonated so easily with Moon.

“I want it this size, in oil,” Jumin showed him the tablet. It was a 36x48.

Moon gave a nod. “Okay, like I said, these take the longest, so I hope that is okay by you. But I can guarantee you a beautiful painting.”

Jumin liked how sure Moon was of himself. “I am sure. I will wait however long.”

“I’ll do my best!”

They agreed on a price and of course the central device was Elizabeth the 3rd, so Moon took some pictures of her, which she posed so elegantly for. Moon cooed at her, and she purred back at him.

_Even Elizabeth likes him._

“Okay, I think that’s it for now,” Moon said after putting everything away, and he suddenly outstretched his hand out to Jumin. “Thank you so much for liking my work enough to commission me. It makes me really happy.”

Jumin took his hand and shook it. Moon’s hand was like electricity. “It is my pleasure. You are very talented, Moonsoo, it would be a waste not to ask for your services.”

“I won’t disappoint you, Jumin!”

Jumin really didn’t want him to leave. But he knew he couldn’t tell him that, especially when he looked so tired. “Driver Kim is outside ready to take you back home. Please tell him where you want to be dropped off, as close as possible to your home. We are still looking into the bodyguards.”

Moon nodded. “Yep, I’ll tell him. Have a nice night, ‘kay, Jumin? Thank you for the food!”

“You should come once more. Henri enjoys making dinner making dinner for two.”

“I will! Just let me know and I’ll come by.”

Jumin saw Moon leave from all the way up, with a glass of wine in his hand. He turned to look at the building before stepping into the limo, spotting him from all the way down. There, Moon waved good-bye, and disappeared inside. Jumin kept staring at him until the limo disappeared out of his sight.

He felt a thick knot in his stomach. It felt like agony.

* * *

Driver Kim took Moon to the park again, and from there it was only a 5-minute walk. He felt full and satisfied, especially for the good company he was with this evening.

He even forgot his issue with Jaemin.

Once stepping inside the apartment, he noticed that he had a missed call from Zen at the hour he was speaking with Jaehee. He then checked the chat log, and saw the mess that had ensued while he was gone.

**7:55 PM**

**ZEN:** Someone

> Take Yoosung away from here.

> He vomited on my shoes.

> [ _Angry ZEN emoji_ ]

 **Yoosung:** sdnskjs

> di d not

> [ _Celebrating Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **707:** LOLOLOLOLOL

Moon facepalmed.

**11:00 PM**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**Moon:** Zen!!! You shouldn’t of let him drink beer, he’s too young to know how to handle it!

> -__-

That was the only thing he had to say, and while he changed back into his pajamas, Moon noticed that Seven still hasn’t responded to his message – maybe he was upset about Moon snapping at him.

So, the last attempt was to show in front of the camera a large sign with the word _SORRY_ written in huge black ink letters. Moon stood in front of the camera pouting and went to bed minutes later.

As soon as the whole apartment was dark and Moon was in bed, his phone rang.

**707.**

Moon immediately answered. “Hello?”

“Is Cheong Moonsoo still angry at me?” Seven whispered. Moon’s chest felt tight.

“Not anymore,” Moon whispered back. He turned towards the window, where the moon shined brightly into his bedroom.

“GodSeven is very sorry for making him upset in the morning,” Seven continued in a pouty voice. “He won’t do it again.”

Moon chuckled. “It’s okay. I hope GodSeven won’t try to out anyone ever again, though.”

Seven sniffed. “I didn’t do it with malicious intent. It’s more like investigation, for the public’s interest!”

“Meaning you wanted to sell the story,” Moon said dryly.

“No! The thing is that Jumin is _so_ dreamy and good-looking, a guy’s gotta know if he can hit on him.”

“What do you mean?” Moon frowned.

“Weeeell, I’ve always found that Jumin is not too bad on the eyes. So, I gotta know if it’s okay if I ever want to kiss him, you know?”

Moon felt as if his heart stopped. _Seven is queer, Seven is queer._

“Seven…are you gay too?”

Seven hummed. “Not exactly. I’ve had my experiences with girls too, so I like them both. You, Cheong Moonsoo, are gay though. And that’s okay.”

Moon gasped and sat up, realizing that he outed himself. Seven laughed softly.

“Don’t worry! I won’t tell anyone. I understand why you want to keep it private. Your secret is safe with me.”

Moon faltered, and he looked at the camera in the corner of his room. It was turned on this time. It was always off in his room, but this time he noticed it was on due to red light shining in the dark.

“Okay. Thank you, Seven.”

“No need to thank me! …I just hope that, if Jumin does like to kiss boys, you don’t want to.”

Moon gave him a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

Frantic typing was heard. “Ah! Received work, gotta go, uh, work! Good night, Moon! Have a nice sleep!” With that, he hung up, and the camera in the corner of his room was turned off.

Moon wondered if Seven really liked Jumin. Maybe he did, if he was that desperate to know if he was gay or not.

But if Jumin _did_ like to kiss boys, he hoped that Seven didn’t want to kiss him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AAAAA.
> 
> I know I am like, two months late? and I don't really have like a really valid excuse, I just got really busy and :') 
> 
> BUT HERE I AM with the beginning of Act 2 ; ; This act is still kind of just introductory, but I am trying to go in deeper into the rest of the RFA characters. While the last act was more Moonsoo revolved, this will be more revolved into the RFA. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing in Zen's perspective and in a smitten Jumin perspective, so I hope you enjoy reading it too. And Jumin is obviously VERY smitten, it's just that he himself doesn't notice yet. 
> 
> ZEN was needing some love, since he was the RFA member I was writing the least on. His story and arc is actually the hardest to include in this story, so I'm trying to include him the best I can. 
> 
> Also, I felt that it was important to call out that part of the game where Seven insisted on outing Jumin. Outing is a big no-no, kids, especially in an environment where they can suffer big repercussions, such as Jumin. You should let people come out in their own pace. 
> 
> I am also almost done writing the next chapter, so it should be up within this week. Please don't hate me anymore :( 
> 
> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos!!!


	9. print ( "THE SUN")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: gaslighting

Moon laid stunned in his bed, still thinking about what Seven said, and no matter how hard he thought about it, he still couldn’t believe it.

He’s obviously had crushes before. _A new one every week,_ Taejun would claim. But although he’s had a bunch, Moon knows that at least 90% of them are straight. 10% is just the benefit of a doubt he gives them, just in case there may be a possibility. Even if there were a possibility, he would never go and find out. That would mean risking too much.

But here Seven was, openly telling him he was bisexual. Freely, with no fear whatsoever. He envied that, and at the same time, it made his heart beat fast and he couldn’t stop thinking.

_I actually have a chance? With Seven?_

He turned around, tickled pink to the toes with just the thought of it. _Calm down, calm down. Just because he’s kinda into guys doesn’t mean he’s into you._

But just _thinking_ about the possibility made him glow.

His cellphone vibrated with an incoming message.

**11:08 PM**

**Jumin Han:** Did you get home safely?

Right, he hadn’t sent Jumin a message yet. Actually, he hadn’t even checked any other messages since he was so distracted with Seven. And he knew he was acting dumb, _but he just couldn’t help it._

 **Moon:** Yeah ^^

  * Driver Kim left me close by.
  * Thank you for worrying.
  * And thank you for the food.
  * It’s always nice eating dinner with you. 😊



Jumin didn’t answer after that. He answered some more messages he had pending, such as student council, Taejun, he remembered to tell Jaemin to fuck off, and other emails he had pending. He’s been having a field day with that Modeling Agency representative that Zen recommended – the guy is even worse than Zen but was stupidly nice just like him.

While he was typing out his email reply, he received an incoming call from Jieun.

“ _Yeoboseyo?”_ he answered.

“Hey,” Jieun said in a soft voice. “I’m glad you picked up… Are you busy?”

“Nope,” Moon said, and turned his bed lamp on. “Is something the matter?”

“N-No,” Jieun stammered, and Moon frowned. Something was definitely the matter. “How did your sales meeting go?”

“Oh, it went great! He decided to buy a really big work and I got to eat dinner, heh. Everything went smoooothly,” Moon sang, and Jieun gave a soft laugh, but then she stopped. Moon gave one more frown. “Is everything okay?”

“Well…” she trailed off, then sniffed. _Has she been crying?_ “Jaemin called me earlier. He told me he was looking for you since you guys had a fight last night. He told me he was worried since you left in the middle of the night.”

Moon groaned. “Fucking douchebag,” he swore. “Yeah, we had a fight. It’s…a long story. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gone to his house.”

“I had an argument with him too,” she whispered.

Moon was shocked. Jieun and Jaemin were cousins, and basically grew up together. Jaemin was crazy overprotective over her and she practically takes care of him since the jerk has worse habits than Moon. He has seen them bicker, but never even heard them fight.

“I told him to get away from you,” her voice cracked. “He wasn’t treating you right. You deserve someone who loves you and respects you and takes care of you. You deserve the world,” she whispered the last part, in the smallest voice she could muster.

“I…” Moon started, and he felt crazy nervous. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have accepted his offer to go to his house. I was…kind of going through something in the moment and I just didn’t want to be alone.”

“You could’ve stayed with me,” Jieun said quickly.

“I can’t burden you with that,” Moon smiled sadly. “These are issues I have to take care of myself, yeah? I don’t want you to worry too much about that. I want you to sleep peacefully at night, without any worry.”

Jieun sat silent and Moon continued. “I’m sorry for always making you worry when I say I won’t. I know I’m no good.”

“N-No, it’s fine,” she sniffed once more, and he knew that she was definitely crying. “I just…I just wish that you could look at someone who actually takes care of you, especially when you have them right in front of you.”

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“N-N-No one! I was just saying.” Jieun exclaimed. “I’m going to go to sleep now. Please go to bed soon. Good night.”

With that, she hung up and left Moon feeling like shit. “How many times will I make you cry?” Moon sighed and laid down. He fell asleep without continuing to answer the rest of his messages and emails.

That night he dreamed that Jieun was the one in his place. He dreamed that she had been the one receiving the messages from Unknown, she was the one living in the apartment, and she was the one organizing the party. He dreamed that he would see her from afar, speaking to a certain redhead, whose face he couldn’t really see but he knew deep down that it was Seven. Then he dreamed them going out and remembered feeling envious of their relationship, because they look good together. Because Jieun doesn’t have to worry about holding hands with her boyfriend in public, they can kiss all they want and upload photos together and don’t have to worry about getting caught simply for being together.

Moon woke up next morning feeling like shit, hating himself for dreaming this. It wasn’t Jieun’s fault at all. Jieun had the kindest, purest heart, unlike him, who represses all the negative feelings and then explodes out on the people who loves him. _Maybe she would be better for the RFA._

He sent a message to Jieun immediately.

**7:35 AM**

**Moon:** I’m sorry for making you cry last night.

Yoosung woke up that Saturday morning with a headache that seemed like hell and Zen scrubbing something noisily in the kitchen. He scanned the room – it was clean, with the exception of a bunch of beer cans inside a bag in the corner.

He managed to get up and see what Zen was up to, and he was scrubbing some pants like mad on the kitchen sink. Yoosung winced.

_Oh, right, I vomited on him last night._

Yoosung tried inching away quietly before Zen could notice, but Zen turned around suddenly with an angry look on his face. They stared at each other until Yoosung gave him an embarrassed smile and an awkward wave of his hand.

“G-Good morning…” he stammered. Zen threw the sponge at him and it fell on Yoosung’s face.

“I should make you scrub these!” he exclaimed, and Yoosung gave him back the sponge with a pout. 

“I’m sorry, I…I can make it up to you! I’ll scrub them.”

Zen shook his head and went to his washing machine, throwing them inside and starting it. “I’m already finished, what time do you think it is?”

Yoosung glanced at his phone – it was almost noon. He slept over ten hours “Oh,” he blinked.

Zen rolled his eyes. “I brought some haejang-guk, so eat up so you can get over that hangover. _But_ _please wash your teeth first.”_

Yoosung gave a nod and sulked over the bathroom sink while he brushed his teeth. When he returned to the kitchen, Zen was serving them both. Yoosung walked over to him, taking the bowl Zen gave him.

“The _ajumma_ that lives next door gave this to me,” Zen started. “I was going to go buy some tteokboki but she told me that you were making a ruckus and figured we would need this. She told me that such a good-looking man as myself shouldn’t be drinking so much, it’s bad for the skin, and she’s right,” Zen sighed.

Yoosung made a face after biting a blood sausage that caught him off-guard. There goes Zen, talking of his skin. “I don’t know what I feel more embarrassed about, about the noise we made or that she called you good-looking.”

“I _am_ good-looking!” Zen pointed at him, and then _hmphed_ into his seat, complaining when the soup was too hot. “But you really shouldn’t be drinking too much, Yoosung. Not just because it’s bad for the skin, it’s just bad itself.”

“What? Says the man that has beer rather than actual food in his refrigerator,” Yoosung scoffed.

“Yes, but that’s _me._ I left my house when I was fifteen and did bad things, hung out with bad people,” Zen gave him a stern look, and Yoosung hated the fact the jerk looked even better when he was being serious. “You still have a lot ahead of you. You just need to take things more seriously.”

Yoosung gaped at him. “I do take things more seriously!”

“No, you don’t!” Zen pointed his spoon at him. “You skipped class three days this week and got crazy drunk yesterday.”

“It wasn’t three days-”

“ _Shut the fuck up,”_ Zen poked him on the forehead with his spoon. “We don’t even know what you study! You whine and moan about not having a girlfriend and about not remembering your classes, but you don’t do jack shit about it either and just play LOLOL. Get your shit together, you’re too old for us to be telling what to do.”

Yoosung glared at him and Zen looked back at him, unfazed. Seconds later, his gaze softened, and he let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said all that.”

Yoosung looked down, his eyes stinging. He hated Zen because he knew he was right. It’s been over a year and a half, and nothing has changed. The only thing that he loved was no longer there.

“I-I’m going to go home,” Yoosung murmured. “I’m sorry for causing you any trouble.” He stood up and walked over to the couch and started to pick up his things.

Zen shook his head. “Don’t say that. I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

Yoosung sniffed. “I need to be alone, okay, hyung? I’m sorry.” He left quickly before Zen could say anything else.

Zen watched him walk away, knowing he can’t run after him. Yoosung needed to grow up, and Zen knew, more than anyone else, that this is a journey Yoosung has to embark on himself.

Yoosung tried not to cry while he walked. He wanted to cry because he felt so _worthless._ And Zen didn’t have to tell him. He knew the moment he got that photo and felt helpless, not being to act like a man and do something about it. Everybody else was moving along with it. Even Moon, who was new to all of them, made himself useful just by being there with them and providing them with comfort, even though he was the most in danger out of all of them.

Even though he was in danger, Moon was a beacon of light to all of them, warm and gentle. Just like Rika.

Never has Yoosung felt both so far away.

His home was dark and messy, just like he left it a few days ago. On his bad there were journals and clothes that he hasn’t bothered to clean up for days and he didn’t remember when the last time was that he bothered to make his bed. He laid down on the filth, finally letting himself cry.

In the past, Rika would tell him that he’s valuable, and would hug him to make him feel better. But she’s no longer here. He’s all alone.

Yoosung cried himself to sleep and woke up when the sun had already set. The first thing he checked was his phone, which had missed calls from Zen and Moon. He then checked the chat log.

**3:30 PM**

**ZEN:** Moon ;;;;

> I’ve been trying to contact Yoosung

> We kinda had an argument and he left

> And he hasn’t been answering my calls

> I don’t know if he’s okay.

> I’m worried.

> [ _Crying ZEN emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Oh no!

> Was it a really bad argument?

> Let me see if I can contact him.

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**ZEN:** ;;;;;

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** He won’t answer T_T

> Let’s give him some space, yeah?

> He’ll come around.

> Let’s think positive!!!

 **ZEN:** Okay…

> If he contacts you, let me know, okay?

 **Moon:** I will.

> Don’t feel bad, okay?

Yoosung groaned and called Moon, who immediately picked up.

“Yoosung! You finally called. Is everything alright? We were all really worried!”

“Yeah...” Yoosung grumbled softly and managed to sit up. “I’m okay. I just got offended for what Zen said. He told me I need to take things more seriously. I can take things seriously! But he’s treating me as if I’m some innocent little boy.”

Moon hummed in understanding. “I get it. But don’t get mad, I’m sure he didn’t mean it in a bad way. He just wants to help you.”

Yoosung sniffed. “…If you say so… then I guess… but I feel worthless hearing Zen say all that. I need to do better so he can shut up.”

“I know you can. You’re not worthless, you’re special, and you’re very important to us. We just want to see you succeed,” Moon reassured him.

Yoosung sat quiet, not knowing quite what to say. But he felt…warm.

“Oh, wait,” Moon pulled away, speaking to someone whom Yoosung recognized as Taejun. Then he came back. “Sorry about that, heh. Taejun was talking to me.”

“It’s okay. I gotta go, I haven’t played LOLOL in two days.”

“Alright,” Moon said, not sounding too pleased. “Just don’t pull another all-nighter, please?”

He sounded like Rika. Yoosung nodded. “ _Ne_ , I won’t.”

“Talk to you later!”

Yoosung woke up, considering to message Zen to make him feel less guilty but still feeling miffed about earlier, he preferred sliding himself to his computer, putting on his headset and logging onto LOLOL. His guild was already on, and his friends greeted him immediately.

“At least you guys are happy to see me,” Yoosung told them, and they all yelled “ _of course!”_ at the same time.

“I bought a new costume yesterday and I waited all night for you to see it,” sighed one of his friends, who was an older man that worked at an office by the name of Sungjoon. “How’s it look?”

“It looks so cool! Ahh, you even have the new power-ups!” God, I wish I could buy it, but it’s cash only!”

“Well, you can but you need to get a job, Yoosung-ah,” Sungjoon affirmed while they all attacked the nexus. “You can do it.”

Yoosung didn’t answer that, just started swearing like crazy when the opposing team unleashed a power and their team took a lot of health points.

Yoosung continued playing until the majority of his guild left. He was just spawning in a new location with a random group of people, when he suddenly heard a “Hey”.

He noticed that Moon’s friend, Nari, was on his rift’s side. “Oh, hey!” he greeted her.

“I didn’t see you yesterday. Are you okay?” she asked. He noticed that she was playing a super cool fighter. Yoosung was playing as a mage this time.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I had a slight issue going on. But everything is cool now,” he told her, and the game began. They started running ahead until both separated, Yoosung going to the forest to collect power-ups for the team and Nari fighting the enemy minions.

“That’s too bad, but I’m glad everything worked out. Oh, watch out!”

Yoosung started clicking on his mouse like crazy. They both yelled until both were unable to break out of the opposing team’s attack.

“Thanks. How are you, by the way?”

“Everything is fine, I guess,” she yawned. “Just the same crap as usual, school and all.”

“Ah, yeah. I haven’t gone in days,” Yoosung laughed nervously.

“Why’s that?”

“Well, I don’t know. I just don’t feel like going.”

Nari hummed. “I get you. Do you feel unmotivated, or do you just not like your career?”

“…I don’t know,” said Yoosung once more. “It’s a good career, I just don’t think…I have something to do with it. I kind of forgot my purpose there.”

“I see.” Nari took down an opposing team champion and they both cheered. When it subsided, Nari began speaking once more. “See, when I graduated high school, my parents wanted me to study something _worthwhile,_ as they call it. But I’ve always wanted to create videogames.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. They wanted me to study something like business or law, but I didn’t want to. I even did a semester in law. I ended up hating the whole thing and skipped classes like crazy until I dropped out. Then I worked full shifts in a 7-Eleven, just saving up for more than six months. And in the end, my parents ended up supporting me, and here I am, avoiding my programming homework.”

“Oh, I know someone who’s good at programming. Maybe I can get some tips from him,” Yoosung offered.

“Nope,” she answered quickly. “I can do it. It’s Saturday night anyways, and the homework is till next Friday. I got plenty of time. Thanks, though.”

They sprinted ahead to destroy a tower, and Nari cleared her throat. “Anyways, what I wanted to say is that I know it’s hard to find what we’re good at. We’re at an age where we don’t know what the fuck is going on. But it’s not too late. We got a whole lifetime ahead of us.”

Yoosung sat silent, just thinking. Then in a small voice, he said. “I wish I knew what I could do. I just know…I want to help. I want to be useful. Kind of like…”

“Moon?” Nari offered.

“Yeah, like him. He just makes you feel better.”

Nari hummed in agreement. “You’re right. When I met him, he just seemed so friendly and kind. He makes you feel like home immediately. But you know, I think he doesn’t feel at home anywhere.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know how to explain it, it’s just weird. HOLY SHIT!” she yelled suddenly, and both cheered wildly when they saw their team won.

For the rest of the night they both tagged together doing raids and missions and defeating a boss or two. It was until four AM until Nari started getting slower.

She yawned. “I’m going to go; I feel really tired.”

“So am I, Moon-hyung told me to go to sleep early. I guess I couldn’t,” Yoosung laughed softly, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey um…” Nari started off shyly. “They’re planning a party for me. It’s next Saturday, if you wanna go. But it’s supposed to be a secret.”

“Secret?” Yoosung frowned.

“Well, it’s a surprise party. Moon was doing a good job and he was working so hard to keep it a secret but Eunji and Jieun are terrible at keeping secrets. They asked me what type of cake I liked and if I minded parties with a lot of people,” she snorted. “But um, has Moon told you anything?”

“Not yet…” Yoosung trailed off.

“He’s probably busy still with the preparations. I’m sure he’ll tell you. If he doesn’t, you can um, come with me.”

Yoosung blinked. “Together?” He stared at the screen. Nari’s mage floated around the screen like crazy. _Could she mean as date? With me?_

“Ye-Yeah! As friends, obviously. Um, I might invite people from the guild too.”

“Oh!” That made more sense. “It would be cool if we could go.”

“Ye-Yeah,” Nari stammered again, and she cleared her throat. “Let me know if he tells you anything, okay? And if he does, don’t tell him I know anything. He doesn’t know that I know and if he finds out he’ll get mad at Jieun and Eunji and Jieun might cry.”

“Jieun? She’s the one with the red hair, right? Does she like Moon-hyung?”

“Since like forever,” sighed Nari. “And well, Moon has different preferences and he’s too dumb sometimes to realize. But shhhh! That’s another secret. You didn’t hear it from me, ‘kay? If you tell anybody I’ll hunt you down and _kill you_.”

Yoosung gasped. “No, don’t kill me! I promise, my lips are sealed.”

“They better be! You can live another year, Superman Yoosung.”

Yoosung laughed. “Thanks. And I’ll let you know if he tells me anything, and don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“Okay. Have a nice night!” And suddenly her avatar disappeared from the screen. Seconds later, Yoosung logged out as well.

As he laid down in bed, he thought about what Nari said. He admired her for pushing through for her dream. But what was his dream? He decided not to think much about it, because he felt happy for a bit. Nari invited _him_ to her party. She _wanted_ him there.

When was the last time he had gotten invited to a party that wasn’t the RFA’s? Since high school, when he was running for student body president, that he made so many friends that he couldn’t even keep track. They invited him to a lot of parties during that time.

Oh, right. Yoosung was once charismatic enough to win a whole school over. _But how did he do that?_

He remembered that he just did everything Rika told him to. When she told him to go promote himself to specific groups, he did. When she told him how to write a convincing speech (with the help of Jumin, of course), he did.

He did something else, something she didn’t tell him. But what was it? Yoosung couldn’t remember.

There was a certain moment he remembered a lot though, and to this day he still can’t understand what happened there. He remembered receiving the announcement that he had won the election and he had felt so happy. He also remembered freaking out later, since he had to the create the speech and say it in front of the whole student body and teachers.

Yoosung remembered calling Rika, freaking out and probably blabbering for a good five minutes. He remembered her staying quiet for a another five minutes, and the sense of dread growing by the second, until finally, she spoke.

“You’re making a fuss out of this. I told you, you shouldn’t have run for president. I’m surprised you won at all.”

“But, noona. You told me to do it. You even helped me a couple of times.”

“Did I?” she murmured softly. This didn’t sound like Rika. Somehow, she sounded tired and lost. “I don’t think so. But anyways, congratulations, I guess. You actually did it.”

That didn’t sound like a congratulations. “Thank you,” he said in a soft voice. “Could you please help me? I don’t know how to write this speech. There’s going to be a lot of people, and I feel scared.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll find a way for you,” her voice changed suddenly and Yoosung felt his stomach turn. He didn’t remember why he felt so scared that time. “ _Uri Yoosungie,_ you did it. The RFA is so proud of you. I’ll help you out, okay? Your cousin will always be here for you, you don’t need anyone else.”

Yoosung smiled, feeling temporarily comforted but there was still some kind of thorn stabbing at his side. “Thank you.”

The next day, she sent Zen, who sat down to write and give Yoosung tips. Thankfully, the speech had come out smoothly, although he did stutter when he said hello. But other than that, everything was excellent, and he was a good president, and everybody knew who Kim Yoosung was.

Where did that Yoosung go to? He doesn’t remember. He feels like the Yoosung who had been scared when he spoke to Rika, who was constantly afraid of upsetting and disappointing her because she would make him feel guilty and worthless afterwards. 

Zen was miserable the rest of the day, smoking like crazy to ease his anxiety. Of course Yoosung worried him. Not only was he Rika’s closest relative, he was like a little brother to him and Zen felt responsible. And with the whole hacker thing and Trust-fund jerk taking his sweet time to hire the bodyguards, he didn’t know if Yoosung was alright. _What if he got kidnapped?_

Later in the evening, Zen was buying his second box. His head hurt like hell and he should probably buy food instead but needed nicotine more. He was just walking down the street when Moon finally messaged him that he had spoken to Yoosung.

**Saturday, 8:00 PM**

**Moon:** He’s okay!

  * He called me and told me everything is alright.
  * He’s back at his house. (b^^)b
  * He might just need some space right now, though.



Zen sighed in relief. _Little piece of shit, worrying me like that._

 **ZEN:** Thanks for letting me know, Moon.

  * My head was just killing me earlier.
  * But your message made me feel better 😊



**Moon:** I’m your Edvil! I have to heal you!!!

Zen snorted.

 **ZEN:** lolol you’re funny Moon

  * I like that



Moon was weird, in a sense. Through the messenger, he appears to be like a woman, which is why when Seven said Moon was a girl, he believed it. Because through the messenger, he was constantly gentle and caring and even cute.

_Men behave another way._

Zen has yet to meet him in person but Yoosung has uploaded photos of him twice now. Once was in the soccer field and second was when they went to go eat. From what he could see, Moon was a lanky looking boy with a _girly_ face, with big bright golden eyes and a soft smile.

He was way mature than Seven and Yoosung, but more playful than Jaehee and Jumin. He listened to all of them and never judged them and worried for them and found ways to take care of each and every one of the RFA. They also happened to be from the same year, so they were even the same age.

_If Moon were a girl, he would totally be his type._

It happened to be past midnight when Zen was looking around his emails when suddenly he received an urgent email from his manager. His manager was just like him – they both slept at ungodly hours in the night.

**[URGENT] CASTING OFFER.**

Zen frowned at the subject header. When he opened it, his mouth fell open.

_We received an email a few moments ago from MS Entertainment, stating that Echo Girl is currently in the works of acting in a theatrical musical and is interested in you being the lead with her. Please see attached!!!!_

Zen didn’t freak out, but he freaked out. As he read the attached email that his boss received directly from Echo Girl’s manager, he felt his heart beat fast and his hands tremble.

_Will this be my big break?_

He couldn’t get excited yet – the play itself is still in review, but once it got approved (and Echo Girl’s manager was sure it will be), the casting will be offered but Zen has a lead spot ensured.

Zen felt like singing. Lately he’s just been getting modeling offers, and although those paid nicely, it wasn’t what he loved to do. He loved acting; he loved rehearsing, he loved studying his lines and practicing and then bringing the character to life.

He was happy that someone looked past his face and into his talent.

The next day, as promised, Yoosung received an image invite from Moon. It was a picture of a kitten that kind of looked like him, from it being brown to the golden glasses - it was cute. It was carrying a birthday cake, and it said “BIRTHDAY PARTY” in big letters.

**1:17 PM**

**Moon:** Yoosung!

  * Are you busy next Saturday?
  * We’re celebrating Nari’s birthday. ^^
  * Since you guys are friends, I’m sure she’d like to have you there.
  * What do you think?



Yoosung grinned. He felt so happy right now, and he didn’t know if it were because of the party, or because Moonsoo had told him.

 **Yoosung:** Yeah!!

  * I’ll be sure to be there.
  * I have nothing else to do.



**Moon:** Great!

  * You can come with me. 😊
  * We’ll have to get there early though, we gotta put up the decorations!!
  * We can do this. (9owo)9



**Yoosung:** Okay!!

  * Count on me hyung! ^^



With that in mind, Yoosung spent his Sunday trying to do homework and cleaning up his room. He found a reason to push forward. He found a light to look towards to. His name is Cheong Moonsoo.

Monday came and Yoosung was still in his good mood, so much so he didn’t feel the normal damn anxiety when coming into the classroom. Normally he would stop and stare at the doorway, feeling like his classmates were judging him because he skipped so much and feeling like shit when his professors didn’t know who he was. He still felt his anxiety creeping up, but he was able to ignore it for the moment.

“Yoosung!” There in the corner sat a guy who was the only one whom Yoosung spoke to, a guy whose name is Seokmin. Yoosung had been without friends for a long time, but after discovering that they both liked LOLOL, he and Seokmin bonded and talked regularly and even joined the same guild, even though it’s been a long time since Seokmin has logged on since he was obviously busy with school.

Yoosung sat by his side and Seokmin grabbed him by the shoulders. “Thank God you’re okay.”

Yoosung suddenly got nervous. “Why do you say?”

Seokmin gaped at him. “Didn’t you hear? A whole group of upperclassmen disappeared this weekend. They haven’t been seen, I got worried that something had happened to you too!”

Yoosung felt a clench in his throat. He will never stop making people worry for him, won’t he? “Oh. I’m okay, I just got busy with some things. I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“You scared me, dude!”

Yoosung sat on edge for the rest of the class, scared out of his mind for some reason. For some reason, his anxiety was telling him that maybe, just maybe, all of this had to do with the hacker. And he was sure that this hacker was no simple hacker.

Once the class finished, he and Seokmin had free time and decided to go eat breakfast. They went to go sit down by the library, Seokmin went to go buy food and Yoosung started eating his sandwich. It was then when he felt a large presence besides him and a deep, low voice asked him. “Are you Kim Yoosung?”

Yoosung jumped when he saw a big, bald man wearing sunglasses and a black suit. He wanted to scream, but barely managed to say _“Yes.”_

The man gave a nod. “We have been hired by Mr. Han Jumin to protect you. We are your bodyguards.”

Yoosung blinked. _We?_ He started looking around, where he saw several men stationed in several strategic places that looked the same as the man who was just speaking to him. Yoosung looked back at the man and gave a shaky nod. “O-Okay! Thank you.”

“We will be taking you home you home as well, Mr. Han instructed us to take you directly to your doorway and we will be with you every day for twenty-four hours. However, we ask that you act as if we are not here, we will not bother you.”

Yoosung nodded once more. “Okay! Will do.”

The man gave a firm nod and left, going back to his station. Shortly after Seokmin returned with a sandwich. “Back! Sorry for taking a long time, there was a long line!”

Yoosung tried ignoring the bodyguards the whole time but they were really obvious anyways. While Seokmin spoke about the new LOLOL land they opened, Yoosung wondered how Moon was feeling.

“Hey, who’s that?” Seokmin gasped, finally noticing the bodyguards. Yoosung laughed sheepishly.

“It’s a long story.”

**12:21 PM**

** ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**ZEN:** Moon! You’re here.

> [ _Happy Zen emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Heya Zen!

> Did you have lunch? ^^

 **ZEN:** Hey, Moon.

> Yes, I had lunch with the director.

> I hope you had lunch too.

 **Moon** : I did. ^^

 **ZEN:** Men need to eat well.

> Good job ^^

> **_lolol So Jumin dissed me._**

> He didn’t just say he’s not jealous of my beauty..

> but also went on to belittle the value of my looks.

> That arrogant jerk…

> Ha.

> **BUT**

> I still feel good today.

 **Moon:** Really? That’s good. 😊

 **ZEN:** I feel like I could fly now that something good has happened.

 **Moon:** Why, did something good happen?

 **ZEN:** Yes, it did.

> I wanted to tell you first, so I’m glad you’re here. ^^

> I just met the director.

> I…

> got a new role and it’s amazing!

 **Moon:** Really??? Was it about that play you told me?

 **ZEN:** No

> _It’s even better_

> **This is a much bigger production.**

> For this one…

> I’ll be acting with a famous celebrity that acts on TV!

 **Moon:** !!!!!!

> Wow! Congratulations!

> I’m so happy for you Zen~ ^^

 **ZEN:** lolololol Right?

> Thanks ^^

> Hearing you say that, I feel so excited I could crash through walls right now lolol

> The director says that if I do well on this one, I might start acting on TV now.

> The actress is apparently a really popular singer these days…

> I didn’t know her, but apparently she’s famous.

> **Echo girl…? Or something like that.**

> Do you know her?

** YOOSUNG HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**YOOSUNG:** O

> M

> G

> this is seriously big news!!

> Echo Girl!!

> Ermahgerd

> CONGRATS

> CONGRATS

> Zennnnn…

> Seriously how can you not know how famous Echo Girl is..!

 **ZEN** : I don’t listen to pop music much

> but I’m so happy today lololol

> I read the script and it’s pretty good too.

> Getting to act with a TV star…

> I guess I’m being recognized for all of my hard work?

 **Moon:** Of course! You’re great!!

> They should’ve recognized you earlier.

 **ZEN** : Aw, thank you Moon

 **Yoosung:** I knew Zen was getting popular but never knew he was this good…

> Zen, get me an autograph lololol

> And!

> get me your autograph too lololol

> I feel like I’ll need it soon…!!

 **Moon:** I want your autograph too ^^

 **ZEN:** lolol sure

> What I’m more worried about

> **is that rehearsal is in 5 days.**

> _She’s so famous that her schedule is really tight_.

 **Moon:** Just 5 days? ;;;;;

 **ZEN:** _Yeah…_

> _I really don’t have much time, do I?_

> Oh well, what can I do.

> I’ll just have to make sure I have everything right.

> I’ll start practicing from today!!

 **Moon:** You can do it Zen!!!!

> We believe in you!!!!

> Omg

> Wait till Jaehee hears about this *_*

 **ZEN:** God, what are you saying lolol

> [ _Winking heart Zen emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Cheer up!! We’re here for you ^^

> Right, Yoosung?

 **Yoosung:** Yeah!!!

 **ZEN:** Thank you… ^^

> I think I can enjoy practicing more with you here.

> Then I’ll get going.

> Let’s talk later, guys.

> Have a good day ^^

** ZEN has left the chatroom. **

**Yoosung:** [ _Starry Yoosung emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** lolol what got into you?

> Did you get to school safe?

> Do you feel better? ;;; We were really worried.

 **Yoosung:** [ _Happy Yoosung emoji_ ]

> Yup!!

> Got here safe and sound.

 **Moon:** Uri Yoosungieee~ Did my ickle Yoosung baby have his lunch~?

 **Yoosung:** [ _Shocked Yoosung emoji_ ]

> _Wow_

> _I-I thought you were my mom….;;;_

> _Uhm…..;;Haha;;;;;;_

> _I’m eating right now.._.

 **Moon:** Lol you better be!!

> Or else I’ll get mad >_<

 **Yoosung** : Nooo ;;

>But, something really surprised me just now!

> It’s lunchtime right now,

> so I was just eating at the cafeteria

> when suddenly

> these really muscular men in black sunglasses

> and suits came up behind me without a sound!

> There were about five or six of them!

 **Moon:** omg ;;;

> I would’ve freaked out

 **Yoosung:** _I was really scared too._

> But, the tallest one suddenly asked

> “Are you Kim Yoosung?”

> in a super duper

> low voice!

 **Moon:** Omg!!! So cool!

 **Yoosung:** I thought it was pretty cool too.

> That suit and that voice! lolol

> No one’s called my name like that for a while now so I was really flustered,

> but I managed to answer yes,

> and they told me they are body guards that Jumin sent…

> [ _Celebrating Yoosung emoji_ ]

> They’ll be following me around 24/7 and trying their best to give me privacy.

> And because of security reasons, I’m going to be moving in a van now!!

> The van’s really fancy!!!

> lololol

 **Moon:** Wow… Jumin and Jaehee told me they were looking into getting me bodyguards too

> At least while I’m at school.

> But no one has come T_T

> They probably ran into issues ;; I told Jumin and Jaehee that it’s ok…

 **Yoosung:** T_T

> Don’t worry too much!

> Seven says he’s watching,

> And Taejun is really big lol

> so I’m sure nothing will happen!

> I…

> I think I’m going to be famous at my school now.

> All my friends were asking about it. lololol

> I really love having body guards around me. lolol

> I heard some vans have massage chair in them.

> You don’t think that’s the one I have, do you? lolol

 **Moon:** Come on Yoosung lolol

> You’re getting ahead of yourself. lol

 **Yoosung:** No, I’m not getting ahead of myself!

> It could really happen lololol

> You don’t think they’ll come

> and ask for pictures, do you? lol

> [ _Celebrating Yoosung emoji_ ]

> Oh, I almost forgot.

> Where should we meet up for the party?

 **Moon:** Oh!!!!

> Hmmm….

> Does the subway station by my university sound okay?

 **Yoosung:** Sure!!!

> I can tell the bodyguards to take me there lolol

 **Moon:** Haha, okay. ^^

 **Yoosung:** I have class now so I have to go. lol

 **Moon:** Okay!!

> Have fun in class!

 **Yoosung** : Okie!

> But, I hope the body guards don’t come into the classroom…

> I can’t be too conspicuous ^^ Haha.

> See you later!

**YOOSUNG ** ** ★ ** ** HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** Don’t worry about that ;;

> Just stay safe!

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

Moon was in lunch himself right now, currently ignoring Taejun and Eunji argue about god knows what. Something about good acting, he no longer knew, both were always arguing. If Eunji already didn’t have a boyfriend, Moon would swear they made a good couple.

Jieun and Nari were away currently, and thankfully Jieun was still speaking to him. Sure, she still seemed kind of silent, and she supposedly made up with Jaemin. Moon prayed she did – his relationship with Jaemin may be shit but that doesn’t mean it hers had to be, especially because of his fault.

Once Yoosung left the chatroom, he looked around. He couldn’t find anyone that matched Yoosung’s description. He did, however, find a figure underneath a tree. A skinny, malnourished looking guy, texting on his phone with his hood up.

Normally this wouldn’t catch Moon’s attention. It was, after all, just some guy texting on his phone in the shade. But for some reason, he couldn’t look away. And when the guy looked up, all Moon could see were blue eyes, looking at him. Then a crowd of people passed by, and as soon as the people walked away, the guy was gone too.

Taejun groaned. “Goddamn, we’re barely out of April and I’m melting out here, can we _please_ go to a place with air conditioning?”

“We need to go to class!” Moon nodded and looked up.

The sun really was too bright today.

**7:30**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Jumin Han:** Moonsoo.

> You’re here.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Moonsoo, hello.

 **Moon:** Hey guys!!!

> How are you? :) 

**Jaehee Kang: Stressed.**

**Jumin Han: Unhappy.**

**Jaehee Kang:** [ _Sighing Jaehee emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Oh…are you guys like this because of the same thing? ;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** I am having issues with your school giving us a permit so that you can have bodyguards around you.

> We even offered to have the whole school covered.

> But I’m afraid the school doesn’t want to comply, as to not alter the student’s tranquility…

> [ _Crying Jaehee emoji_ ]

**Jumin Han: It is ridiculous.**

> We had no issues with Yoosung’s university, but that is because my father has personal ties with the university rector.

> However, your university principle is being very difficult.

 **Moon:** Guys ;; really, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.

> I’m sorry you’re having such a hard time T_T

 **Jaehee Kang:** I will keep insisting.

> Mr. Han has requested a personal meeting with the principle.

> We are only awaiting confirmation.

 **Moon:** Guys ;;

> You don’t have to go through that much trouble for me.

> I’m okay!! I swear (^w^)b

 **Jumin Han:** We will continue pressing.

> Your safety is very important to me.

> To us.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, it is.

> Please have faith in us.

 **Moon:** I do!!!

> I really think you guys are amazing, I trust you a lot…

> But I just don’t want to cause you guys any problems.

> Really.

** 707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**707: WH**

**> AT**

> Jumin Han is having a hard time setting a deal????

> [ _Shocked 707 emoji_ ]

 **Jumin Han:** …

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’m afraid that’s the case, yes…

 **707:** Well

> I am watching Moon right now

> He’s eating take-out

Moon looked at the camera while he stuffed his face with Chinese noodles. _Fucker._

 **Moon:** Am not.

 **707:** Are too.

 **Moon:** Am not!!!

 **707:** [ _CCTV screenshot of Moon eating noodles._ ]

> Are too!

> Caught you lol

 **Moon:** g ah

> NO TELLING.

> You promised. T_T

 **707:** lolol

 **Jaehee Kang:** Well.

> At least Moonsoo is being taken care of by Luciel…

 **707:** I can watch him at school too.

> Hacking into his school’s security will be easy peasy lol

> And if anything happens, I can alert Jumin and you can send the police right away!!!

> Omg!

> The police breaking in!!!

> gunshots heard everywhere

 **Moon:** There is disaster everywhere!

> pah pah pah!

> *gunshot noises*

 **707:** Oh no? Where’s Moon? ? ?

> They ran off with him!

 **Moon:** Oh no!!!!

> Ahhhh!!!

> Someone, please save me…

> T_____T

 **707:** Nothing to fear!!!

> Defender of Justice 707 is here to save the day!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Please stop…

> Moon getting kidnapped is nothing to play with.

**Jumin Han:** _I agree._

**Moon:** ;; I’m sorry.

**707: _Wow! Mr. Han and Assistant Kang agreeing about something!_**

> You don’t see that everyday lol

> But anyways

> I can watch Moon while you guys are dealing with that.

> I get bored when he’s not in the apartment lol.

 **Moon:** Seven ;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** Well…

 **Jumin Han:** I don’t agree with illegal actions.

> But due to the circumstances, I don’t see why not.

> Just while we try to convince the school to accept our proposal.

 **707:** [ _Cheering 707 emoji_ ]

> They don’t have to know!!!

> I’ll cover my tracks real good lol

> [ _In love 707 emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** ;;;;

> I guess I’m okay with that.

> I mean ;;;; I feel protected when I know Seven is here watching.

 **Jumin Han:** Very well.

> Assistant Kang, please continue pressing the principle with a response.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes, Mr. Han.

 **Jumin Han:** I will be off then.

> Luciel, I will be getting in touch with you shortly.

 **707:** Okie dokie

 **Jumin Han:** Then.

** JUMIN HAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** Oh ;; I didn’t get to say good bye…

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han is very stressed.

> But we will have this solved, Moonsoo.

 **Moon:** Okay :( Thank you for everything, Jaehee!!!

> Please remember to eat something, k?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’ll try…

** JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**707:** So…

 **Moon:** So…….

**707: ………….**

**Moon: ……………………..**

**707:** lolol

 **Moon:** Hey, Seven

> Can I call you later?

> I have to start painting Elly today. ^^

 **707:** Sure!!!1

> Elly lol

> I want that painting

> Make one for me too.

 **Moon:** I can give you some sketches. :) 

> If Jumin agrees, of course… he is her owner, after all.

 **707:** I’ll never get those sketches.

> [ _Crying 707 emoji_ ]

 **Moon:** Don’t cry lol

> I can draw something for you later. :D

> Anyways, I’m going to go take a shower before I start.

> Be ready for my phone call!!

 **707:** Yup!

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

** 707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

****

Come around Saturday, Moon was currently waiting for Yoosung to stop by for him. He was carrying bags full of decorations and looked like he was heading to some club or concert. Which wasn’t necessarily the case, but any party was a good reason to look good.

A big van stopped in front of him, and a man rolled down a window. He matched Yoosung’s description perfectly. “Are you Cheong Moonsoo?”

“Yep! That’s me!” Moon smiled.

He got off and opened the door, where he saw Yoosung sitting. Yoosung gaped at him when he entered. “Whoa, hyung! You look like a k-pop idol!”

“Don’t say that,” snorted Moon. “I just put on a little eyeliner.”

The bodyguard gave him a weird look, which he ignored.

“You look really cool,” Yoosung nodded. “I came really simple…”

“And you look great!” Moon gave him a firm nod and patted his head. “I think you look really handsome.”

“You think so?” Yoosung asked shyly.

“I know so,” Moon winked. Yoosung blushed afterwards.

Moon instructed them to go to a house in the Nowon district. They parked in front of a pretty large house, and Moon and Yoosung scampered off to knock on the door. Eunji was the one to open the door, and she gave a shrilly scream. Yoosung was startled, but then he realized that two burly men were right behind them.

“Shhh!” Moon put a finger on his lips. “They’re just Yoosung’s bodyguards.”

Eunji covered her mouth but looked at Yoosung with wide eyes. “You have bodyguards?”

“It’s a long story,” Yoosung answered sheepishly. “But they’ll be watching from the car! Don’t worry, they won’t scare the guests off.”

The bodyguards gave him a weird look. “We are instructed by Mr. Han to follow you at all times.”

“Wouldn’t it be best to watch from the car?” Moon suggested, giving them a smile. “That way you guys can watch who comes in and out, or if someone is watching from afar. We’re just going to be playing games inside, I don’t think there’s much to protect.”

Eunji looked scandalized.

The bodyguards gave each other a look, then a nod to Moonsoo. “Very well then. We will be watching from the vehicle. Beep us if anything goes wrong.”

“Okay!” Moon waved and Yoosung did the same, albeit weakly.

Eunji let out a big huff of air. “God, I could never do what you do. Those persuasion powers you have are something else!”

Yoosung nodded furiously. “Moon hyung is amazing, isn’t he?”

“He really is!”

Moon snorted and laughed loudly. “What are you guys saying? I’m not amazing! Come on, what will be amazing is getting this party ready before six, so let’s get to it!”

After closing the door and heading to the backyard, Eunji, Yoosung, and Moon got to decorating. Moon set the bags on the picnic table and started taking out the bag of balloons and giving them to Eunji. He gave Yoosung the banner to hang in the fence. The color scheme Moon chose was orange with yellow, it looked very warm, just like Nari.

“We were originally going to rent a karaoke place, I had been waiting weeks for that reservation!” Moon started explaining while Yoosung held the banner from one side so he can tape it. “But the owner wanted to play tricky with me and wanted to start charging me by the hour rather than for the whole night like we had previously agreed on.”

“And we’re poor college students,” Eunji cut in, tying a balloon.

“But you came to the rescue with your house!” Moon grinned at her, and she gave a peace sign back as she blew another balloon.

Moon’s phone vibrated.

**4:13**

**Taejun:** Uh, help?

  * Trying to come inside
  * But some guys are looking at me weirdly from a car.
  * They look like they wanna beat me up.



**Moon:** omw!!!

  * They’re stopping you because you look like a punk lol



**Taejun:** haha

  * Very funny you piece of shit
  * Let me in before they start questioning



After letting Taejun in and convincing the bodyguards to not scare everyone off, they got finishing the last details.

“It’s shorty,” Taejun remarked when he saw Yoosung in the corner. Yoosung stared at Taejun, amazed. Last time he saw Taejun, the guy looked less menacing with his pink hair and track suit. Now he had dark blue hair and was wearing all black and leather pants, military boots and not to mention a new nose piercing. He looked more menacing, no wonder the bodyguards had wanted to stop him.

“Don’t be mean,” Moon poked Taejun’s side. “Now come on and help me, you big dork.”

Yoosung got busy helping Eunji decorating the cake and Moon and Taejun were putting up the fairy lights. They were arguing about who knows what and Yoosung could only watch from afar, as Taejun climbed up a tree and Moon picked at him with a stick from the ground. They seemed like they were having a fun time, and Yoosung just wanted to be a part of it.

In that moment, Moon turned to Yoosung and gave him a grin. Yoosung almost dropped the peaches then and there and he couldn’t help but blush.

More people got here eventually, some people from school, other people that were part of the guild that Yoosung seemed to recognize. Moon greeted them all and a lot seemed to know him. He treated them all the same, even the ones he didn’t know.

The guild members seemed to recognize Yoosung. “Superman Yoosung!” one called, it was a simple looking man but his voice sounded scary familiar. “I’m Bloody Dragon, do you recognize me?”

Yoosung gaped. “The guild leader!”

Bloody dragon grinned. “My name is Sangil! Nice to finally meet you! Your friend contacted me, mentioned that two of my best players were going to be here. I had to come!”

Yoosung looked at him amazed. “Moon hyung did?”

“Yeah!”

“Guys, Jieun is on her way with Nari, we need to hide!” Moon interrupted them by clapping, and everybody started scrambling. Moon ordered them to calm down and started helping people by covering them up and closing any doors. He even threw a bunch of bags on one guy.

After closing the back doors and turning off the lights, he took Yoosung by the hand and they hid behind the couch.

“Hyung, you invited the guild…you’re amazing. How’d you do that?” Yoosung whispered at him.

“What are you talking about?” Moon whispered back. “You gave me his contact information, remember?”

Yoosung blinked. He remembered giving Moon the guild leader’s information to invite him to the RFA party and Moon accepted, but he didn’t think he would actually contact him. Does this mean he would invite him to the RFA party too?

Moon took everything in consideration.

Soon enough Jieun came in dragging Nari from behind, and they all popped out at the same time, yelling out _“Surprise!”_

Nari looked genuinely surprised, although she had already told Yoosung the truth a few days prior. They were all clapping and throwing confetti, and Moon went to go Nari a big hug which she responded to.

Finally, they put music on, and Moon was busy running around making sure everyone was okay. Yoosung was in awe of how good Moon was handling everything. There was no doubt about it: Moon was perfect for the RFA and they needed him.

Yoosung needs him.

Nari gave Yoosung a nudge. “Glad to see you here,” she smiled.

“Y-Yeah!” Yoosung gave a shy smile. “I kept our promise.”

She gave a nod and looked shy for a moment as well. She cleared her throat noisily suddenly. “Thanks. I think I heard Moon saying that we’re going to play videogames later. Wanna come join?”

“Sure!”

Fifteen minutes later and everything was set up. All the guild members were playing, of course. Even Nari was surprised that they were here, since they had all told her they things to do when she mentioned them the party, which means Moon had contacted them prior. They all played Super-Smash and took turns in defeating each other. Moon was horrible at it but even then, he didn’t stop playing. He managed to beat all them in a round by pressing the buttons randomly, although they let him win. They ate pizza, sang some bad karaoke, joked around. Yoosung relaxed and at one point couldn’t believe at how much fun he was having.

“Shorty,” Taejun called and poked him at the side. Yoosung complained. “I’m not that short! I’ll grow more!”

Taejun snickered, and then cleared his throat. “I know a way that can make you grow more.”

Yoosung looked at him with wide eyes. “You do?”

“Yep, worked for me. And that’s saying something, I’m 1.90,” Taejun sighed dramatically, touching the ceiling to prove his point and looking around to make himself seem interesting.

Anybody could tell that he was fucking around, but not Yoosung. It worked on him. Yoosung grabbed his arm and started pulling on it. “Tell me! You have to!”

Taejun gave him a wicked grin. “Eat lots and lots of pizza. Every day, you have to eat at least once slice!”

Yoosung spluttered and started laughing. “Pizza? Isn’t that super unhealthy?”

“Hey, kid, who’s the tall one here, you, or me?” Taejun raised an eyebrow at him, and Yoosung stood stiff like a soldier.

“Sorry! Can it be any topping?”

“Any topping. But I recommend the-”

Suddenly he was cut off by a balloon popping right beside him and both jumped. Moon was right there, giving Taejun a dirty look.

“Knock it off, don’t be an asshole!” Moon exclaimed and Taejun bursted out cackling.

Yoosung groaned. He fell for _another story._ Great, first Seven, then Moon, now Taejun. “When will I stop being so gullible?” he moaned.

Moon laughed and patted his head. “It’s okay, good thing I came to the rescue! But don’t believe Taejun, okay? That used to be his diet and he started growing by the cheeks. He looked cute, I have pictures.” Moon winked.

“Hey! You better not!” Taejun stopped laughing and gave Moon a serious look, and Moon took off laughing, leaving them both. Taejun groaned. “Guess I deserve it. Sorry Yoosung, I was just screwing around.”

“It’s okay… I think Moonsoo hyung is amazing,” Yoosung whispered. “He…does all this without having a hard time. It’s as if everything comes naturally.”

“That’s because it does,” Taejun affirmed. “Moon has always been like this, ever since I’ve met him.”

“How long have you known him?” Yoosung asked, and Taejun looked soft for a moment.

“Since high school. We’ve been through a lot.”

They sat in silence, both lost in thought. Yoosung couldn’t imagine what they’ve been through, and Taejun looked too distracted to start talking about it. The guy broke out of his stupor when one the guys from the university took out a can of beer and snapped it as it opened. Taejun stood up suddenly. “Give me some!” he hollered.

Yoosung stood to walk around and found Moon making some really complicated looking drinks in the kitchen, lots of girls circling around him and laughing at whatever he had to say. It was like seeing Zen with his fanclub. Yoosung had it very clear that Moon was gay, but somehow he couldn’t believe it. He looked so popular among the girls.

Moon made a really pretty pink and purple drink which he handed to Jieun. Yoosung watched with wide eyes. “ _Hyung!_ You know how to make drinks?”

Moon gave a sheepish smile. “Hooked up once with a bartender. He taught me how,” he whispered to him.

“Could you make one for me, hyung?” Yoosung asked, trying to look as cute as possible.

Moon seemed unimpressed though. “Nope,” Moon promptly answered while mixing the beverage. “ _You’re grounded_ for vomiting on Zen’s shoes the last time.”

Yoosung gave a pout. “I won’t do it again!”

After that, they started playing beer pong, Taejun versus Moon. Yoosung was surprised how good Moon was at taking in drinks and playing the game. He had already chugged down two cans and two margaritas he prepared for himself, and somehow still seemed sober.

“Wow, Moon-hyung really knows how to drink, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jieun laughed softly. “He can really hold himself up. He’s the undefeated champ.”

“Is not,” Taejun scoffed, aiming for one of Moon’s cup and landing it. “Jaemin is.”

“Who’s Jaemin?” Yoosung asked, confused.

Moon chugged the can of beer down in less than a minute. “A _dickhead!”_ he exclaimed after finishing it, referring to Jaemin.

“My cousin,” Jieun answered sadly.

Soon enough everybody left, leaving only the friends behind. Eunji and Jieun were talking about something silently, Nari was falling asleep on the couch and Yoosung was watching Moon take a drunk Taejun to the bathroom.

“You dork, you know you’re not a good drinker,” sighed Moon, setting Taejun down in front of the toilet.

Taejun replied with a burp. “You know, I gotta tell you something,” he started.

Moon rolled his eyes. “Oh no, here we go…”

“No, hear me out,” Taejun slurred. “I am _tired_ of you and Jaemin getting us into your guys’ mess. Like, okay, you guys are still seeing each other. It’s none of my business, it ain’t my toxic relationship.”

Moon blinked.

“And like, I’m used to being in the middle since high school, so like, whatever. It doesn’t bother me anymore. I heard you guys fucking one time, what else could you do?”

Moon shuffled uncomfortably. He’ll never forget _that_ and the embarrassment that came after that. Taejun avoided them for days and then would tease them for months.

“But please, _please_ don’t get Jieun involved. She loves you so much that she’s willing to put herself against Jaemin and you’re too stupid to realize it.”

Moon blinked one more. “Wait, she what?”

“Loves you, you piece of shit. Always has. Which is strange considering we all know you’re gay, but like…” he shrugged, and after that, started vomiting into the toilet.

Moon felt a heavy ball fall into his stomach and felt like vomiting afterwards too. _It all made sense now._

After that, Moon hailed a cab for the still drunk Taejun and Nari offered to accompany him since they lived close by.

Jieun was picking up her things when Moon tapped on her shoulder. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

Jieun blushed and Moon didn’t fail to notice it this time. “Sure.”

Moon asked Yoosung to wait for him, since Jieun lived only a few blocks away. “Okay! We’ll wait right in front!”

As they walked, the night seemed chilly and Jieun shivered. Moon offered his sweater and she shyly accepted it.

Jieun looked especially pretty today. Well, she always did, but today she put special care. Her beautiful red hair was curled, and it fell softly on her back and over her shoulders. Her green eyes sparkled with the glitter she put over her eyelids and her lips were puckered in a pretty pink lip-gloss that complimented her pretty sky-blue dress.

A question that Moon often made himself was, why couldn’t he fall in love with a girl? Especially with Jieun. It would make his life definitely easier. They already practically seemed like one, considering how many people asked them daily.

Yet he just couldn’t bring himself to it. He could imagine life with Jieun, hell, even creating a family with her. But he wouldn’t be happy. He wouldn’t feel himself.

And when he saw red hair, he could only think of one certain redhead who was obsessed with Honey Buddha Chips.

They joked and talked along the way, but Moon just felt the impending doom with each step. It was until they were near her house that Moon suddenly asked, “Hey, Jieun?”

“Yeah?”

Moon hesitated, nervous out of his mind. It’s not that he doubted Taejun – the ass always told the truth, especially when he was drunk. But he couldn’t torture Jieun anymore and ending this seemed harder than he thought.

“Do you like me?”

Jieun stopped dead in her tracks. “Who told you that?”

Moon gulped. “No one. I just…I just started noticing things,” he lied.

Normally Jieun would be able to tell if he were lying. But this time, she believed him. Her big green eyes stared at him, and they started tearing up. Moon felt his heart clench and his throat started closing.

“I…I…” Jieun faltered. “I’m sorry,” she finally said in a soft voice, looking down. Her curls fell forward, and Moon couldn’t handle seeing her like this. He cupped her face gently and saw that she was definitely crying. Moon cleaned her eyes.

“Don’t be sorry,” he said softly. “I’m sorry for not noticing earlier.” He pulled her close in a hug and she hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

“For how long?” Moon whispered.

Jieun sniffed. “Since forever,” she laughed, cleaning her nose. “When you transferred into our school, I remember seeing you and just thinking you were…magnificent. I still do.”

“But, you didn’t say anything when I told you my preference,” Moon pointed out, confused.

“I know! …I know,” Jieun sighed, and squeezed Moon some more. “I wanted to still take care of you, no matter what. Because that’s what love is about, right? Taking care of the person you love, even if they’re not with you.”

Moon stood silent.

“But…” she looked up at him, her eyes swollen red from crying. “It didn’t stop me from hoping that maybe, maybe one day you could see me as an exception. I never stopped hoping.”

Moon wanted to die right then and there. “Jieun, I-”

She gave a sad smile. “It’s okay. I know.” Jieun then pulled away, wiping her eyes with the knuckles. “Don’t worry too much, okay? I’ll be fine. I just…need to be alone for a while. Be careful on the way back, okay? Tell Yoosung it was fun being with him.”

“Jieun-”

“Good night,” she said finally, and without looking back, ran off to her house.

Moon watched after her and felt like destroying himself. The street was dark and Jieun turned the front light of her house off, causing Moon to be in the dark. He looked up at the sky. The stars were very bright tonight.

His cellphone vibrated.

**1:04 AM**

**707:** [ SHOOTING STAR PICTURE ]

  * Caught a shooting star!!!!
  * Make a wish >_< !
  * Lolol I wish for Elly to be my wife.
  * >w<



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this was a very hard chapter to write hope you guys can't tELL.
> 
> AND HAPPY YOOSUNG DAY!!! I was actually hoping that I would post this for his birthday but then I got sick. :') Did you guys see the new title card for the game? It literally got me so soft on how cute Yoosung looked with his hair like that and the way his room is decorated kjdfndkkdfn my baby. 
> 
> I literally had to replay his route once more to get the perspective I needed. The baby is......terribly manipulated by his cousin but we been knew.
> 
> Another fun fact is that I had to watch LOL gameplays and read some lore since I'm an uncultured noob who's never played LOL. But I tried my best!!!
> 
> Also! I made myself a tumblr just to promote the fic and post about mysme mostly, but maybe we could talk if you want <3 I am here: https://sevenscripts.tumblr.com/
> 
> We can chat or you can send me messages, however you guys like ;___;<3 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for the kudos and messages!! They all make me very happy. <3 Let me know what you think for this chapter too!
> 
> Edit 3/21/2020: I re-edited the chapter to add just a few things to the party, since it was LACKING and I swear it wasn't letting me sleep.


	10. print ("COLD")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They made a very lovely fanart of Moon that still has me " dkjfsnfsk" excited and telling all my friends of how warm and happy it left me inside. 
> 
> It's by mxsticmess! Take a look at it and give it lots and lots of love <3 <3: https://mxsticmess.tumblr.com/post/613704837598674944
> 
> And this is part one of two of the original thing i was working on jskdfn it was getting way long and I had to split it.

When Moon arrived back to the car, the first thing he heard was Yoosung whining loudly about something while the bodyguards snickered. Moon opened the door and Yoosung almost threw himself to him.

“Hyung! They’re being so mean!” He pointed at the bodyguards in the front seat.

“What’s going on?” Moon frowned, and the first bodyguard – a man with buzzcut short hair, he looked like he belonged in some action flick with how handsome he was - cleared his throat. Neither responded, and both looked dead serious again.

“They’re picking on me because I didn’t drink,” Yoosung pouted.

“Well, that’s because you don’t know how to handle your drinks. Zen is still upset about his shoes,” Moon answered dryly, and both men snorted once more, not being able to hide it.

Yoosung gaped at him. “Hyung! I could’ve handled it this time,” he moaned.

Moon just patted him on the back and then instructed the driver bodyguard – a bald man with a noticeable scar on his cheek – to take him to the university.

“We should be able to take you home,” Yoosung said, slumping into his seat. “Stupid V, putting you in more danger.”

“I’m sure he has his reasons,” Moon said absentmindedly, looking out the window.

This did not go unnoticed by Yoosung. Moon had been cheerful earlier, even a little tipsy, laughing at everything and talking lots and lots. Now he was silent, with barely any expression on his face. He seemed lost, looking out the window, the streetlights reflecting on his glasses.

“Hyung, is something the matter?”

Moon blinked, seemingly snapping out of it. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Oh, nothing. Just tired, that’s all. It’s been a busy day!”

Yoosung wasn’t convinced. But he didn’t feel the right to urge any further. “Okay…just let me know if you need anything, yeah?”

Moon gave him a warm smile and nodded, patting him on the shoulder. “Thank you, Yoosung. I know I can count on you.”

And Yoosung felt warmth in his belly.

A few minutes later and they were in front of the university, where Moon got off. Yoosung rolled down the window before they left. “Are you sure you’re okay? You kinda drank a lot and it’s really late…”

“It’s okay,” Moon grinned at him. “I don’t feel too drunk anymore, I can handle it. I’ve walked home in worse conditions.”

That didn’t make Yoosung feel better. “You have to send me a text message once you get home! You have to!”

“Will do!” Moon waved them good-bye as they left and got walking home afterwards. The streets were silent and lonely, and all he could think about was the brokenhearted look on Jieun’s face before she left. He couldn’t stand the thought of her hurting in any way and hated the fact that she hurt because of _him_ and has hurt many times before for the same reason.

As he walked, he couldn’t stop feeling an intense hate for himself. Because the worst part of it all is that he never even realized it. Five years have passed, and he just supposed that her overbearing attention was just her being normal Jieun but apparently it wasn’t? And then he wondered, if Jieun has always liked him, then did he ever get to know the real her? Or just a version she wanted to portray to him? That shook him to his core.

He shook his head and took his glasses off, rubbing his stinging eyes and feeling disturbed for even doubting his friend. Jieun has always been Jieun. This shouldn’t change anything. He hoped she wouldn’t change.

His cellphone rang once he entered the front door of the apartment. He hasn’t even turned the lights on yet.

**707.**

Moon immediately answered. “Hello?”

“Hello!” Seven called out cheerfully, and Moon couldn’t help but feeling glad he called. “Please finish test as soon as possible as it is late. Answer every question asked from this moment. It is dark outside. You won’t be able to see very well but please check whether anything seems strange. Is anyone standing outside the street or walking suspiciously walking down the hallway?”

Moon ran to look out the window past the blinds and then ran to the door once more, pressing his ear to the door. Finally, he returned to his phone. “No, Captain!” he called out.

“Good, soldier,” Seven answered in a stern voice. “Keep your eyes wide open and look around your surroundings! Next question. How was your day today?”

“Oh…” Moon trailed off, and he turned the kitchen light on. The apartment was still dim, but at least not completely dark. “It was…fine, I guess. We had a party today, I invited Yoosung and he came with me.”

“Wow! You managed to make Yoosung the social outcast leave his home?”

Moon gave a soft laugh. “Yeah! He came fine and hopefully he had fun. I didn’t let him drink, either. He’s grounded since he threw up on Zen.”

Seven laughed. “Drinking isn’t good for you anyways, so it was good you didn’t let him.”

Moon hummed. “And how is God Seven doing? Is everything okay in his realm?”

“I’m so tired!” Seven said, more cheerful than he should sound. “I’ve been working non-stop for my agency, but most importantly I’m looking for ways to protect you.”

Moon looked at the camera. “Really?”

“Really.” Seven affirmed. “I’ve been getting really worried, you see. What can I do to protect you? Should I just make a security guard robot? I feel like if I put myself to it and don’t sleep, I can make one in three days. But… if I don’t finish what I’m doing right now, you might be in more danger so I can’t stop working on this.”

Moon felt his heart swell. “A robot would be cool… but you should rest, Seven. I don’t want you to collapse.”

Seven gave a loud groan. “I would have made it already if I had two bodies… No, I would have caught this sneaky hacker bastard…”

“I understand, but please rest, and remember to eat. Please don’t skip your meals,” Moon said softly.

“God… I’ll try,” Seven responded in a low voice. “Be careful, alright? If you get bored, come out to the hallway and wave to the camera for me. You won’t see me, but I’ll wave to you too. Remember that you’re never alone.”

Moon was blushing like mad, but he bravely nodded to the camera. “I will!” Mustering up all the courage he had, he finally said, “You know, sometimes I wish you were here with me. You make me feel better. Lately I’ve been feeling really sad, but you always come to the rescue.”

“Do I?” Seven chuckled. “Well, let’s make you feel better again! Look up at the sky!”

Moon lifted the blinds up, and the sky was visible. The sky was clear and the moon glaring at him, showering him in its light. “Okay!” 

“Star one, me on, star two, you two,” he sang. 

Moon felt warm all over. “Star three, you three!” he sang back and Seven laughed.

“What? I’m third again?”

Moon felt warm on his face and in his heart and he wished that he was holding Seven’s hand rather than gripping a cellphone. He imagined it, Seven’s fingers between his, and it felt as if his heart were to explode.

“I just want to give them all to you, Seven. The stars…” Moon whispered, and Seven stopped humming.

For a second Moon felt scared, but Seven started spluttering. “To me? I’m so touched….I-I mean, ho-how can you give me the stars? Don’t be weird. I feel like you’re starting to lose it since it’s so late. Ju-Just go to bed!”

Moon giggled softly and looked to the camera. “I’ll go to bed if you wish me goodnight!”

Seven groaned but then in the softest, shyest voice, said, “Good night. Sweet dreams.”

“You too. I’ll dream about you,” Moon whispered and Seven started coughing violently, probably choking on something. Before he could take it back, Moon hung up and ran to his bedroom and covered himself in the blankets.

_He just flirted with Seven._

His cellphone vibrated. Moon was almost scared to check it, and with a trembling hand, he unlocked the screen.

**2:26 AM**

**707:** I’ll dream of you at the space station tonight.

* * *

Moon woke up Sunday morning feeling like air. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. He walked out to the hallway, grinning and waving at the camera, although he hoped Seven wasn’t awake to see that, since it was still early in the morning and he’s been working non-stop.

**8:00 AM**

**Moon:** Good morning! I hope you’re sleeping. ^^

  * Although I probably woke you up with this message
  * I hope I didn’t?
  * I should probably stop sending messages >_<



Moon facepalmed. He hasn’t felt like such a _doofus_ since high school.

After eating breakfast, Moon got to organizing his space to continue with the painting of Elizabeth the 3rd. He was just beginning with the base of her, because the last time he tried a certain redhead was too busy cracking him up with bad dad jokes in English.

“ _I’m only familiar with 25 letters in the English language. I don’t know why!_ ” Seven said and Moon almost dropped his palette from how bad it was.

To which Moon replied with, “I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down!” There was a silence and Seven burst out laughing.

And the rest of the evening was just spent sitting in front of the camera, talking to each other. Moon couldn’t see him, but he imagined him, and that was enough. At least for the moment.

He was brought back to the present when his phone rang.

**ZEN.**

“Hello?” Moon answered, pressing the phone between his head and shoulder while he searched for his headphones.

“You picked up right away? Did you wait for me to call?” Zen said happily.

Moon grinned. “Yes! You’ve had me on my toes ever since you told me you got the role. I’ve been impatient, you know?”

Zen gave a hearty laugh. “I’m sorry I left my honorary fanboy waiting! But I’ve been _so_ busy, just going into meetings nonstop… and I haven’t even met this Echo Girl yet!”

“Wow, she must be really busy,” Moon nodded, connecting his headphone to his phone.

“Yeah, we had to rehearse without her, which was fine, I guess… I mean, we’ve been doing the numbers where she doesn’t appear, so it’s been fine. I’ve had to rehearse the scenes where I’m at with someone else. It’ll be confusing when she actually comes to rehearsal, but I can manage!”

“That’s irresponsible, I think,” Moon frowned. “I think everybody should just wait until she’s available, or she should make time to prioritize this, if she’s already started it.”

“Yeah, well, what can you do?” Zen laughed weakly, and then gave a deep sigh. “You know, I never told this to anyone else… but honestly, I’m so nervous about this new role. It’s a big production, and a lot of people have their eyes on it. When it was confirmed that I got the role, they told me the likely venue. And oh… my God…” Zen breathed.

“Wow, where is it at?” Moon asked, tracing the lines of Elizabeth’s eyes gently with a pencil.

“I can’t tell you where yet since this theatre is still on a waiting list, but this is by far the largest stage I’ve ever stood on, even though I’ve been on a lot of stages. I couldn’t really tell anyone else how I feel, but I think I can to you. I feel like I can be honest with you…”

Moon smiled; if he had Zen beside him, he would give him a pat on the back. “I’m grateful that you want to be honest with me, Zen. I’d like to be honest with you too.”

“Just tell me whenever you’re ready. I’m ready to listen to whatever you’ve got to say,” Zen affirmed. “Especially if you need girl advice, not to rub it in or anything, but I’ve had some experience.”

Moon gasped. “Is that so? I have some of my own experience!”

“Wow! “exclaimed Zen, sounding surprised. Moon loved speaking to Zen – everything he said was so dramatic yet so effortless. “That’s great! I was starting to feel a burden, you know. Being the only one with experience. Everyone else in the RFA are hopeless with love; Seven is too weird, Jaehee is too busy and I’m one hundred percent positive that Yoosung and Jumin Han are both virgins.”

Moon snorted and laughed. “You’re so mean! What if they have experience?” 

“I’m only being honest! I mean, Yoosung keeps saying that he’s never once had a girlfriend, and I am pretty sure that Jumin Han pushes all the women that try to get close to him. He’s too in love with that damn cat of his. I think it’s scary.”

“Why so? Elizabeth the 3rd is his pet, after all.”

“It’s not _normal_ how much he dotes on her, as if she were a real human being. He gives her better attention than he does to us.” Then Zen gave a loud gasp. “Wait…you don’t think…?”

Moon immediately knew what he was talking about and he choked on his spit, coughing loudly. “Zen! Don’t be gross!”

Zen laughed loudly. “I’m sorry! It’s the only thing I could think of. Look, let’s hope he’s gay or something. That would be _less_ weird. Still weird, but less.”

Moon suddenly felt uncomfortable and cleared his throat loudly. “But anyways, whether someone’s had sex, it shouldn’t matter, don’t you think? That’s really private. People should have sex when they’re ready, and with someone that they really trust and who cares about them.”

Zen droned, giving it a thought. “I guess so. It’s like having a beautiful face, it shouldn’t matter onstage as long as you’re talented.”

“Mmm, something like that!” Moon nodded.

“…But if you’re beautiful _and_ talented like me, then that’s a plus!”

“Aaaand you lost the point completely again,” Moon sighed.

Zen snickered. “Anyways, listen. To be honest, I’m a bit anxious about this. I think I have to do a good job for this one… No, I must do a good job… But I feel frustrated and nervous since the script and songs aren’t in my head yet. I can’t really practice when I’m so nervous like this. So, I’m trying to somehow loosen up a bit.”

“Well, you can’t rush things,” Moon frowned. “It’s like a painting. If I rush things, then the colors won’t blend well, I might go out of line, and a bunch of things that can go wrong. I recommend you resting. That’s important too, you know. You’ll see you’ll get your head back in the game.”

“Do you think I can do a good job?” Zen asked softly. “I can, right?”

“Of course!” Moon answered happily, convinced of what he was saying. “I know you can! You’ve prepared for such a long time for this.”

Zen gave a shaky laugh. “Yeah. You’re right. I’ve practiced so hard until now. It’s my time to take wings higher now. I can’t lock myself in this endless cycle of rehearsals, can I?”

“You need to rest,” Moon repeated.

Zen hummed, seemingly happy now. “Thanks a bunch. You really are a good listener. I feel like everything’s been working out ever since you joined. Where were you all this time?”

“I don’t know. I feel like I’ve known all of you all my life,” Moon admitted in a soft voice.

“Maybe in another life?” Zen asked, and then _ahh’d._ “That sounds magical! Although the thought of knowing Jumin Han in another life…no, I must’ve just met him here! Anyways, I’ll cheer up now. I’ll practice again and again. If something doesn’t work out, I just have to make it work, right?”

“That’s something we artists have to do.”

“To be honest, I do have doubts whether I’m good enough for such a big role. Still, I’m going to do my best. I have to try my best to make sure the audience applauds with all their hearts during the curtain call. I’ll put on the best show so that no one thinks their tickets were a waste.”

“I’ll be rooting for you! Jaehee too! We’ll all be rooting for you! Zen, Zen, Zen!” Moon chanted happily, imitating a screaming crowd with an “ _aaaaah!”_ afterwards.

Zen laughed. “Thanks. I feel so much better now. I should read the script now. I’ll call you later.”

“Alright, bye!”

Zen hung up and Moon put his phone aside, to finally concentrate in silence. Zen was a good person, and a good friend. In a way, he reminded him of Taejun, since both were so trustworthy, reliable, and loyal. Although Zen was considerably more cheerful and flirty than Taejun, who seemed to hate everyone and wanted to sleep constantly.

But even then, Moon couldn’t find the courage to drop down his walls for him. He was too scared of what he might see on the other side.

* * *

Early Monday morning, Moon got up early to buy fish bread for him and Taejun, who was still feeling like crap over Saturday. Moon wondered if Jieun told him anything, or if he remembers telling on her secret – whatever the case may be, Taejun was more mopey than usual and it was up to him to make him feel better.

The fishbread man was a distance away from the university, about a twenty-minute walk by foot, but Moon wanted Taejun to cheer up. It was by far the best _bungeoppan_ he and Taejun have ever tasted, so naturally it was the jerk’s favorite. Especially since it had extra bean paste.

The fishbread man always got there early so that he can sell to the university students passing by. When Moon and Taejun started college, they discovered this fishbread cart by accident and would go every day, until they both started gaining weight and had to stop, only going when they finished finals or when someone was feeling down. But the fishbread man was always very happy to see him, nonetheless.

Today Moon found him parked in a different spot, probably two blocks closer than normal. Moon found this strange, since never has the man moved from his spot, but he reckoned there must be a good reason. “ _Ajusshi!_ Good morning!” Moon greeted him, and the man gave him a wide smile.

“Moonsoo! How ya doin? Is there a celebration going on?” he asked.

Moon shook his head. “No, sir! We need an emergency pick-me-up bungeoppan for Taejun- _ssi_ , he’s feeling kind of blue today.”

“One emergency pick-me-up, got it!” the man nodded, giving Moon a thumbs up.

“Ah, make that two! I want one too, _ajusshi_!”

“Make that three!” called out a cheerful voice, and Moon recognized it immediately. He turned slightly and right beside him, towering over like an Adonis, was Zen, panting from seemingly running. He was wearing black basketball shorts and black muscle shirt, and a black baseball cap. His silver hair was somewhat messy, probably from the run he just had.

Moon gave a loud gasp. “Zen! Hello!”

“Who said my name?” Zen looked around frantically, until his gaze landed on Moon his eyes widened with recognition. “Hey, I know you! Yeah, you must be Moon! Small world seeing you here!”

“I know! School is close by here, so I came to buy breakfast,” Moon beamed. “Do you live near here?” 

Zen nodded. “Yep! Live down two blocks, actually. The house where the _ajussi_ used to park in front of.” Zen sighed dramatically, looking at the fishbread man longingly.

 _Right in front of the fishbread man…_ Moon thought, and then he realized he has been in front of Zen’s home many times and he’s never noticed it. He’s never even seen him, although to be fair, in freshmen year he and Taejun often went later in the morning, when Zen probably was in rehearsal. But he couldn’t believe how close by he had him…he wondered for a moment if Rika knew this too.

The fishbread man looked away and whistled, then turned back, looking abashed. “I’m sorry, Zen! It’s just that those men in front of your house were scaring my customers away. They look really scary!”

Zen groaned. “It’s not my fault!” Then he turned quickly to Moon, taking him by the shoulders and startling him. “You gotta tell Jumin Han that he really is being too considerate. _Too much._ He sent me a bunch of bodyguards! They’re covering the whole street.”

“Wow, isn’t that great though? Yoosung only has two. But I think he has more following him around school.” Then Moon looked around, not seeing a burly man in sight. “By the way, where are yours?”

“Had to run to lose them,” Zen looked around, and adjusted his cap further. “I asked for a body guard, not a whole army. He sent me people with square bodies and marble muscles!” He let out another annoyed sigh, shaking his head in dismay.

Moon frowned. “Well, that shouldn’t matter unless they’re reliable, right?”

Zen nodded. “Yes! Don’t get me wrong, I have no intention to insult those who came to work, but…” Zen groaned again. He was expressive through the phone and he keeps on being expressive in person and Moon loved it. “The jerk did it on purpose just to mess with me, right?”

Moon gave a laugh and Zen pouted. “I don’t think he did it with that intention!”

Suddenly, a group of men of around four men showed up crossing the street and once Zen saw them, he groaned yet again.

Moon waved hello and surprisingly, received one from one in the back, a man with buzzcut brown hair.

“Zen- _ssi,_ we had lost you,” another of them said. A bald man who looked like he used to belong in some mafia, and all Moon knew, he probably did.

He looked at the rest of the men. They all looked quite formidable, each one looking like they belonged in an action movie or in some wrestling team. They did look scary, but then again, that’s probably what made them perfect for this job.

“Sorry, kinda sprinted at the end,” Zen grumbled, and stood stiffly.

Moon stared at them in wonder _._ “They _do_ look reliable! Jumin did a good job picking them.”

Zen made a face. “I guess…”

“It’s part of our job!” said the one who had waved at Moon. He had a cheerful demeanor, unlike the rest of his comrades. They all gave him a look and the man stood straight like a soldier. Then they all gave Moon a suspicious look, and he suddenly understood why the fishbread man would want to move away from his spot.

“My name is Cheong Moonsoo, nice to meet you! I’m friends with Zen,” he started explaining, and Zen gave a toothy grin and hugged him around the shoulders.

“Yes! This is my friend! So please don’t scare him off.”

The men murmured to each other. “Cheong Moonsoo, Mr. Han said to protect him as well if he were to be close. Do you have an identification to verify that it is you?” asked the bald man, and Moon scrambled to look for his wallet and took out his ID. The man looked at it then back to Moonsoo, giving it back shortly afterwards. He gave a nod. “We are at your service.”

Moon smiled and gave a bow. “Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

“Hey,” Zen suddenly started, walking towards the cheerful bodyguard. “I got a question for you.”

The guy pointed at himself. “Me?”

“Yeah, what’s your name?”

“Park Wonho, sir.”

“Did you used to be wrestler?”

“In high school, sir,” Wonho nodded.

“Let’s see what you got, show me,” Zen said laughing, standing in a wrestling position. Little did he know that seconds later he would be close to the ground, almost hitting the asphalt. Wonho had flipped him so quickly, not even Moon noticed the moment he did it.

The fishbread man, however, did and he peeked out the window to laugh. Moon couldn’t hold in a snort and he covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

“Like this, sir?” Wonho asked, sounding slightly smug.

“I get it, I get it!” Zen yelled and Moon was still trying to compose himself while the fishbread man was still cackling from his cart. A group of people had formed, staring at the show in front of them.

“The prince got flipped over!” a little girl told her mother, pointing directly at Zen.

Zen tried to remain as elegant as possible, remaining serious while he brushed himself off with his hands. The bald bodyguard (Moon was assuming he was the leader) chastised Wonho, who just nodded like some scolded kid.

Moon kept snorting. “Zen, a-are you okay?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” he said in a serious voice, and the fishbread man laughed some more.

“Two fishbreads for Moonsoo, and two for Zen, one on the house!”

“What for?” Zen frowned.

“For making me laugh!” the man grinned, and Zen pouted, taking out the money.

“ _Ajussi!_ I want one too!” called out a group of freshmen, who waved at Moonsoo before they got close to order.

“At Mr. Kim got some customers,” Zen mumbled while he chewed on his fish bread dejectedly. Moon patted his back.

“Don’t worry, Zen. I won’t tell anyone. I’ll protect your reputation!” he winked.

Zen cleared his throat and ran his hand through his silvery white hair. _He looks magical!_ Moon thought.

“Thank you, Moon, but no need! A real man takes everything with grace. This is a learning experience… and proof that I should never ever forgive Jumin Han!”

Moon gave a weak smile. “Come on…nothing will come out of getting mad…”

Zen nodded, giving another chew on his bread. “You’re right! Of course, have to save up my energy. I have to go to another meeting for the play today, so I got to go get going now.”

“Everything will go well, you’ll see,” Moon gave a nod and then a thumbs up. “Good luck on your meeting!”

“Bye!” Zen waved one last time, before walking towards the opposite side, the bodyguards following behind him.

Zen was shining and the sun hasn’t even gone up completely. His skin glistened – Moon wasn’t sure if it was his natural glow, but Zen seemed to sparkle in every way and Moon was mesmerized. He was incredibly handsome, and he has seen his pictures and plays a dozen times now, but in person he sure was something else. Even his back as he walked away had a certain charm to it, yet Moon was sure it wasn’t just because of his looks – it was Zen himself.

Upon arriving to campus, Moon found a moping Taejun with his hood up while he was outside the cafeteria with his laptop. He sat beside him and presented him the fishbread. “Hi Taejun, I am very delicious, and I will make you feel better if you eat me. Please eat me!” Moon said in a high-pitched voice, moving the fishbread so it looked as if it were speaking. Taejun looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

“You went all the way to Mr. Kim’s?” he asked, taking the bread.

“Yep,” Moon nodded, chewing on his own. “You’ve been kind of sad, and I had to rush for an emergency pick me up.”

Taejun chewed and gave Moon a pat on his head. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Moon asked him softly.

Taejun shook his head. “Thanks, but no. I want to finish editing this damn video.”

Moon nodded and took his sketchbook out along with his watercolors. He was going to color some studies he did of the apartment. He was just about finishing painting the pouring sunlight into the main hallway when his phone vibrated.

**707 AND JAEHEE KANG ARE ONLINE.**

**8:20 AM**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**Moon:** Jaehee! Good morning ^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** Good morning, Moonsoo.

 **Moon:** Did you get to the office fine?

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, of course.

> I leave my house at least an hour early in case of morning traffic and potential accidents,

> so I always get to work early.

> I left more early today because of the meeting…^^

> Once the meeting with the pharmaceutical company is over,

> I’m sure he’ll bring up the new project concerning wine for cats,

> so although it’s sudden, I scheduled a meeting for him with the oil prince.

> **_In the middle east._** _^^_

> **_It will be a meeting and business trip~_**

> **…^^**

Moon snorted. Poor Jaehee had been having a hard time since Jumin was still _stressed_ over his father’s situation, so much so he actually took in consider Seven’s suggestion of creating a special wine just for cats. And knowing Jumin, mixing his two favorite things in the world, cats and wine, was just perfect.

 **Moon:** Wow! I’m sure that has nothing to do with the cat project… You just want to be prepared for fluctuating oil prices? Right? ^^

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh my god, how do you understand me so well?

> I do whatever I can for the company’s future.

> [ _HAPPY JAEHEE EMOJI_ ]

> So tragically, we will have to postpone the new cat project ^^

** 707 HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**707:** alkgj;aelj

 **Jaehee Kang:** Seven, hello.

 **Moon:** Seven!! Good morning!!!

 **707:** @tlj3oj3$

> ;3piu9jqt’ae’of

> (Utp9iotjkj

 **Moon:** 8h;aw4ietej

 **707:** 9e;itj3;jf

 **Jaehee Kang** : **Please stop there ^^**

 **707:** dlkjg

> eoipk

 **Jaehee Kang:** [ _Angry Jaehee emoji_ ]

 **707:** ..

> .

> ok

> [ _Crying 707 emoji_ ]

> I have so much work for the agency…!!

> can’t focus…

 **Moon:** The agency puts a lot of work on you. T_T

> Cheer up!

 **707:** T_T

> I will!

> I’ll work harder

> just for you, Moon!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I suppose nothing’s wrong with Moon for now then?

 **707:** Nope.

> I checked the CCTV

> **and nothing strange happening!!**

> **I’ve been looking at it**

> every 2.35 seconds

> just in case something happens.

 **Jaehee Kang:** **_2.35 seconds?_**

 **707** : Ya.

> But just looking at the screen

> makes me so frustrated…

Moon suddenly remembered that Seven would also be watching him through the school’s security cameras. He looked around to see if he could find one, and it didn’t take him long. Since Taejun usually sat in a lonesome table in the corner of the cafeteria, he was always under a camera. And right there in front of Moon, was a security camera.

 **Moon** : I knew it! I felt as if you were looking at me every 2.35 seconds!!!

 **707:** We even locked our eyes once, right?!

> You seem to be painting something.

> And eating bungeoppan

> I want some T_T

 **Jaehee Kang:** **_…. Isn’t it a bit strange to communicate through CCTV?_**

 **707:** [ _Crying 707 emoji_ ]

> **I want to go to Moon and protect him myself!**

> Can’t believe there’s nothing I can do…!!!

Moon felt his chest flutter and tighten, and he let out a giggle of disbelief. Thankfully Taejun was too busy blasting heavy rock music, so he didn’t seem to notice or else he would start questioning.

 **Moon:** It’d be so great if you could come!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Unfortunately, Seven says he’s busy… What can you do.

 **707:** Ya…

> _I can’t give you a bodyguard… and I can’t go.._.

> _So…_

> _I’d like to make a **bodyguard robot** for you…_

> _But I guess that would take a long time. T_T_

 **Jaehee Kang:** you could simply finish your work for the agency and catch the hacker.

 **707:** _Bodyguard robot…_

 **Jaehee Kang:** Or, go there yourself to protect him…

 **707:** _Maybe you’d like that…_

 **Jaehee Kang:** ;;;

 **Moon:** Aren’t you ignoring what Jaehee said? ;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you for pointing that out.

> Luciel, **are you listening to me?**

 **707:** _To be honest, I was planning on creating a **small watch dog** just to test it out,_

 **Jaehee Kang** : **You are not listening to me.**

 **707:** _I’m not confident enough to send it to ur place._

> [ SEVEN PHOTO #17 ]

Moon gasped and looked up at the camera quickly with an open mouth. He couldn’t believe that Seven had built a robot dog that threw flames, just for him. He was very impressed and touched and his heart probably imploded then and there. He started messaging quickly.

**Moon: lsdmflsawej**

**> !!!!!!**

**> OMG**

**> IT’S SO**

**> CUTE**

**> AND COOL**

**> I LOVE IT.**

**707:** really!?

> I’m glad you like it lololol

 **Jaehee Kang** : It is cute.

 **707:** Ms. Vanderwood did tell me to just work

> if I have the time for that….

 **Jaehee Kang:** I completely agree with that…

> _But it does seem to have turned out nicely. It’s very cute._

 **Moon:** I really, really like it!!

 **707:** +_+

> Right? It’s so cute!

> So lovely~

> So adorable~

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes… You could almost sell it.

 **707:** **It spits fire from its mouth. Do you think the government will approve? ^^**

**Jaehee Kang: _…No, I doubt you’d be able to sell it._**

> **_You might actually go to jail for creating such a hazardous product. ^^_**

 **707:** ;;;

> But still, isn’t it pretty?

> I thought

> it would be perfect for Moon while making it.

> B

> U

> T…

> Even if I make things like this,

> it won’t help Moon….

> [ _CRYING 707 EMOJI_ ]

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yup.

 **Moon:** It does help! If only it didn’t spit fire, I would have wanted one!

> I don’t want the police to take it away… T_T

 **707:** But that’s the main part…

> And it also might explode because of the gas tank T_T

> I should create a cute version that doesn’t spit out fire lolol

 **Jaehee Kang** : **_Why don’t you simply work if you have the time?;;_**.

 **707:** Yeah…

> I should just work…

> Why did I do that??

 **Jaehee Kang:** Because sometimes you simply cannot work.

 **707:** ···

 **Moon:** There are times when I feel stuck in a drawing,

> when I should just draw but the ideas and motivation just don’t come out.

> So I go walking! It clears up my head.

> You should try it too, get some fresh air ~

> You’ve probably been locked up for a long time anyways. ;;

 **Jaehee Kang** : I agree.

> People do say that you should take your time the more anxious you are.

 **707:** **_The more anxious you are… smell your time._**

> okie dokie

> I’m gonna clear my head a bit

> and come back.

 **Moon:** I’ll be waiting for you! Cheer up!

 **707:** Yup!

> I’ll be keeping an eye on you even while I’m taking a break

> so don’t worry!

 **Jaehee Kang:** **_…Is that really taking a break though?_**

 **707:** It is.

> See u later!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Good bye.

** 707 HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Jaehee Kang** : But…

> How did he manage to create that robot in just a few hours? ;;

> **No one can deny that Seven is a genius.**

 **Moon:** He’s so cool T T

> I really admire him.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I think if he really puts his mind to it… he’ll create the body guard robot in a couple of days…;;

> Besides, he made it just for you, Moon….

> He is being very kind.

> Luciel may seem quite ridiculous

> because he likes to joke around all the time

> but sometimes even I get surprised at what a genius he is.

> Oh.

> I’d like to talk more…

> but Mr. Han’s meeting will end soon.

> I must go.

> **Anyways… Please take care of yourself, Moon.**

 **Moon:** I will! You be careful too, Jaehee.

> I hope _he_ doesn’t mention anything related to cats!

 **Jaehee Kang** : [ _Happy Jaehee emoji_ ]

> You understand how I feel.

> Thank you.

> And Luciel seems to have lost his concentration,

> but he will come back to normal soon. ^^

> Good bye.

** JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** I’m going to be kinda nervous having Seven watching me at school. ^^

> I’ll be looking at the camera every 2.35 seconds too.

> Heh.

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

* * *

Escaping Vanderwood was easier said than done. There was a reason why Vanderwood has been tasked with watching him since he was seventeen, and the reason why is because (and Seven was two thousand percent sure) the man had super hearing and eyes on the back of his head.

Seven edged away slowly from his computer screen. Vanderwood was busy tracking someone down for their latest mission, while Seven _should_ be busy tracking down the network of connections the target had. They were apparently a human trafficking group with some illegal drugs on the side, and as always, Seven was not looking forward to look up the information. Looking up this shit in the deep web meant finding _awful, awful_ pictures. Pictures of mutilated people, people torturing people, pictures of poor children… Seven didn’t want to think about it further. He would stumble on the worst of the internet, and he _hated_ it.

He would rather stare at a beautiful boy painting underneath the sun.

Vanderwood was seemingly in a call while he typed on his laptop, speaking in Spanish as he did. “ _Bueno, pero dónde se encuentra? Qué? No te escucho!”_

Seven tiptoed further, taking the opportunity of Vanderwood yelling so loudly and angrily to the phone. In Spanish he sounded extra mad, since he was more fluent at it than Korean. Once he was out the living room door, he made a run for it.

Seven lives in a residence far into Seoul. Right before Bukhansan National Park, there was a hill. And on that hill, was Seven’s house. The house cost _a lot –_ but Seven wanted to remain in Seoul, so that way, he would be close to his special person, in one way or the other, and close to the RFA, though he only saw them at parties. Plus, it had a great view of the city.

As he walked down the hill, he took out his phone and tapped into the Moon’s school security cameras. It had been easy as pie. All Seven had to do was go to his school on a Saturday, log into the wifi system using his computer and _voila!_ – he had access to the entire system. (Well, he also had to get into the system and route it to his house and hide the code but _anyways._ )

The annoying thing about it was, though, that the school had _too many_ cameras and that was probably why the principle didn’t want Jumin to add any more security. Seven counted at least a six hundred and fifty-five cameras around the whole campus.

He tapped around quickly through the feed and there, walking towards a building with some angry looking guy with blue hair, was gentle Moonsoo.

Seven stared at him for a long time. These security cameras had color, unlike the ones at the apartment. From there, he could see his brown hair, him wearing that sweater he liked so much, which Seven could now see was a white cream color. His glasses were golden rimmed, but what frustrated him was that he still couldn’t see the color of his eyes very well.

He switched the feed to the camera that was in front of the building Moon was entering, and there, Moon gave a glance towards it. Seven caught his breath – his eyes were golden.

He kept flipping as he walked, Moon was talking to the angry looking guy and then a tan girl stopped them, stayed talking to them for a bit, and then left. Seven looked at Moon’s face – he looked upset. Seven frowned, wondering what could make him make a face like that.

Then blue haired guy hugged him around the shoulders and Seven felt something smoldering in his stomach. He felt uncomfortable suddenly, a feeling smoldering in his chest. It felt like _jealousy._

However, he saw that Moon was still looking upset, so he just supposed the friend was just trying to comfort him. _But still._

Afterwards, the blue haired guy waved goodbye and Moon entered the classroom without him. Moon sat right by the window, opening the heavy box he carried and preparing the canvas right in front of. He looked up at the camera, staring at it for the longest time. Seven couldn’t help but to hold that gaze.

Classes started and Seven watched as Moon tried to pay attention to the professor but looking at the camera every now and then. Afterwards they all got to painting, and Moon gave one last glance to the camera before preparing to paint.

Seven gave a grunt of disappointment. From this camera view he couldn’t see what Moon was doing and the professor was blocking his view with that bald head. Seven tapped around to see if he could catch another view, and after searching a bit, he found one outside, and thanked the gods that Moon was painting by the window.

He was peacefully painting what seemed like a forest. Seven sat down underneath an actual tree far from his house and got lost in a moment while watching.

Seven wished suddenly he could call him.

However, a call interrupted him and Seven groaned. It was dear Vanderwood.

“ _Hey, dipshit,”_ Vanderwood swore, and Seven grimaced. “Where are you?”

“I went for a walk!” Seven said happily, although the expression on his face said otherwise. “Gotta get that fresh air, y’know, listen to the birds sing, stay in contact with nature. The weather is _splendid!_ ” he sang.

“Huh?” Vanderwood said finally, sounding very unimpressed. “Okay, you got enough sun. Get back inside and _work.”_

Seven faked a sob. “But _mom_! I wanna keep playing outside with my friends,” he pouted.

“What friends?” asked Vanderwood dryly.

“Forest friends…”

“Get back inside!” Vanderwood snapped. “You already wasted enough time last night building that damn robot dog of yours. The boss is asking for updates, _so move it._ ” And with that, he hung up.

Seven sighed and pocketed his phone, standing up and dragging his legs as he walked back. Vanderwood was smoking inside the house and Seven no longer bothered to tell him to stop lest he wanted to be punched by the man. _And his punches hurt._

He took his phone out one last time and the feed was still there, and he could see Moon speaking to his professor, and then nodding as the man spoke to him. The professor patted his back and Moon continued painting.

Seven turned his cellphone screen off and logged onto his computer, back to the black screens of the dark sites he was roaming. He felt himself grow cold and it felt like death without seeing those golden eyes.

* * *

Moon listened to Taejun rant about his new assignment he had to do solo as they walked to their classes. The good thing was that Taejun was lighting up, so Moon felt better that his friend was no longer as gloomy as he was before. He was still gloomy, but not as much as before the fishbread.

As they walked down the hallway, he saw Nari and Moon stopped her. “Hey, have you seen Jieun? Is she okay?” he asked her.

Nari looked around and then shook her head. “She sent me a message this morning. She said she was skipping today.”

Moon felt a ball down his throat. “O-Oh…”

“Who told you?” Nari asked.

Moon gulped. Of course Nari knew. “U-Um…”

“Was it Yoosung? I’m going to punch him.”

 _Even Yoosung knew? What the hell?_ Moon shook his head furiously. “No! It wasn’t Yoosung, I-”

“It was me,” Taejun interrupted.

Nari looked as if someone had slapped her. “Taejun? How could you-”

“I was drunk. I’m sorry. I already apologized to Jieun,” Taejun said in a serious tone, and Moon could only stare at them. _If everyone knew, why didn’t anyone tell me? Why did they put me in the middle? Why-_

Nari and Taejun stared at each other and Nari looked as if she was going to punch Taejun. “Whatever, at least you apologized. I have to go, see you guys later.”

She left too quickly for Moon to say anything. Taejun wrapped an arm around him and started walking off. “Come on, we have to get to class,” he said to him softly.

“Taejun? Did you get in a fight with Jieun? Are you guys okay? I’m sorry-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Taejun interrupted him again. “Jieun told me you lied to her, and I appreciate you trying to cover for me, but I had to tell her the truth. It was only fair. She got mad over it but what can you do? She’ll get over it eventually, and so will Nari, who has no business getting pissed either, what the hell.”

Moon gazed at him. Same old Taejun, trying to look cool and collected when he was obviously falling apart. And like that, he felt his friend shut him out.

Once they got to his classroom Taejun took off to his own class. Class was the same, but it was different, somehow. Moon felt like shit for what just happened, he even felt like leaving, but he felt somewhat comforted that Seven was watching him. That way, he didn’t feel alone.

At least Seven was with him.

* * *

After his final class he went directly home, and apparently so did Taejun, obviously needing to be alone.

Moon arrived home and threw himself on the couch. His stomach grumbled for food. He hadn’t eaten anything since the bungeoppan in the morning but really wasn’t in the mood for food right now.

His cellphone vibrated.

**JAEHEE KANG AND JUMIN HAN ARE ONLINE.**

**7:12 PM**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Jumin Han: Moonsoo… and, Assistant Kang, you’re here too.**

**Jaehee Kang:** [ _PLEASANT JAEHEE EMOJI_ ]

> Mr. Han, you succeeded in cutting another deal today.

 **Moon** : So the meeting went well? Congratulations!

 **Jaehee Kang** : The way you managed to convince them with those smooth words were admirable.

> Congratulations.

 **Jumin Han** : thx thx

 **Jaehee Kang:** …;;

 **Jumin Han:** I’ve only done my job. No need to make a fuss out of it.

 **Moon:** Come on Jumin! We’re happy for you ^^

> You can’t stop us from congratulating you! You did so well!

 **Jumin Han:** Yes, well, naturally.

> But I will take your congratulations. Thank you, Moonsoo.

> But, **what is this about me leaving for the middle east tomorrow?**

> Regardless of how the world is going, this is very sudden.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I had no choice but to schedule this business trip.

> What can we do when oil prices are going through the roof?

 **Jumin Han** : That’s true…

 **Moon** : Jaehee is right.

> Oil prices are effecting the currency too… The global economy is always hard to figure out.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, absolutely.

 **Jumin Han** : Nonetheless, isn’t it too sudden?

> I’d like to postpone it for next month…

 **Jaehee Kang** : Mr. Han!!

> C&R will never forget all your efforts to better the company’s future!

 **Jumin Han:** **_What was the name of that prince?_**

 **Jaehee Kang:** ···

 **Moon** : Oil Prince!

> …Or something like that.

> I’ve been exchanging emails with him.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, that’s the name he signs his emails with.

 **Jumin Han** : I remember his broken english.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes… He is a very unique man.

 **Moon:** He wants to bring his oil truck ;;

Moon stood up to finally make his stomach something to eat, although he was still with little appetite. So he settled for an apple and boiling water to make himself some tea and drink it along with cookies.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I will find his exact name before you leave and give you the report.

> Oh, right!

> And I had something to tell you.

 **Jumin Han** : ?

 **Jaehee Kang** : **A body guard also came to me.**

 **Jumin Han:** Of course. You’re a member of the RFA as well.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’m usually with you so I am protected regardless…

> But, I was expecting someone muscular, but someone **tall and slender** came.

> I first thought that he was a model.

> They all had small faces and broad shoulders. They all looked as if they just got off the runway.

 **Moon:** I met Yoosung’s bodyguards and today I met Zen’s.

> They all look so cool. +_+

 **Jumin Han** : You thought those handsome body guards were models…

> I actually had a fairly good idea earlier.

 **Jaehee Kang:** What is it?

 **Jumin Han** : I thought of it while looking at the puppy robot that Luciel created.

 **Jaehee Kang:** ?

> [ _CONFUSED JAEHEE EMOJI_ ]

 **Jumin Han** : Cat robots.

 **Moon:** Mr. Luciel is always open to financial cooperation.

 **Jaehee Kang:** _Moon, are you 707’s assistant?;;_

 **Moon:** Lol no

> But he made the robot dog! He should get some credit too ^^

 **Jumin Han** : Personally, I’d be glad to see the deal go through.

> Just imagine it meowing every time it opens its mouth?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I can’t imagine it.

 **Jumin Han** : I can actually. Elizabeth the 3rd will have a little sister.

> If we work together, Luciel will produce a cute cat robot in no time.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han

 **Jumin Han** : Yes?

 **Jaehee Kang** : **Have you checked your email?**

 **Jumin Han** : I checked it just before.

 **Jaehee Kang:** After you had your meeting with Diamond Pharmaceuticals, I had some time left so I sent you a list of presents that the oil prince might like.

> If you are leaving tomorrow, you will have to decide right now.

 **Jumin Han:** Really? I didn’t see it before…

 **Moon** : Ohhh! Right! There’s not much time left!!

> I’m pretty sure the Oil Prince will really appreciate it. I recommend a small TV, he likes watching television. ^^ 

**Jumin Han** : I see.

 **Jaehee** : Yes, so please make the decision as soon as you can.

> I think you should check your email again.

 **Jumin Han:** I will.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Then I must go.

 **Moon:** Hurry Jaehee! >_<

 **Jaehee Kang** : ^^

> I will be faster than lightning.

** JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang is very passionate about that meeting with the oil prince.

> She’s very sensitive to oil prices… Is she planning to get a new car next year?

> She did receive a bit of a pay raise.

 **Moon:** Good for her!!!

> But it’s probably because the Oil Prince is invited to the RFA party.

> Gotta leave a good impression, y’know!

 **Jumin Han:** Yes, that is true.

> You are correct. You have talent, Moonsoo.

 **Moon:** Aw, Jumin.

> It’s nothing, haha. Just doing my job as party coordinator!

 **Jumin Han:** You were speaking earlier of letting you congratulate me, since you feel happy for my feats.

> So let me feel happy and congratulate yours.

Moon felt a light blush on his face.

 **Moon:** Okay… ^^

> Thanks, Jumin.

** ZEN HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**ZEN:** I haven’t had such a good work out in a while~!

> Moon!

> …and Jumin.

 **Jumin Han:** Hello.

 **Moon:** Heya Zen!

> How did the meeting go?

 **ZEN:** It went great!

> And I rehearsed before working out.

> I have a lot of lines so this won’t be so easy lol

> [ ZEN PHOTO #20 ]

> lololol

 **Jumin Han** : Drinking, smoking, and exercising.

> **_All adds up to nothing._**

 **ZEN:** Hey. Don’t jinx me!

 **Moon:** Zen, that’s not a good lifestyle ;;

> Why don’t you try drinking less for your health? Drinking water is always great! (bowo)b

 **Jumin Han:** Moonsoo is very kind.

> You should listen to him.

 **ZEN** : I’m thankful that you’re worrying about my health

> but please say that when he’s not here… Okay?

 **Jumin Han** : We appreciate your selfie

> **so I will propose this once more.**

 **ZEN:** No;

 **Jumin Han:** Would you like to be the cat food model of the new project I will be starting?

 **ZEN:** Are you seriously asking me that?!

> **I have a trauma with cats.**

 **Jumin Han:** Not knowing the appeal of cats is basically missing 50% of the joys life can offer.

 **ZEN:** Yeah right.

 **Moon** : Cats really are great, but…

> Why don’t you suggest a commercial that Zen can do well? One that won’t kill him? ;;

 **ZEN:** That’s a good idea.

> Moon is always right!

 **Jumin Han:** So you’re chasing away the fortunes that were thrown to you.

> I don’t have any other job for a guy who is not a professional.

> Forget that you don’t get along well with cats and consider it. This is business.

 **ZEN:** It’s not that I don’t get along with them.

> You know how bad my fur allergy is!!

 **Jumin Han:** What do you mean?

 **ZEN:** **You brought that fur ball to the party last time.**

 **Jumin Han** : Oh.

> You mean the time when everyone was admiring Elizabeth the 3rd’s beauty

> while you were stuck in the corner sneezing and spraying snot?

 **ZEN** : Don’t remind me

 **Moon** : **lololol**

> Gimme a photo~

> I wanna see!!! >_<

 **ZEN:** No way.

> NO WAY

 **Jumin Han** : Hmm.

> I think Seven took a photo of him sneezing.

 **ZEN:** What do you mean!

> There’s no such photo!!

 **Jumin Han:** You’re very narrow-minded to avoid cats for such a petty reason.

 **ZEN:** You should experience how it feels.

> Let’s see how high-minded you are.

> [ _UNIMPRESSED ZEN EMOJI_ ]

 **Jumin Han:** I feel pity for those who can’t recognize the beauty of cats.

 **ZEN:** Beauty or not

> **I said I’m allergic -_-**

 **Jumin Han** : You can just overcome it with love.

Moon frowned as he poured water to his teacup. Jumin really was being difficult, and Moon wasn’t sure if he was serious or just being a dick. Somehow, Moon was feeling like it was both.

 **ZEN:** **_Love? Yeah right…_**

> **_How will you understand this pain…_**

 **Jumin Han:** I’m giving you my advice. No matter how famous you become as a musical actor, there’s a limit to your earnings and your fame.

> **It’s common sense to grab the opportunity to make yourself more known.**

 **Moon** : You’re right Jumin, but why don’t you consider his allergy a bit more? ^^

 **ZEN** : Yeah…

> I’d like to take that opportunity but

> **I’M ALLERGIC!!**

> Give me a proper opportunity and I’ll do it.

 **Jumin Han:** You’re saying that the cat project is not proper?

 **ZEN:** That’s not what I mean… Gosh.

 **Jumin Han:** You always have some sort of excuse to refuse my help.

 **ZEN:** This time, it’s not an excuse.

> I’M ALLERGIC

 **Jumin Han:** Hope it’s not because you’re not professional.

 **ZEN:** [ _CRYING ZEN EMOJI_ ]

 **Moon:** Jumin, don’t be so harsh ;;;;

 **ZEN** : I can’t talk with you.

> **_You’re trying to_**

> **_mess with me on purpose, right?_**

 **Jumin Han** : No way.

 **ZEN:** You know that I’m allergic to cats. Why are you doing this?

 **Jumin Han** : It’s an arrogant thought to think that

> I would waste my energy trying to find ways to mess with you.

 **ZEN:** **Seriously**

 **>** **you**

> **are**

> **such a**

> **douche….**

 **Moon:** Guys ;;;

 **Jumin Han** : I maybe just trying to help with the best intentions.

 **ZEN:** _Doubt it;_

Moon groaned. And there they go. Now it will be impossible to stop them. It was just a matter of waiting now for the bomb to explode. The bomb being Zen.

 **Jumin Han** : At times you must make compromises to play with the big boys.

> If you go through me, you’ll be up there with them easily.

 **Moon** : Wow Jumin… this is how confident you act in meetings, right?

> No wonder you sealed that deal earlier. ;;

 **Jumin Han** : No.

> This is me just conversing.

> In meetings I use other convincing techniques. This is child’s play.

 **ZEN:** Arrrrghh!!

> [ _ANGRY ZEN EMOJI_ ]

> Such a jerk!!

> I’ve never liked you saying that I can succeed if I work with you.

> Even when you offered to advertise my musical, you told me not to ignore the power of money and learn how to compromise, and all those useless lectures like that!

 **Jumin Han:** **_I don’t really remember, but those are all true._**

 **Moon:** I wish you two would get along. ;;

 **Jumin Han:** I want to, but Zen is always hostile towards me.

 **ZEN:** I am not!

> As you know, I’ve been doing fine without getting any of your help.

> [ ZEN PHOTO #19 ]

> Ads like this didn’t cost me anything!

 **Jumin Han** : **_Congratulations._**

 **ZEN:** [ _ANGRY ZEN EMOJI_ ]

> Congrats on what!?

> I know you’re not happy for me!

 **Jumin Han:** You don’t trust me.

 **ZEN:** I don’t want to trust you.

> Stop trying to lecture me and suggesting I become a model for cats

> Anyways, I just wanted to say that I don’t need Jumin to succeed.

 **Jumin Han** : Ya

 **ZEN:** This is pissing me off…

> I’ll be perfect in my new role.

 **Jumin Han** : I see. I’ve unknowingly motivated you.

 **ZEN** : **_Omg_**

 **Jumin Han** : I’m glad to have been helpful.

 **ZEN:** It’s only because you’re a jerk!

> Whatever. I should stop wasting time and go practice!

> All I can think about is I should get myself together and practice…

 **Jumin Han:** I was just about to go to sleep anyways. I have an important flight tomorrow.

> Good luck.

 **ZEN:** Don’t pretend to support me!

> Hmph.

** JUMIN HAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Moon:** He left and I didn’t get to wish him luck on his flight tomorrow ;;

 **ZEN:** He’s such an asshole.

 **Moon:** Zen, calm down a bit…^^;

 **ZEN:** Yeah…

> I will, thanks.

> It’s difficult to stay calm once that dick comes in…;

> I hate that he hurts my ego every single time…

> I’ll try really hard and really get it right this time to show that I can succeed without that jerk’s help.

 **Moon** : Ok, but don’t overwork yourself. I’m sure Jumin means well.

 **ZEN:** Okay..

> I’ll try to think it like that.

> ^^

> I’m gonna go to practice.

> Don’t stay up too late. ^^

 **Moon:** Good luck, Zen!!!

 **ZEN:** Thanks.

> [ _HAPPY ZEN EMOJI_ ]

> Let’s talk tomorrow.

** ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

Moon set his phone down and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He felt more tired than earlier and not even the RFA couldn’t make him feel better. In any case, they just made him _worry_ more.

He glanced at his teacup and cookies. _I don’t feel like eating anymore…_

His cellphone rang. **707.**

He picked up immediately. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Seven whispered. “I can’t stay long but I wanted to talk to you. Are you okay?”

“W-Why do you ask?” Moon stammered.

“It looks like you had a hard day today. You kinda look upset right now too. Do you want to talk about it? I’ll listen to you. I’m great at keeping secrets!” Seven whispered triumphantly, and then he sighed. “…Although my job might say otherwise.”

Moon gave a weak laugh. He went to the main hallway where the camera was at and sat in front of it. “It’s…it’s been rough. I broke my friend’s heart.”

“Oh.”

“But…But the worst part is that she’s been hiding this secret for a long time and I never noticed. And apparently, the whole world knew, even Yoosung…and no one told me. I get that they were protecting Jieun from getting hurt, but…who was stopping me? Even if I didn’t know her secret, I did a lot of things, told her things, trusted her with shit that probably broke her…and I don’t know if she ever listened to me because she was my friend or if because she wanted something else. And it disturbs me to think of her that way, but I can’t help it. This hurts and I feel _like shit_ for doing all of the things I’ve done to my friend.”

Seven listened silently, until finally murmuring, “I know it wasn’t your fault. And it’s okay for you to feel like that. But, why focus on the past? Focus on what you want to do now – do you still want her as a friend?”

Moon sniffled. “Yeah.”

“And do you still want to be friends with your other friends?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Then don’t hold any resentment against them. Try to give them more credit, they didn’t have any bad intentions towards you. Try to talk with your friend and apologize for what you did if that makes you feel better. Although you shouldn’t have to, since you did it unknowingly, but do it if it makes you feel better. I’m sure she’s a good friend and will come around.”

Moon nodded. He cleaned his runny nose with the back of his hand. “O…Okay. Okay. I will. Thanks. I kind of got lost there.”

“It’s alright!” Seven said, returning to his cheerful voice now. “Defender of Justice is always here to cheer you up!”

“Defender of Justice is my hero!” Moon laughed, smiling to the camera again. He sat silent, and then said, “Thank you for listening to me. I don’t normally tell people my worries, but I’m glad that I can tell you my worries… I… I really appreciate you being here for me, Seven, and for everything you do. I feel safe with you.”

Seven cleared his throat and gave a nervous laugh. “What are you saying? It’s my job!”

“Yeah, well, I really mean it. Thank you. I hope I can make you feel safe enough one day too.”

Seven paused. “You already do.”

“Really?” Moon smiled.

“Yeah. Ah, what?” Moon heard an angry voice scream at Seven in the background. It sounded…male? “I gotta go! My maid found me, eek! Talk to you later!”

And with that, Seven ended the call, and left Moon feeling warm all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!!!
> 
> Aaaand I'm actually not done yet jsdfnk but when I got writing it I ended up adding some things and then I noticed I had over 10k words and was like....oh........so I decided to split the chapter up! The chats really take up a lot of space but they're still really necessary. T_T
> 
> (and I'm still not done finishing writing the second part whoops) 
> 
> Also, I hope you guys are safe!! I know that the world is in really bad shape right now, but I really hope you guys are doing well. Please stay inside, and if you must absolutely leave, please take the safety measures. Please stay safe and take care of yourself and loved ones.


	11. print ("WARM")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a long time again :')
> 
> and honestly the only reason was because of a writer's block skfsk writing certain characters are hard.

Moon got up to finish the rest of his dinner, since speaking with Seven brought back his appetite. He was right – he did not want to ruin his friendships, especially not over the delusions his paranoia caused him. His friends were his friends, and nothing would change that.

As he drank his tea, he took the opportunity to send Jumin a message.

**8:45 PM**

**Moon:** Jumin!!! You left without saying goodbye

  * Idk if you’re sleeping now ^^;
  * So sorry if I woke you up but…
  * Have a safe trip, alright?
  * Be careful!!! Make sure to drink a lot of water on the flight.



Jumin immediately responded.

 **Jumin Han:** I haven’t gone to bed just yet.

  * I apologize for leaving so suddenly.
  * Thank you for your kind wishes.
  * I will call you if I have the time. In any case, please contact Assistant Kang if you need anything.
  * Good night.



**Moon:** Ok!!! Thank you!!!

  * Good night. 😊



* * *

The next day, Zen woke up with power, no, A LOT of power, more than usual. Before going to sleep, he practiced his lines, did some vocal training, and re-read some of his favorite cards from his fans that he’s received. And what are his favorite cards, you may ask?

_All of them._

But reading all the cards he’s received takes time, especially since he takes his time reading them out loud with a can of beer. With all the things he did, Zen ended up going to bed at around 2 am that night. A good hour, if he must say.

Rehearsal started at ten, so he had time to go for his morning run. He woke up extra early to run an extra mile. After that, instead of doing his normal beauty routine, he ended up doing more steps, like a face mask, lots of moisturizer, straightening his hair…

He knew he shouldn’t put in so much effort for a rehearsal, especially since he was going to end up sweaty anyways. But Jumin managed to hit a real soft spot of his pride, and that was calling him _unprofessional._

Zen has practiced too hard and has been through so much for letting someone call him that.

Going to practice was a real hassle, because although Jumin provided vehicles for the RFA, fitting five burly men inside a car was like squishing yourself into the subway at rush hour. He couldn’t go in the passenger’s seat either since “it was putting himself in target” and it was “not safe”.

In turn, the one who was peacefully driving was Wonho, who happily talked to him despite noticing his despair. In the passenger’s seat was the bald bodyguard whose name Zen still didn’t know _but he scared him_.

“Last night it was my turn to watch overnight, and I heard you singing! You were really good, but I’ve never heard of you before. Are you a trainee at some agency?”

“No,” answered a squashed Zen. “I’m in the musicals industry, I’m no veteran but I’ve been around for a while.”

“Wow! And we’re going to rehearsal, right? Can I go and watch you?”

“Sure- gah!”

Zen went forward and almost crashed his head in the dashboard ahead. Wonho gasped. “Zen- _ssi?_ Are you okay? Sorry for the sudden stop, a cat got in the way!”

 _Damn cats…_ thought Zen. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“Zen- _ssi,_ please put your seatbelt on,” murmured the bald bodyguard, although it sounded more like an order. Zen listened anyway and fastened it, squishing his hands between the other bodyguards as he did.

Three of the bodyguards stayed outside while Wonho accompanied Zen inside. Wonho gasped. “Wow! I’ve never been to a theater before!”

Zen gave him a weak smile. Wonho was way too cheerful. “Welcome, I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Can’t! Gotta patrol around first,” Wonho sighed. “I’ll be back, alright? Beep me if you need anything!”

“Alright,” Zen waved him off, and entered the grand hall.

They were already practicing on theater, even without Echo Girl. Although her manager insisted that she was doing practices on her own, and she would be good to go the day she would be able to incorporate herself into rehearsals.

In her stead was her double, which looked a lot like Echo Girl except with some differences. She would be stepping in whenever Echo Girl wouldn’t, so it was important that she practiced. When they announced this in the meeting yesterday, Zen was outraged.

“Why would someone want to go through all this process of a musical then? Just give the role to the Jisoo- _ssi,_ she has plenty of talent!” Zen told his manager when they were alone.

The man just shook his head. “I agree, but what can you do?”

And there was Jisoo, stretching on the stage and then waved when she saw Zen, to which Zen waved back. “Hey Zen! I was finally able to do that move in the confession scene!”

“That’s great!” Zen called as he went around backstage and to the stage. “I was finally able to do that note! I think,” he grinned.

Jisoo grinned as well. “We can do this!”

When Zen first came to the meeting, he had been so stupidly nervous. There were a lot of big names, such as Park Seunghan, Lee Chorong, some Chinese actors that Zen knew were ridiculously good – out of everyone there, only he and Jisoo were the ones that were just getting their big break.

Although he was getting his name exposed. Jisoo wasn’t, but she was happy with just performing.

The play was actually pretty standard, and really nothing out of the ordinary. In any case, Zen thought that the script was _boring;_ cliché lines, a cliché story, with an even more cliché character – Zen was playing as the anguished bad boy with a tragic backstory who wants to protect happy-go-lucky Echo Girl (or Jisoo, in this case) who has gangs after her since her father seems to be leader of a world famous mafia. However, she also has a rich guy from her school (in this case played by Seunghan) pining after her, and she must decide who she goes to and yada yada she ends up with Zen’s character in the end because _true love knows no boundaries_.

Zen tried to look at the bright side – there was a huge possibility of acting in the National Theatre of Korea. Although he would’ve liked to showcase his talents in a better musical, he couldn’t miss this opportunity at all. If there was something that the Trustfund jerk was right about, was that. Never let opportunities pass.

Thinking about Trustfund kid put him on edge, though. Zen thought of all the things that Jumin said and it just made him _furious_ thinking about it.

He was not unprofessional.

He is not narrow-minded.

He is not improper.

And overall, he doesn’t need him to prosper. He didn’t need his parents, he didn’t need his brother, and he certainly doesn’t need Jumin Han.

“ _Zen!_ You’ve been missing your cue several times now!” yelled the director. The music stopped and so did Zen, tripping as he did. He could’ve not looked any less graceful. The director yelled instructions at him, but all he could hear were voices in the back.

“Why is _he_ the lead? I could’ve done it better,” he heard Seunghan murmur to one of the other actresses backstage.

“I know. All he has is his good looks, he’s not ready for this stage,” she murmured back.

Zen almost went backstage to tell them off until Jisoo offered her hand at him. “Do you need help?” she asked, giving him a smile.

He sighed and took it. “Thanks.”

“Take fifteen minutes off,” the director said, and left after that. Zen did not like that man – he only yelled but offered no support whatsoever.

He sat down in one of the front row seats and checked his phone. He had a message from Moon.

**11:54 AM**

**Moon:** Hey Zen

  * You’re probably at rehearsal right now
  * And I just wanted to wish you luck!!!!
  * You’re awesome, you can do this!



Zen immediately answered, but not without taking a selfie first.

 **ZEN:** Thank you Moon!

  * [ ZEN PHOTO #6 ]
  * I’m working hard!



**Moon:** Wow! So cool!!

  * >_<
  * You got this!



It was _still_ weird how Zen thought of Moon as a girl. Zen was sure if Moon would have continued with Seven’s game, he could have acted the same and Zen would’ve suspected nothing. With that in mind, Zen would have obviously been attracted. And that would mean being attracted to a guy, and that made him _uncomfortable_ just thinking about it.

Soon enough the director was back, and Zen had cooled down enough to do everything better. He came in his cues, he never missed a step, and harmonized perfectly with Jisoo. The director clapped at a long note Zen held and he was proud that he finally made that asshole happy. Seunghan and the other actress were no longer speaking behind his back anymore.

In that scene, Jisoo had to spin many times because she was feeling a lot of emotions, especially after her character’s father death. And she spun, and spun, and with that Zen saw her going all the way towards the edge and he made a run for it.

Jisoo tripped on one of the props that were there, and before she could fall off the stage, she felt two strong arms hold her and accompany her to her fall. But she felt no pain, but something else cushion her fall. When she opened her eyes, she saw a strong chest in front of her. She blinked and looked up to a Zen who let out a quiet groan of pain. “Are you okay?” he asked immediately.

Jisoo gasped and scrambled up. “Y-Yes!” she stammered, and Zen hissed of pain when she stumbled some more on his leg.

The director immediately went over to him and touched his leg. Zen hissed once more, and the man scowled. “You need to get that checked. You had a big fall.”

“What? I can stand up!” Zen said, doing so but tripping again when it gave a gruesome _crack._ But this time, it was Jisoo who caught him.

“Get that checked,” the man said once more, leaving.

Jisoo gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry Zen. Because of me you’re on your way to the hospital…”

Zen shook his head. “I don’t regret it. I had to save a pretty girl,” he winked, and Jisoo blushed like mad.

Zen beeped for Wonho and he appeared immediately through the big entrance hall doors, running towards him when he saw him lean against Jisoo to grab him.

“Zen- _ssi!_ Are you okay?” Wonho asked, and Zen shook his head.

“Kind of had a fall, and now my leg won’t respond. The director told me I should go to the hospital.”

Wonho nodded furiously. “Okay! Is Sangook around?”

“My manager had to leave for some business. I think I should call him, although I think the director already did…”

“Let’s go to the doctor as soon as possible!” Wonhoo said, and walked particularly fast, enough for Zen to groan in pain. “Oh, sorry. Do you want me to carry you?”

“Please don’t.”

* * *

**1:01 PM**

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM. **

**Jaehee Kang:** Hello, Moon.

 **Moon** : Hey Jaehee!!!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Hello. ^^

> Did you have lunch?

 **Moon:** Yep! Just a few moments ago. (owo)b

> How about you? 😊

 **Jaehee Kang:** I have.

> _Isn’t the day very clear today? I hear birds chirping from the office._

> _The workload is the same, but I haven’t had such a comfortable lunch in a while. The quality of my day has seen such an improvement._

 **Moon:** Congratulations, Jaehee!!

> You seem to be in a really good mood! hehe

 **Jaehee Kang:** Do I?

> I wouldn’t say that Mr. Han is a bad boss… but as you put it, I feel great.

> Moreover, he did not leave Elizabeth with me thanks to the desert cats,

> so luck is finally on my side.

> [ _CELEBRATING JAEHEE EMOJI_ ]

 **Moon:** Oh yeah! He mentioned something about wanting Elizabeth to interact with other cats from the Middle East. ^^;

 **Jaehee Kang** : **_I would like to thank anyone who has helped this situation happen._**

> _If I dare to wish for one more thing,_

> _I hope **Elizabeth the 3rd finds her soulmate cat** and settles there…_

 **Moon** : haha

> You totally don’t want her to ever come back

 **Jaehee Kang** : Of course… This is only a selfish hope of mine.

 **Moon:** Oh!!!!!

> With your free time, did you get the chance to watch one of Zen’s musicals last night?

> I’d like to hear your thoughts.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, I re-watched a DVD.

> I was completely enraptured by the way he threw that ax as a farm boy in Love Blossoms on the Peach Tree…

 **Moon:** Wow, you seem really relaxed, Jaehee.

> It makes me happy to see you this way. ^^

> I have a great respect for you.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Thank you.

> There is no reason to respect me.

> I am only working hard for what I was employed for.

> [ _PLEASANT JAEHEE EMOJI_ ]

> Nonetheless…

> I digress but I respect Zen too.

> I have to endure the pressure and anxiety from the company…

> But I think it is people like Zen, who must face the actual world and fight for a true life.

> The reasons why I like Zen’s musicals is because I feel like I’m alive when I watch them…

> I feel… a sense of determination to not be afraid of failures and continue forward.

> Especially in the musical **‘Hell Note’** where he played **‘K’** two years ago.

> He played a character that was absolutely resolute on uncovering the murderer, even in suffocating moments when he could be the one to get murdered.

 **Moon** : Wow… That seems really cool. ;;

> Zen is pretty amazing.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes.

> Zen’s work gives me a lot of courage.

> Especially from that musical…

> I was very inspired…

> Since I am only a normal person afraid of failures.

> But Zen…

> is a strong one who faces his failures and fights them.

> In his musicals, and in his real life as well.

> I genuinely respect that part of him.

 **Moon:** Jaehee, you’re really strong too!!

> You endure all that stress and anxiety every day…

> And in high heels! You’re amazing.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Haha ^^

> I’m grateful that you think so…

> Thank you, Moon.

> I think you have been helping me often these days. Even just by comforting.

> I… also wish I could be of help to you.

> I should do my best to make sure the party is a success.

 **Moon:** We can do this Jaehee!!! You’re like an army of 50 thousand people.

> I’m sure the party will be the best ever.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I wish for it to be.

> Oh, I must leave.

> We didn’t talk for long but…

> Thank you for listening.

 **Moon:** Jaehee, cheer up! Zen and I are cheering for you.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Thank you. ^^

** JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

Moon put his phone away and saw Taejun walking past the entrance, still looking like death itself but that didn’t stop Moon from running towards him and jumping onto his back with such a force they both almost tripped and fell to the ground.

“What the fuck? Moon!” yelled Taejun, and Moon laughed.

“You gotta wake up, stupid!” Moon grinned, and Taejun swiped to smack him on the face though missed since Moon managed to dodge in time.

“ _Tchukule?”_ Taejun looked at him menacingly, giving him that crazy look that only meant one thing: _You wanna die?_

Moon stopped laughing, and sprinted out running, with Taejun running after him. He was _so_ glad he left his supplies back at the studio. But most of all, he was glad he got some response from his best friend.

Years of soccer and everyday walking have made Moon swift and light on his feet. He looked back to see Taejun way behind him, but still not giving up. He was just turning the corner when he bumped into someone roughly, causing them to drop their phone.

“S-Sorry!” Moon called out, stopping to see if the person was okay and immediately crouching down to pick up the phone. “I didn’t mean to-” He stopped in his tracks when he saw bright blue eyes and white hair. Half of his face was covered in a face mask, so Moon wasn’t too sure, but he’s seen him before. Somewhere, he was sure of it.

The guy took the cellphone away from Moon’s hand swiftly then left walking, leaving Moon staring after him, lost for a moment.

“Cheong Moonsoo!” yelled a familiar voice, and Moon looked around to see who called his name. Then he saw Jieun standing on top of the stairs, smiling at him. The most distinctive thing was that her flaming red hair, which had always been long since he’s known her, was now cut down to her chin.

Moon stared at her in awe then smiled widely. “Jieun! You look so pretty!”

He was interrupted, however, by a rampaging Taejun who grabbed him by the neck and started giving him a hard noogie on his head. “Don’t run off you piece of shit. I have my recording things with me, you could’ve crushed them!”

“Ow, _ow!_ ” Moon yelled out, and was promptly saved by Jieun, who skipped down the stairs to give Taejun a hard slap on his shoulder.

Taejun groaned and let him go. “Ow! He started it! Why do _I_ get the slap?”

Jieun ignored him. “Are you okay?” she asked Moon, brushing his hair with her fingers. Moon nodded, blushing. At least Momma Jieun was back. That was, until she proceeded to give him a hard smack on the back of his head.

“ _Ow!”_ Moon exclaimed, and Taejun let out a cackle.

“Don’t bother Taejun,” she stated firmly, and Moon pouted, rubbing the back of his head. She grinned, kissing his cheek and then looking for Taejun’s hand, holding it. “Come on, let’s go to class,” she nodded, holding Moon’s hand now as well.

Moon smiled and nodded. “Okay!”

* * *

Classes ended early that day due to some teacher’s meeting of sorts and the friends were sprawled out on the same spot on the grass underneath the tree. Taejun was snoring on Jieun’s lap and Moon laid on his stomach, feeling the vibrations of the dolt’s breathing. Nari was playing LOLOL besides him while Eunji was chatting cheerfully with Jieun.

Moon could almost fall asleep like this. He felt peaceful – all the negative feelings he had felt yesterday had melted away, and he was glad that he listened to Seven. It would’ve been a disaster otherwise. He looked up at the sun peeking through the leaves above him and he remembered Seven speaking to him softly, caring, and Moon wished he could speak with him again.

He looked around for a camera – the closest one that had a view of him was on a far corner in the building in front. Moon would have to try to get his friends to sit somewhere closer in the future.

His phone vibrated. It was Zen. Moon immediately saw the notification on the screen of his cellphone.

**2:48 PM**

**Zen:** Moon, are you available?

** MOON HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.  **

**Moon:** Hey Zen!

> Is everything okay?

 **ZEN:** I have a problem…

> I’m at the hospital.

Moon sat up quickly.

 **Moon:** What!? Did something happen???

 **ZEN:** My ankle’s a bit weird….

> _It not listening to me. Haha…_

> The doctor said I sprained it.

 **Moon:** Oh my god T_T

> Did you fall?

 **ZEN:** Yes…

> I’ll explain later better.

> I thought I should everyone know first though…

> Damn…

> It hurts so bad!!

> [ _DEPRESSED ZEN EMOJI_ ]

 **Moon:** It’s going to be okay Zen ;;;

> At least you’re at the hospital now.

> Do you need me to go?

 **ZEN:** It won’t be necessary… My manager is here.

> And the bodyguards can take me home.

> I feel so useless. I’m used to handling everything myself.

 **Moon:** But ;;;; It’s an injury Zen! Don’t say that!

> But alright. ☹

> I’ll tell the other members. Don’t worry.

 **ZEN:** Thanks…

> Tell them not to worry about me much.

 **Moon** : Don’t worry about us and take care of yourself…

 **ZEN:** T_T

> I shouldn’t have practiced so hard…

> Anyways, don’t worry even if you don’t hear anything from me. Alright?

 **Moon** : Of course I’m going to worry!!! How could you say that?

 **ZEN:** Really, don’t.

> I’ll be okay.

> I’ll be off now, the doctor is back.

> I think they’re going to put a cast on.

> [ _DEPRESSED ZEN EMOJI_ ]

 **Moon:** ;;;;;

> Please call me when you’re at home, okay?

 **ZEN:** Alright.

** ZEN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

** MOON HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.  **

Moon stood up. “Be right back, I need to make a call.”

Jieun and Eunji nodded. “Okay!” they said in unison. Taejun gave a loud snore and Nari just grunted.

Moon walked until he was right underneath the security camera, so he could feel under Seven’s company. He dialed Jaehee’s number and waited.

“Hello, this is Jaehee Kang,” answered Jaehee, sounding cheerful. Moon winced. She was just enjoying her free day of stress too.

“Hey, Jaehee- _noona_ …” Moon started off slowly.

“Oh, Moonsoo,” Jaehee answered, and she hummed. “Mr. Han told me that you would call if you needed anything. He has told me to assist you as soon as possible, and to hold you to the highest priority.”

Moon smiled shyly. “Really? Jumin didn’t have to do that,” he laughed weakly.

“Yes, well, Mr. Han worries greatly about you, and I must agree with him. Although you are under the protection of Luciel’s eye, he can only see so far, and let’s not forget he also has work to do. Unless Luciel posses more than two eyes, there may be some things he misses and we must be careful.

Moon looked up at the camera, frowning. “I believe in Seven. I know he’s amazing and already doing the best he can. I…I have faith in him.”

“You are very kind to say that,” Jaehee sighed. “But even then, we must _still_ be careful. Anyhow, do you need anything?”

“Oh! Um…” Moon trailed off, then cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Well, you see… Have you checked the chat?”

“I haven’t been able to since my last talk with you,” she responded. “In fact, I probably wouldn’t have been able to pick up if Mr. Han hadn’t made it of upmost priority that I answer your calls, and I am happy he did.”

“Ah…” Moon had been hoping she did since he _hated_ being the bearer of bad news. It just made him feel awkward and _nervous_ and he hated listening and seeing the faces of people suffering because of the news. It made him feel bad. “Well, um…Zen was in an accident.”

He heard the loud gasp from Jaehee and he winced once more. “Oh my God! Where is he? I must get to the hospital. _What happened?”_

Moon cleared his throat. “He told me he had a fall. I think he has a sprained ankle, at least what he told me. He’s at the hospital now though, he told me that his manager and the bodyguards are there with him.”

Jaehee didn’t respond.

“Jaehee?”

“Oh, sorry. I must have spaced out. Well, then. I must go to his house later in the evening to go check on him. It is my responsibility as part of the RFA.”

“I’ll go too! I know where he lives – I’ve actually stood in front of his house many times and never noticed it,” Moon chuckled.

“Oh no, Moon, you must be busy with homework.”

“Not today!” Moon nodded. “I made good advancements on my assignments. I have free time today, so I can go help. Don’t worry about it.”

Jaehee sighed. “Very well. See you then, I must go. Thank you for letting me know.”

“You’re welcome! See you later!”

And with that, Jaehee hung up. Moon let out a large exhale and finally walked towards his friends. The worst was over, he guessed.

However, somewhere behind a camera, was a redhead that had been staring at him the whole time.

* * *

Later that evening, Moon walked over to Zen’s house straight from school. The fishbread man was still in the new spot, so he took the opportunity to buy three fishbreads for Jaehee, Zen and himself, so that way at least they had a quick snack and Zen had the emergency pick-up.

Getting to his house was easy since it was just a couple of blocks from the new spot. And upon arriving he saw that the sidewalk was indeed full of bodyguards, six instead of four now.

He was receiving dirty looks from the two new bodyguards, and Moon gave a nervous smile.

“Hyung!” called out Yoosung from the window by his feet. Moon gave a startled jump but upon seeing it was Yoosung he let out a relieved sigh.

Yoosung immediately ran out the door towards him with a a large smile. “I came here immediately after Zen said he was at the hospital. I couldn’t leave him alone, no matter how much he says he doesn’t need it. Jaehee is here too, but I didn’t know you were coming! How’d you know he lives here?” Yoosung eyed him, then gave a loud gasp. “And you bought fishbread!”

“Yeah, you want one?” Moon grinned, outstretching the one he had bought for himself. Oh well. He really needed to lay off the bread anyways. “And Zen told me. It’s close from school.”

“Ah! You’re right! We did pass it by when we were driving here.” He nodded as he took the bungeoppan from Moon’s hands. “Thanks! You always think of everything,” Yoosung smiled, biting into the head, and then he looked around. “Oh, this is our friend! His name is Cheong Moonsoo,” he told the bodyguards.

The two new bodyguards murmured to the other bodyguards, and then they nodded to each other. It was amazing how they all seemed like soldiers. “Very well. We are at your service, Moonsoo-ssi.”

“Thank you,” Moon bowed before following Yoosung down the stairs and into Zen’s house.

Zen’s house was smaller than Moon imagined. Actually, he didn’t evenv imagine him living in a semi-basement. The front entrance was the kitchen which consisted of a small electric stove and a refrigerator stuffed next to the wall, not to mention that the washing machine was in the same room. There with a small metal table in the middle with two yellow chairs, which was currently full of paperwork and a laptop. The fluorescent light shined too bright too.

Directly down the narrow hallway was what looked like a living room, which had two old couches and a very old looking computer stacked on top of boxes. The light was dimmer here, and the wallpaper seemed decades old, probably from the seventies. A nice-looking TV was perched on top of a chest of drawers, and it was currently playing Zen’s play _Zorro._

Zen currently had his foot perched on top of pillows on the small coffee table in front, and Jaehee was currently fluffing the pillows on his back so that he would feel comfortable.

“Look who I found!” Yoosung grinned.

Moon waved hello with one fishbread in his hand. “Hey, guys! I bought fishbread.”

“Moonsoo, hello,” Jaehee nodded, and Zen turned over with the widest smile Moon has ever seen.

“Fishbread from Mr. Kim?”

“You bet,” Moon winked, and Zen seemed surprised for a split second, until he outstretched his hand to grab the bungeoppan that Moon offered.

“Are you okay, by the way?” Moon frowned, sitting besides Jaehee.

Zen sighed dramatically. “Yeah, the doctor said it’s just a light sprain so I should be fine in a week, which for me means three days, max.”

Moon blinked. _Three days?_ “What.”

“Zen is a monster at healing!” Yoosung broke in while he chewed, nodding furiously. “One time he broke his leg and healed in a week! Totally weird, huh?”

“Yes, well, Zen is very amazing so it is only natural,” Jaehee affirmed, looking very serious as she said this. Moon _still_ thought her to be cute – and amazing, since she said this so surely in front of Zen. Even as a fan, he wondered if he would be capable to say that out loud. His admiration for this woman just grew more and more.

“Aw, come on Jaehee, it’s nothing. I’m sure there’s a lot of people who heal quicker,” Zen laughed, and Jaehee just shook her head.

“By the way, Jaehee, I brought you some bungeoppan,” Moon offered her the fishbread. “It’s really good, I promise. It’s Zen and I’s favorite.” Zen just nodded at this as he chewed.

Jaehee took it carefully from Moon’s hands. “Thank you, Moon. I know I must have said this many times, but you are very kind.”

“It’s nothing!” Moon beamed, then turned to Zen. “By the way, Zen, do you have some water? I walked over here from school and I’m sort of thirsty.”

Zen gave a thoughtful look then nodded. “Yep! I think I have some cold water in the refrigerator, you can go look.”

“Thanks.” Moon stood and walked over to the kitched, and then gave a loud gasp when he saw that the refrigerator was practically _empty_.

Loud stomping was heard, and Moon reappeared suddenly with a deep frown, his lips pursed and his hands on his hips. “Zen, you have _no food_ in your refrigerator except beer and lettuce!”

“Right? That’s what I told him last time!” groaned Yoosung.

Jaehee sighed. “I saw that also, but I couldn’t leave to buy anything.”

“Guys! It’s not that serious, I’ve been living this way for _years!”_ Zen looked somewhat embarrassed even then, with a light blush on his face that made him look cute. Moon found him incredibly attractive this way, and wanted to bite his cheeks, but now was not the time.

“Well then! Yoosung, we got a job!” Moon gave an expectant look at Yoosung, who almost choked on the last bite of his fishbread.

“W-What?”

“Come on! We’re going to the grocery store!” Moon pulled on his hand, and then grabbed his backpack. “I’ll buy you what I buy for myself, so it’s reasonable for someone who lives by himself.”

Zen seemed surprised. “Wha-”

“Moonsoo-ssi,” Jaehee stood and then took her purse out, giving him several won bills. “Please use this to pay. Mr. Han left this for us to spend in case we need anything.”

Moonsoo nodded and put the bills away in his wallet. “Okay! I’ll bring back the change!”

“I _do not_ want Jumin Han to pay for my groceries!” Zen tried to sit up but hissed when he made a wrong movement.

Moon shook his head. “It’s only one time, you need it. Come on, Yoosung.”

Yoosung did not look happy but followed anyways like a puppy behind Moon, holding onto his arm. Moonsoo permitted this.

Zen’s protests were still heard in the back, but Moon ignored them as he walked out to the street where he saw the bodyguards were speaking to each other. “Guys, we’ll be going to the grocery store, we’re just going to buy some groceries for Zen.”

Yoosung’s bodyguards stepped forward, the one with the scar on his cheek going over to start the car. Moon followed them, pulling Yoosung along as he was still holding his arm. They sat in the back seat, Yoosung still having that long look on his face. He was scrolling through his phone furiously, though Moon could see he wasn’t looking at anything. Just avoiding him, in a way. 

“Come on, Yoosung, we’re just going to the grocery store. Don’t be mopey,” Moon patted Yoosung’s hair, brushing some loose strands.

Yoosung shook his head. “I know! I know. It’s just that…Rika and I went grocery shopping, often.”

“Really?”

Yoosung nodded. “Yeah! We both volunteered often. We would go grocery shopping for the elderly who were living alone. It was nice, and this reminds me of that. I used to really love helping those in need, and now I don’t do it anymore…I wonder why.”

Moon listened silently, until he finally said, “Well, we’re going for Zen who needs our help, so it shouldn’t be any different. It’s good to help a friend in need too, you can start by there. And I’ve never volunteered, but it sounds like a good idea. We can go volunteer when we start summer break, what do you say? 

Yoosung looked brighter. His eyes gave a certain twinkle that Moon has never seen on him. He looked brilliant. “You would do that?”

“Yep! Just let me know and we’ll go volunteer, yeah? It’d be nice.”

Yoosung seemed over the moon. He gave the brightest smile, and it was as if his soft purple eyes had the stars in them and his happiness was infectious. “Okay! Once school is done.”

“But you gotta get good grades!” Moon pointed at him, and Yoosung groaned.

“Hyung! Don’t be like that!”

“We can’t go if you’re in summer school” Moon retaliated.

Yoosung gave another whine. After a long pause (and a very childish pout), Yoosung finally gave in. “Fine. I’ll do my best.”

Moon patted his head and Yoosung seemed to lean into the touch.

When they got to the grocery store, Yoosung had been very helpful, going after the stuff Moon told him and returning quickly as Moon searched for the other things. Ultimately, they filled Zen with chicken and pork, lots of vegetables and fruits, canned goods, and other necessities that Zen might need. Moon even threw in a beer or two for him.

Upon paying and carrying the bags to the car (the bodyguards were very helpful in this), Moon noticed how Yoosung was in the best humor he’s ever seen him – bubbly, playful. Just like he was in the chatroom.

“You know! Jumin offered me an internship when I graduated high school He said that if I succeeded in college he would offer me a job once I graduate college. But…it’s been really hard,” Yoosung gave a weak laugh.

Moon frowned. “Do you study business? I know someone who can tutor you, he’s really smart.” Moon spoke before he could stop himself. _He called Jaemin really smart, which granted, he is, but just saying it aloud almost made Moon throw up a little._

“Oh, no! No, nothing like that.”

“Do you study finance?”

“Nope.”

“Economy?”

“Nope!”

Moon gave an exasperated sigh. “Then what is your major? Is it even eligible for being an intern for Jumin?”

“Well…that’s the case. I don’t even know if my major is eligible for _myself._ I’ve been joining clubs nonstop to see if I find something I’m really passionate about, like you with painting or Zen with acting, but I don’t seem to find it.”

Before Moon could speak, they stopped in front of the house and Yoosung scrambled off the car and Moon followed suit, although all the bodyguards outside did all the work. They just watched.

“Thank you, guys,” Moon said as he bowed.

“It’s nothing!” Wonho responded, carrying like three heavy looking bags in each hand.

Jaehee was in the kitchen, beginning to put the groceries away when she received a call. “Excuse me,” she told Moon and Yoosung, who were both too distracted with putting all the vegetables away in Zen’s small refrigerator.

“ _Yoboseyo?_ ”

“It’s me,” Jumin’s voice droned. It was quite unpleasant for Jaehee.

“I read that Zen is hurt, is that being taken care of?”

“Yes, sir. I am currently at his home making sure he is well off.”

Jumin sighed and Jaehee knew that sigh well – he didn’t agree with her choice. “I would have preferred you leave that to someone else. You are quite busy, I need those balances by tomorrow to present to Rich Prince.”

“I understand sir, and you will have those balances shortly, I assure you, but I couldn’t leave Zen alone.”

“Assistant Kang. I know very well you have a certain preference for him, but please try to put more-”

“Hey Jaehee, would you like some bulgogi? I know my mom’s recipe, so I’m pretty sure you guys will like it!” Moon cut in, and like that Jaehee heard Jumin stop.

“Excuse me, Mr. Han. What was that again, Moonsoo?”

“Oh, are you speaking to Jumin? Tell him I said hi! And I was just telling you that I’ll make dinner for all of us, okay?”

“Very well, thank you, Moonsoo,” Jaehee smiled at him, and Moonsoo just returned it back, going back to help a struggling Yoosung organizing the fruit in a bowl.

“Was that Moonsoo?” Jumin asked, and Jaehee frowned.

“Yes sir, I said his name.”

“Right.” Jumin sounded…awkward? Jaehee couldn’t explain it, but it was strange, and she’s never seen him react like this. “I am glad he is with you. Please send him my greetings. That is all, please send the balance as soon as possible.” And with that, he hung up. 

Jaehee was caught off-guard and she wasn’t sure what to make out of it. But she was glad she didn’t have to hear anymore of his _unreasonable bitching._

* * *

Meanwhile, Zen was angrily watching a game show on TV while he fumed. Part of him was glad that he finally had a decent amount of food in his kitchen. Lord knows that when he’s not doing any new plays his income is way less and he barely has enough to pay rent. But another part was _livid_ at the fact that it was Jumin Han paying for it.

Also, the whole leg situation had him feeling useless. Zen never complained, since he felt uncomfortable making people help him with things he could normally do by himself. But this time, he could barely move, and it was all because of the damn cast.

“Hey Zen,” Moon suddenly appeared, carrying a milk tea bottle in his hand and offering it to him. He quietly took it, and Moon seemed to notice this change in his demeanor.

“Are you upset I went to go buy groceries?” He asked softly.

Zen didn’t look at him for the longest time and when he did, he saw the gentlest look he’s ever seen on a man. It _unsettled_ him. Looking at him this closely, he could really observe his facial features – Moon had a boyish looking face, just like Yoosung. Of course, he had a sharper jawline since from what Zen recalls they _are_ the same age, but Moon was still softer; like a woman. He had large amber eyes, a small nose and full pink lips. He had smooth, shiny light brown hair, with bangs that fell on his forehead. It looked as if he just had a haircut. His glasses gave him that smart look, as well.

Moon dressed relatively simple, but still looked very much in style with all the college students that were currently at school – currently he was wearing a simple black and white striped t-shirt that looked way too large on him with black jeans that fit him well. Not too tight but not too baggy either, they looked nice. He had nice hands too, with long fingers and nails that seemed to be taken well care of. And he seemed to enjoy wearing rings, since he had a lot of them on both hands.

He looked _good_ and Zen didn’t know exactly what to think. He was unsettled. Extremely so. 

Moon probably felt uncomfortable from all the staring, and he cleared his throat. “Um, Zen? I’m sorry. I’ll pay for it, if you like, I just need to go home for my debit card-”

“It’s fine,” Zen finally answered, and he gave a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did. “I know you were just trying to help me. I shouldn’t react like this. But Jumin Han _paying_ for my groceries?”

“He doesn’t have to know!” Moon told him. “I can tell Jaehee to tell him that I asked for it, okay? I can say that I needed it for my own groceries.”

Zen gave him a look and Moon held it this time. He seemed sure.

“Fine, that sounds fine.”

“Great!” Moon stood up suddenly. “I’ll go tell Jaehee. Oh, and I’m making dinner tonight! Do you like bulgogi?”

Zen gave a surprised gasp. “It’s my favorite ever! Haven’t eaten it in ages!”

“Great!” Moon grinned. “I’ll get started right away.”

Zen watched him walk off and felt slightly better at the fact that at least he didn’t have to give Jumin the pleasure of knowing he helped him.

His phone vibrated. It was his manager.

 **Sangook:** You got an offer for another musical.

  * It ain’t no Echo Girl, but the director is known to be excellent as well.
  * Let me know if you want to try it. We can book an audition for next week.



Zen stared at his phone. An offer for a remake of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

* * *

Over at the kitchen Yoosung was diligently helping Moonsoo cut the vegetables as Jaehee continued working. She typed like mad, and Moon admired her for even knowing how to handle a spreadsheet. He himself almost flunked high school for not knowing how to use Excel.

Yoosung groaned. “My eyes, they burn! Hyung, did you really have to make me cut the onions?” he said, looking at Moon with teary eyes. Moon gave a laugh.

“It’s just onions, Yoosung! You gotta work before you eat.”

“You sounded just like my mom,” Yoosung grumbled.

Soon enough the bulgogi was done and so was Jaehee, who got up to help clean the kitchen as Moon served everyone. They went to the living room to go eat with Zen, who seemed his same cheerful self. Moon was glad, since he had been really worried that he had made him angry since technically he did just disregard his choice. At least Jaehee agreed to tell Jumin the small white lie.

They were watching one of Zen’s musical’s, _Hell Note,_ and both Moonsoo and Jaehee were gushing about it while Yoosung and Zen just sat back and watched.

 _"Humans aren't made perfectly. Everyone lies. Even so... I've been careful not to tell lies that hurt others,"_ Jaehee recited as an evil Zen spoke through the screen, and Moon clapped.

“ _Noona,_ you’re so good!” Moon awed.

“It is one of my favorite lines in the play, so it is natural that I know these lines.”

“Do you know all of Zen’s lines?” Yoosung asked.

“Almost every one that I admire,” Jaehee responded quickly and Moon clapped once more.

Zen gave her a confused look. “Do you really know all of my lines?”

“You’re really slow, aren’t you?” Yoosung said and Zen still looked confused.

On the TV loud clapping was heard and Act 2 was just about finished, and the curtains were dropped as they prepared for the next act.

“Ah, I remember when I used to work there,” Zen swooned dramatically, as if he were remembering an old love. “I would still want to practice even after hours, so I would tell everyone I’d lock the door and stay last. And when everyone went home, my time to shine began.”

“Really? Then what happened?” Moon asked, and Jaehee looked on intently. She seemed very interested in the story.

“Yes, well, ‘twas my time and mine alone, titled ‘ _Zen the Knight!’”_ Zen shouted the last part, causing a startled Yoosung to almost drop his plate.

“Zen! Don’t yell!”

Zen totally ignored him though since both Moon and Jaehee started laughing and Zen seemed to relish in this. He gave that breathy laugh of his too. “I know! It sounds kind of cheesy! Man, now it sounds like a name for some nightclub! But I was young back then, and it sounded cool.”

“Zen the Knight!” Moon shouted afterwards, imitating Zen. Zen gave another laugh.

“Yes, just like that! I stayed behind alone to sing and think about how I’d cover up my mistakes, what I’d do with an opportunity given to a certain singer to make a funny comment. I used to imagine and try all kinds of stuff. Then my boss found out and thought I was doing something weird and I got fired…thus sentencing a curtain call for Zen the Knight…”

“Well, bring Zen the Knight back!” Moon told him.

“You want to see it? I can try again!”

“Please don’t,” Yoosung said in a small voice. 

“But Zen the Knight is no more. I want to be on stage with a female lead.”

“With Jaehee!” Moon exclaimed and Jaehee seemed flustered for once.

“Of course not, Zen must be with someone who is an actor like himself.”

“I don’t know if Jaehee, would she be able to act out the lines?” Zen mused.

Yoosung and Moon gave each other a look but said nothing more.

Moon’s phone vibrated, and saw that it was Seven who had messaged him.

**8:36 PM**

**707:** Hey!

  * Are you okay? I can’t find you at school. T_T



**Moon:** Heya!

  * Oh, sorry for worrying you T_T
  * I’m at Zen’s! I wanted to help out Jaehee.



“Guys! Let’s take a picture for Seven!” Moon said, and they all looked up, posing for the picture. Yoosung and Zen posed with peace sign and Jaehee showing off her plate.

**Moon: [ GROUP PHOTO #1 ]**

  * I made dinner. ^^



Seven didn’t answer after that.

Once they were done eating, Moon and Yoosung took to cleaning. Moon washed the dishes while Yoosung cleaned the living room. Jaehee was tending to Zen’s foot, tightening the binds and giving him his pain pills.

There in the living room, Yoosung found a small pink box besides Zen. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Ah!” Zen cried in pain, then looked over to Yoosung. “Oh, it’s my fanmail. I was reading it before you guys got here.”

Yoosung went ahead and opened the top card, sitting down as he read. “Wow! They really want to marry you, don’t they?”

“Yoosung, it is rude to be reading that. That is a personal item between Zen and his fans,” Jaehee scolded.

“It’s okay!” Zen said. “It’s just Yoosung, so as long as he doesn’t post anything online it’s fine.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Yoosung promised. “But I know who would…”

“Seven,” Zen and Jaehee said in unison.

Moon came in at that moment just because he heard Seven’s name. “Seven?” he asked.

“Oh, Moon! We were just talking about how Seven would probably publicize Zen’s fanmail, just to get some money,” Yoosung explained as he read some more cards.

Moon opened his mouth to defend Seven, although closing it quickly since he realized that it seemed like a plausible thing to happen. Then he gave another frown. “Yoosung, you shouldn’t be reading Zen’s fanmail, that’s personal!”

“It’s okay, Moon!” Zen answered. “I gave him permission.”

“Wow, this one is really nice,” Yoosung said as he read a yellow envelope. “It’s written with a lot of passion and love; it seems like a love letter rather than fanmail.”

“Oh, I know which one! That one is my favorite, I read it every time I feel upset,” Zen sighed. “And it’s probably a very cute girl who wrote it too.”

“Let me see,” Moon said and Yoosung outstretched the card. The letter started off:

_Zen-ssi,_

_I have known you for quite some time now, even before your most famous musical “Zorro”, and I must say that I have been carrying you in my heart since then. The first time I saw you, I thought that there couldn’t exist such a beautiful man such as you, and you do. You exist and I am eternally grateful, since not only are you beautiful, but you are talented, and kind and you have been such an inspiration to me. I’ve been living difficult times since I was a child, and sometimes I think about just leaving it all but…you make see that there are beautiful things in life and worth striving for. I believe in this firmly every time I see you sing and dance. Whenever I feel sad or lonely, I watch you to remind myself of this._

The card continued some more after this and Moon felt touched as he read, but realized he’s read that handwriting before. It was the same as Jaehee’s.

He stopped reading once he figured it out and looked to see if it was signed with a heart. Moon felt his face warm, as if he had just read the most romantic card in history. He also felt as an intruder, so he won’t let Yoosung read anymore.

“Well! We need to go; we have school tomorrow, Yoosung.”

“What? But hyung!” Yoosung whined.

“No buts!” Moon took the box from his hand and left it aside, leaving Jaehee’s card carefully folded as it originally was on top.

Jaehee came around with her laptop to sit besides Zen. “Moonsoo, are you leaving?”

“Yep! Yoosung and I have school tomorrow, so we have to leave.” Moon sighed, and took Yoosung’s hand as soon as he had is backpack on. “But it’s been fun! I’ll see if I can stop by tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Moonsoo. You’ve been very helpful,” Jaehee smiled.

Zen gave a grin. “Thank you, Moonsoo! It’s bee great having you here, you can stop by whenever you like.”

“Thanks!” Moon grinned, and Yoosung dejectedly said his farewells and Moon pulled them along.

“I guess you’re right,” Yoosung mumbled in the car. “I should get home and finish some homework…although I have a bunch.” He moaned after this.

“Well, it’s time to get started on it!” Moon grinned at him.

They left him at the park near his house. Yoosung made Moon promise to send him a message, and left soon after that.

When Moon arrived home, he received an incoming call.

**707.**

“Hello!” Moon answered with a smile, looking at the camera.

“Hello,” Seven answered the same way, and the camera moved side to side. “I’m dancing!”

“Really? Why is that?” Moon asked laughing.

“Because I’m happy to see you…I kind of thought the worst earlier and thought something had happened. Sorry if I seemed creepy.”

“It’s okay,” Moon nodded, and sat down in the floor. “I understand, I should have let you know, you are my guardian angel, after all.”

“Guardian angel?” Seven asked surprised.

“Yep! Well, Guardian GodSeven,” Moon teased. Seven laughed.

“You’re so cute! Although I’m barely a guardian.”

Moon frowned. For some reason Seven didn’t seem himself. He seemed almost…depressed, in a way. “I think you are. Today you gave me courage to tell Jaehee the bad news about Zen’s leg. Giving that type of news gives me so much anxiety, you know. You protected me.”

Seven hummed silently, and Moon could hear loud typing. “Well, at least I’m doing something for you,” he whispered. Finally, he cleared his throat. “Anyhow! I saw the picture, that bulgogi looked _so_ good.”

“Thanks! I’ll make some for you too one day!”

“For me?”

“Yeah, you’ll see. I’ll bring a pot for you only. I’ll make it, just for you,” Moon said shyly. Seven hummed once more.

“What else would you do for me?”

“Well, what else do you want?”

“Hmmmm…Good question! I don’t really know. Just being with you sounds good.”

“R-Really?” Moon stammered, and he was sure a bright red blush was glowing on his face.

Seven seemed to notice what he just said, and he fumbled, something seemed to drop and a yell was heard.

“Seven?” Moon asked.

“S-Sorry!” Seven answered, and he groaned. “Keyboard fell, gyahhhh…Oh no, my maid, she’s coming! Gotta go, call you later!” And he hung up.

Moon couldn’t help but feel disappointed. They were having such a nice talk too.

He took the opportunity to message Yoosung.

 **Moon:** I’m home now!! :)

  * How about you?



**Yoosung:** Me too!

  * I had a lot of fun today. ^^
  * Hey, Moon…I have a question.



**Moon:** Yeah? Shoot!

 **Yoosung:** How do you know you like a guy?

Moon frowned. He didn’t really know why Yoosung would ask something like this – although he supposed it was harmless.

 **Moon:** How do you know you like a girl?

 **Yoosung:** Oh!

  * Your stomach feels like a knot every time you see her.
  * And you can’t stop thinking about her.
  * And you just want to be with her.



**Moon:** Well, same thing!

  * There’s not really a difference. ^^



**Yoosung:** So…for example…

  * Do you like Zen?



Moon laughed.

**Moon: No lol**

  * He’s really attractive!! Really!
  * But narcissistic isn’t really my type, haha ^^;



**Yoosung:** That’s true lololol

  * Okay, thanks!
  * Just wanted to know.
  * I was curious 



**Moon:** No problem :)

  * Make sure to finish your homework!



**Yoosung:** Hyung T__T

Moon didn’t answer after that. He just stared at Yoosung’s replies.

 _Your stomach feels like a knot every time you see her._ Well, he didn’t really see him, but every time he saw Seven in the chat, or his name on the screen when he calls him, or just seeing a security camera, he felt that thick knot in his stomach. He’d never thought security cameras would cause that in him.

 _And you can’t stop thinking about her._ Lately red has become a comforting color. Happiness tasted of Honey Buddha Chips and Dr. Pepper.

 _And you just want to be with her._ He just wanted to be with Seven. He just wanted to hear him talk and sing and tell him all those crazy things.

“ _Just being with you sounds good_.” Seven had said. Seven wanted to be with him too.

Moon continued to sit on the floor, looking at the camera nonstop. He liked Seven so much and he didn’t know what to do. And Seven maybe liked him back.

Normally this realization felt like anguish – liking another male gave Moon a certain despair, because _it wasn’t easy._ And not only was it hard, but it could be dangerous too. He would normally have to stuff the feeling down to feel safe and to not go through any pain.

And he felt pain right now – it felt like longing. Because the worst part of it was that he had _hope._ But he didn’t know when he would ever see Seven. Out of the whole RFA, he’s yet the chance to meet him.

Moon was sure that if he saw Seven in person, he would throw himself in his arms and melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLo I am back. 
> 
> And you guys can really tell I was dragging myself through this chapter huh. 
> 
> I was having a hard time with this chapter mostly because it's pretty much character development ig??? like it's pretty uneventful, especially since it's a continuation of the last chapter (well they're all continuations right but I mean like it's second part??? idk I'm not making sense jdfsnl) but it's still like a presentation of the characters, as if you were dipping your toes into their waters
> 
> ANYWAYS I'm ranting sorry and I KNOW I shouldn't have to explain myself but I can't help it haha;;. Also, happy belated Zen day!!!! I swear I'm not making chapters revolved the characters in their birthday month on purpose lol it's just been like that through coincidence 
> 
> maybe it means the RFA gods agree with my story?? lol jk 
> 
> Stay safe guys!


	12. print ("VOID")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's start turning this sloooowly.

When Jumin thinks of V, he thinks of the sea. It wasn’t really because of the color of his eyes or hair, not really, it was too bright. When they were children V would joke that out of all the blues that were out there, it had to be mint blue. “It couldn’t have been navy blue or cerulean blue, it had to be mint. It’s so weird!” he would sigh.

To which Jumin would reply with: “Your hair being naturally blue itself is weird.” And to that, Jihyun would laugh.

Jumin thinks V is like the sea because although there are seemingly calm waters, underneath there could be furious currents and secrets that were hidden way too deep underneath the abyss. Jumin has stepped on his shores and it would always feel cool and nice, with peaceful waves that would invite him in and envelope him. But whenever Jumin got too far, V would push him too far back onto the shore so he wouldn’t drown, and Jumin would begin going in again. 

Jumin could never figure out what V was thinking. Although V swore that he tells him everything because _they’re best friends_ , there came a certain moment where he was sure that V would omit certain details and the story would be another thing entirely. V has that habit of carrying everything himself.

The last time he felt he got a sincere story from Jihyun was when he spoke about his mother. If there was something Jumin was truly proud about was getting his friend to give the woman a chance, because she deserved it. Not only because she was his mother, but because Jumin could see that she truly cared about him just by the way she looked at him. He would see Jihyun slowly blooming.

But then the fire happened, and V’s sea became violent, and then completely still.

When Jumin entered college, he would often receive messages from V. Sometimes Jihyun even went to visit him and they would be together for weekends, exploring the campus and going from museum to museum because V was fascinated with the historical value of the city of Boston. Other times, V would disappear and Jumin would have to wait days or even weeks until he would contact him once more.

Jumin would never question this, didn’t dare to – but he would be lying if he said he didn’t miss him. 

After returning and doing military service, Jumin finally took over as his position as one of the C&R directors, although there was a bit of doubt placed on him since he had been so young when he started. But V had always been there to support him, no matter what. There V would start sharing his pieces with him, start telling him his adventures around the world. Jumin began to feel his friend close again.

That was, until the storm named Rika came by and V’s sea were never the same. Nor was Jumin.

* * *

Moon’s phone vibrated and he ignored it. He was still asleep _,_ and he was exhausted, and he didn’t have to go to class until the afternoon so whoever it was will have to _wait._

It stopped, until it started vibrating again moments after.

He finally gave in and fumbled on his phone before answering. “Hello?” he yawned.

“Moonsoo, were you still asleep?” asked his mother’s gentle voice.

Moon sat up, suddenly wide awake. “Nope! I woke up hours ago.”

His mother gave a gentle laugh and he felt tickles on his stomach, causing him to laugh too. His mother reminded him of ice cream on the beach and warm bread fresh out of the oven. She was like tight hugs and the summer breeze on his skin.

“Of course you were,” she teased, knowing damn well he had still been asleep. “It’s ten o’clock, you should get up now to eat something. I don’t want you to go to school without eating breakfast.”

“Okaaay,” sighed Moon, rolling off the bed and putting his slippers on. “How are you doing, _eomma?_ ”

“I’m fine, today the restaurant has been very busy, but you know it’s that time of the year when tourists start coming, and the season is just starting.”

“That’s great!” Moon nodded knowingly, remembering how people would wait in line for hours or in the waiting list just to taste the famous food from the restaurant. There were more restaurants from the chain all throughout Jeju City, but they didn’t have his father as a chef. “I’m glad to hear that everything is going great.”

His mother then cleared her throat. _Oh no, she was going to get serious._ “I am also calling you because I haven’t heard a word from you for a month now.”

Moon winced. “I’m sorry, I’ve been really, really busy with school stuff, the teachers have been really brutal.” And also he had been homeless for eight months, but he wasn’t going to tell his mom _that._

His mother gave an unconvinced _humph._ “You should at least send me a text message! I get very worried not knowing if my little boy is sick or needs help.”

“Everything is fine, mom, if something happened, I would have told you,” sighed Moon, rubbing his eye as he did. “I just get really distracted. The teachers ask for a lot of art projects and then I get my hands tied with student council.” He let out a huff of air. “It gets stressful.”

His mother was silent for a moment, until finally, “Very well, I understand. But please just at least send me a text message a few times a week. Would it kill you?”

“No mom,” Moon pouted. “I’ll try harder.”

“Good,” his mother said in a cheerier voice, then she lowered it once more. “Your father sent you your deposit last night. He wants you to send confirmation as soon as you can.”

“Okay,” Moon answered as he served himself cereal. “How is he?”

“Well, ask him yourself,” his mom responded, to which Moon started protesting.

“Mom! Mom, no, Mom, it’s oka-“

“Moonsoo!” yelled his father’s loud voice and he had to hold in a groan.

“Hello, _appa…_ ” Moon responded slowly. Moon loved his father, he really did. He didn’t agree with his sexual preferences for a long time, and would be very mean about it, but he never laid his hand on him once. Eventually, he came along, or more like he refuses to talk about it. But at least he didn’t bother him about it anymore nor did he insist on him to change his mind.

Above all, Moon admired his father. He built a chain from his grandfather’s old restaurant from the ground up, was a respected chef on the island, and was the most cheerful person alive. Moon thought him to be strong and manly, never giving up on giving his family a better life.

Which is why he insisted on Moon not studying art.

His father seemed to go into the kitchen because of all the noise that was suddenly heard. Even then, he could still distinguish him among all the ruckus. “How are you? Did you forget you had a dad? Why don’t you talk to me anymore?”

Moon gave another wince. “Sorry dad, I’ve been really busy with school projects-”

“And you’re getting good grades, I presume?” he asked.

“Yes! Everything is going really well,” Moon nodded. And it was, really. Moon had one of the highest grades in his generation and he was managing with student council perfectly, not to mention that he was organizing a big grand party on the side. _But it was in art school._

“That’s good to hear!” his father responded, and he heard him yell at one of his assistants, and again, Moon winced. His father always had a scary yell. “Sorry about that. Anyhow! I wanted to ask you a favor.”

Moon’s eyes widened. “Yeah?”

“My accountant Mr. Lee is gone away for the week and I need to settle a business proposal for the new restaurant I want to open in Busan, you remember that project?”

“Yeah! You’ve been planning it all year.”

“Yes, well, that one. I need to create a convincing proposal for the rest of my business partners or else they will take it in their hands to do something else entirely! That’s why the other chains aren’t working,” his father sighed. “So? I trust that my son is the brightest, do you think you can do that?”

Moon faltered; his mouth wide open and he didn’t even know what to say. _Him? Do an important business plan? Holy shi-_

“Moonsoo?” his father called again, and Moon jumped.

“Sorry! Yeah, I’ll get working on it dad, don’t worry,” Moon spoke quickly so he wouldn’t stutter out of anxiety.

“That’s my boy!” his father gave a cheery laugh. “I already have half of it ready, I just need you to make sure everything is good and add the finishing touches. I already sent it to your email.”

“Alright!” Moon answered, trying so hard to sound cheerful but inside he felt like digging himself in a hole.

“And send me a confirmation when you receive your money will ya? I sent you an extra cash as payment for this job, so make sure it’s perfect since you’re getting paid for it!”

“Okay, okay!” Moon nodded furiously, and he could feel his hands tremble. _He is so fucked._

“And call us, alright? Your parents worry about you. Very well then, I’ll send you off. Thanks!” and with that, his dad hung up and Moon stood stunned in his kitchen, not very hungry anymore.

He freaked out for what seemed the longest of moments, feeling even more dread when he saw his father’s email in his inbox. He gulped and opened the excel file and saw a whole bunch of numbers and charts and it made him dizzy.

Moon knew about business, more or less. He grew up listening to his dad talk about it and he saw some of it in school. And currently in university he was taking some courses of business, but the ones offered are more marketing oriented rather than finances _which is what his dad think he studies._

The one studying finances was Jaemin, and Jaemin could surely help him with this. He too had the top grades in his generation, Jaemin had always been smart and Moon trusted that he could create a great proposal. But Moon did _not_ want to talk to him at all.

But as Moon kept looking over the proposal, the more he felt like throwing up.

He stared angrily at Jaemin’s phone contact. He was hating himself entirely and felt fucking embarrassed at how he was going to call his ex-boyfriend to help him out on this, and Jaemin would surely get a good laugh out of this and then lecture him on how he shouldn’t of lied to his dad in the first place like a _fucking smartass jerk._

Maybe if Moon offered to suck his dick, he’d shut the fuck up. And that was a big _maybe,_ but at least Moon got to suck him off.

But before he could call him, another call came in.

**JUMIN HAN.**

Moon blinked. “Hello?” Moon answered.

“It’s me. I couldn’t help but call,” Jumin answered, sounding…nervous?

“Hey Jumin,” Moon greeted him, probably sounding nervous as well. “How is the trip going? Is Rich Prince being nice to you?”

“Yes, yes…” Jumin responded. He sounded distracted. “His English is still quite atrocious, but I can bear with it. I prefer that to the translator, that although they facilitate the clarification process, I have found that they slow down the communication and sometimes they tend to change the original meaning. Probably since they don’t understand business.”

“I see,” Moon nodded. “I imagine you sitting in a meeting where you understand the language and then having to hear the translator say something else.”

“Yes, it happens often,” Jumin sighed. “But not much can be done, since not everyone in the meeting will understand. I must be cooperative.”

“Maybe you should translate,” Moon chuckled.

“I am a businessman, not a translator,” Jumin answered dryly, and then sat silent. Finally, “I’d like to send you bodyguards, but it bothers me that I can’t. Luciel said he’d keep an eye out but that’s not enough… No matter how hard he tries, he’s a human being and will miss something. Of course, there’s no point in me worrying as I don’t even know your address.”

“Are you worried about me, Jumin?” Moon asked with a smile.

“Of course I am,” Jumin said quickly, and then huffed. “It’s frustrating that I won’t know where you are until V gives his approval.”

“Well, I mean… I don’t get why he won’t tell you at least. If V is worried about security issues, I’m sure you’re the best one he can trust. Not only because you’re his friend, but because you’re trustworthy overall.”

Jumin again sat silent, for the longest of time. “…I’m glad you think that. So, I was wondering if you could constantly have your phone by your side. Add my number to speed dial and call me in case of an emergency.”

“Okay,” Moon nodded. “I’ll let you know if I need anything, although Seven is doing a good job, I think. He checks up on me regularly and calls me if he doesn’t see me for a long time.” Moon laughed softly. “It’s cute.”

“That is good, but that is the least he could do on the task he took.”

Moon sighed. Of course, Jumin would say that.

“Have you had breakfast?” he asked softly.

Moon looked at his soggy cereal. “Not yet, I was about to though!”

“Oh, I apologize if I interrupted in anything. I will leave you be.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Moon said quickly. “It’s fine. I don’t mind talking with you, if you don’t mind my chewing, heh. I was actually talking to my mom before that.”

“Is that so?” Jumin asked.

“Yep! It was nice. I really miss her. And I also spoke with my dad. They’re both doing okay.”

“That is good to hear,” Jumin murmured. There was a peaceful tone to the answer, unlike the nervous, awkward responses from before. Moon liked listening to him like this.

Then it dawned on him. He _really_ didn’t want to ask, but he preferred it to Jaemin. “Hey Jumin… When are you arriving?”

“Tomorrow.”

“O-Oh,” Moon gulped. “Um, do you think you have time this Saturday? I kind of need a favor…”

“Kind of?”

“I need a favor,” Moon corrected himself. “I have to create this business proposal for my dad, and I don’t think I can do it. Could you help me? I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Jumin didn’t even take time to think about it. “I will help you, so you don’t have to worry about that. I believe I don’t have anything to do this Saturday, so I will tell Assistant Kang to put it on my schedule.”

“Great!” Moon beamed, more cheerful than he was before. Jumin noticed this and felt his heart skip.

“That’s great. I’ll make it up to you, alright?”

“That is not necessary-”

“Shhh!” Moon shushed him. “I’ll find a way, okay? Let me do this for you. I want to show my appreciation.”

Jumin could say nothing more. “Very well then, if that is what you wish. Unfortunately, I must leave. It was…nice speaking with you.”

“Yeah, I really liked talking to you too,” Moon smiled. “You can call me whenever you want too, okay?”

“I will take that in mind.” With that, Jumin hung up.

Moon felt _so_ relieved that Jumin agreed. That way he didn’t have to listen to Jaemin at all.

He glanced at the camera in the corner of the living room. Seven hasn’t sent him not even a message since they spoke briefly last night.

**11:14 AM**

**Moon:** Hey!!! I hope your day is going good today. ^^

  * [ CAT MEME ]



And Seven answered quickly.

 **Seven:** Moon T___T

  * I need food!!! I’m so hungry!!!!!
  * [ SAD CAT MEME ]



**Moon:** Oh no!!!!

  * Don’t worry!!! I’ll come to the rescue!!!!
  * Operation 606: Feed the Defender of Justice GodSeven!!



**Seven: lolol**

  * **606 is my imaginary lover in the binary code!!!**



**Moon:** Your lover doesn’t have to be imaginary.

  * He can be right here, waiting for you.



**Seven:** akjsdnkfsd

  * I imagined something I shouldn’t have.



**Moon:** ^^

* * *

Jumin arrived the next day with Jaehee waiting for him at the airport.

“Sir, your father is waiting for a lunch with you today at twelve. Afterwards, you have a meeting with the department to review the performance rates for the week at two,” she spoke quickly as they walked, a dozen of men walking behind him carrying his bags.

Jumin was carrying Elizabeth the 3rd in her case, since he would not trust anybody else with her in this instance, except Jaehee, but she was carrying paperwork. He listened to her, and he felt a sense a dread upon hearing his father was waiting for him. Earlier last night, he had received a message from him.

**LAST NIGHT, 8:50 PM**

**Father:** Please call me as soon as you arrive tomorrow.

  * I have something important to tell you.



And Jumin was sure he knew what it was.

“I imagine this will not be a regular lunch with just my father,” Jumin sighed, and Jaehee looked uncomfortable, but she shook her head.

“I’m afraid not, sir. Chief Han requested dinner for three.”

Jumin scowled. He could imagine who the third person was.

“Jumin Han!” yelled a shrilly voice, and Jumin didn’t stop to see who it was. Probably some news reporter, though he couldn’t imagine why they would be speaking to him.

Suddenly his arm was taken and Jaehee looked scandalized. Jumin stopped to see a tall woman with long beet red hair. She had tons of jewelry on, and her wrists rattled from this. She gave Jumin a sweet smile, although he only felt discomfort.

“Wow, you’re much more handsome in person!” she fluttered her eyebrows at him, and he took his arm away. His bodyguards started pulling her away.

“Hey, let me go!” she exclaimed, and then gave Jumin a look. “Don’t you know who I am?”

“Not at all,” Jumin responded, just wanting to leave.

“My name is Sarah!” she exclaimed, taking her arm back violently from the bodyguard. “You will be seeing me again, Jumin Han. Just you wait.”

She put her sunglasses on, and stomped away. Jumin just shook his head and they started walking off once more, ignoring the stares from everyone else in the airport.

“Assistant Kang, do you recognize who she was?” he asked Jaehee.

“Not at all,” Jaehee responded.

After going home to leave Elizabeth and clean himself up, Jumin arrived at the restaurant his father was waiting at, an elegant Italian restaurant that served the finest wine – it was his father’s and Jumin’s personal favorite. However, he couldn’t fathom the idea of _that woman_ being there and he loathed the idea of his father taking her to their special place.

There, in their regular private corner he and his father would usually eat at, was him giggling with his new girlfriend.

_Glam Choi._

His father’s eyes brightened when he saw him come in. “Jumin, good to see you on time. I trust that the business meeting in the middle east fared well?”

“Yes,” Jumin answered, sitting on the chair as the waiter pushed it in for him. “They will be buying the warehouses in Daegu and will be using our exportation services as soon as they get the permit to do business here in the country, which if all goes well it should be by August.”

“Very well done,” his father praised him. “I expected nothing less from you.”

“Of course Jumin would do well,” Glam Choi chimed in. “He is your son, after all.”

Jumin ignored her, although his father gushed. He cringed inwardly and thanked the gods the waiter came to bring their appetizers.

In the past, V would accompany him to these meetings each time his father had a new girlfriend, just for the sake of saving him from cringing too hard at the sight of his father so illusioned with _fake_ woman. Women that would compliment his father nonstop and his father would be too blinded by their beauty to see that they meant nothing.

He suddenly wondered how Moon was doing. He wondered if he was at school or at home. He has been visiting Zen often, so he wondered if he was there with him. He felt uncomfortable for some reason and took his phone out to message him. His father nor Glam Choi seemed to notice.

**12:20 PM**

**Jumin Han:** Moonsoo.

  * I hope that you are doing well.



**Moon:** Jumin!!!

  * Have you arrived home yet?
  * And everything is okay 😊 Thank you for worrying.



**Jumin Han:** Yes, I arrived at Seoul this morning.

  * I am currently having lunch with my father and his girlfriend.
  * Again. 
  * So bored.



**Moon:** Oh ;;;; that must be really awkward.

  * You can do it!! Try to leave early.
  * Tell them you’re tired.



Suddenly Jumin saw a flash come behind him and he didn’t have to turn around to know that it was the paparazzi taking a photo of _Chief Han and his son with Glam Choi._ They both giggled and started joking on how they shouldn’t have sat so close to the window, and Jumin rolled his eyes.

Oh, he was on his phone while they took the picture. This will also, certainly, make front cover on the tabloids. **GLAM CHOI EATING OUT WITH THE HAN FAMILY.**

_Whatever, it doesn’t matter._

“Do you like the wine?” his father asked him.

“It’s a bit bitter today,” Jumin answered, cutting his knife into the chicken breast that was served to him.

“I know that you had just arrived from your trip,” his father started. “But I have something very important to tell you.”

“Thank you for taking time out of your schedule, Jumin,” Glam Choi added.

“Of course. Go ahead.”

“I haven’t told you yet but Glam here and I are seriously considering getting married. I wanted to hear your opinion and have you two meet again.”

“I look forward to getting to know you, Jumin,” Glam smiled to him. It was as if she ate a sour lemon.

Jumin made no visible reaction. After two wives he was no longer surprised and honestly, he was expecting for this bomb to drop in this lunch. He gave her a glance. “The same here. I see.”

“I’ve been separated with your mother for more than two years. I’d like to end the relationship as soon as I can now, and I hope you are okay with that.” His father gave a laugh. “I must be one ugly man to get ready for my third marriage, but I wanted to make sure you are okay.”

“What do you mean ugly, you’re the best-looking man I know!” Glam grinned at his father, and his father just gave another laugh.

Jumin pitied that illusioned look his father had on his face. “She’s not even my biological mother. And I doubt your third marriage will be any more special,” Jumin said, and took a sip from his wine.

His father and Glam looked taken back and he ignored their stares. “Just do as you please. I don’t mind as long as it doesn’t affect the company.”

Glam gave a knowing smile. She leaned in slightly, facing Jumin. “Oh my, you really are an adult, Jumin. Maybe because you take after your father?” she gave loud, _fake_ laugh. She gave his father a smile. “This is my second marriage too, that must be what made us get closer.”

“Everyone is bound to make mistakes,” answered his father. “Sometimes, you don’t meet the good stuff until later.”

And then Glam started speaking about her last husband, whining about him, and Jumin tuned her out as he tried to pay attention to his salad. He didn’t hear a word either of them said and he ultimately said, “Your relationship has nothing to do with me. But I’m worried C & R’s stock prices will go down because of this. This country is still conservative, and this is your third marriage with a celebrity. I expect many rumors to get around. If you get a divorce with my stepmother, you will have to end relationships with businesses from her side of the family.”

His father did not look pleased with this comment. “You still don’t know how big our company is? C & R will not fall over that easily. Your mother’s connections are a very small part of our company. We will soon rise back up even if we do see trouble, since many people will have lots to lose if we fall.”

“That’s true, but for some time, conservative investors will be disappointed and leave,” Jumin reminded. “I will have to prepare for the worst and work on next year’s agenda harder.”

Glam Choi obviously didn’t understand any of this and the stakes Jumin was speaking about, nor did she even care, to which she gave a loud, annoying laugh. “How lucky you are to have such a passionate son!”

His father didn’t seem to care either, since he laughed as well. “I am very lucky, since I also have such a beautiful woman by my side.”

They gushed some more, and Jumin has had enough. His phone vibrated.

 **Moon:** [ CAT SKETCH ]

  * I drew a cat for you. ^^
  * Cheer up!



_He should leave early._ Jumin cleared his throat. “Father, if you have any new business plans in mind, please tell me.”

His father stopped laughing, then turned to him. “Oh, right, I almost forgot. I have no doubt for a minute that C & R will continue to prosper, but there is a limit to how much we can expand on our own.”

Jumin paused and gave his father a questioning look.

His father seemed so sure. “I was thinking what it would be like for you to consider getting engaged to one of Glam’s students. If you marry Sarah, her student, we’ll be able to buy her business _Sugar Round_ at a much lower price.”

Jumin stared at his father in disbelief. “Sarah…?” he managed to say. Then he remembered that Sarah from early in the morning. “That’s the same woman who was there when I arrived at the airport this morning. So you sent her.”

“What do you think of her?” asked his father.

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?” Glam gave another high-pitched laugh.

Jumin shook his head. “I didn’t look properly. I wish you wouldn’t send anyone to me without warning, especially at an airport.”

“You must have been surprised,” Glam nodded knowingly, and she sipped from her own glass. “I understand. First meetings are always awkward.”

“But first…” Jumin started. “I’ve never even heard of that company. And exactly what do you mean by _cheaper?_ ”

“It’s a new company so of course you haven’t heard about it. It’s a still a small food company, but we can expand it if we take over,” his father explained, sitting back on his seat.

“It’s worth three million but we can buy it for two million if you two get married. And you both can work on building business!” Glam looked pleased with herself.

“Expanding an already existing business is much more cost effective than starting a new project,” his father put in, and Glam nodded some more.

“True, true. It’s still small, but Sugar Round has been gaining a good reputation in the industry. And you will be able to give it wings and make it fly! Of course, you are his son, so it’s bound to succeed!” Glam laughed, causing his father to blush some more.

Jumin stared at his father, flabbergasted on the ridiculous proposal he was just giving him. Never in his lifetime did he expect his father to be so _stupid._ From the woman he expected this, but not from his father.

In a normal setting, his father wouldn’t have even sat down to listen to such nonsense. But the fact that he seemed so convinced worried Jumin and he reckoned that this woman was smarter than he sought her out to be. She wanted to leave his father, and his company, without a single penny.

Glam seemed to notice the disapproving look on Jumin’s face, since she tried to convince him some more on “her student” but he was no longer hearing. He was too busy lost in thought, trying to do some mental calculations and find alternatives and no matter how he put it, it would all lead to disaster.

Moments passed and Jumin interrupted the woman. “I apologize to interfere, but I refuse.”

His father frowned. “Refuse?”

Glam Choi looked surprised, as if she weren’t expecting this answer. “I’m sure it’s because you haven’t talked to her properly, but once you do, you’ll love her.”

“If you have an ounce of gratitude about working in my company, shouldn’t you at least consider the marriage partner I have selected for you?” his father said in a reprimanding tone, and Jumin just had about enough.

“I have no thoughts on marriage.”

“I see that but it’s common among people like us to marry for the company’s growth. As easy as it was for you to obtain your position, you have to yield your decisions on some things.”

“You are so right!” Glam clucked, and she held his father’s arm and Jumin _couldn’t stand it_. “Yes, Jumin. We all must help each other! At least have tea with Sarah. I’ll arrange it.”

His father agreed to that but Jumin just shook his head. It hurt him in inexplicable ways that his own father would reproach him on the way he got his own job when he was the one who he gave him. “You’re the one who told me that you would treat me like any other executive if my performances damage the company, but my department has been showing twice the revenue of others. I’m sorry, but I think I’m doing enough for the company.”

His father grimaced, as if he had realized what he had done for a moment. But Jumin knew that his father was long gone. “I feel very sad to hear that. I am very happy to have met a beautiful woman like Glam here. But you seem to be so against meeting women.”

Jumin’s thoughts went to Moon for a moment. “This marriage seems to be arranged by Glam rather than by you.”

“She is an amazing woman,” Chief Han insisted. “A smart woman like her wouldn’t just choose to be your future bride.”

“Several times you’ve become blind to the physical beauty to women and made business mistakes, but this is the worst one,” Jumin shook his head. He _really_ did not want to be here anymore.

“The worst?” his father spluttered. He looked offended, but it didn’t matter to Jumin. He was hurt.

Jumin stood up. “Please excuse me. Hope you enjoy your lunch.” And with that, he left.

“Jumin!” Chief Han called after him, but Jumin was too far to care.

* * *

Jaehee looked at the time. It was way past noon and she hadn’t had lunch yet. She was too busy organizing the department to ensure they presented great results now that the boss was back. Everybody was running around and Jaehee now had to add the results Jumin brought back from his meeting with the Rich Prince.

She was stressed out of her mind and her hurting stomach didn’t help at all either.

Suddenly Jumin came storming in, causing everyone to pause at what they were doing. Jumin stopped in front of Jaehee, startling her.

“I need two airplane tickets to my private island for tomorrow morning,” Jumin told her, and Jaehee blinked.

“S-Sir-”

Jumin said nothing more, just merely went into his office and slammed the door.

A guy in the corner of the office gave a soft groan, and everybody else looked as if they smelled something rotten. Jaehee could only sigh and facepalm.

Jumin Han was in a bad mood.

* * *

Moon was currently leaving a student council meeting about the summer party they were going to throw as soon as the semester finalized. The president seemed calmer, so that was great.

His phone vibrated.

**5:00 PM**

**Jumin Han:** Moonsoo, Driver Kim will be arriving to pick you up tomorrow at the park at 9 AM.

  * Is that alright with you?



**Moon:** Wow, so early :o

  * But it sounds good to me. 😊
  * I’ll be there.



**Jumin Han:** Glad to hear that.

  * Take extra clothes and pajamas.



Moon blinked.

 **Moon:** Are we going somewhere?

  * But okay!!!!



Jumin didn’t answer anymore.

Moon arrived home, getting things ready to head to Jumin’s house tomorrow. At least, he was sure he was going to Jumin’s house. He supposed that they may take some time on the project and Jumin wanted to provide dinner and seeing how things were he probably didn’t want to make him walk through the streets at night. Moon always appreciated how Jumin thought ahead.

He dialed Seven’s number, not really expecting him to answer, but tried nonetheless.

Lucky for him, Seven did answer this time.

“Durururu! Drum roll please, Lord Moon has arrived!” he sang.

Moon laughed and made a drumming noise with his mouth too. “Dururururu! Another drum roll for GodSeven who actually answered one of my calls!”

“I answer your calls!” gasped Seven, offended.

“Out of how many missed calls?” Moon raised an eyebrow.

Seven fumbled. “Well! I mean, you’re right on that, and when I see your missed call, I feel really bad because I _would_ have answered had I seen it but, BUT! My maid doesn’t let me sometimes and she gives me an angry look and sometimes she takes my phone away-”

“I’m kidding,” Moon giggled, stopping Seven’s babbling. “I don’t know your maid, but she seems really fierce. Are you sure you hired a maid?” Then Moon gasped. “What if she’s a robot?”

“What are you saying?” Seven laughed. “Trust me, I’m sure she’s a maid. If she were a robot she would be cooler.”

Moon grinned and sat down in front of the camera in the hallway. “And don’t worry about answering my calls. I know you’re busy and you have priorities. Have you eaten yet, by the way?”

“Yep!” Seven chirped. “My maid bought takeout and Dr. Pepper.”

“At least you ate well,” Moon sighed. “By the way, I wanted to let you know that I’ll be away tomorrow.”

“Oh yeah? Where are you going?”

“Secret,” Moon teased.

“Whaaaat? You gotta tell me! I can’t hack into your brain and find out!” Seven complained.

Moon stuck his tongue out to the camera. “Can’t tell you, it’s classified.”

Seven groaned. “Please! Tell me! I’ll do anything!”

Moon looked at the camera with bright eyes. “Anything?”

“Gah, don’t look at the camera like that…I’m too weak…”

“Oh yeah? Do you want me to put a special show for you too?” Moon asked, lifting his shirt up a bit.

To which he heard loud coughing on the other side. “Ohhhhh myyy gooooooood! Please, please keep this PG-13! There could be kids listening!”

And Moon laughed so hard his stomach hurt, much to Seven’s demise, although he started laughing soon after. They were flirting, Moon knows, and he liked it so much. Although Seven seemed shyer about it, but Moon found that adorable and he just wanted to see how far Seven will go and what he would do.

He felt himself falling deeper and he didn’t want to stop.

“Yeah, I’ll do anything,” Seven sighed afterwards, and Moon hummed.

“Okay. I want you to come have dinner with me.”

Seven stayed silent for a bit. “Dinner?”

“Yeah. I’ll cook, so you’ll just have to come,” Moon said shyly.

“Hmmm…” Seven murmured. “Alright! I’ll try to come by soon.”

 _That was better than a no_ , Moon supposed. “Great! Anyways, I’m going to Jumin’s penthouse tomorrow.”

“Is that so? Is Mr. Trust Fund Kid going to interrogate you some more? Maybe he’s trying to recruit you as intern, seeing that you’re doing a good job on the party.”

“No,” smiled Moon. “I asked him to help me on a business plan my dad wants me to prepare. I don’t really know what I’m doing, and I want to help my dad out… So, I asked Jumin and he said yes! But I’m going to be leaving early in the morning and arriving on Sunday, so we’ll be really busy with that.”

Seven gasped. “He’s kidnapping you!”

Moon laughed. “No! He’s just helping me out. I was actually really surprised he agreed, seeing as he’s always busy and all…He’s been really nice to me.”

Seven sat silent, and then cleared his throat noisily. “Well, I suppose it’s good. Jumin Han has a load of security and your dad is going to become a millionaire. It’s a win-win!”

“I hope so,” Moon grinned. “So I was calling you to let you know, just in case you don’t see me the whole weekend at home. But you can call me! I don’t think I’ll be too busy.”

Seven gave a forlorn sigh. “I guess. Is that the only reason you called?”

“No…” Moon trailed off. “I really wanted to talk to you too.”

Seven silently replied. “I wanted to hear your voice too. You know!” he started laughing weakly, until it trailed off in a sigh. “In my job, you go through really dark places. I think we hackers are like cockroaches of the internet – always there, always lurking. I’ve had to do things I’m not proud of.”

Moon sat silent, listening.

Seven continued. “And I’ve been going into these dark places a lot these days and…I think of your voice and I feel better. It makes me feel warm. In these cold, dark places, your voice is like a sunny, warm day.”

Moon’s heart was pounding so hard he felt as if it were to pop out. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Seven whispered. “And I see your face and I know that there is good in the world. I know it because you exist. You’re as bright as a star and I want to stare you forever.”

“I wish you were here right now,” Moon confessed, speaking before he could think. But he wasn’t thinking – he was going as his heart pleased. “I wish I could hold your hand and hug you.”

There was silence and he heard Seven typing. These were long moments, but Moon was just trying to calm his heart down.

“I need to go. I’m sorry. I’ll see if I can talk to you tomorrow, okay?” And with that, he hung up, and Moon felt despair.

* * *

**9:49 PM**

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang.

> I thought I told you to book tickets to my island for tomorrow.

> And I have not yet received them.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Oh… I remember you asking.

> I must have forgotten. I was busy with the meeting and getting things ready for warehouse sale, it must have flown over my head…But I guess that is only an excuse at this point.

 **Jumin Han:** I am disappointed.

> If you are going to make an excuse, I would like to hear a proper one.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Mr. Han, as you know, there is a limit to how much work I can do during work hours.

> I think I forgot because there was so much work around that time.

 **Jumin Han:** Then extend your work hours.

> Book the flight right now for tomorrow morning, after 9 AM.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Alright. I will book the flight right now.

 **Jumin Han:** Be sure that it’s two adult tickets.

> I will be leaving Elizabeth the 3rd with you until I return.

**Jaehee Kang: [ UNIMPRESSED JAEHEE EMOJI ]**

> But your security system should be enough for her to be safe…

 **Jumin Han:** I will be at your house at 8 and that’s final.

** JUMIN HAN HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

**Jaehee Kang:** I should clean up the house since the cat is coming.

> I cannot believe he is going to his island when we have so much work.

> …

> I will get going.

** JAEHEE KANG HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM. **

* * *

The next day had Moon waiting at the park ten minutes before 9, knowing that Driver Kim would be there already fifteen minutes before. He was surprised when he didn’t see him, but sat down on a bench and waited anyways.

He still felt kind of embarrassed about getting mushy with Seven – maybe he was being really nice and here he was flat out flirting and getting soft with him. It was as if he were a teenager again. But he couldn’t help it. He liked him so much, and if there was one person he could be honest with, it was with Seven.

His thoughts were interrupted when a very nice car rolled down the street. It wasn’t Jumin’s regular limo, but an elegant Rolls-Royce Phantom. It looked extremely nice and it caught the attention of the bystanders walking past.

 _I should’ve worn a hat,_ Moon thought.

Driver Kim stepped out to open the door for him, and the door opened a peculiar way, so he was glad he did. Moon thanked him before going inside, and there was Jumin, who gave him a smile.

“You were here earlier. Have you been waiting a long time?”

“No,” Moon responded with a smile. “Just ten minutes, but it’s not that much.”

“I like people who are punctual,” Jumin remarked as the car started driving away. “You bought extra clothes; I hope?”

“Yep!” Moon nodded, patting his stuffed backpack. “I also bought my laptop!”

“That is good,” Jumin said, and never did he take the gaze off Moon. Moon felt suddenly shy, and he was astonished by the interior of the car, which looked nicer than the exterior. He would ask, but that would be rude, so he just sunk further into his seat.

Then he remembered. “So… we’re going to your penthouse, right?”

“You haven’t read the chats?”

“Oh! No,” Moon shook his head. “I fell asleep early last night. I could check though-” Moon started taking his phone out, but was stopped by Jumin’s gentle hand on his, forcing him to put his phone down.

“Don’t.” Jumin said in a firm tone. “I want to surprise you then.”

Moon blinked. “Okay…”

 _He’s going to kidnap you!_ Seven had exclaimed. Moon was sure Jumin wouldn’t do that though.

Right?

It was a car ride of small talk. Moon spoke to him about school and Jumin would listen silently, commenting here and there but never going too deeply into things. Moon knew Jumin was trying to have a nice conversation though, so Moon tried his best too.

Suddenly they arrived at an airport of sorts and Moon got out of the car wide-eyed. He gave a look to Jumin, who was walking calmly to the jet that was waiting for them.

“J-Jumin?” stammered Moon. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Jumin looked back at him, a mischievous gleam on his eye. “It’s only an hour and a half flight.” 

Moon gaped at him and could do nothing else but to follow.

It was, apparently, Jumin’s private jet and Moon felt his legs were like jelly as he climbed up the stairs and into the airplane. The interior was nice and cozy and Jumin was already sitting down, ordering wine for two, although Moon was sure he would feel sick if he drank.

He carefully sat in front of him, wanting to know desperately where they were going. “J-Jumin-”

“I do hope you like cherries,” Jumin started, interrupting him. “Cherry season is just starting, although there are still a lot of strawberries to be picked.”

“O-Okay,” Moon could only nod. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Jumin said, taking the wine glass offered to him. “Have you ever been in a private jet?”

Moon took the glass offered to him, thanking the stewardess softly. “No, this would be the first time…And it has me really nervous, if I had to be honest.”

“Are you afraid of heights?”

“Oh, no!” Moon shook his head. “It’s just that the whole…” he waved his free hand about, gesturing to the surrounds. “This whole place has me kind of disoriented. I don’t really know what to think,” Moon laughed sheepishly.

Jumin smirked. “Are you worried I’m taking you away?”

 _Yes._ “No, not at all!” Moon shook his head.

Jumin chuckled. “I can ensure you will be safer here than you are in the apartment. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

Moon sat silent, then nodded. “Okay. I trust you.”

Jumin leaned in ever so slightly. “Thank you.”

For the rest of the flight, Moon talked and talked and didn’t stop but he did this merely out of nervousness. However, Jumin seemed to be enjoying it, so he was glad he didn’t have to stop.

“By the way, I was wondering if it was okay if I invited my friends to the party,” Moon asked shyly. “They’re not important businessmen or anything, but I want them to be there.”

“You’re the party coordinator, so ultimately you take the decision,” Jumin answered. “But if you are asking for an opinion, then I don’t see why not. If it will make you happier.”

“I want you guys to meet them! I want all my friends to get along!”

Jumin was silent and glanced out the window. “Look,” he told Moon.

Moon looked out the window and gasped. He saw the shore and then the ocean – they were leaving mainland. “Are we going to Jeju?” he asked.

“No,” smiled Jumin. “But it’s close.”

Moon stared out the window for the longest of time.

Thirty minutes later they finally landed. Moon was glad he was wearing shorts, as the humid breeze of the sea greeted him, and he suddenly felt like a kid. Jumin let him get off first, and Moon got off quickly, walking around and looking the area. He returned to Jumin. “It’s so beautiful!”

Jumin looked pleased. “I am happy you think so.”

Then they took about another hour on car, and Moon stared at the place in awe, astonished by the small village they were passing by. “Is this still Korea?” he asked.

“Yes, it is,” Jumin responded.

“What’s this village called?”

Jumin gave a thoughtful look. “I’m not sure. I haven’t named it, honestly. I’m sure the workers have named it already, though.”

Moon gaped at him for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. “Is this your private island?”

Jumin gave him another smile, looking ever so soft. “Yes, that is correct. You deserve a prize.”

Moon laughed. “This is prize enough! I mean…” he faltered. “I don’t really deserve this. This is great. I’m glad you wanted to bring me along.”

 _I don’t deserve this._ Jumin heard. He wondered what made Moon think he didn’t deserve the world. “This is nothing. I wanted to show you this.”

“Wow,” gasped Moon, and then gave a nervous laugh. “Now I’m _really_ embarrassed to show you my gift to you.”

“You bought me a gift?” Jumin lifted an eyebrow.

Moon blushed. “Yeah, but it’s not that great.”

“Nonsense. Could you let me see it?” Jumin asked.

“Nope,” Moon stuck his tongue out. “Now I’m going to make you wait.”

To this, Jumin laughed, causing Moon to laugh as well.

They arrived to a large, marble white mansion, and Moon wondered how rich Jumin was actually. Like, he knew he was rich, but he saw the front lawn of the place, filled with flowers and a large fountain, with statues that stood protecting the front stairs that lead to the front door. Moon tried not to stare too much, but it was impossible when the place seemed to be taken out of a movie.

An elderly woman walked out of the house, and she beamed towards Jumin. “Juminnie!” she called him, going down the stairs as fast as her wooden cane allowed her to.

Jumin immediately went over to her, meeting her on the third step. “Ms. Kang, how are you?” he asked.

“You surprised me yesterday when you said you were visiting!” she put her hands on her hips. “You gave me very little time to get the house ready.”

“I’m sure you were able to though, Jumin answered. “Even then, it would be understandable.”

She shook her head, and then seemed to notice Moon’s presence. She looked at him, squinting her eyes through her thick rimmed glasses. “Who’s this?”

Moon automatically bowed. “My name is Cheong Moonsoo! I’m a friend of Jumin.”

Ms. Kang turned back to Jumin. “A friend?”

“Yes,” Jumin confirmed. “I am very fond of him. He has been very kind.”

“You’ve been more kind!” Moon interjected.

Ms. Kang laughed. “This is great! We haven’t received any visitors in a long time! No wonder you asked for a special meal. Well then, come, come! I’ll show you around.”

Moon followed the old lady, still looking around stunned at the place around. And even inside, he gasped. The house was like a very beautiful English house, with warm colors and paintings all over, chandeliers that hung overhead. There was a double staircase, and Moon followed Ms. Kang up the left one, not paying much attention as she talked on and on about the meal she was preparing.

“Ms. Kang, please give him the room with the balcony,” Jumin said, stepping away from them. “I must go make a call, please excuse me.”

“Okay!” Moon nodded, and Ms. Kang gestured him down the other way.

She opened the double door to a big white room, with a beautiful painting of the sky in the middle. Moon stared at it for a long time, taking in the strokes and the textures. It was very beautiful.”

“Whoever did this must be an excellent painter,” Moon said absentmindedly.

“I believe it’s from V’s mother,” Ms. Kang responded, fluffing the pillows. “This is the room where he usually stays at, you see, so Juminnie bought that painting.

“Does V come often?” Moon asked, setting his backpack down on a chair carefully.

“He used to,” she sighed. “But I’m afraid we haven’t seen him for a year now. Not since the death of that poor young lady, Rika.”

“Rika? Did you know her, _ajumma_?” Moon tilted his head to the side slightly.

“Did I know her!” The woman threw her arms up. “I had to tolerate her each time she came! I never liked her much, you see. Always felt something was off. But V and Juminnie absolutely adored her. She would come along whenever V came, and she would also come alone often-“she stopped herself. “Oh, but I shouldn’t have said that.”

Moon didn’t know what to say. She made it seem like it was a bad thing. “Did Jumin and Rika do something?”

“I don’t know!” Ms. Kang shook her head furiously and started walking out the door. “You heard nothing from me.” She gestured to her lips, making a zipping motion.

“Okay,” was the only thing Moon could say, imitating her.

She gave him a smile. “You seem like a nice boy. It’s good that Jumin has a new friend, he can get quite lonely sometimes, although he doesn’t say it. Anyways, I’ll leave you be, you must be tired. Lunch will be ready thirty minutes.”

“Okay,” Moon nodded. “Thank you, granny.”

The lady smiled before closing the door, leaving Moon to his thoughts. Moon stared at the painting once more. The more he looked at it, the sadder it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not be implying something, that's for you guys to decide :^) 
> 
> btw I finally updated a week later!!! yay!!!!! 
> 
> let me know what you think! :) you can send me a message if you like through my tumblr, my mailbox is open and/or you can send me a chat! : https://sevenscripts.tumblr.com/
> 
> or you can just comment down here if you like, I'll answer either way <3
> 
> Edit: Noticed that my mailbox didn't have the anonymous option activated :') it's been activated now!!


End file.
